Life changing events
by Maggie Valo
Summary: Morella Foreman, ex former hunter, returns to her old life when her dad passes away. But she won't be alone. Sam and Dean Winchester will join her in her quest for revenge and truth. DeanxO.C, follows the show's plot
1. Chapter 1

_There was a girl with blond hair in a skirt and tank top looking really pissed off. And maybe a little scared. A man lay dead on the floor; it looked like a living room. The girl was walking toward the man who had just killed the other, but she took a step back when she saw his yellow eyes._

Sam opened his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. Motel. Great. It'd been another vision-slash-dream. Sam and Dean were still in Kansas after taking care of another of Sam's vision. They'd saved the day, and now were resting before hitting the road in the morning.

Sam tried to focus again. This time on his vision. There has been a demon there, trying to hurt the girl. They had to help her. Morella Foreman. His childhood best friend. Daughter of Sean Foreman and Lilian, Morella's mom died like theirs, in a fire.

He got up from bed and got dressed. Where was the place in his vision? He thought he remembered it, like he'd been there before. Suddenly, he had an idea. Sam took his computer and started looking for a map of Berkeley, California. He searched the town, looking for the house from his vision. He found it. It was exactly like re remembered. An old Californian house, big and cozy looking

He closed his lap top and began packing. Next, he went to wake up Dean and told him the whole story. Dean was freaked at his visions, but he went hunter-mode immediately.

-We should talk to Dad- he said putting a shirt on.

-We should- Sam agreed- but I don't know if he'll answer-. Dean looked at him and knew Sam was right. And he hated when he was right. Smartass little brother.

-Yeah- he said in a whisper, the he spoke louder- we gotta try anyway, Sammy-

-Ok, you do that- Sam said, grabbing their clothes bags- I'm going to check out and put this in the car. Give me the keys-. Dean handed him the keys and Sam left.

-Here goes nothing- Dean said, opening his cell phone and dialing John's number.

It was maybe 60º outside, pretty cold for California weather. But, it wasn't gonna ruin my birthday, hell no. I was now 23, happy (or semi happy) college student in Berkeley. The party with the girls was finished and now I'm going to a family dinner. It's Friday the 18th, and I hadn't seen my guys in like, a month. Mid-terms exams can do that to a person.

Anyway, I went to my car after saying good bye to Penny and Sophie. They were like the sisters I never had. And the so called party had been really awesome, nothing weird, just us being us. I enjoyed it, and now I was gonna enjoy my family. Damon will be so happy to see me. And Dad. Wow, Dad's sure waiting outside in the porch for me already. I shook my head trying to focus on opening the car door. My71 Chevrolet Corvette was red, really sport-y car. I loved it so much. Dad had given it to me when I started college after the sabbatical. That had gone really great, if you understand my sarcasm. They never let me go back hunting, and sent me straight to school. And now I was an almost graduated Art student. Nice life, considering all that'd happened.

My mom died when I was six month old. I really don't remember her much, but Damon (my big brother) does. He loved her so much I can't even imagine what he went trough. Poor guy was only 5 when she was killed. By a demon. Burnt in my nursery. The demon had been after me, and my dad had stopped him. But Mom died in the process. And sometimes (like right now) I really miss her. I wish she was here and that nothing of this had ever happened. But that's just not real, and I gotta be strong for them. I reminded myself that _every day_.

I finally was in front of my dear car but when I was getting the keys of my purse I saw something. A beautiful car passed just then. I was pretty sure it was an Impala, really great car. But I didn't pay any attention. I must be going nuts.

It was almost dark when I got to my house. I got out of the car, secured the locks, and then walked to the porch. Dad wasn't there, so he must be trying to surprise me. I smiled at the thought. This house had been ours since mom died. It was the house of my childhood and I loved it. But, right there right then, something felt off. I turned around when I heard an engine noise. It was the Impala, again. What the hell? I thought, guessing that maybe whoever was driving the car, and it couldn't be who I thought, might be stalking me or something. I really hope not.

I let myself inside, and I think I won't forget what I saw for the rest of my life. Dad was lying on the floor, blood all around him. I didn't understand it. I'm pretty sure I went into shock, because it seemed like ages had passed before I was able to move again. I closed the door and walked to my dad. I looked for a pulse, but there wasn't any. I started mumbling nonsense like, no, please don't, and all that. Then I thought: where's my brother? And as quickly as that thought registered in my mind I was running upstairs to find Damon. I got into his room and he was lying there too, but he wasn't dead. I could see his chest moving with each breath. I let out a sigh and went to help him. I moved him and he slowly woke up.

-What happened?- he asked with pain in his voice.

-Are you hurt?- I asked in return, avoiding the question.

-I…I don't think so- he said, and I felt relieved in a second. At least he was okay. Though the relive didn't last long.

-What happened?- Damon asked me again. I sighed again. I still couldn't believe what had happened. Dad dead on the floor, Damon hurt. It was almost too much. I felt the tears building in my eyes and Damon saw them too. He hugged me, and I started sobbing. I couldn't think about it. I had to be strong for Damon, and I had to find the one who killed my father.

But first I had to tell Damon.

-Damon- I whispered, he was close enough he could hear me.

-Morella? Please, tell me what happened-. I didn't answer.

-Ella? Please- he begged. I repressed another sob and said:

-Dad's dead-

-What?- Damon asked, almost yelling.

-Dad's dead- I repeat, and I could have sworn I felt my heart breaking.

-No!- he said and let me go, running downstairs.

-No!- I heard another scream and went after him, collecting myself. And then, I couldn't find him.

-Damon?- I called, confused.

-E…Ella- the sound came from beside me. And my brother was there, he couldn't move, because a demon was holding him there. And I saw red. I felt such anger and rage that for a moment I didn't recognize myself. Then I focus on killing the monster and saving my brother.

I started walking towards him, menacingly slow.

-Let. Him. Go- I said through clenched teeth. And the fucker laughed. He fucking laughed. I saw red again. I could feel my power building inside me, and because I sensed the demon, I guessed he was the one who killed my mom. And now my dad, and was about to kill my brother. I'll be damned if I let him walk away.

I was close to him now, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw his eyes. They were this freaky yellow tone that made my insides go crazy with fear. So it was _him. _The evil fucker who had ruined my mom's life.

-What do you want?- I asked, preparing myself to attack. He smiled this nasty, evil smile. I shivered, he laughed.

-I want you, Ella, you- he answered.

-What? You'll never have me. And, anyway, if you want me so bad why killing them?- I said looking to my dad and Damon- it sure doesn't seem the right way to gain my trust or whatever-

-They were in the way, Ella- and it was the second time he called me Ella. Ella called me those who knew me and loved me. Not a fucking demon. I snarled, surprised at my own bravery.

-Stop calling me that- I barked- and get the hell out!- I screamed, at the same time I lifted my hand and closed my fist. And then the demon was gasping in pain. And now _I smiled_, because it felt like sweet revenge. I wanted to know a few things, but I'd get them myself after I kill him. I wasn't gonna waste the chance.

Black smoke started coming from him and I knew I had him. But then the front door was kicked open, and I lost my focus. I looked from the demon to the door. There were two guys standing there, with guns. They looked familiar, one was taller than the other, had brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing jeans and a flannel t-shirt with a jacket on. The other one was shorter, still a lot taller than me, and had dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. And they had the worst timing ever.

I was fucked now, because as soon as they got in, Yellow Eyes got out. And I was frustrated and pissed. Really pissed. So pissed actually I wanted to kill them. But then I saw Damon and run to him. The two guys just stayed there, looking at me.

-Hey, are you okay?- I asked my brother. He nodded, and then looked at them.

-Sam? Dean?- he asked, his voice weak.

The taller one, with brown hair answered

-Hi Damon - he said smiling lightly

-Ok, what are you doing here? –I asked them while taking Damon to the couch. Sam and Dean Winchester, old friends, as we went. I couldn't believe it.

-We were here to help you, but you didn't seem to need any help- Sam said confused.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why in hell's name are you here?- I yelled. Then I realized something. I hadn't seen them in like, five years, minimum. Wow, long time.

-Hey, easy tiger- Dean said and I glared at him –Sorry. But it's hard to explain-

-All right then- I said, getting up of the couch- I'm gonna fix him up- I looked at Damon, then back at them- and after that, you're gonna talk, okay?-. They nodded, so I left to look for the first aid kit. When I came back, Damon had obviously told them to sit down, because they were sitting, in the chairs across from us. If he hadn't, then they're really confident.

I started to clean Damon's blood from his face, and then I put a bandage on his cuts. They weren't that bad, could've been worse, I'm sure.

-Okay, so, what're you doing here?- I repeat, making clear I wanted answers. Damon looked at me, then them. He was confused, like maybe he'd known the reason.

-We knew you were gonna be attacked tonight, so we came - Sam answered. And Damon's mouth almost fell to the ground. I didn't get it.

-You've just got your abilities, right?- he asked them. Now _they_ looked confused.

-Yeah, he did- Dean answered suspicious. Damon laughed. Maybe he hit his head or something,' cause it wasn't funny. At all.

-Wow… this is so weird- he murmured. Understatement, I thought. This was beyond weird to straight crazy. I didn't understand and I hate when that happens.

-How you know that?- Dean asked, getting nervous it seems. I was wondering that too.

-C'mon Dean! You knew back then that Morella and Sammy were more similar than we wished for - Damon answered. Now I was starting to think he had a concussion.

-What? How you know that?-

-Cause Dad told me- and if the first time it hadn't hit me, it did now. My dad was gone. I felt like crying, but I couldn't fall apart in front of them. Besides, Damon needed me there, strong as ever.

-Let's get back a few steps, okay?- I asked, taking control- What are you talking about- I looked at Damon- And why are you here?-I looked at Sam and Dean.

-I…I …- Sam was stocked. I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood. I couldn't grieve my dad in peace and I had to put up with Sam's rumblings. Awesome.

-Get it out please- I said, as nicely as possible. Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. Then back at me. They were looking at me a lot. I wonder why? Maybe the time apart had done something to them.

-I had a vision- Sam said. And then I understood everything. He was like me. Or, similar, probably. But was that connected to our childhood? Maybe. I decided to ask that out loud. To my surprise, Damon answered.

-Mom died in a fire, just like Mary- he looked at the guys. Oh, so it _was _connected.

-How you know?- Dean asked. He seemed more suspicious than me.

-Dad told me- Damon answered lightly. Back then, we were really good friends, but our dads kept us in the dark about our abilities. I realized that now, that we were all confused.

-All right- Sam murmured, then decided that he had more important things to ask- What were you doing to that demon?- he asked me. I didn't even blink.

-I was gonna send his sorry ass back to hell, where he belongs- I answered, and again, they kept looking at me.

-How?- Sam asked.

-I have these abilities that I can use against demons, mostly. Maybe I can sense a few spirits, but I'm not sure, because I only tried a few times-. Sam seemed shocked, but kinda… hopeful? That was weird. Dean looked surprised, which made me uncomfortable, 'cause the guy was hot and I felt like a freak.

-How did you get them?- he asked. I was about to answered but Damon did it first.

-Same way you got yours, Sam- he was acting strange. He was reunited to his old friends talking about my abilities. That was just plain weird.

And now Dean seemed angry.

-How the hell you know that?- he said in a hard tone.

-Want me to repeat it to you again?- Damon said- my dad told me. He told me everything he knew about children like Ella and Sam-. Children? Really? I was 23 for fuck's sake!

-And how did your dad know?-

-From around. Mostly he knew about you, what had happened, and then he came with the conclusion that you had to have some sort of power or ability, just like Ella has-

-What can you do?- Sam asked me.

-Um…well, mostly, kick demons' asses. I was a hunter _once _and it was there that these abilities developed. Before that I was just my old self-

-Oh…- he sounded like he just realized something.- You ever had any visions?-

-Nop- I answered- not that I remember anyway. But I think every person's abilities are different from each other. So, if I were you, I wouldn't worry. Just give it time-

-Give it time?- Dean asked kinda angry- You're kidding? We don't know what this "abilities "can do. Somebody might get hurt- And I could tell that Sam _was_ hurt for that statement.

-The only ones who will get hurt will be those son of bitches demons- I said- but it depends on you- I looked at Sam, he seemed hopeful again- You can do good, or you can do whatever you want, but, I recommend you good. These powers, if I'm right, are not to fight demons but to help-

-Then how is this suppose to work, uh?- Dean asked, I was starting to get annoyed at the guy. Because he was hot it doesn't mean he had any right to talk to me that way. It's been a long time.

-Hey, buddy?- I told him- why don't you shut up a little? Let's the adults talk, all right?- and I smirked. I could tell he was thinking about, I don't know, punching me? Ha. No way in hell, but, whatever. Sam looked amused; on the other hand, Damon just rolled his eyes. So I continued.

-Your powers are yours only. Remember that. My father used to say to me when I was freaked out about all of this that the only one who can decide my fate was me. And he was right. Same goes for you. Look, I get it, ok? You feel lost; you don't know what to do. I can help, I think, but first, let's take care of… the situation- I said, referring to my dad without saying so. I was still broken on the inside; my head was turning around the idea of my father dead.

At that, Damon's eyes filled with tears, and it made me wanna go hug the hell out of him. And I did. He needed me there.

-Um, if, you, you know, want us to take care of this so you won't have to, we'll do it gladly. Or not gladly, but, willing- Sam shut up for a moment- we just wanna help-. I smiled at him. He was still nice. Not so sure about his brother, but, whatever, again.

Damon looked at me.

-You wanna say good bye?- he asked. I felt my throat tightening and tears starting to fall. I nodded, and went to my father's… corpse. It hurt like hell just to think it. When was it gonna end? The misery in my family, the pain?

I bent over and close his eyes. Then I whispered

-I love you Dad. Forever and always- and wiped tears from my cheek. Then it was Damon's turn. But I couldn't watch, so I went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

-You guys want some sandwiches?- I asked Sam and Dean.

-Um, sure- Sam answered- We'll be right back ok?- he said, referring to the fact that they were gonna salt and burn my father. Damn demons and damn world. I just wanted justice. I just wanted freedom. But, no, of course it'd be impossible.

That route of thoughts wasn't taking me anywhere. So, I went to the kitchen and started fixing sandwiches. Damon followed. I put meat and chicken on the table for the guys to fix their own, in case they didn't like something. Now, thinking about it, I was kinda grateful that they were here. It gave me another option. Because I had to find the truth about me. And Sam would be the perfect partner for that. Like he always had been.

I thought that as long as I'm back on the hunting road, I might as well take the best of it. And I couldn't take Damon with me. Even though he is my big brother, I couldn't risk him. It'd be better if we go our separate ways. He wasn't gonna like it. But if the guys take me, I'd be happier with Damon safe, and not on the road. Just for security measures. I loved my brother to death. And that was why I had to protect him.

But, baby steps, I told myself. Dad just died, we can't leave this soon. I'd wait a few days, because it's dangerous here. Yellow Eyes knew where I was, and he might come back for Damon. And I wasn't gonna let him.

Back to reality outside my head, Sam and Dean were already back. Wow, they were good. And fast. I hurried and put the food on the table. I didn't know if coffee was okay, so I asked.

-You want some coffee guys?- They all nodded. So I started preparing the coffee. The little housewife in me couldn't stop. I had to do something to keep my mind busy, and right now, it was my best option.

Sam was talking to my brother. Dean was still looking at me. I wonder why. Okay, he was hot, even hotter than the last time I saw him but, I couldn't think about it now. My pain was too raw to feel anything else. But if his intentions were about that, then I would make him wait, but I wouldn't reject him, it wasn't in me to do that.

I finished the coffee and went to the table. I sat next to Dean, because Sam had taken my place next to Damon. Oh well.

-You want a sandwich?- I asked Dean, Damon was so busy talking I didn't wanna interrupt.

-Sure- he answered, smiling. I smiled back. He was nice to be around too. And that made my decision easier somehow.

-How you want it?- I asked.

-Mmm...- he looked self conscious. I knew him too well.

-You want it with everything right?- I said, smiling playfully. Dean seemed kinda relieved.

-Yeah…- he answered. I smiled wider. After I finished and handed him his sandwich, he thanked me and I started to fix Damon's. And then Sam's. I was a little on edge. And I wanted to make their lives easier. Even if it meant cooking. I almost laughed at myself. I loved cooking. I don't know what was wrong with me. I sighed. It was gonna be difficult. But for the moment, it was getting pretty late. And I wanted to go to my room, and cry myself to sleep. Sad? Yes. Pathetic? Yes. But nobody had to know that.

-So…- I said after cleaning the kitchen. Damon was still talking to Sam, and Dean was helping me clean up. Nice of him.

-You guys wanna stay here? It's late, and you don't have to go to a motel if you don't want to-

-We don't wanna bother you- Sam said.

-No, it's okay, not problem. You stay here; we have an extra room anyway. Let me go prepare it for you- I said smiling kindly. Or, I was trying to anyway.

-Hey, I'm going with you- Dean said, I looked at him- If you want- he added.

-Yeah, thanks- I answered, somehow needing the company. He must have sensed that, 'cause he wasn't leaving me alone. I smiled. Poor guy, didn't have a clue what he was getting himself into. Or not. Let's not hurry, and take it slow. I didn't know if they were gonna accept my offer. Or, more adequate, my petition.

Dean came with me upstairs and waited while I looked for sheets.

-So..- he began, I waited- What you're gonna do after all this?- he asked. I sighed.

-I'm not sure. Go back hunting, I guess. It's the only way I can find any answers-

-That makes sense- he said- Can I ask you something? I don't wanna be a pain in the ass, but I'm curious-. Again, I smiled. Who knew a guy like that could make me feel a little better. It was nice of him; he seemed like the same old Dean. I missed him so much.

-It's no big deal. Ask- I answered.

-It's about, your, uh, powers-

-Okay, no problem. Shoot- I said taking the sheets and walking to the guest room. He followed.

-Dean- I pushed- C'mon-

-Okay. Mmm, how do you do it? I mean, Sam is freaked out, and he only has these visions. You fought Yellow Eyes and you don't even look shaken-

-Dean- I said- I'm not okay. I just lost my dad, and almost my brother. I had the power, so I used it. For me there's no better way to use it than to save the people I care about-

-I get that, but how can you control them?- he asked, helping me with the beds. I put the first sheet, and thought about it.

-I learnt. It took me a while, almost five years. But I learnt. I had to- I felt good talking to him, he was good company.

-Okay. That makes sense too- he said. Then he looked at me straight to my eyes. I think my heart jump a little. Stupid me. Horrible timing. Horrible timing.

-Morella- he said- can I ask you something?-

-Yes Dean, you can- I felt like rolling my eyes, but I was tired and hurt. So I didn't.

-Can you help Sam?- he asked. I was silent for a minute. He waited.

-Mmm, yeah, sure. I guess- my mumbling was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it. He seemed to be thinking the same I was. Or maybe not the same, but close. He wanted to help his brother, I wanted to help mine.

-Dean, I think I can help Sam controlling, but it will take a while- I said, carefully.

-Okay, yeah I know- he said- But that's not all, is it?- He was good at reading me. Or, whatever, maybe I was transparent.

-You're good- I smiled- no, that's not it. In order for me to help Sam, I'll have to be close. So… since I'm going back to the road, maybe we should do it together-. I looked at him. He was, surprised. Well, that wasn't too bad, right?

-You're serious, aren't you?-. Oh hell.

-Yes, I am- I answered.

-I gotta talk to Sam about it- he was silent, then he seemed to remember something- What about your brother?-. Again, I sighed.

-I can't be near Damon anymore. He has more chances to survive alone than with me-

-Why?-

-'Cause that demon knows me, and he knows I'm gonna do anything to protect him. The thing is, I don't wanna leave him, but I'm gonna, 'cause that's how fucking hard things are-. Dean looked like he understood. He probably did.

-Okay. But are you sure you can do it? You won't be worry sick or anything?-

-Of course I'm gonna worry- I said, finishing the first bed. I went to the other one- but I have to. I can't lose him too. If he keeps a low profile, he'll be able to cheat the demon. Meanwhile, I'll be learning more and Sam too. Two are better than one-

-You're right-

-You're not mad 'cause I wanna go with you right? I mean, it's been a while, I get that- I was unsure of myself. But, I didn't care either.

-No, I'm not mad. You're hot company- he said, and winked. I smiled- It's just that you might wanna give it some time-

-I know. But I'm not the type to sit and grieve. I grieve on the move; I have to be doing something other than feel sorry for myself. And I'm not saying we should go right now, just, give us a couple of days to do whatever we gotta do to the house and all, and then I have to go, Dean, I can't stay here-

-Okay, if you're sure, then, all right. I'm good with it. Not used to be with a woman on the hunt, but, I'll get use to, I guess. I mean, it's you right? How difficult could it be?-

-It could be very difficult- I teased. Talking to him was helping me not think about dad, so I intend to keep doing it. Besides, Dean was hot and nice to talk to.

Dean laughed.

-Ok, I'll get used to it. I'm just, gonna be kinda protective, I think. It's like, instinct to me-. Now I laughed.

-Yeah, like I didn't know that, having all of you breathing on my neck all the time-And now there was one missing, one who'll never gonna come back. . I took a breath, and shook my head to keep the thoughts away.

-You probably do, true. But I'm serious Morella, I'm, well, we are kinda over-protective-

-I don't mind. It's a good thing. It means you care. I you know I care about you too-

-Yeah, you're right. I was just saying-

-Yeah… I know- I laughed, then I sobered up quickly- Look, I wanna help Sam, we have things in common. Whatever he wants to know, I do too, so, together we can go further, we can find more. I'm not using you guys, please, but I need you, and you need me, kinda. So I'm willing to take the chance and go with you. If you'll take me-

-Okay- Dean was kinda shocked- It makes sense- Wow, he needed new phrases.

-I know. I t was my idea, don't forget- I smirked. I t was easy to be myself around him. It reminded me of my childhood, when we were at Bobby's, playing with Dean's little cars. H e laughed and we finished the beds and went downstairs. Sam and Damon were still talking. So I took a glass of water and told Dean if he wanna stay with me a while, since I was bored and not sleepy anymore. He said yes. Sam looked at us funny, but said nothing. Good.

Again upstairs, I let Dean into my room. And he whistled.

-Wow- he said- you rock!- I laughed hard that time.

-Why?- I asked, amused.

-C'mon! Led Zeppelin, AC DC? You know your music-. My room had posters and cds everywhere.

-But you knew that already- I said, teasing.

-Yeah, it's true. But, I've never been here before; it's like a new dimension. Ella's world, you know?- he laughed.

-Well, thanks then - I said. I went to sit in my bed, which had a symbol to catch demons in it. Courtesy of my dad's paranoia. Although, he wasn't that far off.

Dean sat beside me. He looked awkward. I smiled. I lay down, feeling the mattress under me. It was a great feeling, but it made me wanna cry. And that couldn't happen.

-So…- I said, distracting me- Tell me something-

-What you wanna know?- Dean asked, moving closer and making himself comfortable.

-I dunno- I said- Anything, I just wanna concentrate on something else that my dad you know? - . H e smiled sympathetically.

-Mmm…- he said, lying down next to me. Again, my heart seemed to jump- I don't know. Maybe I can ask you questions and you could answer? I wanna catch up with you. It's been too long-

-Okay, that sounds good- I said, my hands behind my head, looking at the ceiling.

-Okay- he said- What are you studying?-

-Art- I answered, he seemed surprised. I smiled.

-I study art 'cause it's a passion. My dad wanted me to do normal, so I did. For as long as I could, anyway. But like my hunter blood wasn't shutting up, I took some mythology classes and theology. I thought the more I know the legends, the more I know the reality-

-Yeah- he said, then asked- What do you like to do on your free time? You're still playing with cars and all?-. He laughed again, and I felt thankful. I could forget about dad and answer. It wasn't sane, and I was gonna have to cope somehow, but not now, let focus on the next move, I could think about dad anytime. He was always present anyway.

-Shut up!- I said while smacking him in the head-I love swimming. I mean, I do it at school, and I practice kick boxing, so I could probably kick your ass- I said smiling. He laughed.

-You probably could- he agreed.

-And you? What you like to do nowadays?- I asked, I was interested in him, I've missed him.

-Mmm, I dunno. Killing monsters?-

-Really? You like that?- I asked curious.

-Yeah… I mean, I don't know anything else. And I'm good at it, so I do it. Somebody has to-

-True- I said- but it's not fair, you know? We get to live like that, suffering, while others just worry about money, and if their dogs are sick. I don't know, it's hard. Maybe that's why hunters drink- I said, he laughed again.

-Yeah, that's probably it- He looked kinda sad, so I asked what was going on.

-It's my dad. He's missing, and we wanna find him, but, we don't know where to look for-

I felt bad for him. He had his father but he couldn't be with him. That gotta hurt. I turned around to face him. He was hot. Nice to look at. But I wasn't worry about it now; I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to distract him and then I could help him find John. I wanted to see him too.

-You know? I can do lots of things that are kinda cool- I said, he looked at me- You wanna see?- I asked, smiling. He smiled back. It was a lazy grin, but beautiful.

-Sure- he answered and I sat so I could be comfortable. He sat with me. I closed my eyes and waited until I started to feel the power building. I needed focus, and it was easy, 'cause my emotions gave me fuel. I focused on the pictures I had in the mirror, I imagined how they'd look floating in the air.

I heard Dean's gasp and smiled. I opened my eyes slowly, keeping the focus on the pictures. I moved my hand and made them dance. Almost. Dean was smiling like a boy in Christmas morning. He was so cute. And I felt good. I was helping him forgetting. So I was happy. I knew he was like me, not likely to show emotions and more likely to look for distraction.

He then looked at me funny again. He looked into my eyes, then my face, until he reached my lips. He stayed there for a while, I let the pictures fall. If he wanted to kiss me, I wasn't gonna protest.

But he didn't do anything. He just smiled and said

-That was awesome-. I grinned too.

-Thanks-.

After that, we heard Damon telling Sam where their room was, and I looked at Dean. My eyes asked instead of my voice "you wanna stay?". He grinned again and nodded. We lay down, and waited till Damon was gone. Sam was probably wondering where Dean was, but he'll get that Dean was with me. Damon didn't go to check on me. Maybe he knew I was okay, considering.

I relaxed. I was starting to feel sleepy, and I wanted to. I needed to rest. Dean was next to me, and I turned to look at him. He was watching me too. I smiled, and got closer. I could feel his body's warmth and it felt safe. So I stayed there, hoping that the closeness could keep away the nightmares.

Nobody said anything. I turned off the lights, and I felt Dean's arm near my head. I used him as a pillow. He was really comfortable. And, for some reason, it didn't feel weird. He felt…safe. After all this time, he still felt like he used to. Like my knight in shining armor. I closed my eyes and I could have sworn I felt a hand caressing my face. Or maybe I was dreaming already. Anyway, I smiled, thinking maybe everything wasn't that bad. Maybe there were things worth fighting and living for.

The light of the sun woke me up. I was alone, but I wasn't surprised. I didn't sleep too well, nightmares filling my thoughts. And as a reflex of that, my clothes were a mess. I slept in my skirt and tank top, and they were all over my body. Damn it. I hoped Dean hadn't seen anything.

I changed and went to the bathroom. I couldn't recognize myself in the mirror. The girl in front of me was pale, she seemed tired. My usually ocean eyes were darker, sort of lifeless. And, God, I was. I was so tired. I felt like crying. I wanted to fall apart. It sounded so good right then, going crazy without caring who noticed or not. But things were harder than that. I took a deep breath. Dad I missed you, I thought. I was lonely and sad. I didn't wanna go outside. I wanted to hide from evil and disappear.

I heard my brother talking to someone. Maybe Sam or Dean. Who else was here? I walked downstairs slowly; the sense of déjà vú was giving me chills.

-Ella?- Damon asked, smiling lightly.

-Hi- I said, going into the kitchen to make coffee. Then I noticed the guys weren't there. Damon must've been talking on the phone.

-Where're Sam and Dean?- I asked, curious.

-They went out. They didn't wanna intrude-

-Oh, okay- I said then kept my mouth shut. I didn't feel like talking. But my brother wasn't having any.

-Ella? I talked to Dean- Oh shit! I thought.

-He told me what you wanted to do. And don't blame him, I forced him. I can't believe you're actually considering- he seemed hurt. I turned around to face him. I didn't wanna hurt him, hell no. But I was gotta, in order to do that.

-Damon- I said, smiling- I'm sorry for this. I really am. But we can't stick together. You're gonna die if you stay with me-

-Why? We could protect our backs-

-Yeah, but I'd be so worry about you that I'd kill every demon on earth. I need focus, and I need to know you're all right. I need answers Damon, please. And Sam does too. So I'm counting on the two of us being enough to handle a few demons-. He was still hurt, but I could tell he was defeated. He couldn't argue with me about that. He knew I was right. He alone could do so much better.

-I don't wanna leave you, Ella, don't make me- he pleaded. I felt tears falling down my face.

-I love you so much Damon- I said hugging him- But I gotta go. It'll never end if I don't do something-

-I won't be able to protect you. Dad'd be furious if he knew-. That just made me cry harder.

-I know- I said- But he's not here anymore Damon. And it feels like my heart is breaking. It's so hard Damon. So fucking hard- I sobbed- You don't get it! If I lose you too, I'll be all alone. And I can't be. I won't be. Not if I can help it-. Damon knew he was pushing the wrong buttons. So he let go.

-I understand- he said kissing my head. I sighed in relieve- How you wanna do it? I mean, I already talked to Martha to take care of the house. You want something from it? Or we can sell it all and move on-

-I don't want anything, except my stuffs. I'm taking them with me- I thought of something- Maybe we should wait for the guys to arrange everything. Did Dean talk to Sam?-

-Yeah, he seemed fine with it, but I think it's more the concept of Sam being different that bothers him. Sam was cool with it. Even a little enthusiastic-

-Oh, that's good- I said- He has to be ready, if not, he won't be able to work alright. Anyway, how you know so much about this stuff? You never told me that-

-Dad wouldn't let me. He said you had your innocence and that was the most important thing. So I shut up. But now you need to know. And so does he-

-Yeah…that makes sense- I said. It was all happening so fast; I was starting to have a headache.

-Damon, I need to know everything Dad knew- I told him seriously.

-Yeah, yes. I just, feel useless. I can tell you only a little part. But it was so hard to find out Ella. So hard-

-It's okay- I said sweetly- it doesn't matter how you got it. It matters that you did. Now, tell me-

-Alright- he began- Dad told me that he met a demon once, who told him he knew you. He didn't tell how. Until Dad made him talk- he smirked, I smiled nostalgically- So, he may have said that this other demon, Yellow Eyes, had plans for "kids" like you. So Dad asked the next obvious question. What plans? He didn't say. But, after that Dad started investigating demon folklore, and it turns out, ours wasn't the only case with Yellow Eyes all over it- it was all starting to make sense, and I was so scared I didn't even knew how to talk. If this demon had plans for me, whatever they were, they weren't good- So, we went to Bobby's, and there we met John Winchester. Wife killed in the same way. Wife best friend of Mom, it was all weird. So he checked. But, John didn't know anything about Sam's abilities, and, yours were just not showing yet, so we got a dead end. And that's all. Everything I know is: Yellow Eyes is powerful, more than your average demon. And he has plans for you. Not really good news you know? But, yeah, it's all I've got-. I was speechless for a while. Then I thought

-Did you tell Sam all this?-

-Yeah, he deserved to know. And maybe, it'd help them find their father-

-Yeah…- I murmured. I wasn't really focusing on that, even though I'll join them in their search. I was thinking about me, actually. About Sam, and whoever was out there with abilities like ours. And then, I felt so lost, so alone. I felt small in a world of evil, and I didn't like it. But I had to remember, that I wasn't really alone. I had Damon. And Damon had me. Poor guy, he deserved normal, but couldn't have it, because of me.

I must've been lost in my thoughts for a while, 'cause the next thing I knew, Sam and Dean were in the kitchen with us, and I didn't even hear them.

-Hey, Morella- Dean said- Are you alright?-. I looked at him. He seemed honestly worried. Maybe I wasn't so alone after all.

-Yeah…yes I am. I'm fine-. They didn't seem very convinced.

-So, I take it your brother told you everything, uh?- Sam asked in an easy going but strained voice. I nodded.

-So, what now?- Dean asked, directing to Damon.

-Well, now, we gotta sell this thing. Or at least do something with it- he said, referring to the house, of course. I looked at him, not actually seeing him. We were gonna sell the house from my childhood, the house of my life. The house when my father was killed. And, for that reason, I was relieved to sell it. I didn't want the happy memories overshadowed by the last memory. It'd be too much.

-I already talked to Dad's lawyer, and he is making the arrangements as we speak. He said to give him a couple of days, and then we can leave. He also said he's sorry about Dad-. I nodded again. I wasn't finding my voice anywhere.

-So, how we're gonna do it? Morella is coming with us, and, you, what? You'll travel alone?-Dean asked.

-Yeah. I'm goin' to Bobby's first?- They both nodded –I'll leave him the Corvette and then I'll hit the road. Alone-

-Alright- Sam said- so, we can leave, when?-

-In about two days. Maybe we can give Morella time to pack her stuff and say good bye to her car- Damon said playfully, I kinda smiled –And then you can do whatever it is you're gonna do-

-Alright then- Dean said- We'll leave whenever you want us to leave, Morella, there's no hurry-. He was nice, but there was hurry. I had to teach Sam, and I had to find out about Yellow Eyes' plans. And they had to find John. We had our hands full here.

-It's okay- I said, finally able to talk- I'm gonna start packin' now, so when things are ready here we can leave-

-Morella- Damon said- You don't have to stay. I can take care of things and you guys can go-. I was surprised. There was no time to think. I could stay here and do nothing useful, or I can go and do what I had to: prepare Sam and myself. So, of course, I was in for number one, without even blinking.

-Okay- I answered- What you guys think? - I didn't wanna sound bossy with them, so I asked.

-If you're okay with it, then so are we. The faster we can start the better- Dean said, obviously on the same page I was. I smiled to him.

-Alright, I'm gonna start packin' right now, so maybe you guys wanna sleep or something, and we can leave today?-

-Mmmm… I think we can leave tomorrow; one more day won't make such a difference- Sam said. I was kinda glad, 'cause I was feeling tired, and I needed some time, even a few more hours to say good bye to my old life.

And so it was. I went packing, Damon went to the lawyer's office, and the guys went to sleep. Maybe my nightmares had kept Dean awake last night. I felt self conscious about that. I didn't want them losing any sleep because of me.

The time alone helped a little. I could cry as I was packing. I felt a bit better after that, like maybe I wasn't in total denial. I thought about my father while I got all my pictures in my journal and smiled at the one with the three of us, laughing in Christmas Eve. It was beautiful. And now, I didn't have Dad anymore. And I could feel a little hole inside me, tearing me apart. It was hard to breath, and I had to sit in order to regain my control.

I was sitting there, still, when Dean showed up. I felt embarrassed but he didn't say anything about my position. So I let it go.

-Hey- he said opening the door- you need help?-

-No, I'm okay- I answered, and he smiled automatically, like he knew I wasn't okay, but wasn't gonna argue with me about it. I liked him even more for that.

-Alright then, if you need me just call, okay?-

-Yeah, okay- I agreed and he went away. And now that I could move again, I went outside to my car, to pick up my stuff. There were a lot of things there. Like my guitar, my lap top, which I haven't been able to move from the night before, my cds, more pictures, and finally, my guns. There were all in there, and I felt kinda empty taking it all out. Poor baby, my car, it was gonna be in Bobby's. I shivered at the thought. Then I smiled. Bobby was the best; he would take care of it.

I took all my stuff out, but then I realized I hadn't so many hands to catch them. So I called Dean. He came as fast as a fire man.

-Hey, you mind helping me with these?- I asked him.

-Sure, not problem- he said, and went for my guitar. He smiled.

-You play?- he asked me, though it was pretty obvious.

-Yeah- I answered, not really wanting to elaborate. But a different thought occurred to me.

-The girls- I whispered. Dean looked at me funny.

-What?- he asked.

-I have to say good bye to them, my friends. They're still at the university-

-Oh, okay- Dean blinked a few times- I can go with you if you want- he offered.

-Okay, that'd be nice- I thanked him.

-Let's get this inside and then we go, alright?-

-Alright- I nodded.

We got the things inside, Dean told Sam where we were going and then I went back to my car. I opened the door of my baby for maybe the last time in a long while. Dean got in, and he seemed amused at my choice of ride.

-You like it?- I asked for confirmation. He nodded.

-A classic- he said.

-Yeah, but a Corvette coupé doesn't compare to a 67 Impala- I teased.

-Good taste in music _and _cars. You're a catch- he tease right back. I could have sworn I blushed.

-Yeah I am- I smiled widely ignoring the double meaning as best as possible.

It was a quiet ride after that. Dean only asked a few more questions like the ones he asked last night, and he just seemed to enjoy the music. I did too, and I felt good not having to fill the silences like a talking-machine.

We got to Berkeley's campus in record time. Maybe I was a little nervous. I didn't wanna say good bye to my friends, but I didn't have much choice anyway. And having Dean with me made things a little bit more fun. I wanted to see how Penny would react. In fact, I'd pay to see that. Well, hopefully I wouldn't have to.

When I parked in front of our apartment, Dean asked

-You want me to wait here or you need my help?-

-I kinda need your help; I have a lot of books and clothes in there-. He nodded and we went out.

I got the keys out of my pocket fast, and opened the door. The room was exactly how we left it. The girls must've only slept here last night, and now they were out. Oh well, they'll come back someday I told myself.

I let Dean in, and he looked around. He seemed to agree with my taste as much as in my house. Then we started packing. It was so fun! Mind the sarcasm. I got the clothes, he got the books. I didn't want him going through my underwear drawer.

Twenty minutes later, I heard noises outside. They seemed to be the girls' voices.

-And you're so lying, you totally…- Penny was saying when he opened the door and saw us there. I laughed.

-Hey sis- I said smiling.

-Hi Ella- Penny answered, and then she looked at Sophie, who was as lost as her. I decided to make it easier for them.

-Get in, c'mon- I hurried them inside- This is Dean- I introduced- Dean, those are Penny- I gestured to Penny- and Sophie. They're my roommates-.

-Hello there girls- Dean said, all charming. They were shocked, it was very funny.

-He's here to help me pack…-

-You're leaving?- Sophie sorta yelled.

-Yeah, I am. Sorry guys, I don't have much choice-

-We heard about your dad- Penny said, hugging me- We're so sorry Ella-. I tried my best not to cry.

-It's okay. That's kinda the reason I'm leaving- I was gonna be as honest as I could, without freaking them out.

-Oh…- Penny whispered- alright. Well, we're gonna miss ya, sis- she smiled at me. Then I heard Sophie asked:

-Who's he? What's he doing here anyway?- referring obviously to Dean.

-He's mmm...- I got an idea that would make them all laugh- he's Bret Michaels' guitarist, I'm going on a tour with them- I smiled playfully.

-Oh- Sophie exclaimed. But Penny was on the same page as me.

-So… you get your own "Rock of Love" uh?-. And because of Dean's expression and Sophie's I laughed. Hard. I got tears in my eyes. It was hilarious. I was so right to do it.

-Yeah- I said between giggles- that's just it-. Dean looked kinda scared, which made me laugh even more.

-Okay…- he said- I'm gonna take this to the car- he gesture d to the boxes of books and clothes-

-Yeah, thanks- I answered, sobering up. And so he left, and we got a few minutes alone with the girls.

-He's hot- was the first thing Sophie said.

-Yeah, he is- I agreed.

-So? What's up with him?- Penny asked.

-Nothing, we're just friends, always been, since I were like, five years old. Our dads used to know each other, so he's helping me with some stuff-

-Oh, okay. So, when are you leavin'?- Penny asked, going straight to business, as always.

-Tomorrow morning- I answered. They seemed sad- I'm sorry guys, I really gotta go-

-We know it must be important, we just, wanted to help you, see if you needed support, after everything that happened-

-You're the best sisters ever- I said, hugging them- but I'm okay. I'll figure it out eventually, how to coexist with the pain-

-We're sorry Ella- Penny said, and then I started crying. I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried and I felt better, because I had my sisters with me.

-Thank you so much guys- I said, wiping my tears- And I'm sorry I don't have more time, but I really gotta go- Dean must've been waiting anyway.

-Call us or visit when you can darling, don't be a stranger- Penny said as she kissed me good bye. They knew a little about me that they didn't ask much. Wise of them actually.

-I won't- I promised, as I wondered if I could keep that promise. Only fate knows. I kissed and hugged them both, and then I left. I got to say good bye to them, now I was ready to hit the road.

As I walked outside I saw Dean already in the car. He had already put the things inside and was waiting for me. He was very considerate.

-Thanks- I said as I got in. He knew what I meant. He nodded.

-No problem. But, can I ask you something?-

-Sure- I said.

-Why Bret Michaels? Couldn't be someone else? Poison sucks-. I laughed. I didn't think I had it in me to laugh right then, but I did.

-Be careful what you say. Eighties' rock-. Now it was his turn to laugh.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. I thought I taught you good-

-You totally did. But I can make my own choices, that you don't agree with it is a different thing-

-Alright, but no eighty music in my car. I don't wanna ruin the stereo-. I rolled my eyes.

-Drama queen- I muttered, but apparently he heard, because he smirked and looked the other way.

I sensed we were gonna get along just fine. Like we always did. If I didn't push my music in him and he keeps his opinion to himself. When we got home, Damon was already there, so he helped me getting my things out. I thought about saying goodbye to my brother, and I knew it was gonna be a thousand times more difficult. But, we still had the rest of the day and night. I was gonna use it wisely.

Back in the house, I started to fix dinner, 'cause I was starving. Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen while I cooked. Damon was packing some things he wanted to take.

-You still like to cook?- Sam asked me all of the sudden. I was making spaghetti with red sauce.

-Yeah, I do. I mean, I'm used to it. It relaxes me-

-Oh, that's nice-

-Yeah… I like the whole home concept, 'cause I have a place to be me for a while, without demons, ghost or diabolical master plans to worry about-. The guys chuckled.

-Yeah, it must be nice once in a while- Sam agreed.

-You can't imagine, Sam- I smiled at him, and it occurred to me that I hadn't talked to him much. So, to distract myself, I asked.

-Are you okay with this entire trainin' thing?-. He thought about it for a moment.

-Yeah- he said- I'm okay. If I can control them, then, bring it. 'Cause otherwise I'm screw, you know?-

-Yeah, I know the feeling- I said. I really hoped we'll get along. I liked them, they were nice people. And good persons. So I was hopeful something good would come out of that. Even if we've never done such thing. I was silent for a while, thinking. Dean and Sam were talking, about, a job maybe? I wasn't paying attention. But I was sure it was it. Dean said he got something, so we could go check in the morning. Apparently, it was a job in Illinois, so we had to leave early. Oh goody! I thought sarcastically. But if it kept me busy, then, I was okay with it.

I served dinner, and we ate in peace. An easy chat filling the room. We had lot in common, Damon and I and Dean and Sam, so we could relate to them in a very personal way. I was the little sister who had an uncertain future ahead. So was Sam. Damon was the overprotective big brother, and so was Dean. So, there, we could talk without being uncomfortable. And, besides, we kinda grew up together.

We finished dinner and Dean helped me clean up again. Then, like we were all tired, we went to sleep, this time Dean slept with Sam in the guest room. I was feeling better, and didn't need the company so much.

From what I could figure, Sam and Dean had talked about the training so they were both fine with it. Damon explained to Sam what I could do, and Sam told me what he could do. For now, strict vision's work. Not bad, these abilities tended to intensified with time. So, I had a pretty good idea what I was working with. And that made my job easier. I hoped I could help Sam, and find the answers I was looking for. I hoped I would get justice for my parents' deaths. And I really hoped we would kill Yellow Eyes before he hurt more innocent babies.

I fell asleep fast, the activities and emotional trauma catching up with me. And I had nightmares, so of course, the next morning I was tired. But after I drank some coffee I felt fine. Saying good bye to Damon was scaring me silly, I didn't wanna do it.

But I had to. Dean and Sam were waiting in the Impala for me. I was crying and hugging my brother like it was the last time I'll see him. I must've been pretty pathetic. But I didn't care really.

-Shush…It's okay- Damon whispered, caressing my hair- We'll be in touch. And if anything happens, you call me or Bobby, alright?- I nodded.

-Bye Ella, see you later- he said, letting me go. I wiped my tears, grabbed my bag and whispered

-See you- then I said louder- I love you Damon-

-Love you too sis- he answered.

I got in the car, and Dean put on the radio. Some classic music station. It was relaxing, so I lay down in the back seat and looked through the window. We were leavin Berkeley and my life behind. And I didn't feel lost. Because now I had a purpose, a goal. Help Sam, catch Yellow Eyes, and get this over with.

But a tiny part of my brain told me it wasn't gonna be so easy. And it was probably right. But, there was nothing else to do, so I had to accept it. Maybe enjoy a little, like Dean does, killing monsters. I could do that, it had been my job once upon a time. I just hope I wasn't rusty. I smiled lightly to myself. I had my control and focus, and then I'll be okay. And, I also had two guys who would protect me. So I was good after all.

I looked at Dean and he caught my glare in the rearview mirror. He smiled at me kindly. I sighed and grinned back. Then they started to talk about the case and I had to focus on the future, and not the past.

As we were leaving California I said good bye to my old home, and hello to my new one. I sensed the Impala was going to be like home for a few months. And I was okay with that. I liked the car. And the company. Sam and Dean were great. And they were good hunters, so we were gonna be safe. I couldn't ask for more.

I just wondered if I was doing the right thing jumping so fast to the road after my dad's death. Well, I was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Hope you liked the first chapter as an introduction to the story. Please review, and, yeah, review**

**Love Maggie**

-So….- I said when we stopped for gas, some place near Colorado- where are we going exactly?-

-Rockford, Illinois- Dean answered.

-What's in Rockford Illinois?-

-A job-

-Ha ha, I know. What kind of job?-

-A police officer shot her wife, and a couple of teenagers died-

-Oh, okay. Why you think it's our kinda thing?-

-Dad sent me the coordinates- Dean said.

-O…kay…- I was surprised to say the least- How did he know there was something there?-

-He had a patron, here in his journal- he showed it to me. It was similar to my dad's, which I had with me, in case I needed anything. I looked at it, and then I noticed Sam. He was tense, to say the least. Something was bothering him. So I asked.

-What's wrong Sam?-

-Nothing- he answered. I didn't wanna push him, so I just replied.

-If you wanna talk, I'm here, okay?- He nodded.

-Okay- I said, so, you know anything about your dad so far? - I asked Dean, he was sitting in the driver seat of the Impala, going through his father's journal.

-Mmm- he murmured- nop, no idea where he might be, but he wanted us to go to Illinois, so we're going. Even if _someone- _he glared at Sam- doesn't agree with it-

-What's up with you guys?- I asked them. This last couple of days were rough on us, but our old relationship, the one we had as kids, and no so kids, was still there. Sam was still my best friend, and Dean, was, well, Dean. There's no words for what he was to me.

-Nothing's up- Dean answered, too fast, may I add.

-C'mon. I know you, something's up. Sam's not talking since California, you're avoiding. Now, what's up?-

-Dad sent us this coordinates; I want to check it out. But Sam thinks is a waste of time- Dean explained.

-Okay- I said, playing the Devil's advocate- I think, if you are interested in knowing, that we should check it out, if your dad thinks something's wrong there, then there probably is- I knew John Winchester's fame, he was one of the best hunters out there- But I also think Sam wants to find him, and that's important too-

-I know- Dean said- I just don't know where to look for. He doesn't wanna be found-

-I get, ok?- Sam said all of the sudden- but I have to find him, Dean-

-And I get _that- _Dean answered- but what do you want me to do, uh? I don't know where the hell he is, or what he's doing-

-Guys, guys- I said, trying to make peace- Let's just make a deal, alright?- with everything they'd told me about the current situation, I had a pretty good idea what was wrong. Sam wanted John because he wanted Yellow Eyes dead, because he killed his girlfriend. Dean wanted his father because he was lost without him. So, I was stuck in the middle, not knowing what to say. But that was about to finish.

-Let's just check this case out, and then we'll look for John. You know I don't wanna be a pain; I just wanna make things easier, for the three of us-. Dean and Sam looked kinda guilty. Maybe they felt bad for putting me through this. I wasn't mad or anything, I just felt kinda outta place here.

-It's okay. I'll go, of course- Sam said- and sorry for being a jerk- he added to me, although Dean smirked at him.

-No problem, I'm kinda used to it- I answered with a smile. He smiled right back.

-Now, you wanna stop being an idiot and drive?- I asked Dean. Our relationship was as cool as ever, we were quickly catching up with our own relation, which was weird, and it was easy to tease him and being myself with him.

He glared at me, Sam laughed. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

-My turn in the front!- I called after me. Sam smiled, but didn't say anything. I think he found my childish methods amusing. Good for me.

-You're an annoying little thing, you knew that?- Dean teased me, patting my head like a puppy.

-Bite me- I replied.

-Careful what you wish for, little girl- he answered and I laughed. So did Sam.

-Guys, cut it out- Sam said, still laughing- Morella- I turned around to look at him- You're awesome- I smiled cockily- and Dean, you're an ass-I laughed so hard at Dean's face.

-You're just saying that cause you're on her side. She has you wiped, you know?- Dean said.

-Oh, c'mon! You're a total drama queen!- I almost yelled, smacking his head- Drop your act Dean, and look at the road, if you kill me, I'll come back and haunt you-I threaten.

-Ooo… scary- he mocked me. I smacked his head again, this time hard. –Ouch! That hurt!-

-Yeah- I giggled- it was suppose to. Now, drive!-

-Alright alright, just don't hit me again ok?-

-If you behave, then, I won't-. He thought about it for a minute, and then he said

-Sammy, you've got yourself a body guard- Both Sam and I laughed.

-I told you I could kick your ass. You didn't take me seriously-I defended myself. In fact, I always feel Sam as a little brother, even if it was for a month.

-Right…- Dean murmured, and I repressed the urge to smack him again.

-Truce?- I asked, playing the grow up.

-Ok- Sam agreed smiling. Dean looked at me for a second.

-Alright, but stop smacking me, okay?-

-Okay- I laughed- I can do that- Then I added- I think- And Dean got his: oh c'mon" face and it was hilarious.

Things were silent after that. Not uncomfortable silent, more like, relaxing silence. Like everyone was catch up his own thoughts. And I definitely was.

I was thinking about Dad, and John. And Sam and Dean. It felt so easy being with them. I was glad we didn't lose what we had. But I felt something else. Or our dads were so alike, it brought us even closer. And in so little time we were like we used to and our relationship felt as easy as breathing,.

I was glad. I mean, I wish it hadn't happened that way, but I was glad I was hunting with them. And I couldn't tell what they thought, but I hoped it was something among those lines. It was natural to me though, over-thinking things. It was like a reflex. Maybe I was gonna have to talk to them. But, I didn't think it was necessary. I believe in not making things difficult, and let it be. So, let's just follow fate's road and see what happens. I wasn't gonna over- try myself, I felt like they wanted me there, so I trusted my instincts. They're usually right.

-So, guys- I asked after a while- What's the deal with this town?-

-Besides from Dad's coordinates?- Dean said- we checked and there was this guy, Walter Kelley, he comes home from a shift, shot his wife then put his gun on his mouth, blows his brains out-

-Ugh- I shivered- Thanks for the image. What else?-

-And earlier that night, Kelley and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum-

-Ok, what does it has to do with John?- I asked don't following.

-Dad marked this same asylum on his journal- Dean answered. Sam seemed out of the conversation by choice.

-So? What did it said?-

-Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths- he stopped then added- till last week. I think it's worth going-

-Yeah, I know. We've been through that- I said. Sam was still silent in the back seat, but I didn't wanna disturb him, so, I shut up. But he surprised me by talking.

-Dad wants us to work a job- he said, annoyed, and maybe a little frustrated. Dean was on edge, I could sense it. Every time we talked about his father he changed from calmed to nervous in an instant.

-Or maybe he's there, we don't know-

-Or not. Or maybe he's sendin' us there to work on ourselves-

-Who cares?- Dean exclaimed- He wants us there, it's good enough for me-

-Isn't it weird?- Sam kept pushing- the texting? The coordinates?-

-Sam! Dad told us to go somewhere, we go- he said firmly, and turned on the radio, ending the conversation. I sighed. Sam did too. If they kept it up, it was gonna be a very long ride.

We got to Rockford around nine. After finding where the dead cop's partner was, we went to meet him. He was in a bar and since I was new at this (yeah right) Dean was gonna talk to him. I thought maybe he'd open up to a woman rather than one of them, but he got annoying and I just didn't wanna fight.

So now, I was outside the bar with Sam. And I took my chance to act, because I'm a bitch, and wanted payback from Dean.

-Hey, why is he in there? You're equally if not more cable of doing that-, he looked at me and smiled.

-I know what you're trying to do Morella, it's not gonna work-. I grinned evilly.

-C'mon Sam!- I said tugging his jacket like a little girl- You are by far a better research, if the rumors are real-. I winked. Sam kept smiling.

-Just you do the interview and then we can go. He can be suspicious if he is not careful, and we don't want that, of course not- I was joking, but he seemed to catch up with my mood of getting back at Dean.

-Okay, stay here-. He said, and then took off towards the bar. I laughed out loud. This was gonna be so much fun! I couldn't wait to see Dean's face.

I've been waited outside for like, two minutes, when Dean came out. I smiled. He looked so annoyed. I t was hilarious.

-Hey there- I said with false warmth- what happened?-. He glared at me, and I had a hard time keeping a straight face.

-So, little brother kicked you out, uh? - I asked him, and he stopped and again, glared. I laughed.

-Oh c'mon! Don't be such a baby- I told him, smacking his arm lightly- And open the door, I'm cold-

-Yeah, whatever- he answered, I just kept smiling.

I sat in the front seat and turned on the radio. We waited for about twenty minutes. We were listening "Black Dog" when Dean turned off the radio and got out.

-What the…?- I murmured, shocked. And when I got out too, I saw Sam.

-You shoved me kinda hard back there, buddy boy- Dean said, sarcastically.

-I sell didn't I?- he answered, I had no idea what they were talking about, but, whatever- It's a matter of acting-. Dean looked at him weird. –What? Never mind- Sam said then started with reporting what he knew-So… Walter Kelley was a good cop, never in trouble, never a kill-

-What about home?- Dean asked, I paid attention.

a few bumps, like everybody, but things were good. They were even talking about having kids-

-Alright, so this guy suddenly busts out, or something else did it to him- Dean said.

-Right- Sam answered.

-What could you tell us about the asylum?- I asked for once. I didn't like feeling useless. Sam grinned bitterly.

-A lot- he said then jumped in the car. We went to check in a motel, because we were all tired. We took one room, against my better judgment. They said I was safer with them. I glared at Dean and told him he was doing that on purpose juts to annoy me. He smirked. Damn him. It was time for more payback, and then we could get to work seriously.

So we went into the room and Sam started research, because he was, after all "research boy". Dean left his bag on the floor and sat on one of the two beds. I saw my chance.

-Hey- I said- you better not be expecting to sleep there. That's mine-

-Aw… c'mon! Don't be such a pain, take the other one-

-I like that one. Because it faces the north, while that one doesn't- I explained, not having any idea what I was talking about. Sam seemed amused at our little argument.

-What? You're crazy- Dean said, but he got up. Wise of him.

-That's my boy- I teased him, patting his head. He glared. I grinned. Same old us.

I lay down on the bed, and it was really comfortable. Thanks God for the little things! One good night sleep would be enough for now.

-So…- I asked- when are we going to that asylum?-

-Tomorrow morning, early- Sam answered. I nodded.

-Alright, fine with me. Just wake me up when you want to-I said and went to the bathroom to change. But I didn't miss Dean's comment.

-Yeah, you bet we'll wake you. You don't mess with the master- I rolled my eyes and let it go. I was tired, and, I wasn't afraid of him. He was so vanilla compared to me. Yes, I think a lot of myself, so? I'm kidding. It's just that I'm good at messing around. I've been doing it since I was, like, four. So, yeah, good for me, poor Dean.

When I got out, Sam was already sleeping; Dean was looking at something on the laptop.

-Hey, I hope it isn't porn, Sam will be furious- I teased him. He was sitting at the table, but I didn't know where he was gonna sleep.

-Ha ha, very funny. No, it's not porn- he answered- I'm going through the articles about that asylum-

-Yeah? What you found?- I asked him, since we were all being mature.

-Not much. It was a mental facility. I mean, it must've been bad. There was this place, where they kept the worst cases, it seemed to be haunted. So, I guess we'll start there-. It was all very vague, but, whatever.

-Okay, sound's good- I said lying down, I snuggled into the covers, and they were soft.

-Night Dean-

-Night- he answered, but added- Hey, do you mind sleeping with me? Sam already took the whole place-. My mind was thinking dirty things, but I laughed them off.

-Sure- I told him- as long as you keep your hands to yourself-

-Can't promise you anything- he murmured, but I heard him and threw him a pillow. He laughed.

-Whatever- I said, turning on my back so I wasn't seeing him anymore.

For a while I felt uneasy, sleep wasn't coming so soon. But then Dean came to bed and the warmth from his body relaxed me. I didn't know why, but it did. It always has. Back when we were kids and our dads would be hunting; Dean always stayed with me and Sam and protected us. And when I felt him next to me, I felt small again, safe. So then I fell asleep. Like that time in my house, when he stayed with me. It was kinda confusing now, because last time I saw him, I was too young for messing around. Now, not so much. But I didn't wanna think about it right now. So I grabbed the pillow and hugged it, and sighed. I wished that no nightmares would come.

Next morning, I woke up at the feeling of something warm against my side. I turned around, but it didn't ceased. I groaned. What time was it anyway? I tried to open my eyes, and looked at the clock in the night stand. It was ten past six. Early, if you asked me. But I guessed it was an okay time to wake up and go search that asylum.

All this chatter had place only in my thoughts, my body was still asleep. And again, I felt something warm against my waist this time. What was it? I turned and found Dean caressing my waist, where my tattoo was, with a feather. That was weird.

-You got a tattoo?- Dean asked me- Nasty girl-. I groaned.

-What you're doing?- I asked, semi awake.

-Nothing- he answered- just playing-

-Leave me alone!- I groaned, again, although it felt good. Dean chuckled.

-Ok, alright- he said and got up- but it's time to wake up. Sam wants us to go there now-.

-Okay, okay, I'm up- I said, yawning and sitting up- You don't have coffee around here somewhere, do you? I could really use some caffeine-

-Yeah, here- he said handing me a cup of coffee. It was sweet, just like I drink it.

-Thanks- I said honestly. I was sure he could do worse than waking me up with tickles.

After we got dressed and all, we left to the asylum. From the outside, it was a creepy place. I mean, really creepy. I felt something off about it. It must've been my sixth sense or whatever.

Dean parked the Impala and we went out. It was cold, maybe 55 degrees. I shivered. We had to jump a fence to get in. Super. We had to play Spiderman to work a case. Where was the dignity in that?

Anyway, we got on the other side without difficulties, and went into the asylum, per se. It was past creepy to just, nasty, and freaky, and just terrible.

I got closer to Dean, just in case.

-So- Sam said- apparently, the cops chased the kids here- then he turned a little- and to the south wing-

-The south wing? - I asked- we should go in there-

-Yeah, we should- Dean agreed.

-This is where your dad's journal says it all happened back then, right?- I asked Dean, he nodded.

-Yeah- he took the journal and started reading- here it says that three kids went in there, only one survived. And he said that one of his friends went nuts and started tearing the place apart-

-So whatever it's going on, the south wing seems like the heart of it- Sam said, looking around. Then I notices something weird.

-The doors seemed to be chained. Or, seemed to had been at least-

-Could've been chained up for years- Sam said, getting closer to the door.

-Yeah, to keep people out- Dean added- or keep something in-. We looked at each other. Sam opened the door. I took a breath and sighed. I didn't like it in here, it felt off.

But we got in anyway and it was worse than the other place. There were strange machines like for torture or "treatment" back in the days.

-Let me know if you see dead people in here, Joe- Dean said to Sam.-

-Dude, enough- Sam answered. I thought this was so not the time or the place. But, anyway.

-I'm serious, you've got to be careful, right?- Dean kept it on- Ghost are attracted to this ESP thing you've got-

-I told you it's not ESP, sometimes I get this strange vibes, weird dreams- Sam said. I could relate to that.

-Yeah well, don't ask, don't tell- Dean murmured and kept looking with the EMF.

-You're getting something?- I asked.

-Nope, of course not- he answered- it means nobody's home-

-Spirits kinda appear in certain times of the day- Sam added.

-Yeah, the freaks come out at night- Dean said, I rolled my eyes.

-Yeah-

-Hey, Sam- Dean said- who do you think is the hotter psychic? Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?-. I laughed, and Sam hit him in the arm, though it didn't keep Dean from laughing too.

We went back to the section of torture machines. There was a lot of stuff. Like, electroshock, and weird things to, do, I don't know what. It freaked me that people used to be treated like that. Now they just give 'em some medication and they're all good.

We looked around to see if something weirder was there.

-So, what you think? Ghost are possessing people?- Dean asked.

-Maybe- Sam and I said at the same time- Or maybe they just drive them nuts, you know?- I said.

-Yeah, maybe- Dean said- kinda like Jack in "The shining"- he laughed once. I glared, and so did Sam.

-Dean- Sam said- when are we gonna talk about it?-

-About what?-

-About the fact that Dad's not here-. It was so not my place right now. I walked away a little.

-Umm, oh, let's see…- Dean answered- Never- I shook my head and went to look around again, I didn't wanna interrupt them.

-I'm serious, man-

-So am I- Dean said- look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here- which was reluctant, but, whatever.

-It doesn't matter what he wants- Sam said

-See? That attitude right there. That's why I'd always get the extra cookie-. I smiled. Dean and his sense of humor. Twisted, but fun. Sam seemed to want to ignore him, though.

-Dad could be in trouble- he said- we should be looking for him, we deserve some answers Dean. I mean this is our family we're talking about-

-I understand that Sam- Dean seemed a little on edge already- but he's giving us an order-

-So what? We always have to follow Dad's orders?-

-Of course we do!- Dean looked angry now, it kinda made me remember Damon. He was always such a good son, listening to my dad when I wasn't.

Sam didn't push it, very smart boy. So we continued to look for signs or, anything actually.

-Sanford Ellicott- Dean murmured- You know what we gotta do? We gotta find out more about the south wing. Seems it all happened here- He gave Sam a weird sign and left. We followed.

We decided that Sam should go talk to the doctor's descendant, another Dr. Ellicott. So he made an appointment and Dean was having a hard time not rolling his eyes. He was a psychiatrist. So that was kinda ironic, but, we gotta do what we gotta do, right?

It was almost midday when Sam had to go to the doctor's office. So we waited outside. The air was tense, I could tell something was bothering Dean still.

-What's up?- I asked- I just wanna help, I come in peace- I added in case he was thinking about not answering. Dean looked at me. We were in the Impala; I had my head in the back of the front seat.

-It's the same as always- he told me- Sam giving me a hard time-

-Yeah, I noticed- I murmured, he grinned, but didn't last too long.

-I'm just tired. I mean, it's so hard to ask him to back off a little?- he was frustrated, and I understood him.

-No, it's not- I said- but Sam has his own problems, and you have yours. You two should make a deal to relax and work in peace. It's easier that way-

-I know. But I don't go looking for trouble, he does. So, he should back off-

-Hey, it's ok, I get it, alright. You have to handle him, me, and your dad's missing. I know it's hard, I just want to help, that's all-

-Yeah, I know. I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to put up with all this-

-No problem, but I want you guys okay. I care about you, you're super cool and nice –I said smiling, Dean did too- So I'm gonna do whatever it takes for you to relax, alright?-

-Alright, but don't tell me. Tell him-

-Whatever. I'm talking to you now, so, shut up. I'm gonna annoy him too, but later. For now, we could go out, I feel kinda, stiff-

-Yeah, let's go- Dean agreed. We waited for Sam outside the office. After a while, he came out.

-Dude, you've been there forever- Dean said and started walking, I followed- What were you talking about?-

-Just stuff-

-And?- I asked.

-And, the south wing, was where they kept the hard cases, the psychotic, the criminally insane-

-Sounds cozy-

-Yeah- I murmured.

-And one night in 64 they raided it. Attack staff, attack each other-

-So the patients took over the asylum…any deaths?-

-Some patients, some staff- Sam answered- that story is pretty gore, some of the bodies weren't even recovered. Including, our chief of staff, Ellicott-

Interesting- I murmured again, in my head I was thinking fast.

-What you mean never recover?-

-Cops looked the entire place but I guess the patients must have stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden-

-Ugh… creepy- I said, Dean nodded his agreement.

-So, they transferred the surviving patients and shot down the asylum-

-So…we're dealing with some pissed off spirits here- I said, getting in the car.

-Yeah, we're gonna seek out the hospital tonight- Dean told us. Awesome. Creepy night at creepy asylum with crazy angry spirits. It just gets better and better.

So we went to this little dinner in town, because we had to wait till night fall to go to the asylum. And we were kinda hungry. We sat in a boot far from everyone else. Just in case someone may hear us and think we're nuts.

I was reading the menu while the guys were talking about the case. The waitress came and took our orders, and we waited. There was a music machine which has Santana on. It was a great song, I knew it by heart. And Dean noticed when I started to sing along.

-Hey, want me to get you a mic, Ella?- he asked me.

-Yeah, right- I said rolling my eyes- I just love this song, that's all-

-Okay, if you say so- he muttered, but he kept looking at me funny.

-You want me to whisper in your ear Dean? –I asked sarcastically.

-Mmm…yeah, that'd be delicious- he answered, wetting his lips with his tongue in a sexy kinda way. I hit him in the head.

-Ouch-

-Watch your mouth Dean-

-Guys, cut it out- Sam said, even though he seemed pretty entertained.

-Want me to sing to _you_, Sammy?- I asked with my best sexy grin. He blinked a few times and I laughed.

-You're so cute!- I told him, playing with his hair.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever-

-You have some kinda fetish with hair or something?- Dean asked me, trying to annoy me, obviously.

-Nah- I said- I've got more interesting things to play with-. They had both mouth hanging open, I chuckled.

-Ella, one, guys, zero- I said- seems I'm winning guys, better catch up, you've been beaten by a lady-

-Don't congratulate yourself just yet; we've got tons of time- Dean said in a deep, yet sensual voice. My heart skipped a few beats. Damn him.

Thanks God the food arrived. And I instantaneously started eating. They did the same. We were quiet for a while, till Dean stole one of my fries and I kicked him under the table.

-Keep your hands to yourself- I growled at him playfully. He just smiled.

But I felt like taking the chance, so I stole him a few in return. He glared at me, I laughed.

-We're even- I said, making peace.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just wait till dessert-. Sam rolled his eyes, and so did I.

-You're such a baby- I told him.

-That's part of my charm-

-Yeah…. Right…- I murmured smiling. It was true, it was part of his charm, but he didn't need to know that.

We went back to the motel, changed, and left again. We parked outside the asylum in the same place we did earlier. And if possible, it was creepier at night. We jumped, and went inside. I grabbed my gun with rock salt, and walked behind Dean. I could feel the spirits in there. It was awful. And it got worse when we entered the south wing.

I felt a psychotic spirit and turned, but there was nothing there.

-The EMF is going nuts- Dean said.

-Yeah, there's a lot of presence here too- Sam added.

-There must be multiple spirits, we've got to find the bodies and burn them, they must be around here somewhere- I said.

-Careful- Dean told us- what makes me even more nervous than a pissed off spirit, it's the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer-. Sam and I nodded our agreement.

We kept looking for the spirits. Sam had his camera Dean the EMF. I was with Dean. We weren't that close anymore, and when Sam saw a ghost of a woman mutilated coming for him, he screamed for Dean. But I was faster.

-Get down Sam- I yelled and shot the spirit. And it disappeared. For now. Sam sighed in relief.

-Thanks- he told me.

-Anytime- I answered smiling.

And again we went. I decided to stay with Sam, just in case.

-It was weird- Sam said.

-What was?-

-The ghost, she didn't tag me or anything. That was weird- he repeated.

-Yeah, it was- I agreed but didn't elaborate. Sam kept pushing.

-She didn't hurt me, she didn't even try. So, if she doesn't wanna hurt me, what does she want?-

-Don't know- I murmured. And then we came across another room, with a table left like for cover. We looked at each other and I went inside first.

I threw away the table and almost jump my bones out. There was a girl there, hiding, it seemed.

-It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you- Sam told her.

-It's okay- I reassured her- what's your name?-

-Kat- she answered, she seemed really freaked out.

-Hi, I'm Ella, this is Sam-

-What you're doing here?- Sam asked.

-uh…I…- the girl was in shock- My boyfriend Gavin…-

-Is he here?- Sam asked.

-Somewhere- she answered- he thought it would be fun, seeing some ghosts-

-It's okay- I told her, getting closer- Sam, go find Dean and Gavin, I've got her- I looked at Sam, who seemed unsure.

-You sure you'll be okay?- he said.

-Yeah, go find Dean, I'll stay with her. Anything happens, just yell ok?-

-Okay, yeah- he said and left.

-I've seeing things- she whispered scared.

-What things?- I asked her softly.

-I heard Gavin screamed- se wasn't listening. She was near hysterical.

-C'mon- I said pushing her out- let's get you out of here and we go find your boyfriend-

-No, no- she shook her head- I'm not leaving without Gavin, I'm coming with you-

-I'm not sure…-I told her- you'll be safer outside, Kat-

-No, no way. I'm coming with you- she was very convinced. Me, on the other hand, wasn't.

-Okay, but stay close to me- I warned her, she nodded.

So we started the search for Gavin. I could hear the guy's voices from somewhere, and it was really creepy. We were yelling Gavin's name too.

-Gavin!- Kat was t the edge of tears.

-Gavin!- I screamed.

-Hey, I have a question- I said- You've seeing a lot of horror movies, right?- I asked Kat, she nodded- So, when someone says the place is haunted, don't go in-. She seemed hurt, but, c'mon, she needed a little push to reality.

We entered a room and I immediately felt something, which wasn't human. I grabbed Kat's hand and put it in my pocket.

-Stay close, don't let me go, you hear me? Ever- I told her. She nodded. Okay, here we go. We walked a few steps, and then Kat murmured

-Stop, you're hurting my arm- what the hell? I looked at her and there was something holding her.

-Kat!- I screamed and tried to grab her, but the thing took her away.

-Dean! Sam! Damn it! Come here, now! - I yelled. They were there in less than a minute.

-What, what?- Dean asked me, Sam was behind him, with another guy. That must be Gavin.

-Something took her, they went into that room, but I think it's locked- I told them.

-Dean grabbed my arm and tried to calm me, it worked, a little.

-It's okay, we're gonna find her, c'mon- he said and led me to the door. I could hear Kat's screams from the other side, but the door wouldn't open. Dean was trying, Sam was trying, Gavin, even me. It just wouldn't open.

-Kat! Hang in there!- I yelled while Dean was hitting it with a crowbar. Then we heard Kat's screams again.

-Help me!- she was frantic. And we were desperate.

-Kat!- Gavin screamed.

-Gavin?- Kat asked- Get me out of here!-

-It's okay, it's not gonna hurt you!- Sam said, for a second, I thought he'd lost his mind.

-Listen to me- Sam repeated- You've got to calm down-

-She's gotta what? - Gavin asked.

-I've gotta what? - Kat repeated.

-You've got to calm down, you've gotta listen to it, you've gotta face it!-

-You're insane!- was Kat's response.

-No! It's the only way to get out of there, trust me-

-No!-

-Look at it, that's all!- I yelled- C'mon! You can do it!-

-Kat?- Gavin called.

-I hope you're right about this- Dean told Sam.

-Yeah, me too-

And then, just like that, the door clocked and it was open. Kat came out, looking kinda, still. The guys went in and I stayed with Gavin. When they finished, Kat said

-One thirty seven-

-What?- Sam asked

-One thirty seven. He whispered in my ear-

-Room number- I said.

-Okay, so these ghost aren't trying to hurt anybody- Sam said

-Then what are they trying to do?- Dean asked

-I don't know, maybe warn us or something-

-Well, we're gonna find out- Dean readied his gun and turned around- You guys are ready to leave this place?- he asked Gavin and Kat.

-That's an understatement- Kat answered

-Okay- Dean looked at Sam- you get them outta here- he said, and then to me- Let's go-I nodded and we took off, leaving Sam, Gavin and Kat behind.

We went to find room 137. And we did. Dean kicked the door open and I readied my gun. I could feel something here, something evil. "Not good" I told myself. But it was too late; we had to take care of this.

Dean walked to a book? Some kind of journal maybe? It was big though. And he opened it.

-That's why they pay me big bucks- he said. I got close to him and read

-Patients journal- what the hell? We looked it through and it was downright scary. There were drawings of machines or instruments to "treat" people.

-This guy's a maniac- I told Dean.

-Yeah-

We took the book and left the room, it wasn't time for reading.

-Let's go see what's up with Sam- I said. Dean nodded.

We got near the place where we could hear Gavin and Kat. Dean walked in first and she shot him.

-Hey! Stop! It's us! - I yelled.

-Sorry- Kat replied.

-C'mon Dean- I helped him get up and we went to talk to them.

-What're you still doin' here?- Dean asked them- Where's Sam?-

-He went to the basement, you called him- Gavin answered. Dean looked at me.

-No I didn't- he told them

-His cell phone rang, he said it was you- Kat said

-Basement, uh?- Dean asked then looked at me.

-Okay, watch yourselves, and watch out for me- Dean said and took my hand- Let's go find Sam- And so we went to the basement.

-Sammy?- Dean called. There was no answer but I could feel something bad here. I could feel something bad everywhere in this damned place. No pun intended.

We kept calling for Sam, but he still didn't answer.

-Sam!- I yelled, and then I turned around and, puff, there he was. He appeared out of thin air, scaring the fuck out of us.

-Man! Answer me when I'm calling you!- Dean scolded him- You're alright?-

-Yeah, I'm fine- Sam answered

-You know it wasn't me I called your cell, right?-

-Yeah, I know. I think something dragged me here-

-I think I know who- Dean said- Doctor Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us, you haven't seen him, have you?- I looked at Sam. He seemed off, felt wrong somehow. I took my gun out and aimed at him, he didn't even notice.

-No! –Sam answered- How you know it was him?-

-I found his lab book; apparently he was experimenting with his patients, doing awful stuff –

-But it was the patients who raided-Sam said

-Yeah, they raided against doctor Ellicott- Dean explained- Dr. feelin' good was working on this extreme rage therapy, he made his patients feel anger, then they'll be cured of it, but it only made them worse and worse, angrier and angrier. So I think the spirits are doing the same here. Making people so angry they became homicidal. Now, C'mon- he said. I still had my gun ready. Just in case.

-Let's find his bones and torch them-

-How?- Sam asked, he was acting weird, to say the least- The police never found his body-

-He had some sort of hidden room where he worked on his patients; I guess that's where he is-

-I don't know- Sam said- It sounds kinda…-

-Crazy?- I asked- Yeah, exactly-

Dean walked to the next door and opened it. I stayed near Sam. Again, just in case. When he moved, I followed, closely. We entered the room. It was creepy, like everything here.

-I told you I looked everywhere- Sam said. He wasn't being helpful.

-That's why they call it hidden- Dean seemed oblivious to the change in Sam. And I was alone in that then. Let's see what happens.

-You heard that?- Dean asked.

-What?- Sam was kinda impatient. I wonder why?

Dean walked to a wall and started feeling it.

-There's a door here- he finally said. I was behind Sam the whole time. I didn't see what happened next.

-Dean- I heard Sam called and I heard the click of the shotgun. Dean looked at him and froze. I was afraid to move and alert Sam.

-Step back from the door- Sam threaten. Dean got up, but stayed there.

-Sam, put the gun down- he said

-It's that an order?- Sam asked, rhetorically, of course. I felt useless here. I didn't know what to do.

-No, it's more like a friendly request- Dean answered

-'Cause I'm getting really tired of taking your orders-

-I knew it- Dean whispered- Ellicott'd done something to you, right?-

-For once in your life, Dean, shut your mouth-

-What you gonna do Sam? That's filled with rock salt, they ain't kill me- Dean said and, to my surprise, Sam shot him. He fucking shot his brother.

-No, but it will hurt like hell- he said after Dean went flying to the other room. I didn't wanna shot Sam, or hit him. So I went for the next best thing. I looked for Ellicott's bones. I left Dean there, and I felt terrible. But it was the right choice; I knew Dean would want me to do that.

So I went to look for Dr. Mc Evil's bones. I couldn't find them anywhere. I was in the special room for crazy treatments when I heard something.

-Ugh!- it was a scream of pain. It was _Dean's_ scream of pain. I ran. He was on the floor, the ghost of Ellicott over him, his bones just so fucking close it was a shame he didn't had a lighter. But I did. So much for no smoking, uh? Lighters are always welcome in this job. So while Dr. Dearest was doing something to Dean, I torched his fucking bones. And smiled sarcastically.

-Hasta la vista, baby- I said, watching the bones burn and the ghost disappear. When I was even sure it was at least a little over, I ran to Dean.

-Hey, hey, are you okay?- I asked him, helping him get up.

-Yeah, yeah, I'm alright-

-Okay, c'mon, let's get Sammy- I said and helped him walk out. We left the doctor's bones there, burning. Might he not find peace in Hell, where he belongs.

We got to the other room and Sam was still on the floor.

-How you knocked him out?- I asked Dean.

-Just, manipulating. I gave him a false pistol, he wanted to shoot me. Son of a bitch, we're gonna have a little chat. You can sleep in a bed alone tonight- Dean told me. I smiled. It was all over, mostly, so I was ok, and so were they.

We woke Sam up, and then we looked for Kat and Gavin. The doors were opened, so, we left in peace. Kinda.

The guys said god bye and thanks and they left. Those were two more people that we saved. And that made it worth it.

The problem was gonna be Sam and Dean. Sam did look guilty. But, on the surface. Maybe he wasn't that sorry after all. Whatever. I left the guys alone and took the keys from Dean's pocket. I didn't wanna be in the middle of _that._

I went in the car while the guys talked and turned on the radio. I leaned in the back seat, letting the adrenaline of the hunt go. I felt wide awake, but it'd been hours since I slept. I hoped we could stay at the motel another night so I could sleep well. Even though Dean told me I had the whole bed for me today. I didn't care. It felt safer to sleep next to him. I felt really close to them, again, always have.

After a few minutes, the guys got in the car. The tension could be cut with my nails. They weren't looking at each other and they weren't talking. I sighed. I had to get used to this. That's how sibling life works. Or so I heard. Anyway, I was gonna stay there with them, even if they were a pain in the ass. Because I cared about them.

Dean drove in silence, looking ahead the whole time. I was starting to feel annoyed, so I put my face near his ear and whispered:

-If you wanna sleep with me it's okay. We could keep each other warm-. It was a sexy whisper, and I could see Dean swallowed hard. Ha ha, I got to him. I smiled widely. From the corner of my eye I saw Sam smiled too, and I thought that, well, maybe it was gonna be more fun that we supposed. I was on board with that.

I kept my head between their seats, 'cause I was bored and I wanted to do something.

-Hey, Sam- I said, he looked at me- We should start the training, or whatever. Maybe in the motel, we could talk about this visions of yours and see what we can do-

-Yeah, that's be great- he answered. I nodded.

-And stop being a baby- I added- Next time I have to save your ass, you're inviting me some beers. Beers, in plural. Got it?- I asked. Dean laughed, Sam nodded, grinning.

-Okay then. We start next time- I said and started to play with Dean's hair. Because I was bored, I repeat.

-Hey, Ella?- Sam called.

-Yeah?-

-Thanks-

-Anytime, Sammy, anytime- I said and kept playing with Dean's hair. It was kinda fun actually, and he seemed to enjoy it, so, win win situation here. I smiled as I started to massage his head lightly, and Dean sorta purred. I laughed once again and kept doing it, he needed to relax, and I happened to be a very good masseuse.

And so we went, riding the Impala, listening to hard rock. It was a nice drive after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, you know what to do, review please**

**Love, Maggie**

We stopped by the diner to get something for breakfast. Then we went to the motel, it was around seven, but we were dead tired. A night of fighting with ghosts could do that to you.

But we stayed up anyway, or at least some of us did. Dean was soundly asleep on one of the beds. Sam and I were talking about the training. With everything I knew about me and about him, I was trying to come up with any idea to help.

-Okay- I finally said- let's try something, alright?-. Sam nodded. I put a pencil in the empty table n front of us. Sam looked at it funny.

-Try and lift it- I told him. He reached with his hand but I stopped him, shaking my head in denial.

-No, no, no, no- I said, grabbing his hands- It's all in here Sammy- I pointed to my head. He seemed distrustful. I rolled my eyes.

-Humor me, okay?-

-Fine- he answered stubbornly. And he looked at the pencil for like a minute. Nothing happened.

-Okay- I said- try to picture the pencil floating, move it only with your mind- I sounded like a bad magician, but, whatever.

-O…kay…- he was unsure, and that was the problem. He closed his eyes, and another minute passed. Nothing happened.

-You're not focused- I accused.

-Yes I am- he protested, I just glared.

-C'mon Sam, I wasn't born yesterday-

-How you even know I can do that? –he asked- aren't we all different and have different abilities or whatever?-

-Yeah- I said, trying to explain- but thinks about this. We're supposed to control demons. We can fight them, or join them. In any case, we're gonna have some enemies, right? We're not the first ones to think about that. So, with demon enemies you need protection, the survival of the fittest and all. Telekinesis is a road to exorcism. You can manipulate a demon inside a body, get it out and send the fucker straight to hell, but it takes practice and time. You won't be able to move a demon if you can't move a simple pencil, Sam-. He seemed confused, but deep in thoughts. So that was good. I sighed. I've forgotten how childish and stubborn Sam could be when he wanted to.

-C'mon Sam- Don't beat yourself up for nothing. We're just starting with this. It takes time and patience- I told him.

-Yeah, I heard- he murmured, I felt like hitting him, but controlled myself. It wasn't entirely his fault, he was frustrated. So I ignored it.

-Honey, go to sleep, we'll try again later, alright?- I kissed his cheek.

-Yeah, okay- he murmured- See ya Ella-. He took off to the bathroom. I sighed. I was kinda frustrated too. But, I already knew how hard it would be.

I took my clothes off and put on my old Zeppelin T-shirt and a short. Then I went to bed. I got under the covers and moved Dean a little, since he was occupying my side too. He was shirtless. No surprise there.

-Dean, c'mon, move- I whispered. He groaned something unintelligible and rolled over, putting an arm around me. I sighed. I wasn't going anywhere with this, so I curled up against him and fell asleep fast.

When I woke up, it was dark, and I was alone. The guys were nowhere to be seen. I yawned and sat on the bed. I heard voices. They came from outside. The guys must've gone there so they wouldn't disturb me. So I got up and went to them.

-We've got to go Sam. You heard Dad. He said to do our jobs, so we're gonna- Dean was saying as I came outside. John had called? How? Why? When?

-You just gonna follow him blindly?-

-Of course I am! There're people missing Sam! They need our help- Dean yelled. So it was a new case. Great. I wasn't gonna get any answers about John at this point anyway, so I went back inside and to the shower. I knew them too well to understand that it was important for them to talk it out of their systems.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and then I turned on the water and waited till it was the right temperature. I was feeling kinda, edgy, I didn't know why. I hoped the hot water would calm me down.

I took off my clothes and got in. It felt so good. My muscles were aching. I was out of practice; I'd have to catch up. Soon. I was washing my hair when I heard Dean screamed:

-Ella? You done?-

-No!- I yelled back- Give me five minutes!-

-Okay- he answered. I finished my shower in a hurry. I felt better now. When I got out, I realized that I'd forgotten my other clothes in the bedroom. Damn it. I wrapped myself in a towel and went out. Sam was going through something in his laptop and Dean was packing his stuff. When I opened the door they both looked up at me.

-Wow- Dean whistled, checking me out- Nice view- he teased. I rolled my eyes.

-Shut up- I told him and got my clothes. Sam grinned. I went back to the bathroom, but, I felt like teasing Dean back, so I swayed my hips a little on the way, making Dean swallow hard. I laughed.

When I was done, the guys were already waiting in the car. So I got in the back seat and asked where we were going.

-Indiana- Dean asked.

-Dad gave us some names, all couples missing- Sam elaborated.

-Okay- I murmured.

-Each couple took a road trip cross country and none of them arrived at their destination and no one ever heard from them again-Dean explained.

-It's a big country ea, they could have disappear anywhere- I said

-Yeah, but they all passed through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another, after another- Dean answered.

-This is the second week of April- I pointed out.

-Yeah- Dean nodded.

-So Dad is sending us to Indiana, to go hunting for something before another couple vanish?- Sam asked, skeptical.

-Yahtzee- Dean said- Do you imagine put together a patron like this? Wow…-

-Yeah- I agreed- but your dad's always been awesome like that-

-You're damn right he is- Dean answered, it was my chance to ask.

-So, when did he call?-

-Today, while you were sleeping- Dean said.

-Oh, and he didn't say anything else?-

-Nope-

-Yeah he did- Sam said- he told us to stop looking for him and do our job-

-Why?-

-Because he's hunting Yellow Eyes, and he doesn't want us close-

-Oh, well, that makes kinda sense- I murmured.

-Really? I t does?- Sam asked sarcastically. Something was bothering him.

-Yeah Sam- Dean answered before I could- The man's a master, we should listen to him-.

Right then, Sam pulled over.

-What you doing?- I asked him.

-We're not going to Indiana- he said simply.

-We are not?- I asked.

-No, we're going to California-

-California?-I was confused, what was in California?

-Dad called from a payphone, with Sacramento code area-

-Sam…- Dean said.

-Dean, if Dad's chasing Yellow Eyes, we gotta be there. We gotta help-

-Dad doesn't want our help- Dean answered. I didn't comment, just in case.

-Well, I don't care- Sam protested.

-He gave us an order- Dean said.

-I don't care!- Dean looked at him confused- We don't always have to do what he says-

-Sam, Dad's asking us to work a job, to save lives, it's important-

-Alright, I understand, believe me I understand, but I'm talking one week here, man, to get some answers- I didn't think it was that easy, it wasn't the way. If john wanted us there, then we should be there, we had time.

-Alright, I know how you feel- Dean said

-Really? Do you?- this was going bad- How old were you when mom died? Four? Jessica died, six month ago. How the hell do you know how I feel?-

-Dad said it wasn't safe, for any of us. I mean he obviously know something we don't. So if he says to stay away, we stay away-. Dean was just like Damon, always obedient. Although I was with him on this one, we had to safe this people who were dying, we just had to.

-I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man, Dean- Sam said and I thought: Oh, no. Wrong words, wrong time"- I mean, it's like you don't even question him-

-Yeah! It's called being a good son!- Dean answered. And right then. Sam got out of the car. Dean and I followed. He was pissed, and I didn't know what he was gonna do.

-You're a selfish bastard, you know that?- Dean said.

-Dean, stop, c'mon- I tried to calm him, but it was useless –You just do whatever you want, don't care what anybody thinks-

-It's that what you really think?- Sam asked.

-Yes it is- . Sam finished getting his things out of the car and closed the trunk.

-Well- he said, looking at Dean- this selfish bastard, it's going to California-

-Sam, wait! C'mon!- I kept trying to stop him, but Dean grabbed my hand and held me back.

-C'mon you're not serious- Dean said as Sam began walking away from us.

-I am- he answered stubbornly. My God he was such a pain sometimes!

-It's the middle of the night! We're taking off, we will leave your ass here, you hear me?- Dean yelled. Sam turned around and said

-That's what I want you to do-. And I lost it.

-You idiot!- I yelled- You don't know what you're doing Sam-. Again, Dean held me back and said

-Good bye Sam- and he led me back to the car. Sam just kept staring at us. We got in, and Dean took off, without a glance back. This was gonna be a fun trip! Damn Sam and his little whims.

We drove all night. The air in the Impala was tensed, Dean was fuming. But I didn't wanna ask him anything, because he was gonna snap. We got to town around eight, and Dean pulled over. He took out his cell, but shut it right away . I sighed. The weather was awful, it was raining, and it gave the town a creepy look.

-Let's go- Dean told me before getting out.

We went to this diner called "Scotty's Caffe". There was a guy outside, and we went to talk to him.

-Let me guess? Scotty?- Dean said. The guy nodded.

-Yeah-

-Hi, my name is John Barnom, this is my girlfriend Bella- He said and took my hand. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Bella, Ella, too close. Besides, girlfriend? Ha. Whatever, if we planned to stop this thing, we might as well start on the right foot.

-Wasn't that the drummer from Led Zeppelin?- Scotty asked. I smiled. Dean seemed taken aback.

-Good, classic rock fan- he said and chuckled uncomfortable.

-Well, what can I do for you, kids? - he asked us. I smiled before answer.

-I wondered if you've seen this people. - I took out the photos Sam had printed earlier and showed it him. He looked.

-No- he said- Who are they?-

-They're friend of ours, they went missing about a year ago, they passed through somewhere around here-

-Sorry- Scotty said- we don't get many strangers around here-

-Yeah, I imagine- I smiled kindly and shoved Dean back- Thank you Scott. See you around-. I walked as fast as I could, dragging Dean with me.

We got in the car and I asked

-What now?-

-We're going to ask around. Maybe go to the store, or something-

-Okay, let's go-

We were at the store, asking for the last missing couple.

-You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?- Dean asked the lady who worked there. It was a gas station and a store.

-No- she shook her head-

-No, don't remember them- they lady's husband said- you say they were friends of yours?-

-Yeah, we knew each other since little kids- I lied. Then a girl came from upstairs carrying a few boxes.

-The guy had a tattoo?- she asked.

-Yes he did- Dean answered her.

-You remember?- she asked the older guy- they were just married-. We both looked at the guy. He was trying to improvise something, I was sure.

-You're right- he murmured- they did stop for gas, but weren't here more than ten minutes-

-You remember anything else?- I asked him

-I told them how to get back at the inner state; they got out of town-

-Could you point me in the same direction?- Dean said.

- Sure- the guy answered and we left.

We were in the Impala, driving through the same path the last couple did. The radio was off, but I heard something weird. It came from the back seat.

-What the hell?- I said and started looking for whatever it was. Dean kept driving. It was the EMF.

-Oh, it's going nuts!- I told Dean. He pulled over and we started walking towards this field that looked kinda abandoned.

-What you think it is?- I asked Dean, not getting any far from him. This place was giving me chills. I felt something there.

-Don't know- he answered. We looked and we looked till Dean saw something.

-Hey, come here- he called. I jogged to where he was. There was a scarecrow. A very creepy scarecrow. The bad vibes I was feeling seemed to be coming from it.

Dean got closer to it. I took a step back.

-Dude, you're ugly- he said, and I smiled. And it was ugly. It looked like the guy in those movies, Jason? Or something. The guy with the chainsaw. Or the other one, I always confused them.

The scarecrow had a hook on one hand. Dean kept studying it. Then he moved and brought a stair to get higher. I stood at the floor. Just in case.

He moved the cloth from the thing, and was beneath it looked like skin. It even had a tattoo. A very similar tattoo to the guy who was missing. I shivered involuntarily.

-Nice tat- Dean murmured. It felt like any time now the thing would come alive and kill us. So I said

-Dean, can we go now?-

-Yeah, let's go-. We walked to the car and went back into town. Whatever was happening, it had something to do with the town. Or the people in it, we didn't know.

We drove into the station again. The girl from before, Emily was there. We got out the car and Emily said

-You're back- with an easy smile

-Never left- Dean answered. Then he went into flirting mode- You mind filling it up Emily?-

-No problem- she said. Nice girl.

-So, you grow up here?- Dean asked her

-I came here when I was fourteen- she said- I lost my parents in a car accident-

-I'm sorry- I told her, she smiled.

-My aunt and uncle took me in-

-They're nice people?- Dean asked

-Everybody is nice here-

-So what? It's like, the perfect little town?- I asked. I had my doubts about people being happy like that.

-Pretty much. I mean, I love it. In other towns people is losing their fields, their houses. But here, is almost like we're blessed- she said

-Hey, I have a question. You've seen the scarecrow out there? You know whose is it?-

-Yeah, it creeps me out. But I don't know whose is. It's always been there- Dean nodded and we went to the diner to have something to eat. It was suspicious, but, we had to find out what they were up to.

We were sitting at the table and the guy from earlier, Scott, brought us some apple pie. I knew Dean was lost right there. But I couldn't let him eat too much. Just in case.

-We're famous for our apples- the guy said, putting a plate in front of us. I could see dean's mouth watering. I smiled at him.

-Don't eat too much, sweetheart- I told him keeping the boyfriend-girlfriend charade.

-Please, help yourself. It's on the house- Scott said. I glared, but he didn't notice.

After he left I whispered

-Dean, something's wrong here-

-Yeah, but it's not this pie. Man!- he moaned- it's awesome-

-Dean! Focus!- I smacked his arm- I think we're dealing with a sacrifice-

-How you know?-

-I don't, I just guess-

-Okay, there's got to be a way to find out, right?-

-Yeah, but how?-

-No idea. But let me tell you something? You let me finish this and I'm gonna make you up for it- I laughed.

-You're such a baby- I told him- I don't care what you eat, I just want you to be careful, they're way too nice in here-

-Alright, alright. I won't eat too much, promise-

-Okay- I said smiling. Then I zipped my coffee and kept thinking about the case.

We were in the Impala, just sitting there. Dean had called Sam earlier and explained what was happening. And also because he was worried sick. Just like me. Sam was like a brother to me, and I wanted to punch him in the face for leavin like that. Anyway, now we were discussing the killings.

-It has to be a sacrifice- I said

-Yeah, but, why?-

-I don't know. A god probably. A pagan god, at least- An idea was forming in my mind- Yeah, that has to be it. A pagan god! The annual cycles of the killings, always a male and a female-

-Okay- Dean said

-Think about it Dean. The way they treated us, like we were the most important people in town. They were preparing us-

-The last meal- he murmured

-We're gonna be the sacrifice- I told him

-Great, then we can stop it. It's perfect. We're gonna be the bait, and then we kill the son of bitch-

-Hey, genius- I said- How do we kill it, uh? You have any idea?-

-Well, no, but I'll think of something. In the meantime- he said getting closer to me- we should act like a real couple. You know, in case the bad guys are watching- he tried to kiss me and I laughed.

-Keep your eyes on the road!- I shouted him

-Sure, sure, whatever-He sighed.

-Let's find a motel…-

-If you're so desperate to get me into bed you should say so-he interrupted me, and I hit him in the head, hard, then kept going-… and sleep. We can research in the morning-

-Yeah, good idea-. Dean drove to the only motel in town. It seemed nice. An old lady was the owner, and when she saw us she smiled.

-Hello- I said politely, and kinda freaked- you have a room for the night?- hopefully we could go tomorrow. I was holding Dean's hand, for the sake of our lie, of course.

-Sure, sweetheart. Let me show you-

She took us to the honeymoon suit. I couldn't complain, we were together after all. Whatever. We paid her and she left us alone.

-Finally- I said, jumping in the bed- Mmmm… it feels great- I kinda moaned from the feeling.

-I'd say get a room, but you already did- Dean said, I threw him a pillow.

-Shut up- I told him. He came to lay down next to me.

Mmmm… you're right. This thing's awesome- he said.

-Told ya-

-Remember the couple thing I told you about?- he asked, I laughed. He took that as a sign- well; we could do so much better here than in the car- he said. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see him move. Or felt it either. But suddenly he was on top of me, smiling

-Get off!- I yelled, pushing him

-Okay, if you'll help me- he winked at me, I couldn't help but chuckled.

-Shut up!- I smacked him and he rolled off me, still smiling.

-God, you're such an asshole- I said –And God help you if your plan doesn't work- I threaten.

-It will, don't worry your pretty head- he mocked me. I was kinda annoyed right now, so it was time for payback.

I got up and took off my shirt. Dean just stared at me.

-I'm gonna shower- I said, nonchalantly- Feel free to do as you wish while I'm gone- I winked at him. His mouth was hanging open, so I decided he needed a little more. I got closer to him, and took off my jeans. Again, he just stared. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I left my clothes in a chair near the bed and turned around to face him. I smiled my sexy grin.

-Like what you see?- I asked him. He swallowed hard. This time, I did laughed out loud.

-God! You're worse than any horny teenager!- I told him- You'll have to do a lot more than that to sleep with me Dean-

So I took my clothes and got into the bathroom, leaving a very shocked Dean behind. Ella, two, Dean, zero. I smiled and got into the shower. Again, it felt good against my skin. This time, I took my cell phone with me and put on some music. So now I was washing my hair and singing along with "Cherry pie", I liked the Poison version best, so that was what I was listening.

I heard Dean saying from the other side

-You're crazy if you really like eighties rock-

-Shut up Dean!- I yelled and kept singing.

I finished and got dressed for bed. This time I had an old Poison top, it was short, and kinda ragged. You could see through it. And I only had my boys short. It was time to forget the shyness and enjoy the view of Dean's mouth hanging open. Let's see who's laughing now.

When I got out, Dean was in the bed with my laptop. Weird picture.

-What're you doin'?- I asked him while drying my hair with the towel. And, as predicted, Dean's mouth fell open. I chuckled again.

-Get over it- I said, putting the towel away and sitting in the bed to brush my hair.

Dean swallowed and answered

-I'm doing some research on the pagan god-

-Oh, good. What you found?-

-Not much. But tomorrow afternoon I have this appointment with a college professor, he might be able to help-

-Ok, great then- I finished brushing my hair and got it in a bun for the night.

I laid down nest to Dean and stretched. My top got high up my belly, exposing one of my favorite tattoos. Dean seemed to notice.

-Hey, when did you get that?- he asked, closing the laptop and putting it away.

-In my 19th birthday- I told him- I designed the tattoo myself- I said proud.

-Really?- he asked, getting closer to me. I lifted myself on my elbow so I could see him.

-Yeah, it has a message, a meaning, that is important to me- I said, then I gestured for him to get closer- See this symbol?- I asked, he nodded- It's a heartagram- I told him- It kinda like a ying and yang. The pentagram and the heart. For me it represents the duality in life, you know? How everything has its opposite, and how life it's much better if you suffer a little, because then you can actually be happy for the good things in your life-

-And the phrase?- he asked

-The phrase means that, "A life worth living for", I want a life worth living for, if it has no passion, then I don't want it. The three things together- I said, pointing to the girl in the tattoo and the heartagram and the phrase- that's what life means to me. That's what I want from life. I know it'll be hard sometimes more than others, but I also know that some good will come after all, because that's how life is-.

Dean was quiet for a while. I reached and touched his face with my fingertips. He looked at me.

-That's really cool, you know? The meaning of that, everything- he said

-Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It's kinda my favorite- I smiled. He looked at me like he did back in my house that day. He seemed to be memorizing my face. I just stared back. I was lost in his eyes for a moment; those eyes that looked so much mine my own. He leaned forward my lips, and I closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure of the closeness we already had and the pleasure of the anticipation.

And then he kissed me. He actually kissed me. And I remember the first time he did that. We were at Bobby's and I was back from a date. I was maybe, 12? I came back and he was freaked out. I didn't know why, but then he had kissed me like he was doing now, and I felt my stomach curled. He had been my first kiss, and I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Dean's mouth over mine brought me back to reality. I moaned a little when his tongue pressed against my lips, begging for entrance. I granted, and we kept kissing, enjoying ourselves. He started to run his hands up my body, and I repressed a moan. He was so warm against my skin. I had really missed him all this time. Things got pretty hot after that. I lost control over my own mind and rolled us over, putting myself on top of him. I run my hands down his chest, to his stomach and stopped there. I came back to my senses right then.

-Dean- I groaned, breathing hard- not now. We can't do this now-I said. He nodded.

-You're right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-he murmured, trying to focus.

-It's okay- I smiled- I'm not totally against it, but it'd be dumb if we do this in the middle of a job. Let's take baby steps, and see what happens, okay?- I proposed, because I didn't know what to do.

-Alright- he said- sounds good- I got off him and laid down on the bed. I kept his hand in mine. I started to fall asleep pretty quickly. I felt Dean's hand caressing my cheek and smiled. I curled up to him and moan in the pleasure that was having Dean with me.

-Night Ella- he whispered and kissed me.

-Night- I whispered back, losing conscience fast. My dreams were nightmare free, but filled with something else. Something passionate and electric. It felt so good, that I didn't wanna wake up.

Next day, we actually woke up, it was almost at noon. Good thing he had that appointment in the afternoon.

-Hey- I murmured, tracing the lines of his features, he smiled, still asleep- Dean, wake up-. I began kissing him along his chest, then his neck, his jaw, until I reached his mouth. And that got his attention apparently. He opened his eyes and smiled wider.

-Hey gorgeous- he said.

-Hey- I grinned- It's almost noon, we've got to get up Dean-

-No…- he whispered and put me closer to him- I wanna stay right here-. I chuckled once.

-Dean, c'mon, we gotta go, remember? Your date with the professor?-

-Oh, yeah- he said, sitting up, pulling me along.

-Hey there- I said, kissing him again.

-Hi- he answered. He seemed kinda high, I wondered why that was. I moaned.

-Dean, c'mon! We gotta go!- I pushed him away, smiling- Let's get dress and finish this freaking job, alright?-

-Hmm-hmm- he kinda said.

After we got dressed I made coffee with the things that were in the room. No wonder they call it honeymoon suit.

We drank our coffees in silence. Dean was looking through the university page, and I was just lost in my thoughts. I had a silly smile on my lips, I could feel it. I must've looked like an idiot. But, whatever, I was happy. Or, kinda. Last night had been great. And I intended to keep it that way. I'd love to be with Dean, but we gotta take care of a few things first. Like Sam. And this job. And then John. It was gonna be a hard couple of month, but if the tension went overload, I had a way to keep it down. I smirked and Dean looked at me funny. I shook my head.

Back to business, Dean left to go see the professor, and I was stuck there, because he took the Impala. I packed our things, and then cleaned the room. Then went outside 'cause I was bored. I ran into the old lady again. She smiled at me. She was drinking what seemed like ice tea, and it looked good. I was kinda thirsty, who knew why.

I walked to her and said hello.

-Hello Dear- she grinned- where's your boyfriend?-

-He left to do some research. We're kinda interested in the local folklore, so he left to the university to look for something cool to read- I answered

-Oh, well, have a seat then, you want a glass?- she asked me, gesturing to the jar of ice tea.

-Okay, thanks- I smiled to her and zipped a little of my drink. It felt kinda off.

-What…?- I started to ask but never got the complete word out of my mouth. Things got dark then and I fell backwards, chair and everything. And I understood everything.

-You …- I was trying to insult her but nothing came out. And then a saw a guy walking towards me and mu last conscious thought was: Dean.

I came to myself and I had a horrible headache. I looked around. I thought like I was in some sort of basement. And someone was with me. I looked again. I had my hands tied up, but I could walk. So I did. And when I saw who was with me I felt relieved. And then I felt furious.

-Dean? Dean?- I asked trying to wake him up.

-What? What? What happened?- he said, looking at me –Ella? Thanks God! How did they get you? They knocked me down at the university-

-The lady from the motel drugged me with ice tea- I answered- bitch-

-Yeah, well, I found out what god this is-

-Yeah? Who is?- I asked as I was trying to get my hands free. It was useless, I had to use my abilities, but I needed to focus, so I waited.

-It's a Scandinavian god called Vanir, it's the god of protection and prosperity. They sacrifice a couple every year, and he in return keeps their fields safe and all that-

-Interesting, but how do we kill him?-

-We have to find this Sacred tree. If we torch the tree, the scarecrow goes and so does the god-

-Alright. How do we do it?-

-Uh…uh….I don't know yet. But I'm working on it-

-Hmm-hmm- I murmured –How long do you think we have till they come get us?-

-I don't know. Maybe an hour? Maybe less?-

-Okay. Awesome. Can you untie me?- I asked.

-Yeah, come here- he said. He tried to untie me, but couldn't.

-It's okay- I told him smiling- I can do it myself. I just need a little space-

-Okay- he seemed kinda curious and worried at the same time- You work on that plan to save our asses- I told him semi- seriously.

-Yes, ma'am- He answered. Then I set to work. I sat on the floor, although it was cold, there was nowhere else to sit. And I closed my eyes. I focused on myself, the power inside me. When I could feel it, I pictured my hands free of the rope; I imagined the rope breaking under my touch. And then it was over. I felt the rope break, indeed. I smiled wide.

-I'm just awesome- I said and went to untie Dean, who was looking at me amazed.

-Hey, you okay?- I asked checking for wounds. He had a bruise on his forehead, where they must've hit him. I passed my hand through it and he stiffed.

-Sorry- I said, and then I dropped my hand and just looked at him. He did the same. After what seemed like decades, he leaned down on me and pressed his lips to mine once.

I grabbed his hair and everything seemed to disappear for a minute. But then we heard the door of the basement open and we had to break apart.

I glared at the people there. There were the couple from the gas station, the sheriff, Scotty, and the lady from the motel. I glared at her, cursing loudly.

-You two faced bitch!- I shouted at her. Dean held me back.

-There's no time for this- the sheriff said- it's almost night, we have to get them to the orchard-. Oh goody! I thought sarcastically, that's right, we were so fucked!

-C'mon- the sheriff said and took Dean first, then me. I could have thrown him away, but, I didn't, because he was too close to Dean. They took us to the orchard and they tied us to two trees. We fought, of course, but I couldn't concentrate and I was kinda weak from the drugs. Damn it.

-Hope your apples are freaking worth it!- Dean yelled at them. But they were already gone. Damn them.

So now we were there, the sun was setting and we were all alone, just waiting to the fuckin scarecrow to come get us.

-Dean, what now?- I asked

-I'm working on it- he answered

-Well, work faster-

-Why don't you untie yourself again?-

-I'm trying, but I can't concentrate-

-C'mon, keep trying, we've got time-

-No we don't-

-Yes we do. Now, start doing your mojo 'cause we _are_ in a hurry-

-Fine- I murmured, and again, set to work. My arms were hurting, my head too. I felt like I could sleep for a week, but none of that would keep me from trying. Hell no.

Again, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, which was the wrong thing to do, because I could smell the earth of the orchard, and it smelt awful. I shook my head, clearing my mind, and closed my eyes again. Now I didn't take any breath, but instead focused on picturing the rope breaking, my hands were free and I could move freely. I felt something, but the rope didn't break.

-Damn it- I murmured annoyed. And tried again. But then I heard something.

-You hear that?- I asked Dean. He nodded.

-Can you see?- he asked me- Is it moving yet?-

-Don't know, I can't see anything from here-

- Ok, c'mon! Free yourself, hurry up!- he insisted, though I was pretty sure I couldn't do it. I tried again, but then I heard a noise again. It sounded like footsteps, and they were getting closer.

I was about to scream when I saw a familiar figure walking towards us.

-Sam?- I asked in disbelief.

-Dean?-

-Sam? Oh, god, I take everything back, I'm so happy to see you!- Dean said. Sam started to untie him. What about ladies first I wonder.

-How'd you get here?- Dean asked

-I, uh, I stole a car- Sam answered, both me and Dean laughed.

-That's my boy- Dean joked

-Keep an eye on that scarecrow- I told him- it can come alive any minute-

-What scarecrow?- Sam asked, and for some reason, I didn't think he was fooling around. Dean looked after he was free and ran to untie me. I got up and we ran like hell.

-So, this sacred tree you mentioned, where is it? We've got to burn it- Sam said.

-In the morning, now we'll shake ass and get the hell out of here- Dean answered. I couldn't agree more. We got almost to the middle of the orchard, or that's what I thought, and we stopped as we heard a shotgun. We turned, and there was the guy from the gas station, pointing with a freaking shotgun at us.

-This way- Dean whispered, I grabbed his hand. We turned, and saw the sheriff, also with a weapon in hand. That was just awesome. We looked around and realized we were surrounded. There were the sheriff, Scotty from the dinner, and some guys we didn't even met. I was desperate, so I had to use last minute's resorts. I looked at the gas station couple and said

-Please, let us go-

-It will be over quickly, I promise- the man answered. My attempt at mercy or pity wasn't working. Fucking psychos who think you can save a town by killing people.

-Please- I begged again, this time with tears in my eyes. I was such a good actress, and I wanted to get the hell out of there. That was important too.

-You have to let it take you- the man said, and I was about to tell him to go fuck himself when I felt something there. The scarecrow. I squeezed Dean's hand and in that very second, a hook penetrated the man's chest. His wife screamed. The possessed scarecrow took her and he grabbed the man by the leg, with its hook. Nice god, by the way.

All the people who was surrounding us left in hystericals. Cowards.

-C'mon, let's go! Let's go- Dean said and dragged me with him. Again, we ran. We got to the place where Sam's car was, because the Impala was still at the university. We were gonna take it tomorrow morning, and then we were gonna burn the fucking tree.

We got in the car, and I sighed. It was almost over. My breath was still labored, but I felt kinda better. I put my head against the seat, and closed my eyes.

-Are you okay?- Dean asked me worried.

-Yeah, yes, I am- I answered, and, I was, kinda. We drove to the motel to get our stuff. It didn't look like a bright idea, but, we didn't have much choice.

Then we stayed in the car. It was a long night, neither of us slept. We waited till dawn and went to get the Impala. Fortunately, it was where Dean had left it the day before. The town's people hadn't had time to take it maybe.

Sam left the car he'd stolen where the Impala was. And we went to look for the sacred tree.

We walked to the orchard and looked for the first apple tree the immigrants brought here. How did I know? Professor Mc. Dreamy told Dean. Before he hit him in the head, obviously.

When we got to a very old looking tree we stopped. I felt waves of power coming from it.

-This is it- I said. They both looked at me but didn't question my decision. They were learning.

-Okay- Sam said, throwing gas all around it- Let's do this-. Dean took a fallen branch and set it on fire. I took it from him.

-Let me- I told him. He nodded and smiled lightly. I got close to the tree and let the branch fall. I saw how the tree began to burn, and it felt good. It was finally over. I felt Dean's hand in mine and I kept looking at the fire. I didn't know what Sam could make out of our little emotional display. But I didn't care, we weren't doing anything.

Back in the car, I asked.

-What do you think will happen to the town? They'll get away with it-

-Whatever happens, it will be punishment enough- Dean answered, and then looked at Sam.

-So, I drop you off somewhere?-

-Nah…I think you're stuck with me- Sam said. I smiled and patted his shoulder, he smiled back.

-What made you change your mind?-

-I didn't- Sam answered- I still want to find Dad and you're still a pain in the ass-

-Sure he is- I said joking.

-But, Jess and Mom, they're both gone- Sam continued- Dad's God knows where, and we have to take care of Ella. The three of us, that's all that's left-

-So you're saying you'll stay?- I asked like a child asking to go get an ice cream.

-Yeah, I will- Sam grinned at me and I hugged him

-Don't you ever do that again. You've got me worried Sammy, I don't like that-

-Hold me guys, that was so beautiful- Dean teased. I smacked him in the head.

-Shut up- Sam said- you should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat dude-

-Yeah right- Dean answered- I had a plan, I could've gotten out-

-Right- Sam nodded sarcastically.

Dean turned on the radio and we sped off, leaving Indiana behind.


	4. Chapter 4

We traveled for a whil, until we found a town with some weird problems, so we decided to check it out.

I intended to train with Sam, but he wasn't cooperating. We stayed in a motel, kinda in the middle of nowhere, and like always, we took only one room, with two beds. It was gonna be kinda strange maybe sleeping with Dean tonight, but, whatever. I had others things to take care first.

-C'mon! Just do it, ok?- I was yelling at Sam while swinging a pencil in my hand. I had a tiny wish to throw it at him, but I resisted.

-I don't want to, Ella!- he was behaving like a kid.

-Ugh…!- I growled and slammed the pencil on the table

-You're being an idiot! We have to train, Sam!- I told him. He didn't answer. I growled again and turned to Dean.

-Little help here?- I asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

-No-oh, he's all yours-

-Fuck you- I responded. He laughed, fucking idiot. It wasn't funny.

-Okay- I took a breath, trying to calm down- Sam, please, can we do this?-

-No Ella, not now, ok?-

-What's your problem, man?-. Again, he didn't answer. My temper got the best of me and I threw him the remote from the TV. Without lifting a finger, might I add. I missed his head by an inch, on purpose, of course.

-Hey!- he complained

-Train, and you'll do it yourself- I replied and went to the bathroom.

-Bitch- Sam murmured

-I heard you!- I called from inside. Dean laughed. He was very, happy, today. Damn him.

I brushed my teeth, and threw some water in my face. It felt good. So I decided to take a shower. But, oh yes, I didn't have my clothes or a towel.

-Dean?- I called, he opened the door and poked his head inside.

-Yeah?-

-Could you bring me my bag, please? I'm gonna take a shower-

-Sure, no problem- he said and left. He came back in less than a minute.

-Here- he handed me the bag.

-Thanks- I said, smiling at him. He was ready to sleep, ergo, he was shirtless. A very distraction sight, believe me. An idea popped in my head, I was sure I was gonna regret it later, but, who cares?

-Come here- I said, closing the door. I pushed him against it and got really close to him, our faces inches apart.

-Thank you- I murmured against his lips. He grabbed my hip and pulled me closer still. I moaned in his mouth, he felt soooo good. We broke apart to catch our breath; his lips never left my skin. He kissed my jaw, my neck, while his hands teased my sides slowly. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his touch. So much for going slow, I thought. Again, didn't care. My hands went down and grabbed the waistband of his pants. He took off my shirt and threw it somewhere. He had one hand in my breast now, and the other at my neck, holding me there. Not that I wanted to leave, but, yeah. He continued to kiss me, his fingers moving to my back to take care of my bra. When he was about to undo it, we heard a knock. We froze, our lips still together.

-Hey, everything okay? - Sam asked from the door. Talk about bad timing. I broke apart from him and answered

-Yeah, everything's fine- my voice was shaky.

-Okay- he seemed suspicious, but left anyway. I sighed.

-That was close- I murmured. I didn't know if I meant Sam catching us or us, per se.

-Yeah- Dean nodded, his lips were swollen, and they looked so kissable. I grinned.

-You okay?- I asked him, putting some distance between our bodies, just in case.

-Yeah- he muttered. He was kinda flushed and I couldn't resist him. I got close to him again. I looked into his eyes and he shivered when my hand brushed his boner.

-I'm going to shower now, Dean- I whispered in his ear- but if you wait me in bed like a good boy, I'll make it up to you- I was so going to hell for this. I smiled and moved away from him. But he caught my arm, turned me around and kissed me. It was a short, hot kiss that left me gasping. And he went out then. Damn it. I kept looking at the door for like a minute, and then shook my head, trying to clear my mind from the lust-induced state I was in.

I took off the rest of my clothes and turned on the water. It was kinda cold, but my skin felt over heated. I got in the shower and relaxed as much as I could.

When I was done, I put on my regular sleep wear. My Zeppelin T-shirt and my pajama's shorts. I got out. Sam was already sleeping and Dean was sitting in the bed, with my laptop.

-I hope you're not watching porn- I repeated my joke, because it was so good. He chuckled.

-Nah..- he answered, I'm actually looking for the address of this farm, when the things are happening-

-Oh.. Found anything?-

-Kinda. I know where it is, I already told Sammy. We'll go tomorrow morning and take a look-

-Okay, sounds good- I said, getting into bed. It was warm, and I yawned.

-God, I'm tired- I murmured, closing my eyes and stretching. Dean smiled.

-Yeah, me too- he said. I took the laptop from him and closed it.

-Come here- I repeat my words from earlier. I put a hand on his face and kissed him lightly. He entangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my closer. I curled up on his side and kept kissing him for what seemed like ages. But nothing else happened. He must've been cooled off, because he was really calm and in control. It was relaxing kissing him like this; I could enjoy every aspect of every feeling. My tongue brushed his lower lip and he opened his mouth to me. He massaged my tongue with his own, making me moan. I slid my hands over his chest, then his stomach, I kept them there for support and climbed on top of him. I could feel him against me, hard. It was arousing actually. I wanted to relieve him, but I remember that Sam was in the bed next no ours and I stopped.

-Sam's gonna have a heart attack if he wakes up and see this- I murmured against his lips.

-Yeah- he said unwilling- You're right-

-'Kay- I said while getting off him- Night- I made myself comfortable next to him.

-Night Ella- he whispered and put an arm around me. I used his chest as a pillow and could feel his heartbeat. It was steady and soft. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

-Ella- I heard someone called- Ella? C'mon-. I opened my eyes and saw Dean leaning over me.

-What?- I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

-We gotta go- he said simply. Oh, the job! Shit.

-Okay, okay, I'm up- I sat up on the bed and yawned.

-Hi Ella- Sam smiled

-Hi there Sammy- I replied. Dean brought me a coffee and I drank it, thankful.

-You found anything else?- I asked Dean

-Yep, I found the address, so, as soon as you're ready we're leavin'-

-Okay, give me five minutes and we can go- I said, getting up.

-We'll wait outside- Sam told me.

-And take your bag, okay? We should be coming back here- Dean added.

-Will do- I answered and they left the room.

I changed and walked outside. I got in the backseat and we drove off to the said farm.

When we got there, it looked kinda abandoned. We parked the car close by, and got our guns. We went inside. There was no one in the house, but it felt off to me. Maybe some kind of spirit or, creature.

-Hey, check this out- Dean said, Sam and I went to where he was.

-What?- I asked, not seeing anything unusual

-There's rest of brain here-Sam answered.

-Ugh… Gross- I murmured- What's that suppose to mean?-

-We're dealing with a rawhead- Dean said

-What the hell is that?- I've never heard of something like that before.

-It's like a zombie-

-Oh, well, how do we kill him, and more important, where is it now?

-It's probably hunting now- I didn't like that one bit- But we know how to kill him-

-How?-

-Electricity- Dean said

-Oh, okay- It was kinda weird, but, what wasn't?

-So, we wait here, or what?

-We're gonna come back tonight, it sure will be here then-

-Okay- I agreed and we left.

We went by a diner to get some lunch, and then we went to a field near the farm to prepare the electric guns to use against this thing. Time passed pretty quickly, but I wasn't complaining. The faster we finish this the better.

It was around eleven when we got to the farm again. Dean opened the Impala's trunk, Sam asked

-How long does the gun reaches?-

- A thousand volts- Dean answered

-Damn- Sam and I said in unison.

-Yeah, I want this rawhead extra crispy. And remember, you have only one shot with this, okay? Make it count-

-Yes sir- I nodded. We got in and looked for the thing. We walked through a hall that ended in a door. I wasn't feeling anything weird there, but there was something. We looked at each other then Dean said

-On three-. I readied my power while they counted

-One, two, three!- I threw the door open. Someone screamed. It sounded like a little girl. And it was. There were a boy and a girl hidden in there.

-Is it still here?- Sam whispered, the kids nodded.

-Okay, take your sister's hand, let's get you out of here- Dean told them while helping them up. The kids got out and we kept vigilance on the thing while Sam took them outside.

They were running up the stairs when something grabbed Sam's leg and he fell. The room was filled with screams.

-Sam!- Dean shouted. He shot the thing and Sam got up.

-Sam get 'em outta here!- I yelled at him, then I went to help Dean.

-C'mon, get up- I told him, Sam was already gone with the kids. We walked into a creepy looking room, where I felt the creature.

-Dean, careful- I whispered, gun in hand. And suddenly, Dean was falling backwards because the fucking thing had hit him.

-Fuck!- I yelled. I still had my gun, and Dean had Sam's, but I couldn't see anything. So I didn't know where exactly it was. Damn it! Dean was crawling to get his gun back and he got into a little pool of water on the floor.

It was too late when I realized that water and electricity don't mix.

-Dean!- I screamed running towards him. But it _was _too late. Dean was shooting the creature and as he did this, he got shocked too. I stood there, watching him twist in agony and I couldn't do anything. I felt like crying or something, but I was in shock.

C'mon Ella, move! I told myself and obeyed. I ran to Dean and tried to help him, but he was unconscious.

-Sam!- I screamed with everything I had. He came running to us.

-What happened?- he asked

-He shot the thing but he was standing in the water- I explained

-Oh, shit- Sam murmured and got close to Dean

-Dean, Dean? Hey, c'mon!- he shouted uselessly.

-We've gotta take him out of here, to a hospital, fast- I said. I was surprisingly focused now. I had to save Dean.

So we took him outside and got him in the backseat with me. Sam drove. We got to the ER and explained what had happened. He took them in and told us to wait in the waiting room. We didn't argue. It was useless, they had to work on him and we were just gonna intrude.

"Fuck" I thought to myself when I was sat in the waiting room with Sam." Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't happening. Dean was gonna wake up and everything will be fine", I lied to myself. "Oh, God, I hope Dean wakes up". I was a mess, and I knew it, but I couldn't worry for that now.

Two police officers entered the room and Sam talked to them. I didn't know what they wanted, but I was glad they weren't asking me. I could only think in saving Dean.

I saw Dean's doctor and ran to him

-Doctor- I asked- how is he?- I had introduced myself as his cousin, so he had to answer

-He's resting- the doctor said

-And?- Sam was there beside me in a second

-And the electrocution produced a heart attack- he answered- a pretty massive one. I'm sorry to say but his heart is damaged-

How damaged?-

-We did all we could- he said sadly- we can try to keep him comfortable, but I give him a couple of weeks, maybe a month-

-No, no, there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment- Sam said desperately.

-We can work miracles- the doctor answered- I really am sorry- And right then I ran to Dean's room. I was in total denial, but I needed to see him well and alive.

-Dean!- I shouted as I entered. He was surfing through channels on the TV. I smiled when he looked at me. He looked like hell. I felt tears in my eyes and thanks God Sam entered just then, otherwise I could've fallen apart in front of Dean.

-You ever actually watched noon TV?- Dean asked- It's terrible-. I smiled, Sam sighed.

-I talked to your doctor- he told him, I sat besides Dean and took his hand.

-Yeah- Dean said- looks like you're gonna leave town without me-

-What? What you're talking about? We're not gonna leave you here- I said, incapable of keeping my mouth shut. Dean ignored me. He looked at Sam.

-If you don't take care of that car- he threaten- I swear I'll hunt your ass-

-I don't think that's funny- Sam said

-It's a little funny- Dean murmured. I was barely controlling the tears. There was silence for a minute and then Dean said

-Look, Sammy, what can I say? I'm a dangerous guy; I had bad luck, end of the story-

-Don't talk like that alright?- Sam told him- We still have options- seemed Sam was in denial too.

-What options?- Dean asked –Burry me or cremate me? I know it's not easy, but I'm gonna die- he paused- and you can't stop it-

-Don't you ever say that again Dean!- I shouted him, startling him a little- Nobody's dying here, okay? We'll find a way to stop it, damn it!-

Dean didn't answer, he seemed…resigned. And I fucking hate it. We left the room to let him rest and got to the motel again, because apparently, we were staying in town a couple of days.

As soon as we got in, I took my laptop, Sam took his, and we started research. We just weren't giving up. We spent like this at least three days. I needed something to do, because I couldn't take off my mind the fact that I was with him when this happened and I couldn't stop it. I could've thrown him across the room; I could've hit the monster myself. I could have done something!

-I'm gonna call Dad- Sam told me. I nodded and kept researching. I felt so fucking bad right then. I wanted to be with Dean, but then I didn't, because he couldn't see mw like this. I hated my fucking life. Everything bad happens for a reason? What the hell was I thinking? God, I wanted to disappear and take Dean with me. I wanted to be free from worries for one fucking time.

Sam came back and he looked pissed.

-He didn't answer, did he?- I asked without taking my eyes off the screen.

-No- Sam said. And right there, even if I did love John like a uncle, I was so angry at him that I saw him I was gonna kill him for not answering the fucking phone when his fucking son was fucking dying!

Instead of that, I called him myself.

-Hey, John- I tried to say calmed- I don't know if you got Sam's message, but Dean's dying. We need you here, please, John. We don't know what to do and Dean's dying! Please, come here and fix this. We really need you. Bye- I hung up and went back to research. I was getting good at avoiding my feeling, and reality, because even if I said Dean was dying, I didn't feel like it. So, I was focused on one only goal: Save Dean.

After a few minutes, we heard a knock. We looked at each other, and Sam got the door. It was Dean. I jumped from the bed and ran to him. He still looked like hell.

-What the hell are you doing here?- Sam asked. He took the words out of my mouth. I helped Dean in anyway, god only knew how stubborn he could get if he didn't get his way.

-I let myself out- Dean answered

-Are you crazy?-

-Nah, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where nurses aren't even hot-. I felt like crying again. Of all the stupid things he could have said, that top the list. I got Dean into bed and Sam said

-You know? This all "I laugh in the face of death" thing is bullshit- I nodded wholeheartedly – I can see right through you-

-Yeah, whatever you say- Dean ignored him- Did you guys sleep? You look worse than me-

-It's not the time to be worried about sleeping Dean- I snapped at him. He just looked at me, not comprehending. Stupid selfless Dean.

-We were researching, looking for ways to save you- I explained

-I called all of Dad's contacts, this guy Joshua, he called me back. He know this guy in Nebraska, a specialist-

-You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?

-Nobody's dying Dean; get over it- I told him. I was actually pissed now; his whole I don't care if I die attitude was getting on my nerves.

-We're going to Nebraska, since you're already here, make yourself useful. C'mon- Sam said and I started packing our things as he got Dean to the car.

Few hours later, we got to this place in Nebraska where Joshua met this specialist. Whatever that means. Dean complained all the way, but we just ignored him. He was in the back seat with me, so I could keep an eye on him.

The whole ride I tried to get him to relax. I massage his neck first, he let me, but he didn't relax. Damn his stubbornness. So I went for less orthodox ways. I got him in a more comfortable position and sat next to him, facing him. I looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand that I loved him. I didn't care if it was romantically, or just, not, but I did love him. I have for all my life. Without breaking eye contact I kissed him. Sam didn't seem to notice, or maybe he understood what I was trying to do. I bet on the second.

I kissed him and I could feel the resistance in him. I wasn't having any of that. I wanted him to know I cared, and how much I cared. So I kept going. I kissed his lips, his jaw; I made a circuit between both a few times. He was still tensed, but he seemed better. I was soft with him because I didn't want to hurt him. I stopped kissing him and began caressing his face, his neck. Finally, he fell asleep, his head on my chest. I adjusted my body so he could be more comfortable.

-Thanks- Sam murmured from the driver's seat. I smiled.

-Anytime-.

When we got to Nebraska, I had to wake Dean up. He looked so peaceful asleep, I didn't wanna wake him. But I had to anyway.

Sam parked in a field with a big tent farther back. I didn't like it for some reason. I tried to help Dean out of the car, but he dismissed me and Sam.

-I got it!- he said, annoyed. I sighed. The weather was awful, it was raining and this place was full of sick people. It looked like this commercials with guys who will save your life or make you walk again. I repeat, I didn't like it. And Dean either.

-You're a lying bastard- he accused Sam- you told me we were going to see a doctor-

-I believe I said "specialist"- Sam defended. I shut up- Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal, okay?

-A guy in a tent, Sam? Really? Couldn't get anything better?- I asked. We were goin to put Dean's life in the hands of, a faith healer? Shit.

-I can't believe you brought me to a guy who heals people in a tent- Dean said as we walked to said tent.

-Revered Le Grange is a great man- a woman said earsdropping our conversation.

-Yeah, that's nice- Dean replied sarcastically. We heard another man saying

-I have the right to protest, this man is a fraud-

-Guess he isn't into all this, uh?- I asked

-Sometimes when people see something they don't understand they shut out- Sam answered

-But a faith healer, Sam? Really?-

-Maybe it's time for you to have a little faith Dean-

-You know what I've got faith in? Reality- Dean told him. They kept arguing until we came across a blond woman

-Maybe god works in mysterious ways- she told us. Dean looked at her.

-Maybe- he agreed. I rolled my eyes. Typical Dean.

-If you're not a believer, then what are you doing here?- the woman asked

-Apparently, my brother believes for the three of us- he answered. Then another woman appeared

-C'mon Leila- she said, leading the younger woman to the tent- It's about to start-

-Okay- she smiled kindly- Bye- she said to us. We got in, even after all of Dean's complains.

"Ladies and gentlemen" a voice said "please take a sit, it's about to start"

-Awesome- Dean muttered. I sighed. We were about to sit when Sam stopped us.

-What?- I asked

-We're sitting on front-

-What? No!- Dean complained

-Yes, c'mon!-. We took a seat behind the two women we saw outside.

-Perfect- Dean murmured, annoyed.

-Shh…be patient- I said. We tried to be patient, I swear to God. But it was too much. After a while, even I started to mock the "faith healer". He said a speech about good and evil and people getting punish and God watching that sounded fake. I looked around the tent. There were crosses on an altar near the reverend, who I discovered was blind. The guy prepared a beginning lecture that got me tired in a second. I sighed loudly.

-I told you so- Dean murmured. He reverend said something else, then Dean made a comment about wallets, I wasn't listening really, and the guy heard him. That got my attention.

-That's really what you think, young man?- the reverend asked.

-Sorry- Dean apologized

-Don't be- the man told him- but watch what you say around blind people, we've got really great hearing- Everybody in the room chuckled. A polite chuckle, like to not embarrass the man.

-What's your name son?- he asked Dean.

-Dean- he answered

-Dean- the man repeated- I want you to come up here with me- he said. Dean looked at me and Sam pushed him to go. Everybody cheered like he was Elvis or something. Dean finally got up and Sam smiled. I felt unsure. I watched every move Dean made in case something happened.

Dean got to the stage and the reverend asked

-You're ready?-

-Mmmm, with all your respect, I'm not exactly a believer- Dean said

-You will be, son, you will be- the man told him and he began chanting

-Pray with me friend!- and he moved his hands strangely. Sam and I didn't miss a beat. Dean was looking suspiciously at him.

He touched Dean's face and I jumped from my seat but Sam held me back.

-Alright now- the reverend said and repeated again. Dean started to fall down he seemed about to faint. He fell to his knees and I got free from Sam and walked there anyway. And then Dean fainted. Just like that. He fell to the floor and I ran to him. People around us kept screaming things like: Hallelujah, God bless you, and shit like that. I tried to wake up Dean, Sam was right beside me.

-Dean?- I called him, touching his face. He came back then, scaring the hell out of me.

-Oh, thanks God!- I murmured. I didn't care if that was hypocrite. He was fine and I was just happy.

-Dean- I whispered hugging him, he didn't hug me back.

-Dean, say something!- Sam yelled. He seemed freaked for some reason.

-Dean? What's happening?- I asked, but then I felt a presence there. I didn't know what it was, but it was powerful, and came from near the reverend. I looked at him, Dean did too.

-Let's get out of here. Sam, help me- I said trying to get Dean up. We left ignoring the cheers and everything.

-We're gonna take you to the hospital, see if you're really cured- Sam told Dean.

He nodded, but didn't speak. He looked catatonic. I grabbed him by the waist and got him inside the car. And Sam took off to the nearest hospital.

-Well, according to your tests here, there's nothing wrong with your heart- the doctor said. I looked at Dean.

-It's strange, but these things happen, there shouldn't be anything wrong with your heart, but sometimes, I don't know. Just last night, a man like you, 27, athletic, died of a heart attack. I just, don't know- the doctor said.

-Thanks Doc- Dean replied, and we left. As we were walking Dean said

-That's odd-

-Maybe it's a coincidence- Sam ventured- people suffer heart attacks all the time-

-No they don't- Dean answered

-Look Dean, we can't just be glad that the guy saved your life and move on?-

-No, because I can't just shake this feeling- Dean said

-What feeling?-

-When I was being healed, I just felt, wrong. I felt cold for a second. I saw someone, this old man. I'm telling you Sam, it was a spirit-

-If there was something there, I think I would have seen it too- Sam said, I shook my head

-No, I didn't see it- I told them- But I felt it. There was something there, just don't know what-

-Fine- Sam sighed- What you wanna do?-

-Why don't you go check the heart attack guy? I'm gonna visit the reverend- Dean said.

-I'm coming with you- I told him, and took his hand. I was just happy he was okay, but I couldn't shake that feeling either. Damn things that keep happening to us.

So we went to visit the reverend.

-Are you okay?- I asked Dean as we were walking to the door. He glared

-I'm serious, if you answer me, I won't ask you again- I told him. He sighed

-I'm fine, really-

-Okay then- I murmured and knocked on the door. The reverend wife, Sue, something, opened the door, she let us in smiling. Nice lady, I thought, and distrust her immediately.

-I feel great- Dean said after a few minutes of chat- I'm just, trying to make sense to everything that happened-. The nice lady was serving us ice tea, and it brought me up bad memories. No drink in strangers houses, rule number, whatever. I was sitting next to Dean, smiling politely.

-A miracle's what happened- Sue- something said- Miracles happen around Roy frequently. Dean looked suspicious.

-When did they star? The miracles- he asked Roy

-I woke up one morning stone blind- Roy said- Doctors told me I had cancer, gave me a month. So, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak but I told Sue Ann to keep praying- Sue Ann was the name of the wife, awesome. Very, southern.

The reverend kept going- I went into a coma, doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did, and the cancer was gone-

-And suddenly you could heal people?- I asked as politely as I could.

-I discovered that afterwards, yeah- Roy answered- God blessed me in many ways-

Hmm-hmm- I nodded. Dean looked serious.

-Can I ask you one last question?-

-Of course you can

-Why?- he asked- Why me?- I looked at him and waited for the man's answer. I was curious too.

-The Lord guided me. I looked into your heart and you stood up from everyone else-

-What' you use in my heart?- Dean asked

-A young man with a great purpose, a job to do- Roy answered. I was shocked. How did he know? That wasn't making any sense, really. Dean looked lost, so I got up, took his hand and said good bye.

As we were walking out, Sue Ann with us, we ran into Leila, and her mother.

-Hi- I said smiling.

-Hi- Leila smiled back. Sue Ann seemed kinda uncomfortable.

-How you're feeling?- Leila asked Dean

-I feel good, cured I guess. What you're doing here?-

-We're here to see the reverend- Leila's mother said.

-I'm sorry, but Roy is resting, he won't see anybody else today-

-Sue Ann please!- the woman said- This is our sixth time, he has to see us-

-Roy is well aware of Leila's situation, and he'll help her, as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith Mrs. Roke- Sue Ann said, and she went inside, leaving us four on the porch.

Leila seemed on the edge of tears. I wondered what was wrong with her. Leila's mother looked at Dean with resentment in her eyes, I was ready to shut her up.

-Why are you even here?- she asked with venom in her voice- You've got what you wanted-

-Mom..- Leila said-Stop-. She was a nice person. He mother stared at her.

-No, Leila this is too much. We've been to every single service, if Roy could just stop choosing strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe- she seemed broken now- I just can't pray any harder-

-Leila what's wrong?- I asked

-I have this thing- she answered vaguely.

-It's a brain tumor- her mother interrupted- Is inoperable, the doctors gave her six month-. Oh, poor woman. No wonder she was this desperate.

-I'm sorry- Dean said honestly.

-It's okay- Leila smiled, even if she had every right to be depressed, she was still fighting.

-No, it isn't- her mother said. Then she looked at Dean, I braced myself to what she was gonna say.

-Why do you deserve to live and my daughter not?- she asked, her voice full of wonder. I was so angry at her. I wasn't gonna tolerate any person talking like that to Dean, or Sam, or me for that matter.

-Hey, easy, we didn't do anything to you- I told her.

-I know- Leila said- I'm sorry-she smiled sadly and they left. We were both kinda shaken. Specially Dean. And I'd bet anything I owned that he was asking himself that question: Why did he deserve to live? I knew why. Because he was good and he helped people, even if it kills him, or threats to do it.

I took Dean's hand again and led him to the car. I wanted to hug him and tell him he was the best person I've ever known. I wanted to kiss his pain away. But, everything at its time.

-Okay, what now?- I asked him, once in the car.

-We've got to talk to Sam, see what he finds out-

-Alright, let's head back to the motel then-. We rented a room because we didn't know how long we were gonna stay.

Dean drove in silence; I could almost see the thoughts going through his mind. I wanted to say something, anything, to make him feel better, but he had to deal with it himself. I hated passivity. I really did.

We got to the motel and Sam was already there. I took off my jacket and closed the door.

-What did you find out?- Dean asked, going straight to business. Sam looked bad. I started to get worried.

-I'm sorry- he said. Oh, no, what the hell?

-Sorry about what?-

-Marshall Hall died at 4:17-. Dean did a pause.

-Exact time I was healed- he finally said. Oh shit! I thought, this was going to be bad.

-Yeah. So I put together on a list everyone Roy's healed. Six people in the past year, and I crossed check with the local obituaries. Every time someone was healed, another person died. And each time the person died of the same cause Le Grange was healing at the time-

-So, someone is healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?- Dean asked. I was still standing there, not knowing what to make of it.

-Somehow- Sam answered- Le Grange is trading a life for another-

-Wait, wait, wait, wait, so, Marshall Hall died to save me?- I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it a bit.

-Dean..- I put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. Well, that stung.

-Dean…- Sam repeated- the guy had probably died anyway, and another person would have been heal-

-You never should've brought me here- Dean said. And I was angry, because he didn't want us to save him. Well, fuck him then. I was gonna do anything to save him even if he didn't want. Yes, another guy's life was a high price, I won't deny it, but, it wasn't our fault, we just wanted Dean alive.

-Dean, I was just trying to save your life- Sam said

-But Sam some guy is dead now because of me!- I really wanted to relieve his pain right now, but, I wasn't gonna, he could scream it off alright.

-I didn't know- Sam defended. I felt sorry for him. So I interrupted.

-What I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How is trading a life for another?-

-He's not doing it- Dean said-Something else is doing it for him-

-What you mean?-

-The old man I saw on stage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew it-

-You knew what? What you're talking about?-

-There's only one thing that can take and give life like this- Dean explained

-What?-

-A reaper-

-A what? A reaper? As in "Don't fear the reaper" song?- I asked

-Kinda, it's actually more serious than that- Dean answered- You might not fear the reaper, but you'll have to run like hell if you wanna escape-

-You can escape?- I was skeptic

-Not really, you can buy some time, that's all. The reaper will always get you at the end-

-Well, that's just awesome- I said, sitting in the bed.

-Are you sure it "the" reaper, as in the angel of death?-Sam asked

-No, not "the" reaper, just "a" reaper, there's a reaper in almost every culture in the world, they have like hundreds different names, this must be one of those-

-But you said you saw a guy in a suit- I was having a hard time accepting this.

-So? You think it's gonna work on the whole black rope thing?-

-You said it Sam, the clock stopped, right?- Dean took a piece of paper and showed it to us- Reapers stop time. And you only see them when they coming at you, that's why I could see it-

-Yeah, but I felt it- I said

-You felt everything- Dean answered- this just means it's a supernatural thing, which explains the whole reaper thing. There's no other way-

-Okay, oaky, but, again, how is Roy controlling it?-

-That cross- Sam murmured.

-The cross!- Yes, I remembered it, that made sense, kinda.

-What?-

-There was this cross in the stage when Roy did his "healing"- I told him as Sam was looking for something

-I was sure I've seen that before- he muttered- Here- he took out a…

-Tarot card?- Dean asked arching his eyebrows

-It makes sense, right? The tarot dated from the christian era, it makes sense that some Christians still use it, the symbols at least-

-Yeah, back then some priest practiced magic- I said

-And some of them revered the dark stuff- Sam added- Necromancy and how to push Death away, or how to cause it-

-So Roy is using black magic to control the reaper?- Dean asked

-Yes, and it's dangerous. It's like putting a leash on a wild animal-

-Okay, we've got to stop Roy-

-How?- I was thinking with everything I had, but couldn't come up with a solution.

-You know how-

-What? We can't kill Roy Dean-

-Ella, that guy is playing God! He's deciding who lives and who dies, he's a monster in my book-

-No, we're not gonna kill a human being, Dean- Thanks Sam for backing me up

-If we do that we're not better than he is-

-Okay, so we can't kill Roy, and we can't kill Death, any bright ideas college geeks?-

-Don't mock me Dean, you know I'm right- I told him. He was gonna hear me when this is over.

-We've got to find the spell he's using and stop it- Sam said. Ha! There you have it Dean. He knew we were right, so he just glared, but kept his mouth shot.

We went to the reverent house. A service was about to start.

-C'mon, if Roy's using a spell, there's gotta be a spell book, see if you can find it- Dean told Sam –we're gonna see if we can delay Roy-

-Okay- he nodded.

-Le Grange is a fraud- the man from earlier said; he was giving away some pamphlets.

-Amen brother- Dean said

-You're doing a great job- Sam congratulated him. Then he took off to Roy's house and we went to the service.

Like five minutes later, Dean's cell rang.

-What you've got?- he asked. I was curious, but there were people all around us, so we had to keep a low profile. After a minute, he hang up.

-What?- I murmured.

-We can't let him heal anyone, okay?- Dean said

-Okay- I nodded. We took our seats and kept an eye on everyone there.

And then, Roy called Leila to the stage. Oh fuck! I thought. Why, oh why did he have to call her now!

-We've got to stop him Dean- I told him, he sighed. Leila hugged her mother and then went to the stage. I stood up and got close to her.

-Leila, listen to me- I whispered- You can't go up there-. She looked at me like I was crazy.

-Why not? We've waited for month- she said. And, she was so right. But, we couldn't let her.

-You can't let Roy heal you-

-I don't understand, Roy healed Dean, didn't he? Why you couldn't let him even try?-

-Because if he heals you something bad will happen. I can't explain it, but I need you to trust me, please-. Dean was at my side, we were intended to keep Leila away from Roy. Leila seemed unsure. She looked at Sue Ann extended hand, and then at her mother.

-I'm sorry- she said

-Leila!- both Dean and me whisper-shouted. Damn. She got up stage and Roy began his speech and his little act again. He touched Leila's head and then Dean screamed

-Fire! The tent's on fire!- I didn't understand. Then I thought, Sam. He must have told him something.

No!- Leila's mother yelled- please don't stop! Please reverend, please!- It was breaking my heart seeing her like that, but, it had to be done.

Dean took his cell and I guess he called Sam

-I did it, I stopped Roy- he said. Then he just freaked out.

-Then who the hell is?- He shouted. And I was looking at Sue Ann who was standing in front of the cross. I pointed at her. Dean saw her and said

-Sue Ann- and he hang up. I ran to her and turned her to face me. She looked surprised. She had a cross between her hands, a cross exactly like the one in the stage, only smaller. She looked at us and started screaming

-Help! Help me!- And a man came and took Dean away, making me follow. Damn woman! We got out and Sue Ann said

-I just don't understand, after everything we've done for you- I glared at her, but kept my mouth shut, there were people around. Dean looked at her.

-I'm very disappointed Dean- she had the nerve to say that. Witch bitch!

-You can let them go, I won't present charges, the Lord we'll give them what they deserve- Sue Ann said and they let us go. But that didn't sound right. If she was implying what I thought she was implying, then Dean was screw.

Sue Ann left.

-If we see you again here we'll gonna take care of you, okay?- the officer said to Dean. Since I was a woman, I wasn't worth the reprimand. Idiots.

We saw Leila and she came to us

-Why did you do that?- she asked us

-I'm sorry Leila, but Roy's not the answer- Dean told her

-He healed you, right?-. Dean sighed.

-I know it's not fair, and I wish I could explain, but I can't-

-Good bye Dean- she said and, just like that, she left. Not that I didn't understand her, we've just ruined her life.

We went back to the motel after we found Sam. Now we were sitting there, discussing evidence.

-So Roy really believes- Sam said

-Yeah, I don't think he has any idea what his wife is doing- Dean answered

-Well, I found this- Sam took an old looking book- It's ancient, written by a priest who went to the dark side. There's a binding spell in here, to catch the reaper-

-Must be hell of a spell- I said

-Yeah- Sam nodded- You've gotta build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preacher0s wife- Sam shook his head. I agree with him. I got what was like to feel you were losing someone you loved, believe me, I did. But that, that was just plain wrong.

-She was desperate- Dean said- Her husband was dying, she used a binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.

-Dean, I get it, okay?- I told him, sitting next to him- but that's not how things work. You can do the impossible to save someone you love, I'd do it. But this? This is too much. She's murdering people, Dean-

-She cheated Death, literally- Sam said- but now she's what? Using the reaper to help people she believes is worth it-

-We've gotta break that binding spell- I stated the obvious. Dean looked at the book for a while.

-You know? Sue Ann had a cross like this, when she dropped it the reaper left- he said

-So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?- Sam asked

-Maybe both?- I told him, unsure.

-Yeah, we've gotta try both- Dean agreed.

-Okay, we'll have to do it soon, Roy's healing Leila tonight-.

We took off (again) to Roy's house. This was getting routine pretty fast. We parked outside and I saw a familiar car

-That's Leila's car- I said

-Yeah- Dean muttered.

-Dean…- Sam

-You know, if Roy had picked up Leila instead of me, she'd be healed by now-

-Dean, don't do this- I begged, he kept going anyway

-And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple of month-. I had enough of self pity and self hated and all that "Why me" crap.

-Dean- I called, he turned and I took his face in my hands, looking straight into his eyes- What happened to her is horrible, but what are you gonna do? Let someone else die to save her? You can't control this things, nobody should. And those who do should be stopped- I told him firmly. He looked at me for a long time, and his eyes harden. I let him go, and decided it was not the time to do this, as long as he understood he couldn't save her, we were gonna be kinda good. He got out of the car and we followed after.

We peeked through the tent and there was everybody there, including Leila.

-Where's Sue Ann?- Dean asked. She was nowhere to be seen. Damn it!

-The house- Sam answered and we took off.

-Go find Sue Ann- Dean told us

-What are you gonna do?- I asked him. And then I saw the two officers from earlier. They chased Dean off and we looked for a sign of the altar. We rounded the house, and Sam caught a basement door. He opened it, I was behind him the whole time, and we got in. I was already feeling guilty for not watching out for Dean, I wasn't gonna make the same mistake twice.

The basement looked like it came out of a horror movie. It looked really creepy. We found the altar and the black magic in it gave me chills. It wasn't as strong as the reaper, but it was similar in intensity. I saw a photo of Dean with a cross over his head and I lost it.

-What are we gonna do?- I asked Sam, getting desperate. But before he could answer me Sue Ann showed up. Great, now the party was complete.

-I gave your brother life and I can take it away- she told Sam. Arrogant bitch! Sam looked at her in a "oh yeah?" kinda way and grabbed the table with the altar on it and threw it. And I didn't know how, but Sue Ann was already gone, and she had locked us up in the basement. I wasn't the one to get nervous over nothing, but being held in a basement against my will was giving me back some bad memories from not so long ago.

-Can't you see it?- Sue Ann shouted from outside- The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked-

-Dean's not fucking wicked you bitch!- I yelled, unable to repress my anger. Apparently, she ignored me, 'cause she kept going

-And he deserves to die just as much as Leila deserves to live- She was a nutcase. Who the hell did she think she was? Meanwhile, Sam had taken a piece of wood and was breaking a little window to get us out. I just loved him so much right now! We got out, fortunately and ran to find Sue Ann. She was in front of a different altar, holding the cross and chanting, something. I threw the cross away without even touch it. That should teach her who was more powerful. She looked frightened but she knelt in front of the altar and the broken cross and began murmuring

-Oh God! What have you done?-

-What have I done? You play God and I have done something wrong? You psycho bitch- I told her. I felt something right then. It was the reaper. I took Sam's hand and moved away from Sue Ann.

-Sam- I whispered, squeezing his hand- it's the reaper- Did that mean Dean was safe? Shit! Where was he?

Sue Ann tried to run but stopped mid step. Something was touching her, I could feel it. She fell down, and was dead before his head hit the floor. The image of her eyes staring at me after dead was going to be branded to my mind forever. I was in shock, but I felt Sam moving me and I got out of it.

-Dean!- I whispered. And, again, we took off running looking for Dean. We found him next to the Impala. I ran directly towards his arms.

Are you okay?- Sam asked him, I just hugged him, and was glad when he hugged me back. At least he was passed the stage of no touching me thing.

-A little tired- he answered. I reached up to kiss him and everything else disappeared. It was just us there, no Sam, no nothing. I wanted him to feel alive, and it was the only way to show him that.

We broke apart too soon and got in the car. Back in the motel Dean looked kinda down again.

-What's up?- I asked, kneeling in front of him

-Nothing-

Dean, c'mon- I pushed

-We did the right thing, didn't we?- he asked me. He looked lost

-Of course we did- Sam answered before I could

-I don't feel like it- Dean whispered. I pulled his face up and kiss him. But then we heard a knock and Sam saying

-I get it-. I t was Leila

-Leila, come in- Sam invited her. She got in, Dean got up.

-Hi- she said

-Hi- I smiled at her and got up too

-How did you know we were here?- Dean asked her

-Sam called, told me you wanted to say good bye- She answered. I smiled at Sam thankful

-Okay, we're gonna go grab some sodas, c'mon Sammy- I said taking his hand and dragging him out. Dean needed to get it out of his system, otherwise he'd be stuck. Psychology one-o-one-. We walked to the soda machine and I asked

-You think he'll be fine?-

-Yeah, I do-

-Good- I leaned against the wall and looked at my soda like all the answers were there. I wish.

-Hey- Sam touched my arm, making me jump- Are you okay?-

-Yeah- I lied, and then sighed. He knew me better than that

-I'm just worried, that's all-

-What you're worried about?- he leaned next to me

-Everything. How things get more complicated every fucking day. How I haven't talk to my brother in ages. How I'm falling for Dean-

-You're falling for Dean?- Sam asked

-I think so- I murmured- I don't know, I just, sometimes it's all too much, you know? And he's always been my friend, he was always there. You were too, but, it's different, you're like a brother to me. I see him in other way, I realize that now, I'm not stupid-

-But…?-. I took a breath and sighed at the same time

-I don't know. I guess I'm scared-

-Of what?-

-Losing him- I said, my voice breaking

-Why you say that?-

-Because that's how things works Sam. I always loose the people I love, and if I don't I can't have them with me. Except for you two right now-

-Hey, listen to me- Sam's tone made me looked up- We're not going anywhere, okay? All those years we missed, that's nothing, things hadn't changed one bit. You're still my best friend and Dean's too. I know it's not the same, I get it. And I'm fine with it. Really, in fact, I'm glad for you. Well, more for him, you could do better- I smiled- but I'm serious, I know it looks kinda bad right now, but it will pass, like everything else-. I was so glad he had told me that. I needed to hear it. I hugged him

-Thank you- I said, my arms going around his waist, and I felt like laughing, because he was just huge.

-Anytime- he repeated my phrase.

-Okay, emotive moment over- I said- let's get back inside, I think Leila already left-

-Okay, let's go-

When we got in, I saw Dean sitting in the bed, looking at nothing. I felt bad, but strong. He needed me and I was there. I walked to him, and gestured to Sam to leave us a minute. He went to the bathroom. I sat next to him and took his hand. The touch seemed to have brought him to reality.

-Hi- I smiled at him. He didn't answer. I moved slowly, proving his mood, and kissed him. He was still for a second, and then all the walls fell down. He grabbed my hair and brought me closer. My hands went to his neck in a death grip. This was what we both needed. He lay down and I got on top of him. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air. Then, he smiled. Thank God! He was kinda himself again. We kept kissing, I grabbed my shirt and took it off, along with his. He undid my pants and I his. The shoes were gone as well. We were only on our underwear, and we got under the covers, in case Sam got out.

I sighed. I was tired, and I bet he was too. I kept kissing him until he stopped me. That was weird.

-What's wrong?- I asked, alarmed

-Nothing's wrong- he murmured- I just thought we couldn't do it here, so, we might as well go to sleep. It's been a long day-. I smiled at him. He wasn't rejecting me. Good.

-Okay- I said, I curled up next to him and put my head on this chest. The sound of his heart never meant so much to me.

-Night Ella- he whispered, kissing my head, an arm still around me.

-Night- I murmured and fall asleep so fast I didn't even know when Sam got out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of a very familiar voice.

-Dean, Dean- I heard Sam call

-What? Man, it's the middle of the night- Dean complained and he sat on the bed- Wait, don't wake up Ella. What happened?- I was already awake, so.

-We need to go- Sam said, packing his stuff. And at that I sat too.

-Why? What happened?- I asked, mi voice husky from sleep. I felt Sam tensed, and I guessed it was one of his visions that had woken him.

-We need to go! Right now- he just said. Damn him for not explaining.

Eventually Dean and I got up, dressed and packed as fast as hell. Damn Sam. We left the motel in the middle of the fucking night; I was so tired I was afraid I'd pass out.

Dean got into the driver seat, and I in the back seat, like always. Sam was talking to someone over the phone. He started saying all this police stuff, like he needed the owners of all two door sedan in Michigan and then he said the plate number. Well, that was kinda weird, but, in comparison to being pull out of bed, it was pretty damn fine. I was a little cranky, I'll admit it. But I hated when things like that happened, because it always ends up badly.

-Sammy, relax- Dean told him- I'm sure it was just a nightmare-. So Sam had had a vision. Awesome. A vision connected to Yellow Eyes or people like us. Double awesome.

-It felt different Dean; it felt real- Sam answered- Like when I dreamed about our old house and Jessica- Ok, so I trusted him. It was a vision, I was sure. The question was how to stop it?

-Yes I'm here- Sam said to the phone- Jim Miller? You've got the street address? Great, thank you- he hung up.

-Okay, let's check this out. How far are we?-

-From Saginaw?-

-Yeah-

-A couple hours- Dean answered

-Drive faster- Sam told him and he sped off.

We've got to this guy's house an hour later. Dean drove like a maniac, if there had been any police on the road; we'd all been locked up. As we entered the street, we saw a police cruiser.

-Oh shit- I muttered. This had something to do with Sam's visions, and it sure as hell didn't look good. Dean parked the car and we saw two officers taking out a body bag, with I supposed a body inside.

We got out and joined the curious or more adequate, morbid people on the street.

-What happened?- I asked nonchalantly.

-Suicide- a lady answered me. I could feel she was shocked

-You knew him?-

-Yeas, every Sunday in church. He always seemed so normal. I guess you never know what's happening behind the doors-

-I guess not- I said sympathetically.

-What do they say happened?- Sam asked her

-I heard they found him in the garage, locked up in his car with the engine running-

-How long since it happened-

-Maybe an hour or so- the woman answered. She was really trusty, or, stupid, who knew? I saw a woman crying. She seemed to noticed too.

-Poor family, I can't even imagine what they're going through- I could. Or, kinda. I knew only too well how it felt like losing someone you loved. It was the worst feeling in the world, because you felt lost, and angry at the same time.

Sam turned around and left. He walked to the car. We followed.

-Sam, we came as fast as we could- I told him

-Not fast enough-

-What do you think killed him?- I asked him

-I don't know- Dean answered, even if he didn't suppose to- maybe there's nothing supernatural at all-

-There's something here alright- I said- I trust Sam, he had this vision for something, if not to stop it, for something else-

-She's right- Sam added- I saw it. Something trapped him in the car-

-Well what? A spirit? Poltergeist?-

-I don't know, I don't feel anything weird here- I answered

-Well, anyway, let's continue this in the morning- Dean said, opening the car door- We'll talk to the family, check out the house-

-Dean, you saw them, they're devastated, and they won't talk to us-

-Yeah, you're right- he admitted-but I think I know with who they will talk to-

-Who?- Sam and I asked

-You'll see- I rolled my eyes and got in the car. Next morning, the guys were dressed like priest. I just couldn't hold my giggles.

-C'mon! That's weird even for you- I mocked Dean

-Whatever- he answered- you just stay here, okay? He told me, I nodded

-Yes, yes, I know. I wait in the car for you "Padres" to come out of the house after doing this family a great favor-

-Don't be a bitch Ella- Dean complained

-Yeah, okay, and you don't be an insensitive jerk, because if you disrespect this family on a moment like this, I'll kick your ass without even touching you- I threaten

-Okay, okay, I'll play good old priest, don't worry- I smiled.

-Alright, then, go!- I kissed him and they left.

So now I was stuck there till they finish. I sighed. I put my earphones on and listened to some music to pass time by. I was alone and in moment like those, I couldn't do anything but think.

First I thought about Sam's visions. Then, about myself. Why didn't I have visions too? Maybe if I did and I learn to control them I could help more people. But feeling unease about my abilities wasn't taking me anywhere. So I thought about something else. I thought about Dean. And about the conversation Sam and I had last night.

I felt confused. I didn't wanna get hurt, I didn't wanna get Dean hurt. But, I also didn't wanna hold myself back because of all this. That was just stupid, because if I kept living like this, not taking chances and all, life wasn't gonna be worth living. I knew that. It just, was so hard to trust. Or, that was the wrong thing to say, it was wrong to let myself feel. I loved them, insanely. Just like I loved my brother, who was god knows where right now, but like I did with Damon, what if I had to leave before something happens to them? What if I couldn't help Sam and things end up all wrong? All this questions were filling my mind and I felt like hitting something hard. Or, someone. I felt like running into a demon and kick his ass.

And, for some reason, I had a weird feeling about this. I didn't know why of course, I just felt wrong somehow. And I was stalling, because I wasn't doing anything productive and I hated it.

And what I hated the most was this, situation, I was in. This whole "I don't know what to do" thing that kept me from enjoying Dean and doing something useful. I just, didn't know. And, I'll be damned if I would just stay like this for long. I mean, I wasn't the type to doubt things when they appeared. Not this kind of things anyway. But now I felt unsure, and the worst part was that I pretty well knew why. I was scared of facing Dean. I was scared things wouldn't work out, and, that I just couldn't think about. Because he was too important to lose. He had always been there for me, even when he wasn't physically, he was there, only a phone call away.

I didn't want to feel bad with myself, I really didn't. But I just, couldn't handle it. I felt weak, and stupid. I wished he could see that and told me everything was fine, that I didn't have to worry about it. But, that wasn't happening, of course not. One of this days, I was just gonna lose it. I was gonna say: You know what? Fuck it! And then I would do something really stupid because that was how impulsive me worked.

A song in my ears took me out of my ramblings. I could hear the voice of Robert Plant singing, and I felt better then. That was my favorite Zeppelin song, "Stairway to heaven". I loved everything about it. Absolutely everything. And it was Dean who made me listen to it, a long time ago. I remembered that day. We were at Bobby's and I was, like, 10, I don't know. I was listening to the Beatle, when Dean came to me and told me

-That's just boring music. Listen to this, and you'll have a good time, promise-

And since I couldn't not do everything he asked me, I listened to it. And I felt in love immediately. That song was a symbol, even now, I hear it and I just stop thinking, and I listen, carefully, repeating every word in my head.

A knock on the window made me jump off my skin.

-Jesus!- I screamed- Why'd you do that? –

-Sorry, but we gotta get going- Dean said

-Fine- I murmured- So, you find anything?-

-Nope, not much. The house didn't seem haunted, the family was hurt, but, together, I don't know-

-Okay, well, what now?-

-Now, we go find a motel and get to research- Sam answered

-Awesome!- I said sarcastically. Dean grimaced.

In the motel, Sam had gotten the plans of the house, I didn't know how, and was saying

-There's nothing wrong with the house-

-What about the land?- I asked. Dean was cleaning the guns on the bed. I was gonna sleep with gunpowder smell all over it.

-No graveyards, battlefields, or Indian ground-

-Hey man I told you, I searched the house- Dean said-no dark zones, no souls, nada-. They catch me up in the car, so I knew what they knew already.

-So what? You think Jim Miller killed himself and my nightmare was just a freaky coincidence?- Sam asked, sitting next to Dean, how got a gun loaded and was aiming it for fun sakes.

-I don't know- Dean answered lightly- I just know there's nothing supernatural about that house-

-Okay, maybe, maybe it's got nothing to do with the, um, house- Sam was grabbing his head in pain- Maybe, God, maybe is connected to Jim- I knelt in front of him and took his hands in mine, I guessed he was having another vision, or, something similar.

-Sam- I called- Sam, let go, c'mon. Hear me, oaky? Focus- He had his eyes closed and he seemed in pain- Sam, c'mon, work with me, I'll help it go away-

-oh, my head- he groaned and he fell against me.

-Hey, hey, Sam, talk to me- I whispered to him- C'mon, what you're seeing?- Dean looked shocked, and, froze, like he didn't know what to do. Good thing I was there.

I shook Sam by his shoulders and he looked at me. He seemed lost in whatever he was seeing.

-Sam, Sam! Say something!- I begged

-Something is gonna kill Roger Miller!- he told me, freaked out.

-Okay, don't panic- I said to him, then to Dean- Go take the car, we'll be out in a minute- He nodded and left. It was weird that he was listening to me, but, whatever.

-Sammy? Sammy? Look at me Sam- I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes

-We're gonna help him, okay? Now, c'mon, get up, we need to go- He nodded and got up, pulling me along. We got in the car and Dean sped off to the Miller's house.

-This things are getting worse, more painful- Sam told me- And, why am I having them? What am I connected to the Millers?-

-I don't know, darling, but we'll find out, okay? You're gonna be fine, we're here for you- I knew how painful things could get. When I first discovered my abilities, I almost faint when I felt a demon. And now he was going through the same.

-She's right Sam; you're gonna be okay- Dean said. He seemed scared too. Anything concerning his little brother would scare the hell out of him, especially if it was something supernatural.

-Why is this happening to me?-

-I don't know Sam, but we'll figure it out, I promise-

The real question was, why the Millers? Sam was right, why them? Why was he watching them die, one after another? If we were supposed to stop it, then why did he have these visions just before it happened? It wasn't making any sense. But I didn't think it was to save them, there's gotta be something else. But, what?

We got to Roger's apartment, and we saw him walking outside.

-Hey, Roger!- Sam yelled from the car.

-What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone- the man said. If we leave you alone you die, I thought to myself. Dean maneuvered the car strangely, and Sam jumped off it.

-Roger, Roger, c'mon! Let us help- Sam screamed, but the guy was already inside, and he said

-I don't want your help-

-We're not priests, please, let us help you!- Sam was desperate. We ran to him and then Dean took off to find the fire stairs. Smart boy. We ran through the stairs and it was hard, because it was dark and I couldn't see anything. Sam went first and we followed. I heard a noise and stopped, the three of us did. Then Sam started running again and we got to Roger's apartment. Only, it was too late.

The window was tainted red with blood, and I could see Roger's head on the floor. Whatever was doing this, it was a sadistic bastard.

Sam looked shaken but Dean was the first to respond. He handed us a tissue and said

-C'mon! Clean up your fingerprints, I don't want the cops knowing we were here- And he was right, of course, so we started doing as we were told.

-I'm gonna take a look inside- Dean said, opening the other window, which wasn't splashed with blood. Sam and I nodded.

After a few minutes, we were finished and Dean came out.

-There's nothing there. No sign, nothing. Just like the Miller's house-

-I saw something in the vision- Sam said as we walked back to the car- Like a dark shape, a shadow. Something was stalking Roger-

-Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not connected to the house-

-No, it's connected to the family itself- Sam said

-So what you think it is? Vengeful spirit?- I asked him

-Maybe- Dean answered- those are known for haunting families-

-Angiers, banshees- Sam counted off the possibilities.

-So, it's basically like a curse- I said

-So maybe Roger and Jim Miller were into something dark-

-And now they're killing them-

-Hey, you think Max is in danger?- Sam asked, worried

-Let's figure it out before he is- Dean replied, and we drove off.

-Well- Sam said after a second- I know what I have in common with this people-

-What?-

-Both our families are cursed-

-Our family is not cursed- Dean defended- we just had our darks spots- Sam chuckled humorlessly.

-Our darks spots are, pretty dark-

-Well, fuck it, I'm cursed too and you don't see me complaining- I said annoyed. They rolled their eyes but didn't reply. Good.

Morning after we, I mean Sam and Dean, went to the Miller's house again, I got stuck in the car. Again. This was becoming a very annoying tradition. I knew it was just for them to fit in more easily, but still, I didn't like it. And like a good brat I was, I was gonna bitch about it, a lot.

The plan was to ask Max as much as they could about his uncle and father. They were dressed in the minister's clothes again, but this time I didn't laugh. This was getting pretty disturbing pretty quickly.

They returned fast, maybe a few minutes later.

-Max isn't telling us something- Dean said

-Yeah-

-When he was talking about his old house?-

-Yeah, he seemed scared- Sam agreed-

-I say let's go find that house and see what was the Miller's life before all this-

-Yeah- Very talkative Sam.

-So, what did he tell you?- I asked them

-Nothing, really, just that they were normal and happy-

-Nobody's totally normal and happy- I said

-Exactly-

So we got to the old house, and saw a man sweeping his yard across the street. Maybe he knew something. We got out and walked to him

-Hi, there- I said, smiling, he looked at me and smiled back

-You lived in this neighborhood very long?- I asked him

-Yeah, almost twenty years, it's nice and quiet, why? You're looking for buying?-

-No, no, we were just wondering if you may recall a family that lived right across the street, the Millers, they had a little boy named Max?- Sam said

-Yeah, I remember them- the guy said, he seemed, thoughtful- his brother had the house next door- I looked to the house, it was kinda creepy

-So what's this about?- the guy asked-Is the poor kid okay?-. That caught my attention

-What you mean?- Sam asked.

-Well, in my life, I've never seen a child being treated like that. I mean I used to hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing stuff, he was a mean drunk- Oh, well, that was weird- he used to beat the crap outta Max. Bruises, broke his arm twice I remember-

-And this was going on regularly?- I asked him

-Almost every day. In fact, his brother used to do the same. But the worst part is the stepmother. She just, stood there, watching; never lift a finger to protect him. I must've call the police at least seven times, they never do anything good-

-You said stepmother?- Dean asked

-Yeah, I think his real mom died, some sort of accident, car accident I think-

And right there, very, timely of him, Sam grabbed his head, having another vision. Oh shit, I thought

-Hey, you okay there?- The man asked Sam

-Yeah- Sam answered, I took his arm and started walking away

-Thanks for your time- Dean said and followed

-Yeah, thank you- I added. We were about to get in the car when Sam looked up the sky and fell.

-Sam! Sam!- I shook him but nothing happened

-Sammy? C'mon!- Dean yelled. Then, Sam responded

-He's doing it- he said

-Who? What?- I asked

-Max's killing them- . Oh, well, that made sense; after all, they made his life hell.

-How he's doing it?- I asked- what did you see?-

-I don't know, it looked like telekinesis- Sam replied. Oh, hell. He was like me. He was just like me and he was killing his family.

-You weren't connected to the Millers- I told Sam, my face down- You were connected to Max-

-You're saying what?-

-He's like us-

-What? No! He's nothing like you!- Dean said- You're not murderers-

-Thinks about it, we have psychic abilities-

-Yeah, but you don't go around killing your family-

-But everything he went through, the beatings, he wants revenge- Sam said

-It doesn't justify killing you whole freaking family!- Dean said

-I know, it's just, it makes sense-

-No, no it doesn't. He's no different from the things we hunt; we've got to end him-

-What?- I popped my head up- We're not killing this kid- I said

-Then what do you propose, uh?-

-Hey, if something like this happens and I have to use my ability to kill someone, you're gonna kill me too?- I asked him. It wasn't fair; he didn't get what we were going through.

-What? No! Don't be ridiculous Ella-

-He's a person Dean, we're gonna talk to him. Promise me you'll follow my lead on this one- Sam said

-Okay, but I'm not letting him hurt anyone else-

-Fine- we agreed. We got out of the car and walked to the Miller's. Dean kicked the door open and we got in.

-Fathers?- Mrs. Miller asked

-What you're doing here?- a sick looking guy asked. He must be Max. Good thing he was making us look like princes. Damn him.

-Sorry to interrupt- Dean said and Sam mover forward

-Max, can we, uh, talk to you for a moment?- he said

-About what?- Max seemed suspicious. Not that I blame him, we were there to stop him, after all.

-It private- Sam answered- I don't wanna bother your mother with it. It won't take long, I promise-

-Okay- Max agreed. Thanks God. As we were walking out, Max seemed to be fix on Dean. When he was about to open the door, it closed. And then the windows closed, and Dean took his gun out.

-You're not priests!- Max accused. I didn't know if sending him flying across the room or not. He took Dean's gun from his hands and I was kinda surprised, he must've been really angry, because his powers were strong. Max took Dean's gun and tried to aim it.

-Max, what's happening? What you're doing?- His step mom asked

-Shut up!- He yelled and threw her towards the kitchen counter. That gotta hurt.

-Who are you?- Max yelled

-We just wanna talk to you- Sam told him

-That's right, that's why you brought this!-

-No, that was a mistake- Sam defended- but we're not gonna lie to you anymore okay, just hear us out-

-About what?-

-Max, we were drawn here- I said, speaking for the first time- to help you-

-How?-

-I had visions, of you-

-You're crazy?-

-Yeah? He is? Then tell me you can't do this- I said, taking the gun from him without moving.

-What the hell?- he screamed

-Let us help you, please- I begged

-No one can help me!-

-Yes, we can. I'm just like you. We can talk and work things out. You're not a murderer-

-We can talk, alone. We get Dean and Alice out-

-No, no way- Dean said and the chandelier started to shake. Great help Dean. Fuck.

-Nobody leaves the house!- Max screamed. God, he was really freaked.

-Nobody ahs to, okay?- Sam said- they're just going upstairs so we can talk-

-No way Sam, I'm not leaving you alone with him-

-Yes you are Dean- I said- I can take care of this, okay? Please-

-You're in charge here Max, we just wanna talk to you okay, just five minutes-

-Five minutes?- he asked as the chandelier stopped shaking

-Yes, five minutes-

-Okay, go!- he told Dean, I pushed him to leave, I didn't want him there with a telekinetic and unstable person. He took Alice with him and left.

I sighed and we went to the living room. Sam and I were sitting across from Max. He started to play with a knife, I tensed.

-Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through- Sam said

-That's right; you can't-Max screamed at him, I got ready to throw him out.

-Max, this has to stop- I told him

-It will- he replied-after my stepmother-

-No, you need to let her go-

-Why? She was a part of that too, she never did anything to help me-

-Look- I said- what they did to you, growing up, was wrong, in levels I can't begin to explain-

-Growing up? Try last week- Max interrupted me.

-What?- Sam asked. Max stood up and lifted his shirt. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. Poor kid.

-My dad kept hitting me, only in places people couldn't see it. Old habits die hard, I guess-He sat again.

-I'm sorry Max- I said, honestly.

-When I first found out, I could move things, it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless. But now I have this- he said- So last week, Dad gets drunk, first time in a long time, and he beats me the hell out of me. First time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do-

-Why didn't you just leave?- Sa asked

-It's not about getting away- I explained, surprising Max- you can't run away from it, can you? It will follow you anywhere, it's part of who you are. So you had to stop them- I said

-When my dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes- he said, I felt so bad for him, really-Do you know how that feels like?-

-No- Sam murmured

-He blamed me for everything, his job, his life, for my mom's death-

-Why did he blame you for your mom's death?- Sam asked

-Because she died in my nursery- Max answered, eyes filled with tears. Mine were too.

-She died in your nursery?- Sam asked. That was the patron, Yellow Eyes' patron.

-Yes. There was a fire, and he got drunk, and said she died dunk in the ceiling-

I took Sam's hand. He looked, well, like hell. This was just too much. We were all part of the same; our mothers had died in the same way. Murdered by that demon. I felt angry, furious. The lamps started to move, I was doing that. I felt powerful, and I loved it. I wanted to take everything apart. Watch it fall. See everything destroyed, like my family, like my parents, like my mom.

Sam seemed to recover pretty fast.

-Listen to me Max- He said- your father was right about what happened to your mom. It's real-

-What?-

-It happened to my mom too, and to hers- he looked at me. I was more in control now, the room wasn't shaking anymore.

-We are part of the same, Max- I told him- the guys and I , we are hunting down my mom's killer. We can find answers, we can help you-

-But you have to let us go Max-Sam said- you have to let your stepmom go too-

Max seemed to be thinking about it, but then he started shaking his head.

-No- he said- what they did to me, I still have nightmares. I'm just tired of being scared. If I do this, it will be over- he stood up, I did too.

-Don't you get it? It won't- I said, getting in his way- the nightmares, they will get worse, because you will be haunted by something much more powerful than a drunken father-

-Max, you don't have to do this alone- Sam told him. Max looked at him, and then said

-I'm sorry- and threw Sam into a closet

-No!- I screamed. I saw red for a minute. And then, I felt a wave of power like never before. But it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from Max. He looked murderous. I took my chance and threw him against the wall, but he recovered way too fast and threw _me. _I heard my head hit the wall, but kept my hold on reality. I tried to throw him again, but I was too weak. I lost consciousness right then.

When I came to it, the cabinet against the closet door was moving.

-What the…?- I got up, and walked towards it. Then the door flied open.

-Sam! –I yelled

-He's gonna kill Dean, c'mon, we've got to stop him- he said, we ran upstairs.

-If you wanna kill her, you've gotta go through me first- I heard Dean's voice said

-No!- I screamed and threw the door opened. Sam was behind me already.

-Don't do it, please Max, don't do it- Sam told him- we can help you, okay? Please- I wasn't feeling very cooperative to that concept of helping Max, he was gonna kill Dean after all. But, let Sam talk.

-This is not gonna fix anything- Sam kept talking.

-You're right- Max murmured, I froze in place. And, before I could even blink, Max shot himself.

-No!- Sam yelled, Alice and Dean were shocked. I moved to Sam first, even knowing Dean was there too. He needed me. I hugged him and then we set to work.

We called the Police, and told Alice what she had to say. Dean fixed her cut, and we moved downstairs. The police arrived, and now they were interrogating Alice. We were standing there.

-And this three?- the police officer asked, looking at us.

-They're family friend- Alice said- I called them as soon as Max got in, I was scared- tears were falling down her face- They tried to stop him-

-Where did Max get the gun?-the officer asked. So, sensitive.

-I don't know!- Alice shouted, falling apart- He showed up and then he..- She never finished the sentence.

-It's alright Mrs. Miller- the officer said

-I lost everyone- she cried

-Okay, we'll give you a call if we have further questions-

-Thanks officer- Dean replied and we left. We walked to the car, I was just lost.

-I should have done something- I murmured

-Don't Ella, don't- Dean tried to grab me but I pulled away

-I could have done something, the way he looked before…- I broke down then.

-You couldn't do anything- Dean said softly- maybe if we got there twenty years earlier, but we can't save everyone-. I didn't answer. I felt like shit, I didn't want his consolation.

-I can tell you one thing- Sam said- We're lucky we have dad-

-I never thought you could say that- Dean smiled

-It could've been worse. He could've pulled away after mom's and we could've had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out okay-

-All things considered- Dean replied and helped me into the car. We went back to the motel to pick up our stuff.

We were packing when Sam said

-I've been thinking-

-Well, that's never a good thing- Dean muttered

-I'm serious, I've been thinking, why would this demon killed Jess and Mom?-

-I don't know-

-Maybe he was after us- he ventured. And I felt ice in my veins.

"They were in the middle, Ella" I remembered the demon's voice, telling me that after he killed my dad.

-Maybe he wants us for something-

-Sam…-

-No, Dean, seriously. Telekinesis, visions, we all have abilities, they must be for something-. I decided to interrupt right then

-Yeah, they are for something- I said- They're for joining demons-

-What?- Dean seemed shocked

-Remember my powers? I can kill demons. I can move things with my mind. Sam has visions, and can move things with his mind- Sam looked taken aback

-I know how you got out Sam- I told him- the thing is, in different levels, we're all made for something-

-For what?-

-I'm not sure, but the demon went through a lot of troubles to have us, especially us-

-We were chosen- Sam whispered

-Yes we were- I replied- I repeat, I don't know for what, the only thing I know is that we can kill demons, we have the power. Besides that, I'm lost-

-Well, I don't care if he wants you, he won't get you- Dean said- This isn't about you, neither of you, this is about the thing that killed our families, the thing we're gonna find and kill. And that's it-

-Dean, I moved the cabinet with my mind, aren't you a little freaked?- Sam asked. Dean turned around and was holding a spoon

-Bend this- he said. I felt like laughing. We weren't circus freaks!

-I can't turn it on and off!- Sam defended

-Yes you can- I told him- I can help you. I can control it, so could Max, you'll learn-

-Oh, well, good- Sam was shocked, but okay. Or so I thought until he asked Dean

-Aren't you afraid we're gonna end up like Max?-

-No- Dean answered

-Why?-

-Because you have one thing Max didn't-

-Yeah? What is that?-

-Me- he said, simply. I smiled- because as long as I'm here, nothing is gonna happen, to either of you-. Sam smiled lightly. I went to Dean and kissed him. He finished to pack and got closer to Sam.

-And I know where we can go about your premonitions-

-Where?- Sam asked, hopeful

-Vegas- I laughed, Sam on the other hand punched Dean on the arm.

-C'mon man!- he said, Sam acted all offended and stormed out. He got in the car. I followed, letting go of Dean's hand. He turned off the lights, and then stood there, watching us, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I smiled at him, and could see my own worries mirrored in his eyes.

-C'mon- I told him, grabbing his hand again- Let's go- I pushed him against the car and kissed him hard. I needed to communicate to him. I needed him to know we were together in this, that I could keep Sammy safe.

-Get a room- Sam muttered. I laughed.

-You're just jealous- I teased him, trying to get the spirit up.

-Yeah, right- he rolled his eyes

-Hey, you keep it up, I'm gonna hit you with a rock-

-Ha, I can hit you back-

-No, you can't- I mocked- You're new Sammy, brand new-

-Shut up- he said, smiling against his will

-Yeah, whatever- I said, getting into the car. And we took off, listening to Zeppelin. My choice. I put "stairway to heaven" and smiled at Dean. He winked and turned the window down, to get the night air clear his mind. I did the same, and felt good. For a second, I felt free.


	6. Chapter 6

-C'mon, man!- Dean was complaining, still- Dad and I did pretty well before without this stupid costumes-

-C'mon Dean, you wanna pull this off or not?- Sam said

-Besides, you look cute- I teased him, pinching his cheek.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Laugh while you still can, wait till he gets _you _into one of this-

-No, problem, I can pull it off without putting them- I said, showing off

-Right…- Sam chuckled, I mock-glared at him

-Well, what are you waiting for? Go!- I pushed them out of the car

-Don't I get a good bye kiss?- Dean asked me

-In that?- I told him- No way! I'm not gonna let people see me that down!- I pretended to be offended. It worked; he narrowed his eyes and turned around to leave. I let out a giggle and suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me. Damn him, he was very convincing when he wanted to.

-Go!- I shouted him, smacking him on his head. He smirked.

-Show off!- I called after him. Sam laughed and they walked away. Fine, but next time, they were taking me. I couldn't handle one more time alone in the car, waiting.

We had taken a week off, to train mostly. We tried, I mean, I tried, Sam just, wasn't being helpful. Maybe he was traumatized for the entire Max thing; maybe he just was in denial. I think it was the second. I should be traumatized that a guy with my abilities had been a nutcase. Okay, poor guy had been through hell, but, anyway, he was a murderer. Maybe they deserved it, but I'm not the one to decide that. Neither was him, and that was what he was wrong about. He couldn't decide who lives and who dies, it's not that simple.

So, we trained, and we trained, and Dean and I watch while Sam tried to summon his visions. It didn't work. Perhaps I was wrong with the learning method, who knows? But I did my best, and nothing came out of it, so I was frustrated. And they leaving me there in the car while they investigated a crime scene wasn't helping.

So I decided to go in. I could be a very convincing liar too. I got out and walked to the apartment. The girl who was murdered was called Meredith. I put on my best suffering face and got inside. There was a black woman, middle age who looked like the doorwoman or something, so I went to her.

-Hello- I said, my voice weak, she looked at me- I'm sorry to bother you, but, I'm Meredith's cousin, my name is Laura- I lied

-Hi- she said softly, she didn't doubt me for a second- I'm so sorry for your lost-

-Thank you- I nodded- it took me a while to get here, I live in L.A. but I needed to come see what had happened-. The lady nodded in understatement. I was good.

-I'd like to go inside, if you don't mind- I asked, unsure, or faking it anyway.

-Yes dear, of course- she replied- in fact, there are two guys from the alarm company going through it, if you don't mind them, then go. You know where it is?-

-Yes, thank you very much-

-You're welcome, and I am really sorry, Meredith was a great girl-

-I know, thank you again- I said and left. Ha, Dean was so gonna pay me for this. I bet his face was gonna be something when I enter the apartment. Next time, they'll think twice about leaving me behind.

I took the stairs, to help me clear my face from the faked pain. When I got in, the door was closed, but I got in anyway.

Dean was on the floor, working with some kind of, tape? Who knew? And Sam was standing there, watching.

-What you're guys doing?- I asked them, they almost jumped off their skin.

-Jesus Christ! – Dean said, a hand on his chest- What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?-

-I pretended to be Meredith's cousin, the lady downstairs let me in- I answered- See? I told you I didn't need any of those- I mocked.

-Well, whatever, you are here now, so, help, okay?-

-Fine, what you found out?-

-Some paranormal activity with the EMF, and the stains of blood in the carpet, they seem to form a symbol- Sam explained. I was far enough I didn't see any symbol. So I got closer.

-Oh!- I exclaimed. That was weird. And creepy. The thing that Dean had obviously joined together formed a strange symbol, like a Z, but with a circle in the middle. Again, strange.

-Okay, you know what it means?- I asked them, they shook their heads.

-Perfect- I murmured sarcastically- How did they get there anyway?-

-Meredith was cut into pieces- Sam explained- and her heart is missing-

-Her heart? Why?-

-Don't know- Dean said- Maybe werewolf?-

-No, the lunar cycles don't match- Sam told him

-Then what? Something that the EMF caught. Spirit? Demon?-

-May be, but we're gonna have to look deeper to find out what that symbol means, That might be the answer-

-Yeah- We got out together. Thank God the lady from before wasn't there. One less worry. Then we got to the bar where Meredith used to work and see what we could find out.

Sam was sitting in a table, researching, which he's good at. Dean and I were on the field. Dean was flirting with some bartender lady; I was flirting with a waiter. They both knew Meredith, but the guy I was talking to didn't say anything helpful. Just that I had beautiful eyes, and that Meredith was a pretty normal person. All very productive, yeah.

Anyway, I saw Dean going to Sam's table and excused myself. In fact, I needed a break from the guy, he was kinda, pushy. And I definitely wasn't interested. But, men seemed to notice women who don't want them more than the ones who do, because _he_ gave _me_ his number. Desperate move.

Dean sat in front of Sam, I took the side.

-So, I talked to the bartender- he told Sam

-And did you get anything? Besides her number- He was holding a piece of newspaper on his hand, and what I thought was John's journal

-Dude- Dean looked offended- I'm a professional. I'm offended that you, think, that- he lost his facade, nobody believed him, not even himself- Alright, yeah- he admitted, showing us a napkin with a number on it. I wanted to throw it away, and make clear who was who there, but I resisted.

-Do you mind thinking a little with your upstairs brain, Dean?- Sam asked, I laughed. Dean avoided the subject.

-There's nothing to find out, Meredith worked here, she was a waitress, she was normal, and everyone here liked her- he said, and now it was my turn to show off my conquest.

-I got nothing either- I told them- except from the guy's number- I showed them a piece of paper, and Dean narrowed his eyes at it, I put it away in my pocket.

-Hey, you're not the only good looking person here, Dean- I said- And- I looked at Sam- you can't tell me I think with any other brain, because you know that's not true-

-Okay, okay, let's move on- Sam replied

-What about that symbol? You found anything?- Dean asked, looking at the paper in his hands.

-No, there's nothing on dad's journal, or in any of the normal books, I'll have to dig deeper-

-Okay, so there was a first victim, right?- I asked

-Yeah, his name was Ben, something, he was found last month mutilated in his house. Same deal, windows closed, alarm on-

-Any connection between the two?-

-I didn't find any, not yet at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, didn't have anyone in common, they lived in practically different worlds-

-So, to sum it up, till now, the only progress we made was the bartender's number-Dean said

-Oh yeah? That was progress?- I said, arching my eyebrows.

-Hey, you've got one too- He defended

-Yeah, but I didn't want it-

-You didn't? Then give it to me- Dean said

-What? You're gonna ask him out or something?- I mocked, Sam laughed

-No, I just don't want you to have, even less if you don't want to, you might give the wrong impression-

-Yeah?- I asked, getting up and closer to him, I was inches from his face. I looked into his eyes

-The wrong impression, uh? And what impression would that be? That I'm single? Or that I'm interested?-

-Both- he answered, swallowing hard. I got even closer, our lips touching

-Both? You mean I'm not single? And what am I then?- I felt so good teasing him. Sam was smiling, but he interrupted in his brother benefit.

-Guys, can't you discuss it in private?-

-Yeah Sammy- I answered- Sorry- And I got away from him- I'm going for some shots- I said and walked away, then I turned to look at Dean- You want some?- I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. Yeah, playing nice wasn't gonna short his punishment.

I left the guys at the table and got the shots, avoiding the waiter I talked to before, just in case he wanted to say anything else to me.

I returned to the table but it was empty. I looked around and saw Sam talking to a girl. She was blond, and has short hair. Dean was besides him. I walked to them and heard

-Stop dragging him around everywhere- the girl was saying, to Dean, apparently, because she was looking at him. I felt weird somehow, like, supernatural weird.

-Meg, it's okay- Sam told her. They were silent till Dean said

-Okay, awkward, I'm gonna go grab a drink now- and turned around, tripping over me

-Hey- he said

-Hi, everything okay there?- I asked him

-Yeah, Sam's new girlfriend was kinda bitchy, but, it's okay-

-Yes, I heard what she said, part of it. What she was talking about?

-Don't know, don't care. Let's Sam catch up with her and then go, okay?- he offered, grabbing me by the waist. He got me close to him and moved his hand to my ass, making me jump.

-Hey, what you're doing?- I protested, even if I wasn't really offended, just surprised.

-Giving the _right_ impression- he answered me, smirking. Cocky bastard.

-Oh, yeah?- I replied, going to the bartender woman's bar and sitting him there, near her. Then I sat on top of him and straddled his waist. I kissed him, grabbing him by the neck, not letting him even breath. I kissed him for like a minute, my tongue getting in and out of his mouth, my lips separating from his, but not all the way. It was a hot, hard kiss, designed to rock his world. I smirked into his mouth.

-Now I was giving the right impression- I whispered in his ear. He shivered. I smiled even wider.

We waited a few minutes to Sam to leave that girl and then we went out.

-Who the hell is she?- Dean asked Sam

-I don't really know, I only met her once, and, coming across her again, I don't know, man, it's weird-

-Yeah it is- I murmured, arm around Dean's waist.

-What was she saying? That I treat you like luggage?- Dean asked- you've been bitching about me with some chick?-

-Look, Dean I'm sorry, we'd just have that huge fight, I was in the bus station with her, and I don't know. It's not important-

-It's any of truth of what she said to me?- Dean was mad, I could tell, and so could Sam- Am I keeping you against your will?-

-No, of course not!- Sam defended himself- Now would you listen?-

-What!- Dean said, exasperated.

-I think there's something strange going on here- Yes, what else is new?

-Yeah, tell me about it- I murmured

-Why you say that?- Dean asked

-I run Meg weeks ago and then again here, in a random bar in Chicago? The same bar where the waitress worked? Don't you think it's a little weird?-

-I don't know, random coincidence happens- Dean shrugged.

-Yeah, it happens- Sam said

-But not to us- I finished

-Exactly- he nodded

-Look, I could be wrong, okay? But, there's something about this girl, but I can't put my finger on-

-Yeah, I bet you'd like to- Dean smirked- maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her. Maybe you're thinking a little too much with the upstairs brain- he gestured down suggestively. I rolled my eyes, Sam did too.

-Do me a favor- he requested- check if there is a Meg Masters in Massachusetts, and see if you can find anything about that symbol-

-What are you gonna do?-

-I'm gonna watch Meg- Sam replied. Dean laughed.

-Yeah, right- he teased

-I just wanna see what's what, that's all- Sam defended

-Yeah alright you little pervert-

-Dude…-

-We're going Sam, don't worry- I told him- just take care of yourself okay? Be careful, and call if anything happens- I was being paranoid, but, whatever. Something felt off about this whole thing.

-Yeah, okay- Sam smiled to me and I pushed Dean away with me.

-C'mon, leave him alone- I whispered to him

-Yeah, yeah- he was still smiling. Weird guy, he could find a way to mock Sam even in this scenario. Funny.

We left the bar and went to find a motel. Took a room, like always. I wanted to relax, enjoy the fact that we were alone, without Sam, but, no, of course I couldn't, because we had to work. Fucking world, it was so unfair sometimes.

Anyway, we got into the room and I started doing some research about that girl, Meg Masters. Dean was taking our bags in, and checking the salt lines in the motel. We did that everywhere we went. Yes, we were paranoid, but we had earned the right to be. So, I was looking through the Massachusetts person data base for a Meg Masters that fitted the profile. After a few minutes, I got an answer. There was a Meg Masters in Andover. Great. That didn't mean much, because a demon could have just possessed that girl and her entire life. Fuck. Well, I had to tell Dean about it.

-Dean- I called, he came to stand behind me, looking at the screen- I've got a Meg Masters, Andover Massachusetts, she was nice when she was a teen- I told him. He smiled.

-So I was right- he said- This girl is totally innocent and Sam's just over thinking things, like always-

-That's not exactly true- I replied, closing the laptop and turning to face him- If a demon is possessing her, it could have take her life too. As a cover, or back up, or thinking that something like this could happened-

-Since when demons are so thoughtful?- Dean asked sarcastically

-I don't know. I'm just saying, that the fact that she existed before here, doesn't mean much-

-Why are you so against the idea of the poor chick being good and all?- he was suspicious, could see right through me, obviously. In all my life, two people only could read me that easy, Dean and my Dad. Damn him.

-I'm just being cautious- I answered getting up from my chair and walking to, somewhere else, far from him so he couldn't see the lie. But, that didn't work. Again, damn him.

He came to me and grabbed me around the waist, not turning me around, but keeping my back to him.

-What is it, Ella?- he whispered to me, and I shivered. Yes, I was upset, but, his warm breath against my neck did wonderful things to my insides. I could feel my stomach tighten, and I wanted to kiss him and do stuff to him that I was sure were illegal. So not the time for it.

-It's nothing- I murmured, repressing a moan as I felt him against me. I thought I was the untimely here, not him too.

-C'mon- he said- I know you, what's wrong?-

-It really is nothing, I just felt weird when I saw her, that's all- I finally confessed. He didn't move.

-Oh!- he exclaimed- weird as in…?-

-Yeah, it felt supernatural, but I can't tell what exactly was. I'm sorry; I just don't want Sam to get hurt- I apologized for being a freak.

-It's okay, you're right to be careful- he answered.

-Thanks-I said, and again, I shivered as his teeth grazed my skin. This time, I didn't repress the moan.

-Like that?- he asked me, I hope he didn't really expect me to answer, because I wasn't sure I even could. So I nodded, just in case. He took that as an invitation, I guess, because then he did turn me around to face him and he kissed me. I felt his tongue begging for entrance and I opened my mouth, desperate to feel him doing his magic. He bit my lower lip, and I moaned again. It felt so good, the pleasure-pain mix. I pushed him to the bed, and got on top of him.

We kept kissing, and, without even thinking it, I started to pull off his shirt. Not with my hands, but with my mind. I was literally undressing him with my thoughts. Awesome. I took mine off too and kept kissing him. Only when I let the shirt fall down his arms he noticed what I'd done.

-Wow- he exclaimed- That's useful- I smiled at him and kissed him. I kissed him hard, letting him know I wanted him, badly. I ran my fingernails through his chest, making him shivered. His hands went to my back to take off my bra. And he did it with an impressive speed. I chuckled.

-Hurry much?- I teased him

-Very, much- He answered shamelessly. I moaned again as his hands grabbed my breasts, massaging them softly, making me sensitive as hell. I arched my back against his hand, letting go of his mouth. He then made good use of it. He ran his tongue through my nipple, making it peaked. A wave of pleasure ran through me, and I moaned loudly. Dean smiled against my breast.

I grabbed his hair for balance and started to get off him, just lightly, to unzip my jeans. I then realized, I didn't need my hands for that. So I took them back to his hair, and started to massage his head, relaxing him. I took care of my pants, and his. Again, he seemed not surprised by my actions. And that just made me loving him even more. He accepted me exactly as I was telekinetic freak and all.

I rolled over to my back, taking my jeans off. I was only on my panties now, my shoes and socks off too. At least we were in the same shape, I could see him through his boxers, and he was very excited. I could tell. I wetted my lips with my tongue, running it over them, in a wanted-to-be sensual manner. I don't know if I made it, but I guess I did, because he looked at them like they were water and he was a lost man in a desert. I smiled evilly.

I kneeled in the middle of the bed and looked straight into his eyes. He seemed kinda, dazed, or something. I softly pushed him down, his head on the headboard of the bed. I took off his boxers and grabbed him, squeezing lightly. He threw his head back, hitting the wood. I smiled wider. I started to massage him, setting a rhythm. After a minute or so he looked at me. I didn't need anything else. I took him in my mouth, savoring him in all his glory. He moaned, and grabbed my hair, keeping me there. I made a circuit from his tip to the back, with my tongue, and then put him into my mouth again, taking him as far as I could. Which wasn't all, because he was big. Awesomely big. I imagined how he would feel inside me, filling me in a delicious way.

I kept my pace, and began using some teeth. He moaned even louder, and I felt proud of myself. I was making him feel good. Me, simple old Ella. I fasten up and could feel him tensed inside my mouth. I knew he was coming, I could feel it. Not only physically, but like a wave of intense pleasure I felt coming off him, directly to me, like a tsunami. I swallowed all and let him go, my knees weak. Not from the position I was in, but for the orgasm I shared with him. It was weird, I didn't know how that had happened, but I was glad it did.

Then Dean surprised me by turning me over, mouth over mine, kissing me hard and hot. I moaned, and opened my legs so he could fit between them. I still had my panties on, but they didn't last long there. He took them off fast, and threw them somewhere in the room I'd have to look for later. Before even my mind registered the fact, his fingers were inside me, teasing me mercilessly. I arched my hips, meeting him harder. But still it wasn't enough. I needed more, to feel more. So I asked him, command, even.

-More!- I screamed, my mouth still over his. He looked at me and let go of my lips, lowering himself. I grabbed the sheets, knowing what was going to happen. I closed my eyes and felt his hand running through my body, first my neck, my breasts, my stomach, he kissed my tattoo, and each of my hipbone. He was teasing me, damn him. I grabbed his hair and got him up to meet me. I kissed him furiously, letting him know I was ready. Well, desperate really. He got it, I think. He went down again, and as I was closing my eyes again I felt his tongue against me, warm and wet. I moaned his name and arched my back, holding into his hair for dear life. He started to get his tongue in and out of my, slowly at first then he caught his pace.

-More!- I screamed again, and he added a finger. I moaned, and moaned, and moaned, as his finger entered me. My skin was oversensitive. He ran his tongue over my clit and I screamed his name, rather loudly. I bit my lip, drawing blood. And I was sure my nails were cutting him. But I didn't care right then, I wouldn't have care if Sam or whoever entered, because I was so lost in him I didn't wanna get free.

All he needed to make me climaxed was a twist of his fingers, hitting a spot inside me nobody ever hit before. I screamed his name over and over again, like a mantra, until I was whispering it. He let me go slowly. He kissed all his way up to my lips, and stayed there for what seemed like forever. I was so happy, I couldn't even move. Nor did I wanted to.

-That was…- Dean was speechless. I giggled, realizing that I had left him speechless. Way to go Ella.

-Yeah- I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

-I could stay here forever- he said, and my breath caught. That wasn't pillow talk, that felt true.

-I could too- I told him- but, unfortunately…-

-No, please don't- he mock-begged- don't tell me we have to work!-I chuckled.

-Yes, we actually do-. He sighed dramatically.

-Hey, we took our break okay? Now we need to tell Sam what we know-

-No, we still have to find out about that symbol-

-True. See? Lots of things to do-

-Yeah, yeah, whatever- He got up and got dressed. I put on my panties, and his shirt. He looked at me and smirked

-Your clothes don't fit anymore?- he asked me

-Yeah they do- I replied, going to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him- You just smell so good, I can't let it go- I teased him. I was partially true. And, I felt comfortable in it. He kissed me back and swatted my ass, saying

-Okay, let's work!-. I laughed and got, indeed, to work. After about, twenty minutes, Dean found something. He showed the book he was reading to me.

-A Zoroastrian?-

-Yes-

-What the hell?-

-It's very old, like two thousands before Christ. It is sacred for a Daeva-

-Okay, stop. Let's call Sam before I have a headache memorizing strange names I don't even want to know-

-Okay- he laughed and, called Sam.

-Yes?- Sam answered, the phone was on speaker, so I could talk and hear.

-Let me guess, you're lurking outside that girl's apartment, aren't you?- Dean mocked him

-No!- Sam replied, too quickly maybe. I repressed a laugh. Dean waited. After a few second, Sam said

-Yes-

-You've got a funny way to show your affection-

-You find anything on her?-he asked, avoiding the subject.

-Sorry- I spoke- Everything fits- I didn't wanna tell him my suspicions, better wait till he got here- There's a Meg Masters in Andover phone book-

-Yeah, she even found a photo from it, nice teen, by the way-

-What about the symbol?- Sam asked

-Well, there we've got a little more luck- I said and gestured for Dean to explain. I didn't get much anyway. He repeated what he had told me before, and Sam asked

-What's a Daeva?- Million dollar question.

-It translates to "Demon of Darkness"- Dean answered, well, that was just, great-They animalistic, wild, nasty attitude, like a demonic pit bull- And I liked pit bulls, just not demonic ones.

-The thing is- Dean continued- this thing, this Daeva, it's got to be summon, conjure-

-So someone is controlling them?-

-Yes, that's what I'm saying. And from what I found out, it's dangerous too. These things tend to bite the hand that feeds them, it arms, torso- he kept going

-So what do they look like?-

-Nobody knows. Nobody's seen them in a couple of millennia. And if someone is summoning a demon that ancient, someone really knows its stuff-

-I think we've got a major player in town- I said

-So, why don't you go give that girl a striptease or something?- Dean asked Sam

-Bite me- was the reply

-No, bite her- Dean said- but don't leave teeth marks- And I heard the hanging click. I laughed.

-Sam?- Dean asked, then closed the phone.

-Well…-he started, but I had a more important thing to ask

-Don't leave teeth marks?- I arched my eyebrows- Where the hell did you learn that?-

-Around- he answered. I rolled my eyes

-You ever do that to me, and you'll be going to the store to buy me some make up- I threaten

-Me? Why would you think something like that from me?- he faked concern- I'm just a little good boy scout who knows his tricks-

-Yeah right!- I exclaimed- And I'm Virgin Marie!-

-No way in hell!- he said- A virgin wouldn't curse that much-

-Yeah, because that's the problem, the cursing-. Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, sitting me on his lap.

-I like nasty girls- he whispered. I chuckled

-I'm sure you do- I said and kissed him deeply, forgetting about daevas, virgins, Sam and everything.

We eventually broke apart, and something occurred to me then.

-There's have to be something about the victims that we missed, a connection-

-What you mean?- Dean asked

-I mean something, anything, a video club, a bookstore, something. This killings, aren't random, we have to find out what they had in common, because, they do have something in common, trust me-

-Okay, let me call Amy to see if they found anything-

-Oh, yeah, the lady cop, nice girl- I smirked- you better don't do any promises- I threaten. He smiled.

-I won't, it's all for the team, remember?-

-Yeah, whatever- I murmured and went back to my laptop, see if I could find anything about the daevas.

A couple of minutes of phone-flirting, Dean hang up.

-I got the entire files; she's coming to give 'em to me now- he said

-Awesome- I growled- so, do I have to hide or something?-

-Nah... You could be my little sister- he mocked me. I threw the remote and hit him on his chest. I laughed.

-Try that again- I dared him

-No, it's okay, I'll go outside. Jeez! You're a drama queen-

-Look who's talking!- I yelled back at him as he was leaving.

I waited a few minutes, and when I was going to step outside, Dean came in. Oh, well, another time maybe I could meet this lovely girl.

-What you've got?-I asked

-Here- he handed me a folder with Meredith's file- check if we missed something, I'll check the other guy-

-Okay- I muttered and got to work. After a few minutes of reading, I found something

-Dean!- I screamed, not realizing I might have scared him to death.

-What?- he asked back, annoyed at my high tone I was sure

-I found something- I said

-Yeah, me too, but I don't go around screaming like crazy-

-Bite me- he smirked-shut up! Here, look- I walked over to him and showed him- Meredith was from Lawrence Kansas-

-Seriously? This guy too- he said-well, you were right, we've got a patron. It's killing people from Lawrence, but why?-

-Who the hell knows?- I asked rhetorically-let's wait for Sam and see what he's got-

-Yeah, alright- Dean agreed. I put the folder down, satisfied at my discovery, and got to the stereo that was in the room, took my Bon Jovi cd (Slippery when wet, the best) from my bag, and put it on. As soon as the first song started, Dean complained.

-Bon Jovi? Seriously?-

-Shut up- I replied, laying on the bed. The second song came and I started to sing along. Dean rolled his eyes, but came to sit beside me. Maybe he wanted to shut me up. He started to kiss me, first my jaw, then my neck, my collarbone. I sighed.

-C'mon, Sam will be here any minute- I told him, not really wanting him to stop, but, we were actually on a case here.

-Okay, okay- he pulled away from me- since when you're the responsible one, uh?-

-Since always- I smiled sweetly. He chuckled. I stood up.

-Alright, I'm gonna go get some sodas, I'm bored- I told him, going out.

-'Kay- he answered, still laying on the bed. His foot was moving to the rhythm of the song. I knew he liked Bon Jovi, he just wouldn't accept it.

When I returned, after like, two minutes, Sam was already there. I caught the conversation and almost dropped the sodas.

-Meg is doing what?- I asked, closing the door behind me. Sam looked at me.

-Meg's controlling the daeva, I saw this altar, I'm sure she's using it- he answered. Fucking awesome.

-Couldn't you just pick a more normal girl Sam? And not a demonic bitch?-

-Ha ha- he exclaimed, sarcastically.

-Anyway, what was she doing with this, bowl you said she had?- Dean asked

-She was talking to someone, like witches used to communicate through blood and all that. She was communicating with someone-

-Who? The daeva? - I asked

-No, you said those things were savages- Sam replied- This is someone different. Someone is giving her orders. Someone, is coming to that warehouse-

-Okay, I got it- I said sarcastically, maybe he couldn't use the word someone so much.

-You told him what we found?-I asked Dean

-No- he said- hear this-he looked at Sam- the old guy? He spent all his life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where- Sam got close enough to read

-Lawrence Kansas- he murmured

-And Meredith, the second victim?- I asked- Turns out she was adopted, guess where was she born-Sam read in silence, then sat in the chair next to me.

-Holy crap- he exclaimed

-Yeah, tell me about it- I agreed

-I mean, it is where the demon killed mom, where it all started- Sam said

-You think Meg is connected to the demon?- I asked them

-I think it is a possibility- Dean replied

-But I don't understand, what's so important about Lawrence? And how do the daevas fit in?-

-If you ask me- Dean said- I say we destroy this black altar, grab Meg and have a little friendly conversation with her-

-No, we can't. We should tip her off. We've gotta watch that warehouse and see who, or what shows up to meet her-

-I tell you one thing- Dean said; serious- I don't think we should do this alone-

-John?- I asked, knowing where he was getting.

-Yeah-

-Okay, call him- I told him, Sam nodded.

A few moments later, Dean had already left a message on John's voicemail. Sam and I went to get stuff from the car, weapons and all.

-Guys, what did you get?-

-Everything- I answered- Just in case. We don't know what we're dealing with.

-It's a big night- Dean said, readying the guns- Are you nervous?-

-No, no, are you?- Sam asked back. I rolled my eyes. They were both freaking out, I knew it.

-No, no way- Dean replied. I just kept my mouth shut.

-God, could you imagine if we actually catch this thing tonight?- Sam asked

-Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?- Dean said

-I know, I'm just saying. What if we do? What if this whole thing is over tonight?- his eyes had hope- Man, I'd sleep for a month, go back to school, be a person again-

-You want go back to school?- Dean sounded offended. Oh shit, not now!

-Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing-

-Hmm- Dean murmured

-Why? There's something wrong with it?-

-No, of course not- I interfered -it's great Sammy-

-Yeah, it's great, good for you- Dean added. Damn him.

-What are you gonna do when this is over?- Sam asked him

-It's never over- Okay, his pessimism, was starting to annoy me-there's gonna be others, there's always something to hunt-

-Yeah, but there's gotta be something you want- Sam offered. Dean looked at me; I didn't know that to make of that. Did he want me? He had me already, so what? What did he mean?

-Yeah- he said, recovering- I don't want you to leave the second this is over, Sam-

-Dude, what's your problem?-Dean had his back to us, Sam and I were standing near the beds, he was at the cabinet.

-Why do you think I drag you guys everywhere?- he asked, turning around, he looked, sad? Maybe- Why do you think I got you out of Stanford in the first place?-

-Because Dad was in trouble- Sam replied- because you wanted to find the thing that killed mom-

-Yes! That! But it's more than that, man- I wanted to go to him and kiss him, but, it wasn't the right time. He did a pause, then said- I wanted us to be together again, a family-

-Dean, we are family- I told him

-Yes, we'd do anything for you- Sam added- but things will never be the way they were before-

-They could be- Dean offered, kinda, resigned.

-I don't want them to be- and that, right there, hurt Dean more than anything-I'm not gonna live this life forever- Dean lowered his head- When this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go on my own- Dean looked at him, mad, and, well, betrayed.

I walked to him and whispered in his ear

-We don't need him- I joked, but then I was serious- I'm not leaving you- I kissed his cheek, softly. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. It was true. I wasn't gonna leave him alone. I might wanted to go with Damon on a hunt now and then, but Dean was mine, I wasn't gonna let him go that easily, not after all this time.

I didn't answer Sam question earlier because of that. I already knew I was staying with Dean. And, I didn't want Sam to feel bad for wanting a normal life. It was weird that I didn't. Maybe it was because I never really was normal in the first place.

Anyway, we took off then to this warehouse downtown. When we got there, I got to hear the great news. We were gonna climbed up an elevator fence, because there was no way up. Awesome. Good thing I did kick boxing, I could fight for hours, so that was gonna be helpful now.

We got up, Sam was first, I was last, and saw Meg speaking in Latin, to, something. There was nobody there, except for us. Her words gave me chills. She gave me chills. Sam started to get out, through a little space between the wall and the fence. He helped Dean and the guns up, and then Dean helped me. We started to walk away from Meg, gun aiming at her. We got far enough to be safe if something bad happened.

-Guys- Mega suddenly said, we froze- hiding it's a little bit childish, don't you think?- What the fuck? How did she…?

-It didn't work like I planed- Dean murmured. You think?

-Why don't you come out?- Meg asked in a very, creepy, calm voice. I really didn't want to, but, we did it anyway. Fuck, I didn't like this one bit. We walked to her, again, guns aiming, and she said

-Sam, I have to say this puts a real tether on our relationship- Sarcastic bitch! She was playing with us.

-Yeah, tell me about it- Sam answered

-Where are your little daeva friends?- Dean asked. It didn't feel smart to do so.

-Around-she replied-and that shotgun is not gonna do much good-

-Don't worry, sweetheart, shotgun is not for the demon- Dean said. Damn him and his bravado.

-Who is it Meg? Who's coming?- Sam asked, thanks god- Who are you waiting for?-

-You- she answered simply, and then, I thought, fuck. I felt something evil close. And a shadow appeared out of nowhere. The daevas! Shit! The shadow hit Sam, and he fell, then Dean, and he fell too. All the while Meg was just standing there, a smile on her lips. I fought then because the fucking thing was coming for me, but, there's no way for a telekinetic person to move a shadow. I was so fucked. I sensed it coming and it felt like pure evil. Then, I saw black.

When I came to it, I was tied up, not a problem, if only every part of my body didn't hurt. I didn't even want to move. But I did anyway, to check on the guys. Sam was at my right, Dean a little farther. They were both awake now. Meg was there, smiling at Sam. Bitch.

-Hey, Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend's a bitch- Meg just looked at him, like a toddler saying something he shouldn't but amusing.

-This, this whole thing, it was a trap- Sam told her- Running into you at the bar, following here, hear what you've got to say. It was all a setup, wasn't it?-. Meg laughed.

-And the victims from Lawrence?-

-They didn't mean anything, it was just to draw you here- she answered. She was a huge, fat ass bitch.

-You killed two people for nothing!- I accused. Obviously, what did she care? But, fuck it. I needed time to focus and let myself free. And then Dean, and Sam.

-Baby, I've killed for a lot less- she replied

-You trapped us- Dean said- Good for you. Why don't you kill us already?-

-Not as bright as you think, aren't you?- she asked sarcastically-This trap isn't for you-

-John!- I gasped

-And here they say all blonds are stupid- she smirked

-Oh, sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. Dad will never fall for this. He's too good-

-He's pretty good- she admitted- I gave you that- she got up and walked to Dean, I tensed

-But you'll see, he has one, weakness- And I knew which one, his kids, of course.

-What is that?-

-You- she said and I could see Dean's face getting pale.

-He lets his guard down around his boys- she explained-let his emotions cloud his judgment- she got even close to Dean- I happen to know he is in town, and he'll come, and try to save you, and then the daevas will kill everybody- shit! I had to destroy that altar, fast- nice, and slow, and messy- she said looking to Sam. My overprotective side clicked in, and I tried to throw her from Dean, but I stopped as Dean spoke

-There's gonna take more than a few, shadows, to take him- he said

-Oh, but the daevas are here, they're invisible-

-Why are you doing this Meg?- Sam asked, like I cared. She was a bitch, and I wanted her down.

-I'm doing this for the same reason you do what you do- she answered-loyalty, love. Like the love you have for Mommy- wrong thing to say- and Jess-

-Go to hell- Sam said

-Baby, I'm already there- she moved from Dean to Sam, and I sighed.

-C'mon Sam, there's no need to be nasty- she got close to him and got into a very, suggestive position- I think we both know, how you really feel about me- she got more comfortable, and I undid my ropes, finally, but I waited there, undoing Dean's hands. It took longer, and I couldn't really move them. Shit. In the meanwhile, she was still harassing Sam.

-You know? I saw you, watching me, changing in my apartment. It turned you on, didn't it?- I felt like pucking, she wasn't really that good looking-

-Get a room- Dean murmured

-I didn't mind- she kept on- that you were watching me. C'mon Sammy- she began kissing him- you and I can still have a lot of fun-

-You wanna have fun?- Sam asked-go ahead then, I'm a little tied up right now-. She kept kissing him until she heard Dean getting off his ropes. Damn it!

She stood up and walked to him, I got ready, just in case. She turned to see Dean's knife and threw it. I cursed him in my head, I was doing just fine without him interfering! She went back to Sam.

-Were you distracting me so your brother could get away?- she asked. What about me? Nobody saw me there? Well, fuck her, I was gonna send her sorry ass to hell.

-No- Sam answered

-No?-

-No, because I have my own knife- he said and freed his hands. I threw her away from him and got up.

-Sam get the altar!- Dean commanded- Ella, untie me- Who died and made you queen? I thought. Meg was on the floor, not getting up. Good, I got her hard. I was getting pretty good at that.

Sam destroyed the altar while I got Dean free, and I caught him.

-You okay?- I asked.

-Yeah, yeah, peachy- he answered. And then, something really weird happened. I felt the daevas in the room, and they were hungry. I grabbed Dean and moved him away, but the daevas weren't after us. They went for Meg. I watched in complete awe as they threw her through the window. They didn't like to be boss around, it seemed. We ran to the window, and there was Meg, all around the floor. Nasty image, by the way.

-Hey Sam- Dean said

-Yeah?-

-Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl who's not so buckets of crazy, yeah?- I smiled and dragged him away from that window. Sam followed.

We got out, thank God, and went back to the motel. We were walking down the hall to our room. Dean got the door open and we saw someone there. I readied my power to kick whoever it was out.

-Hey!- Dean yelled, turning on the lights. And then I saw the person, standing in front of the window.

-John!- I called, happy. I ran to him and hugged him.

-Ella- he said softly- hi- I kissed his cheek and pulled away. It was Dean's turn.

-Dad- he said, tears threatening to escape. The four of us were teary, actually.

-Hey there boys- John answered. Dean hugged him hard, and after a few second he let him go. Sam was just standing there, not saying anything. I was so happy to see John, why couldn't he be happy too?

-Hi Sam- John said

-Hi Dad- Sam answered

-Dad it was a trap- Dean told him- I'm sorry-

-It's alright- John said, I smiled at him and went to hug him again. This time, I kept an arm around his waist. John was the closest to a father that I had now. Not including Bobby.

-You were there?- I asked him, he looked at me and smiled sadly.

-Yeah, I got just in time to see the girl going through the window- Sam and Dean looked so shaken. Dean specially.

-She was the bad guy, right?- John asked

-Yes sir- the three of us answered.

-Good- he told us- I could have stop it before-

-What the demon?-Sam asked

-Yeah, he knows I'm close. He knows I'm gonna kill him, not exorcise him, or sent him back to hell but kill him-

-How?- Dean asked, shocked

-I'm working on that- John answered, smiling lightly

-We'll go with you; we'll help- Sam offered, kinda desperate.

-No, Sam, not yet- John sounded sad, tired- try to understand Sam. That demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the cross fire. I don't want you hurt-

-Don't worry about us- Sam answered, I wanted to say something, but I just, didn't know what.

-Of course I do, I'm your father- He said that without thinking, even though I think he thought of me as a daughter, kinda annoying, little daughter. And to emphasize that, he squeezed my shoulder in a loving gesture.

-Look Sammy, last time we were together we had a hell of a big fight-

-Yes sir- Sam answered

-It's good to see you again; it's being a long time- John sounded again, sad, maybe a little regretful. I let him go, in case they wanted to hug or something.

-Too long- Sam murmured, his eyes filled with tears. After a few seconds of considering, they finally hugged. I smiled and went to Dean. I wrapped my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Sam and John broke apart, and suddenly, John went flying backwards.

-John!- I screamed, and then Sam went flying, then Dean, then me. What the hell was this? John screamed in pain, and I saw a shadow, leaning over every one of us. The daevas! How were they there, if we destroyed the altar? And I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move it! Damn it!

-The flares!- Sam yelled- they're shadow demons! You have to light them up!-

I moved the flare from my bag and set it on fire. The demon was still near me, but as the light lighted up the place, the daevas started to, destroy? I felt them fading away. I sighed in relieve and went to John, who was the closest to me.

-Are you okay?- I asked him, helping him getting up. Sam got up, and grabbed the bag; Dean came to help me get John out. I could hardly breathe, so I leaned against Dean to walk. He was also having trouble to move, but, he helped anyway.

We got out and ran to the car.

-They'll be back when the lights go off, hurry, c'mon!- Sam told us.

-Wait, wait, Sam wait!- Dean yelled. He was bleeding from everywhere. His face had claws prints, Sam did too, and John not only that, but his shoulder was bleeding, and it must've hurt like hell. I felt a cut on my cheek, and my lip was swollen. Apart from that and a hard pain on my chest, I was okay. Or I was pretending to be, for the guy's sake.

-Dad, you can't come with us- Dean said, even as it hurt him to do so.

-What?- Sam shouted- What you're talking about?-

-We'll be alright- Dean assured John, who wasn't really convinced.

-We should stick together! –

-Sam, listen to me!- Dean yelled- We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again, they're gonna use us against him- He kept talking- Damn! Meg was right! Dad's vulnerable when he's around us. He, he's stronger without us-

-Dean…- I murmured, my eyes teary.

-Dad- Sam said, grabbing John by the shoulder-No! After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you, please, I've gotta be a part of this fight. Sam begged him. John looked broken, and I knew that saying no to Sam hurt him like a hundred knives.

-This fight it's just starting- John told him, I felt Dean light sob and hugged him even stronger- and we're all gonna have a part to play- he looked at me for a moment, and then back at Sam- you've gotta trust me, son, you've gotta let me go- He asked, Sam was falling apart quickly. He finally nodded, and patted John's shoulder. Dean and I nodded too, with all our strength left, and he walked away from us, leaving a sour taste like salt in out wounds, already open wide.

We watched him leave, my arms around the two boys that meant my world right there. John turned around and said

-Take care of yourselves guys- and got into his truck.

-C'mon- I told them, dragging them to the Impala. We got in and Dean insisted to drive, and, against my best judgment, I let him. I was in no shape to argue with him. He wasn't either, so to make our lives easier, I let him drive.

John drove off and we watched. Sam looked regretful, sad, Dean, too, but, there was in him a sort of, resignation? I felt bad myself, I wanted John with us, but, and I hate to say it, Dean was right, he was stronger without us around. So, damn, we'll let him go, because killing that son of a bitch and avenge our mothers was more important.

We looked at each other just as John's truck turned to his left, and Dean drove off, leaving Chicago behind, for good I expect. I leaned my head against the front seat and sighed. Then I kissed Dean's cheek and took Sam's hand in mine, letting them know we were together in this, no matter what.

Sam squeezed my hand and smiled softly, sadly. Dean turned to kiss my lips. I sighed again, this time out of relieve to feel him respond to me. Maybe we would be okay on our own after all.


	7. Chapter 7

So, after we left Chicago, we've been in, Texas, Wisconsin, and finally New York, when Sam found a little luck. Mind my double meaning, because he met, we met, a girl on our last job, her name was Sarah, she was, pretty damn good for Sam. But of course, he couldn't just accept that, no, he always had to remind us that our job is terrible for relationships, and that not all of us can have a hunting partner and a lover. Whatever. His words, not mine. I don't think that. I believe that if you want something really bad, you'll finally get it.

And yes, Dean and I had been through a lot together, so what? So had Sam and I. It doesn't mean that I'm much luckier than him. If you think about it, I have a disadvantage that I'll never recognize as such, I worry about Dean a lot. Way too much. I know that is dangerous, but, I can't help it, nor can I feel bad for it. So, if Sam wanted to keep bitching about it, then let him.

Anyway, we went to this few places, every time worse than the other. First, a spirit that was created by idiots teens. Awesome. I had to flirt with the losers that owned the damn webpage that was creating the spirit in order to give them false info and let us kill it. But that didn't work, hell no. What plan of us ever does? So we ended up torching the house, spirit and all. I just wanted to leave.

Then there was the Sthriga. A witch that fed on children souls. A witch that had fed on Sam's soul when he was a kid. Again, awesome. Dean was acting from guilt, and Sam was trying not to let his brother's concern get to him. They're two idiots, if you ask me. And, as you can see, a few things changed. I didn't care anymore about politeness, or whatever. And it was pretty clear that things were, set, so to speak, because Sam kept giving me these stares that said something like: I know you're banging my brother. And, I didn't care, not really. Because, it was my freaking life after all. But, like I loved Sam very much, against my nature, I talked to him. I told him what was going on, pretty much, and, that was it. I threaten that if he kept staring at me I was gonna hit him with a remote. He laughed, but agreed. It seemed that all he wanted was for one of us to tell him that. How childish.

Anyway, we hunt the Sthriga, and Dean got his peace of mind for letting his little bro alone years ago. Then, we went to New York, when we met Sarah, the daughter of the man who owned the auction house where the haunted painting was being sold. Nice, by the way, selling haunted things to people who don't have any idea what they're getting into. And, for the record, we got there with help of John, who had found the patron years ago. We burnt the painting, which was horrible, thinking that the spirit might be after it. But, no, the spirit retuned, and so did the painting, scaring the hell out of us.

We searched, we told Sarah what we were doing, because we didn't have a choice and we needed her help. Sam didn't like that very much, but, he had to suck it up. So, I discovered that little girls can kill people too. With razors, and at night. Creepy, and, disturbing discovery. But we destroyed at the end the spirit, and we left. Not before Sam kissed Sarah good bye. I smiled, wishing for him to be happy again someday.

So, after all that, we're still together and fighting. Dean and I had been good, luckily. So, I was good, to sum it up. I even cooked for them one night when we were off a case. We stopped in a motel which had a little kitchen, and I wanted them to try a home cooked meal for once. So I cooked. And they totally loved it, especially Dean, to whom I made an apple pie. He was beyond himself with contentment. Like a little child in Christmas morning. And things went something like this:

"_Oh! We're half way there, wo-oh living on a prayer! I was singing along with the music on the stereo. I had put on a special record, made by me. I was cutting down some vegetables for Sammy's Caesar salad and then I went to marinate the steaks for dinner. I had the potatoes already frying to make fries, and, the pie was in the oven. I felt like a housewife from the fifties. _

_I was listening to another song, totally different, it was in Finnish, and I heard a chuckle behind me when I started to sing along that one too. _

_-That's just weird- Dean told me, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. _

_-Careful what you say- I warned- I have a knife- he laughed but didn't let me go. _

_-It smells good- he commented, changing the subject of my song choices. _

_-It's suppose to- I answered- it's a surprise for you actually, next time we're having ice cream- _

_-Thanks- he whispered against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Something in me clicked then, only to realize I was in the middle of cooking. _

_-Dean…-I moaned- I'm busy-_

_-Yeah, well, I'm bored- he said- and watching you cook is hot- I laughed_

_-Okay, whatever you say- _

_-You don't believe me? I'm having a hard time staying away-_

_-You're not staying away, you're right here, annoying me and jeopardizing the food- I joked_

_-Oh, sorry- he exclaimed, moving an inch away from me- we don't want anything happening to the food, do we?-_

_-Of course not!- I faked shock. He laughed and kissed my neck, his hands traveling the sides of my body._

_-Dean…- I warned again._

_-Just, don't mind me here, okay? Work-_

_-I can't work like this!- I complained- I'm gonna end up chopping my finger off! And I happen to like my finger, thank you-. Still, he didn't let me go. It was all very, cozy and, homey. _

_-Let me make you a deal- I told him, he seemed to consider it._

_-Okay, let's hear it- he still was kissing my neck, which made forming coherent sentences a little harder. I turned around and he stopped. _

_-Alright, I propose that you let me finish this, and we eat. Then- I said suggestively, arching my eyebrows- we can go on when we left off- I smiled, he did too._

_-Okay, I think I can live with that- he agreed and kissed me hard on my lips before he went to watch TV. Damn him, he was good. _

_So, I finished the meal, and we ate. It was all very, surreal for a moment, that peace that I felt. It was like an oasis in the desert, a little place of calmness in the centre of the chaos. _

_And after we ate, Dean and I took a shower, together, earning a glare and a roll of eyes from Sam. I didn't care, I had a promise to fulfill, and, hell, I was gonna. _

Back in the present, I smiled at the memory. It'd been weeks since John left, and we were coping, I think. It was still sour for me to talk about him, but, I understood things, so I wasn't really complaining, like Sam did. He kept going on and on and on about how unfair John was, how we had to be together and fight together and bla bla bla. I got tired of it since Texas. Dean was more sensitive, I think, but, he was starting to get fed up too. He had good reasons.

But that wasn't the worst part. No, no no no. The worst part, was remembering how Sam and John used to fight when they hunt together. Sam would behave like a complete brat, and I wanted to hit him hard on the head. Fortunately, we didn't have to go through that again anytime soon. Or so I thought.

We were in a diner, we decided to stop and look for a job, since we didn't run into any lately. Sam was looking through his laptop, Dean was reading the newspaper. I , was just watching. I felt kinda, tired, didn't know why.

-So, you found anything?- I asked, after a while

-A couple of possibilities- Sam answered- I've scanned Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota- where Bobby lived- here, in Iowa, a woman fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived-

-That sounds more like "That's incredible" than "the Twilight zone"- Dean said. I nodded in agreement.

-Yeah- Sam murmured

-You know?- I asked, elbowing Dean to play along- we could go upstate, New York for example-

-Yeah, we could take a few days off. Maybe check on Sarah. She's a cool chick, man, you two seemed pretty friendly-

-What you say?- I asked him, hopeful.

-Yeah, maybe someday- he avoided, damn him-But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, guys, you know that-

-Don't try to make me feel guilty for wanting you to relax- I defended- you need time off Sammy-

-Yeah, okay, whatever- Sam dismissed me, I glared at him.

-Yeah, what else you've got?- Dean asked

-Uh, Manning, Colorado, a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home- Sam answered. That name sounded familiar.

-Elkins? I know that name- Dean said. You and me both, but from where?

-Doesn't ring a bell- Sam said- It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they've found signs of robbery-While Sam kept talking, Dean got John's journal out to check on the name I guess. Good idea. Apparently, he found a match.

-Hey, check it out- He showed us the journal. I looked strange.

-You think it's the same Elkins?- I asked

-It's a Colorado area code- Dean answered

-Good enough for me- I said- when do we leave?-

-As soon as you finish your coffee- Dean smiled at me.

-I'm done, let's go- I said getting up. He caught up with me, turned me around and kissed me before he got into the car.

So, we were driving to Colorado to see this Elkins guy, who really sounded familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Well, we'll find out when we get there.

As we were entering the Colorado limits, the view was beautiful, I give you that. It could be really nice to spend a few days here, relax, and enjoy the view. But, anyway.

We got to Elkins house; it was night already, so, easier to break in. I didn't need a pin to force the lock, I could just throw it open, but, Dean said to be less suspicious, so, he was forcing it. Whatever, if it made him happy.

We got in, slowly, flashlight in hand. The house was pretty much a mess. We walked to a room with papers all around it. It was a very, hunter, kinda room. Maybe that was what his name sounded familiar, maybe he was a hunter.

-It's like the maid didn't come today-Dean said

-Yeah, pretty much- I agreed. Sam walked to the window and touched something.

-Hey- he called- there's salt in here-

-Like for protection against demons salt? Or like Ooops I spilled the popcorn salt?– Dean asked

-It's clearly a ring- I said, getting close to Sam and examining it

-You think this guy Elkins was a player?- Sam asked

-Definitely- Dean answered, confirming my suspicions. I turned around and walked to Dean, who was looking through a book, which looked a lot like my dad's and John's journal. Sam got closer too.

-That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's- Sam stated the obvious

-Aham- I murmured, still looking at it. It was fairly interesting.

-Yeah- Dean agreed- except this one dates back to the sixties-. Uh, interesting. Anyway, we took the journal, yes, bad, but, necessary, and we kept inspecting the house. There was nothing weird downstairs, so we went upstairs.

There was a door ripped open, so, we went in. The room was more of a mess than the one we found the journal in. We got in slowly, trying not to disturb anything. There were books all around the floor, and the furniture was all broken. What the hell had happened there? In the ceiling, the windows there were broken too. Sam looked at them and said

-Whatever attacked him, looks like it was more than one-

-Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too- Dean commented. We kept looking, until I found something. It was a wooden box, looked like an antique, maybe for a gun, or something like that.

-Hey, guys- I called, they looked up, I showed them the box

-What's that?- Sam asked me

-Don't know- I shrugged. Dean was walking slowly a few feet from me

-You found something?- I asked him

-I don't know some scratches on the floor-I got close and took a look.

-That's blood- I said, stating the obvious. Dean took a piece of paper and put over the blood stain

-What you're doing?- I asked him- He didn't answer, he just ran a pencil over the paper and then picked it up.

-This is a message- he said, looking really, surprised- Looks familiar?- he asked us.

-Coordinates?- I guessed. Like our dads used to leave. Uh.

-No, three letters, six digits, the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop- Sam told me. Oh! Interesting.

-Just like Dad does it- Dean commented.

-Okay, let's move- I said, getting up from the floor- We need to see what this guy wanted someone to so desperately find-

-Yeah, let's go- Dean agreed and we took off.

We got to the mail office and got a letter, addressed to J.W. Suspiciously close to John Winchester? Yes. We went back to the car.

-J.W, you think? John Winchester?-Sam asked

-I don't know- Dean answered, he was looking at the letter like it might come to life any minute

-Should we open it?- I asked but was interrupted by a knock on the window that made us all jump. It was John.

-Dad?- Dean asked, John turned around and got into the car next to me.

-Hi, Ella- he smiled at me, I smiled back, recovering from the fright. Sam turned and looked at John

-Dad, what you're doing here?-he asked- Are you alright?-

-Yeah, I'm okay- he answered; I felt a little better than he was okay, but, still, what was he doing here?

-I heard the news about Daniel- he said. Oh, so, that makes sense- I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place-

-Why didn't you come in, Dad?- Sam asked him

-You know why- he answered-because I had to make sure you weren't being followed- Okay, that offended me a little, we weren't idiots kids, we knew what we were doing- by anyone, or anything-the he added- nice job covering your tracks by the way- I smiled at that.

-Yeah, well, we learnt from the best- Dean replied.

-Wait, so, you came all the way here for this Elkins guy?- Sam asked, I could see the fight getting close. I sighed. No way to avoid this if we were with John. Damn Sam.

-Yeah- John seemed to catch the double meaning, but, didn't pay any attention, wise of him- he was, he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting. Your dad too- he looked at me- we travelled together for a while-

-You never mentioned him to us- Sam accused

-We had, uh, we had a kinda of a falling out. I haven't seen him in years- John looked to the letter Dean was holding

-I should look at that- he said, Dean immediately handed it to him. We all watched as he opened the letter.

-"If you're reading this, I'm already dead"- he read- that son of a bitch!-

-What is it?- Dean asked, worried

-He had it the whole time- John said

-What? He had what the whole time?- I asked him. He didn't answer, instead, he asked

-When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?- I thought about it.

-No, we saw a box, a wooden box, an antique, looked like it could hold a gun inside, but it was empty. Why?-

-They have it- John stated

-You mean whatever killed Elkins?- Dean questioned

-We've gotta pick up the trail- John suddenly said, getting out.

-Wait!- I called after him- You want us to come with you?-

-If Elkins is telling the truth we've gotta find this gun- John said, nice way to avoiding questions, really.

-The gun? Why?- Sam asked him

-Because it's important that's why- John told him. God, I've forgotten how bossy John could be. I was out of practice.

-Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet- Sam complained.

-They are what Daniel Elkins killed best- John said. Damn him, did he had to be so cryptic all the time? I loved him, but, man!

-What?- I asked.

-Vampires- he told me

-Vampires?- Dean re-asked, not believing it. I wasn't very convinced either- I thought there was no such thing-

-Since when do you get so surprised anymore?- I asked him sweetly, not expecting an answer anyway.

-You never even mentioned that Dad- Sam accused again. It was gonna be a long job if he kept it up.

-I thought they were extinct.I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out- He added- I was wrong-

We all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. John started his lecture of vampire hunt.

-Most vampire lore is crap. Crosses won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust…that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late-

-So, what now?- I asked

-You guys find a motel, I'll follow behind-

-Okay- We all nodded and we went off.

We found a motel and set to work .I had brought coffee, foreseeing the long night ahead of us. John got close after us. He sent camp, like I like to call it. He put all his things on the table, and sat down to listen to the police scanner that he illegally brought. The guys went to sleep; I stayed up, sitting with John, zipping coffee like crazy. I didn't want to sleep, although I was tired. I just, wanted to take advantage of my time with John. I'd almost forgotten how much I missed him all this time. How he reminded me of my dad.

-So- John began- How are things going?- he asked me.

-Fine, I guess. Sometimes is harder than others, but we managed- I told him- I won't lie and tell you I don't miss Damon, but, I love the guys, it's good actually to be with them, we've got each other's backs-. He smiled at me. It reminded me every time we went to Bobby's and he taught me something new, sometimes against my dad's permission. He was the one who taught me how to drive, how to use a gun. He was like a real father to me.

-That's good- he said- I'm glad they have you Ella, they need you, especially Dean- That surprised me a little, and I thinks I blushed

-What you mean?- I asked

-You know, I can read between lines- he explained- I can see you two, and I'm happy-. I was shocked

-Umm, I, we…- I mumbled- I don't know what to say- I finally confessed

-Just say you'll take care of them when I'm gone-

-You'll be gone for long?- I pouted, John smiled and patted my knee.

-I don't know baby- he said- but I've got to find that demon-

-I know- I answered- it's just that, you know, that demon killed my parents, you can't believe to imagine the fear I have for the four of you. That's why I left Damon, I was afraid of losing him too-

-You're not afraid of losing them?- he asked, seriously

-The hell I am- I replied, looking up to him- but, I'm much capable of fight if I'm with them and not worrying about protecting Damon. With my brother, we were just two, we're three, and if something happens, there's always another one to take care of things- I explained- Besides, they saved me-

-That's right, from that demon- he nodded- I'm sorry about your dad Ella, I really am-

-I know- I murmured- to be honest, I haven't think about him much lately, I feel kinda guilty, like my denial might hurt his memory- I was relieve to talk to someone about this. I couldn't with the guys; it'd be awkward and heavy.

-Don't say that- John shook his head, and squeezed my knee- I know, just like I'm sure he does, that you're doing the best you can, you're fighting the monsters, and you're looking for that demon. That's all I'd asked if I was him-

-Thank you, Uncle John- I said smiling, he grinned back, and then the moment ended when the police scanner reported a new. John got up and said

-That's it. You wake them up, I'm gonna be ahead of you, follow me. He commanded me. I nodded

-Yes sir- I said, already moving to Dean's bed.

-Dean- I called, moving him- Dean, c'mon, we've gotta go!- He woke up slowly

-What?- he asked me

-We've gotta go, we've got a lead-

-Okay, I'm up- he answered getting up. I moved to Sam and woke him too.

-Sam? C'mon, we've gotta move Sammy- I told him and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

-What happened?- he asked

-A couple called 911- I answered- They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires-

-Okay, let's go- Sam said and we almost ran outside. John was already in his car, and Dean got in quickly, following John. Once in the car, Dean smirked

-Vampires, gets funnier every time I hear it- I rolled my eyes, and so did Sam, but otherwise ignored him.

It was already dawn when we arrived at the crime scene. As usual, John took charge and we just waited there. It was weird, I became unused to that. But, I wasn't really complaining. We were standing outside the car.

-I still don't know why we can't go with him- Sam complained

-Oh, no, tell me it's not already starting!- Dean said

-What's starting?- Sam asked, he had that voice, like when we were little, and he couldn't get away with his. Neither Dean or I could answered because John came to us then.

-What you found?- Dean asked

-It was them alright- John answered- looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour-

-How can you be so sure?- Sam asked, looking for a fight, I was sure. Or just to go against John, like usual.

-Sam…- I warned

-What?- he looked at me- I just want to make sure it's the right direction-

-Yeah, right- I replied, rolling my eyes.

-We are- John said simply

-How you know?- Sam repeated. I felt like punching him in his pretty face. John took his hand from his pocket and said

-I found these- he showed us what looked like teeth? Dean took it. Ugh, gross.

-It's a, vampire fang- he said

-Just teeth, the second set descends when they attack- he told Dean, then looked at Sam

-Anymore questions?- he asked, daring him to say something. Sam didn't say anything. Good for him.

-Okay, let's get outta here, we're losing daylight- John walked around the Impala

-Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust?- John told him- I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it-

I laughed at that, and Sam did too. Dean just looked, speechless. I whispered in his ear

-C'mon, we're losing daylight- and smirked. I got in. Again, we followed John truck, this time, Sam was driving. Dean was in the front seat, reading something about vampires

-Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks-

-Nice- I murmured sarcastically

-I wonder if that what happened to the 911 couple- Dean said

-It's probably what Dad's thinking- Sam answered, I could sense the tone of his voice, annoying again- Of course, it would be nice if he just _told_ us what he thinks- I really wanted to hit him hard with something, so he could keep his mouth shut. John was doing a great job so far.

-So it is starting- Dean said. Sam looked oblivious.

-What?- he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

-Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already- he said

-No- Sam replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world- look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again-

-Good- Dean murmured. Sam looked at him and he wanted to keep going. Damn him

-It's just the way he treats us- he said-like we're children-

-Okay- I muttered, tired

-He barks orders at us Dean- Sam kept going-he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal-

-He does what he does for a reason- I defended John

-For what reason?- Sam almost shouted. God! Drama Queen!

-Our job!- Dean completed for me- There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs things-

-Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, guys. I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' in line and lettin' him run the whole show?-

-If that's what it takes, then yes- I answered.

-That's just, plain stupid!- Sam complained. I had had enough already.

-Sam- I told him seriously- I'm fucking tired of hearing you, okay? Just relax, and let us do the fucking job; otherwise, I will knock you out okay? I only need a rock or something- I threaten, Dean smiled.

-But..- Sam protested, I cut him off

-No buts! Let's do the job, get the gun, and do whatever it is we've gotta do-. He knew better than to argue with me. He sighed

-Fine- he said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

-You're such a drama queen Sammy- I told him

-Bite me- he answered. I laughed and got closer to him

-Where?- I asked, making Dean laugh his head off. I back off and smiled. At least I shut Sam up.

We drove almost all day. Now I understood John statement of catching daylight. We stopped for gas and food a few times, but nothing else. The tension in the car wasn't that bad after that, but I was bored. I wanted to do something. So I stared at Dean. I stared at his face, his eyes, his lips. I cocked my head a little to get a different angle. He was beautiful, I've gotta say, I was a lucky bitch. His lips were full, and sexy, just waiting to be kissed. I wet my lips and imagined his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I imagined how it could feel to have his mouth over my breast, my skin oversensitive just like each time he touched me.

After a while I think he noticed, because he looked at me funny, and then smirked

-You okay there? - He asked me, probably knowing I was thinking about him

-Yeah- I answered my voice husky, I don't know why. He chuckled once then turned around to face me. And I couldn't resist him. I kissed him, deeply, our tongues fighting each other. It felt good, until Sam cleared his throat and I wanted so much to hit him

-Get a room- he murmured

-You're gonna have to get a new face if you don't shut up- I threaten again, lifting a knife from my bag and holding it with my mind, a little too close to his cheek.

-Jeez!- He complained- relax Ella-

-Yeah, relax- I repeated, putting the knife down-Shut up and drive Sammy, we'd like to get there today- I said sarcastically. He just glared. I smirked, and Dean laughed.

Despite my worries of not getting there in time, we did. John was talking to Dean on the phone. When he hung up, he told Sam

-Pulled off at the next exit-

-Why?- Sam asked. Really? Didn't he get tired of being a pain?

-'Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampires trail- Dean answered patiently.

-How?- Sam asked again. I growled.

-I don't know, he didn't say- Dean seemed too focused on the job. And that was good, but, it meant that I had to handle Sam alone. So be it.

Sam punched the accelerator.

-What you're doing?- I asked, getting mad. He didn't answer.

-Sam, answer me!- I demanded seriously. We passed John's truck and Sam pulled over. This was gonna be interesting. He got out of the car and so did we.

-Oh shit, c'mon!- I murmured, grabbing Dean's hand to keep him out of the fight.

-What the hell was that?- John asked Sam, he was mad, and he was right to be.

-We need to talk-Sam said

-About what?-

-About everything- they were facing each other, Sam a little more than a head taller- Where are we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?-. Dean and I were just standing there, watching.

-Sammy, c'mon!- I said- we can Q and A after we kill the vampires-

-Ella's right- John told him- we don't have time for this- Sam just wasn't listening.

-Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what-

-Get back in the car- John said with that voice that gave me chills. It was the voice of the parental control, a voice you just don't defy.

-No!- Sam denied stubbornly.

-I say get back in the damn car- John got closer to him, menacingly close.

-Yeah, and I said no- Sam replied

-Alright, c'mon!- I got in the middle, letting go of Dean's hand so he could help me. I got John, he got Sam.

-Alright, you made your point tough guy- he told him, getting him away-Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later- He got Sam by his jacket and shoved him away-Sammy, I mean it, come on-. I kept my hold on John, just in case. While they were going away Sam murmured

-That's why I left in the first place-

-What you said?- John asked. Shit!

-Uncle John, now, c'mon!- I pleaded, of course, he didn't listen. Sam turned around to face him, getting free from Dean's grip.

-You heard me!- he challenge.

-Yeah, you left- John answered, getting away from me, walking towards Sam. Fuck!- Your brother and me, we needed you. _You_ walked away, Sam, _you_ walked away!- he was right, they were both right, but, now wasn't the time!

-Stop you two! Please!- I yelled, trying to get in the middle again, Dean was trying too.

-You were the one who said _don't come back_, Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!- Sam shouted. Damn him! I threw him against the car, getting Dean space to intervention.

-Stop it, alright, that's enough!- Dean told them

-What the hell Ella?- he shouted at me, Dean had John restrained, I could use his help- Why did you threw me?-

-Because you were being an ass!- I screamed back- Stop it, would you? You're not doing any good! We should be saving this people, not listening to you two fight! So get over it and get to work, damn it!- The three of them looked at me. I was really tired already.

-What? I just want to get this over with, and, I don't know, relax a little, maybe?- I said sarcastically. Then I sighed, as nobody said anything.

-C'mon, Sam, move it- I told him, helping him up- Sorry I threw you, I just, lost my patience-

-Yeah, sorry too- he said, grimacing. I looked at John.

-Go back to the car, we'll follow you, okay?-

-Yeah, alright- he answered and left. Sam got into the car, leaving Dean and I alone there.

-Terrific- Dean murmured, I sighed and got into the car too.

We kept driving all night. John didn't want to attack at night, because, even if sun light didn't hurt them, they didn't like it. We got to the place; it was barn, an ugly ass barn. A guy with a destroyed looking car got there, and who I supposed was another vampire opened the door of the said barn.

-Son of a bitch- Dean exclaimed while we were watching them from a distance- they're really not afraid of the sun-

-Nah, direct sunlight hurt like a nasty sunburn- John commented- the only way to kill 'em, it's by beheading-

-Nice- I said sarcastically, Dean smiled at me.

-And, yeah, they sleep during the day, but it doesn't mean they won't wake up- John added

-Awesome- I murmured, sighing- So I guess walking right in's not our best option-

-Actually, that's the plan- John answered, to our immense surprise. We went back to the cars and got the weapons out. Dean opened the Impala's trunk, but, compared to John's truck, it was a kindergartener's. John had all kinds of fascinating stuff for a hunter to use. Someday, I'll ask him to teach me using them.

John took out a blade, the size of one of those Japanese things? It was just, big.

-Wow- I exclaimed. John looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he asked

-So, you really wanna know about this Clot?-

-Yes sir- Sam answered. So john started to talk

-It's just a story. A legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter- John took a breath, and kept going- Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet, was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half-dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it- He looked over at us. I was at Dean's side, listening carefully-They say…they say this gun can kill anything- he finished

-Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?- I asked

-Like the demon- Sam said, serious.

-Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun…we may have it- John answered. I grabbed Dean's hand. I felt a little hopeful after that. Not entirely, in case things didn't work out, but I did thought it might work out, so, yeah.

We were silent after that. We got ready with the knives, machetes really, and got in. We did so through a window, which this barn strangely had. Hmm. John got in first, then Sam, then me, then Dean. The vampires were indeed, asleep. Thank God for the little, no so little, things.

They were sleeping in hammocks, and were like, seven, at least. The plan was for John to get the Colt, and the three of us to keep guard, in case they woke up. I really hope they wouldn't. I wasn't a real ninja; my thing was kick boxing, not karate. I just knew the basics for managing a machete this big.

Dean was beside me, looking around. He walked into a bottle and it made a noise. Fortunately, the vamps didn't wake.

-Watch it!- I hissed at him.

-Sorry- he apologized.

-Guys!- Sam called from somewhere to my left. We both looked at him. He was leaning over a woman who was tied up, and had blood all over her. The vampires felt different to me than the spirits or the demons, but, still, she felt off. Dean walked to her and helped Sam untie her. I looked around. There was a cage there, with people inside it. Nasty bloodsuckers! They kept their victims locked up.

-Dean!- I whispered- Here!- He came and started looking for a way to open it. The door of the cage had a padlock, and we had to find a way to break it. I thought I could handle that.

-Let me- I said and pushed him a little so he wouldn't be on the way. I broke the padlock, and waited for the vamps to wake. They didn't. I sighed in relief. Sam was untying the girl, and when he made it, she woke up.

-Hey, hey, I'm here to help you, okay?- he told her. And she started screaming like there was no tomorrow. Fuuuuuck! We were gonna be vampire stew!

-She's already turned!- I yelled, running away, dragging Dean and Sam with me.

-Run!- I heard John shouted from behind us. And we did, of course. All the vamps woke, but we managed to get out okay. We ran to the Impala and waited for John there.

-Dad?- Dean shouted

-Uncle John?- I called too, starting to get worried. I saw him then and sighed.

-They won't follow, they'll wait till tonight- he told us, I didn't feel any better-Once a vampire gets your scent is for life- Oh, that was just fucking amazing!

-So what the hell do we do now?- Dean asked

-You've gotta found the nearest funeral home, that's what- John answered. Funeral home? Oh, for the dead man's blood, right.

Dean and I went to the funeral home, John and Sam went back to the motel. Not a place I wanted to be with those two there alone. We parked outside, it was kinda empty. We got out, and I put on my best "pained" face. Like "my favorite grandpa just died, can I see him please?" kinda face.

-Okay, here we go- I said, grabbing Dean's arm for support.

We walked to the funeral home and there was a guy there, middle age. He looked nice, like the type of guy who could let us in to see our dead relative.

-Hello- I said to him, my voice shaky, he already looked sympathetically at me

-How can I help you?- he asked us

-I got here from Canada, my grandfather, he died a few days ago- I told him, my eyes filled with faked tears- I did everything to get here on time, but I couldn't. My aunt told me they did his service here, I was wondering if I could have a moment with him, to say good bye-I explained.

-Sure, what's his name?- he asked me, handing me a list of names. I looked for an old guy's name and pointed at him.

-Here, let me walk you into the room, and then I can leave you a few minutes okay,? But not more, because it's against company policy-

-Yes, thanks you sir, very much- Dean responded, caressing my hair lightly, like consoling me.

We got in and got to work.

-Ha, I'm awesome!- I said, teasing.

-Yes you are- Dean agreed, although he seemed honest, and that made me blush. Dean got a jar full of blood and we took off. Not before we thanked the guard very nicely.

When we got to the motel, to my surprise, John and Sam weren't fighting. Well, that's a bonus.

-Hi there- I said as we entered

-You got it?- John asked. I rolled my eyes.

-Of course we did!- I said, mocked offended- what do you think we are? Amateurs?-The three of them laughed.

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry I doubt you-John told me, smiling.

-It's alright- I replied, smiling at him too- it's just the way you are-. Dean put the jar on the table, John grabbed it and said

-You know what to do-. We all nodded. Dean was gonna fake having trouble with the car. The vamps were gonna want to eat him, and then we'll come into the picture. We'll attack them with arrows dripped in dead man's blood. Good choice, since it didn't require much contact.

Sam and I watched Dean from distance while John took the truck to a hidden place. A girl approached Dean, and told him something. I didn't have super hearing, so I didn't know what. But I tensed when she slapped Dean.

-Bitch!- I murmured under my breath. Sam grabbed my arm to hold me back.

Another vampire came and the chick vamp had Dean hanging there. So she was strong. Fucking great. Well, let see if she can fight the angry, telekinetic, armed with dead man's blood girlfriend. She suddenly kissed Dean, and I totally lost it. No vamp was gonna kiss my Dean!

-Get off him, bitch!- I screamed, getting an arrow across her chest. Sam got the other guy and we ran to Dean.

-Damn it- the chick vamp said- they don't even stings-

-Give it time sweetheart- I growled, going to Dean- They're soaked in dead man's blood- She seemed a little surprised at that. Good. Bitch. She fainted then and Dean got her.

-Load her up- John said to us- I'll take care of this one- he looked at the other vamp. I nodded, didn't even want to know how he was gonna take care of him.

We got her into the car and waited for John outside. He came and started to set a fire.

-Toss this into the fire- he commanded

-What are they?- I asked

-Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium. It'll block our scents and hers until we're ready-

-Oh, okay-

-This stuff stinks- Dean complained

-Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected- John told us. We did as he asked.

Sam looked at the vampire suspiciously

-Are you sure they will come for them?- he asked

-Yeah- John answered- Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time to get those people out-

-Half-hour ought to do it- I said and got ready. Telekinesis comes in handy sometimes.

-And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can-John ordered. I felt Sam was about to argue. Again.

-But..- he started but was interrupted by Dean.

-Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself-

-I'll have her- he looked at the vampire- and the Colt-

-But after…we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together_, right?- I was wondering that too, but, anyway. John looked away, not answering. He was leaving us again.

-You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this- Sam said, I kept my mouth shut, just in case.

-Like what?- John asked

-Like children-

-But you're my children- John said, he looked worried, and, tired- I'm trying to keep you safe-

-Dad, all due respect, but, uh, that's a bunch a crap- Dean said, I was shocked. He had finally stood up to John. Good for him. Sam and John looked just as shocked as I was.

-Excuse me?- John asked

-You know what we have been hunting- he said-Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe-. He was right.

-It's not the same thing Dean- John answered

-Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?- he challenged. I was, really, surprised. Really.

-This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive- John told him. And, the worst part, I got him. Because I felt that way about Damon, and he wasn't my son.

-You mean you can't be as reckless- Dean clarified. John looked tired, that was all I could say.

-Look…I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death…it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't. And I'm sure your dad wouldn't forgive me if I dragged you along too- he said to me. That wasn't entirely true, but, if he treated his kids as, kids, then what did I expect?

-What happens if you die?- Dean asked him, I shivered-Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done somethin' about it? You know, I've been thinkin'…I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family. We just are. You know it-

John didn't answer. I grabbed Dean's hand, knowing he wasn't going to answer.

-We're running out of time- he suddenly said-You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order-. And then he just walked away from us. I felt like hitting him like I wanted to hit Sammy before, but I resisted.

-C'mon- I told Dean, squeezing his hand. We got into the car and drove to the vamps' barn.

There was a vampire there, but, it was only one little bloodsucker. We were three. And a telekinetic person. So, we were good. Besides, the vamp was drunk. We sneaked passed him, Sam and I went to let go of the hostages; Dean was due to kill the guy. Good luck.

I opened the cage without getting to close, in case it might hurt me. And we got the people out. Those were the moments when being a hunter paid off.

So, after we got them out, we went to John. Yes, he told us not to, but, whatever. And luckily we got there, because he was surrounded by vampires and knocked out. I threw an arrow to a vamp girl. Dean to another. And so we made our great entrance. Sam walked to one of the vamps, but the guy hit him, knocking him to the ground. Sam dropped his weapon and the vampire grabbed Sam as a human shield. I didn't like that, not at all. Dean tried to get the machete, but the vampire was faster.

-Don't or I'll break his neck-he threaten. Dean pulled the weapon down, slowly. The blade made a metallic noise as it touched the ground.

-You people- the vampire said- why don't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do-

-I don't think so- I heard John's voice from behind the guy. I smiled in relief. How I loved him right then! He had the Colt, and he shot the vampire, Sam falling with him, only not injured. Thank God. Dean got Sam up and dragged him away, me with them. We all watched as the bullet started making weird things in the guy's front head. The vamp chick, his mate, was shocked. We saw his skeleton, like a thunderbolt running through him. I squeezed Dean's hand strongly.

The guy fell to his knees.

-Luther!- his mate screamed, a heartbreaking scream. Too bad she wasn't human. With a final light, the guy fell to the ground completely. The girl looked at John, and was about to pound when another vampire grabbed her and took her away. Very wise of her. They got into a car and left, without saying a word. I ran to John.

-Are you okay?- I asked him. He smiled.

-Yeah, I'm fine baby, don't worry- and he kissed my head-Let's get back to the motel, shall we?-

-Yes sir- we said in unison.

When we got there we started packing our stuff. John entered the room and said

-So, boys, you ignored a direct order back there-

-Yes sir- Sam answered

-But we saved your ass- I added, smiling to him

-You're right- he told me

-She is?- Dean asked. I was kinda offended.

-It scares the hell out of me; You three are all I've got. But I guess we _are_ stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing…together-

-Yes sir- we answered. I ran to him and hugged him, very typically chick moment for me. And I smiled widely, because now, it felt like my family was together, like old times. The only flaw was not having Damon too, but I could handle that. And I wouldn't complain, because I had John with me. That was all I could ask, really. We could find this thing, and kill it. Avenge our families, and get over with it. Once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

We were at this motel, in Colorado. We've spent weeks researching the Yellow Eyes demon. John had recompiled everything he knew, and told us. I, had told them everything I knew. I even spoke to Damon, to see if he knew something new. Bad luck. I couldn't catch him, and I was starting to get worried.

-I'm sure he's okay, Ella- Dean kept repeating. I wasn't sure if he was trying to really convinced me with the nazy method of "lie, lie, something will remain" or if he was just being him, and trying to make me feel better even if he knew that Damon might be in trouble.

-I have to find him Dean- I told him one of those days, really getting tired- he might be hurt, or in trouble-

-Yes, yes I know- he always answered- but how will you find him? You've lost contact over the months-

-Not really. I called him often when we were hunting. It's just that, none of his numbers pick up. I'm worried- And then was the time for him to hug me and say everything will be okay.

Anyway, as we went through everything about this demon, I explained to John my abilities. He listened, and promised to help me in every way he could. I hugged him and thanked him, feeling safe in his arms, like I used to in my dad's.

Now, we were on the motel, papers all around us. John was talking

-This is it- he told us. I was sitting on Dean's lap, watching. Sam was standing on our side, also watching-This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing…until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail- John explained. I was amazed at that man's logic, and perseverance. He wouldn't just give up. He had to be in his deathbed to stop.

-That's when you took off- Dean said

-Yeah- John nodded- that's right. The demon must have been coming out of hiding or hibernation-

-Alright- I spoke to let them know I was there- so, what's this trail you found?-

-Starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses are burning to the ground. It's going after families…just like it went after us-. I sighed against Dean's neck.

-Families with infants? - Sam asked. Just like we were when he had killed our mothers. Logically.

-The night of the kid's six month birthday- John answered

-I was six month old that night?- Sam asked

-Exactly six month- John replied

-So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason…the same way it came for us?- I asked. Sam made my question his own.

-So, mom's death, Jessica's, it's all because of me?- he said. I didn't like his entire self pity act. It wasn't useful.

-We don't know that Sam- I told him

-Oh really? 'Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Ella-

-So, my parents deaths were because of me?- I asked, getting madder- Do you think I like that, uh? Do you think I'm just peachy because I got my mom and dad killed?- I've never talked like this before, but it was a sensitive subject. Dean squeezed my hand to calm me down.

-Enough- Dean said- it's not your fault Sam- he looked at his brother, then he grabbed my face and looked at me- And it's not yours either, so, stop fighting, and listen-

-It might not be my fault but it is my problem Dean-

-It's not your problem is our problem- I told him. I loved Sam like a brother, but he was being an asshole.

-Okay- John said, getting up- that's enough-. Thank God for him. There was a moment of silence and then Sam asked

-So why is it doing it? What does it want?-

-I wish I had more answers- John replied- I do, I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..- he trailed off, voice full of regret and guilt.

-Okay, so how do we find him before it hits again?- I asked, getting up from Dean's lap.

-There are signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked and, uh…-

-These things happened in Lawrence- Dean said, he looked at me- Berkeley too?-

-Yeah, it did. The day of my birthday, when you showed up, it was pretty cold for California at that time- I said

-And it happened in Palo Alto, before Jessica- he looked at Sam, then kept going- and these signs, they're starting again-

-Where?- Sam and I asked in unison.

-Salvation, Iowa- John answered- It'll take about a day to get there-

-So let's get moving- I said, going for my stuff. Nobody commented anything, so, we packed in silence, check out the motel and left.

John took his truck; I got in the Impala with the boys, like usual. Dean was driving like a maniac, really put to shame Dominic Toretto. We were entering Salvation, Iowa, when we saw John, who was ahead of us, pulled over the road. He got out, and we did too. I almost jumped from the car in movement. I was kinda edgy. It really brought up bad memories.

-What happened?- I asked as I walked to him

-Son of a bitch!- John shouted

-What is it?- Dean asked, right behind me

-I just got a call from Caleb- he said

-Is he okay?- I asked, this was a friend of my father's too

-Yeah, he's fine- he paused-Jim Murphy is dead-

-Pastor Jim?- Sam asked. I couldn't move. I knew that man. He was wonderful. My dad used to take me and Damon to see him every time he could. He really loved us. And now he was dead. I felt like my knees were weak. I didn't move, just in case I might fall down.

-How?- San asked

-Throat was slashed- John answered- he bled out- I still couldn't move.

-Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place-

-The demon?- I was able to talk to say that.

-I don't know- John replied- Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close-

-What you wanna do?- Dean asked, always ready for the battle. That's why I loved him.

-Now we act like every second counts- John told us-There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week-

-Dad, that could be dozens of kids- Sam said- How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?-

-We'll check them all, that's how- John answered. Good, I liked his idea. It was proactive, and could get our hands full. And we could help a family from being through the same we've been through. Sam looked unconvinced

-You have any better ideas?- John asked semi-sarcastically.

-No sir- Sam said. I felt bad. I was really close to Pastor Jim. Damn demon. I hadn't felt like this since my dad's. I felt angry, furious. I felt like I could rip the fucker apart, limb, by limb, slowly, painfully, while taping it. Yes, I was upset. That was an understatement.

John was lost for a moment.

-Dad?- Dean asked him. He didn't answer, his back was to us, so I couldn't see his face. Nor was I sure that I wanted to. He turned around at last. He was in pain, I could see that. In as much pain as I was.

-It's, Jim, you know?- he said- I can't…- he trailed off, his voice breaking. I felt my own pain in his words- This ends today. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes-. I nodded in agreement. I was absolutely positive that we were ending this tonight, one way or the other.

We got into the car, and kept driving. Sam and Dean were on their own, thinking about whatever they were thinking. I was too. One moment, Dean got out of it to ask if I was okay.

-No, I'm not- I told him, honestly- I loved Pastor Jim like another uncle. I loved him as much as John- I started to feel the tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly.

-I know, me too- Dean answered. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it really. After that, everything was quiet except for the sound of the engine and our breathings. I leaned my head against the back seat and closed my eyes. Images of my childhood in Pastor Jim's church filled my mind. I remembered my brother trying to get me to drink the wine for mass, and I refusing, because Pastor Jim had said that it was wrong. Damon couldn't believe I listened to Pastor Jim and not Dad.

They were all happy memories. Like the ones of my house, before my dad got killed. I wondered, why? Why me? Why us? What have we possibly done to deserve a fate like this? To lose our parents so young. Sam and I didn't even know our moms, and sometimes, it hurt like that wound was just made yesterday. Despite the fact that they died 22 years ago.

When we got to Salvation, John and Dean went to the hospitals, Sam and I had research duty.

We were in the library, looking through all the birth certificates and writing down each name. It was all very fun, obviously, but at least it required certain amount of focus, so, I didn't have to think about anything else. Like Pastor Jim's death or my brother going missing.

We didn't say anything during all the time we were at the library. I didn't feel like talking, and Sam probably didn't either. When we were walking to the car, Sam stopped, suddenly, and grabbed his head with his hands. Oh, shit! He was having a vision.

-Sammy, Sammy!- I called- c'mon, let's get you sit- I dragged him to a bench that was close by. He kept grabbing his head.

-What do you see?- I asked him

-A nursery- he murmured, still in pain. So this was who the demon will be attacking, I was sure of it.

-Okay, okay, let's get to John and Dean, alright?- I helped him up and took the car's keys, no way he was driving like that. I didn't feel like dying yet.

Once in the car, Sam told me

-There was a woman with her baby. The house was near a train, I could hear it-

-Okay- I said- we check the houses with railroads close-

-Yeah- he muttered. I was worried as hell. I needed to get to John, fast. Sam took a map out of his bag and looked for a railroad; I think it would be logical.

-Turn right- he commanded me

-What? Why?-

-We've got to find this house-

-Yeah, okay- I drove as he indicated, and we got to this nice neighborhood, full of cute little houses. Apparently, this demon liked that scenario, because my house had been like this and the guy's too. Maybe he had a fetish.

I parked outside of a white house, in front there was a park. We got out. Sam grabbed my arm and whispered to me

-That's the lady- he told me- I saw the house, and the lady-

-Okay, okay, let's talk to her, it's the best we can do now, and then we wait to help her, c'mon- I grabbed his arm this time and pretended to be his girlfriend. Less suspicious when you have a blond tiny girl in the arm of a big nice-looking boy walking around your baby. It looked healthy.

We jogged to the woman.

-Hi- I smiled- here, let me help you- I offered

-Oh, thank you- the lady said

-She's gorgeous- I told her, making conversation- is she yours?-

-Yeah- she didn't seem very comfortable.

-How rude of you Ella- he said to me, I looked at him strange- I'm Sam, this is my girlfriend Ella, we've just moved in up a block-

-Oh, hey, I'm Monica- the lady said-This is Rosie- she introduced us the baby. She was beautiful- Welcome to the neighborhood-

-Thank you- I said- Hi Rosie- I smiled at the girl

-She's such a good baby- Sam commented from behind me.

-I know- Monica admitted- I mean, she never cries, she just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear she's reading you mind- I kept grinning, not really a professional with babies.

-What about you Monica? – I asked- you've lived here long?-

-My husband and I, we bought my place just before Rosie was born-

-And how old is Rosie?-

-Six month today- she answered. My blood froze in my veins- It's big, right? She's growin' like a weed-

-Yeah- Sam murmured, smiling, kinda freakily.

-Monica?- Sam said

-Yeah?- Monica looked kinda worried for him.

-Just, uh, take care of yourself okay?-

-Yeah, you too Sam, Ella. See you around- she smiled and got in with her baby as who seemed like her husband pulled over at the garage. Perfect family. No wonder the demon wanted to destroy it.

Sam grabbed his head again, in pain.

-Sam?- oh shit, what now?-Sam are you okay?- I tried not to freak, but it was hard.

-I saw her- he murmured- I saw Monica. We've gotta go, now, c'mon!-

-Okay, okay- I sighed and got in the car. On the way to the motel, Sam called Dean and told him to meet us there.

Now, the four of us, John included, were sitting in the room, discussing Sam's vision.

-I saw the demon- Sam explained- burning the woman, on the ceiling-

-And you're sure it's gonna happen because…?-

-Because it always happens the way I see it-

-It's true John, trust him- I interfered, earning a look from Dean.

-They started like nightmares, then he started having them awake too- Dean explained

-Yeah- Sam said- and it's weird, 'cause the closer I get to the demon the stronger the visions felt-

-Okay- John said- when were you gonna tell me about this?-

-We didn't know what it meant- Dean defended

-Okay, something like this starts happen to you brother, you pick up the phone and you call me-. That was unfair to Dean

-And you'll answer?- I asked- like you answered when I called you when Dean was dying? –

-Or when I called you when we were in Lawrence?- Sam added. We made our point, even though Dean didn't look too happy to be defended. Well, too bad.

-They're right, I've got a better chance of winning the lottery than talk to you on the phone Dad- Dean told him

-You're right- John said, defeated- Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry-

-Hey, you deserved it- I told him

-Ella- Dean censured me- shut up-

-You shut up, I was defending you-

-I didn't need a lawyer; I can take care of myself-

-Okay, whatever Dean-I shrugged and walked to Sam. I started massaging him, to help the headache. And to send Dean a message. That I was mad, not that I was sleeping with his brother.

-Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight at 8:45. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through- Sam said, eyes open.

-No they're not- John denied- no one is, ever again-

-We're gonna stop him Sammy- I told him, looking onto his eyes- we're gonna end this for good-

-Yes we are- Dean added. Maybe he felt left behind. Whatever, I was mad at him.

And right then, Sam' s cell phone rang.

-Hello?- he said, getting it, Dean walked to us, John just listened.

-Who is this?- he asked. This whole thing was driving me nuts, not hearing what was being said.

-Meg?- he said- Last time we saw you, you fell down a window-Oh fuck! No, not again! I thought, remembering that bitch. If that jump didn't kill her, then I will.

-Just your feeling?- Sam asked- I bit my lip, drawing blood from the tension- That was a seven story drop-

Sam looked at John. And I knew right then what Meg wanted. John, of course. That was why she had killed Pastor Jim, I was sure.

-My dad?- Sam played naïve- I don't know where he is- John walked to us, I moved away, dragging Dean with me. I stood there; hand in his, just, listening.

John gestured for the phone, and Sam handed it to him.

-This is John- he said, walking away from us. After a few seconds, he said

-I'm here- he had gone really quiet, Meg must've been wondering.

After another few second he asked

-Caleb?- Oh, shit! She had Caleb too. We all looked at him- Caleb?- he repeated

-You listen to me- his voice was threatening- he has nothing to do with this. You let him go-

John closed his eyes for a second and answered

-I don't know what you're talking about- Neither did we, for that matter.

-Caleb?- he shouted- Caleb?-. Dean squeezed my hand hard, and then John said

-I'm gonna kill you, you know that?-

-Let her to me- I hissed, Dean squeezed me again, this time kinda desperately. I wondered why.

-Okay- John muttered, then again- I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt- WHAT? No, no way, no, no, no way! My mind was working in circles, around the colt, and John, and Meg, and everything. I didn't even felt Dean's hand. For the record, Sam and Dean looked as stunned as I felt.

-It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there- John said, then

-That's impossible, I can't get there on time, and I can't carry a gun on a plane-

He didn't say anything else, and then he hung up.

-Meg's a demon- John told us

-What?- Sam asked, incredulous

-Either that or she's possessed by one-

-Okay…- In my twisted brain, that made sense. That was what I felt off about her. Okay, evil bitch fooled me. I'm gonna kill her, slowly and painfully.

-What do we do?- Dean asked, all business.

-I'm going to Lincoln- he told us

-What?- I shouted

-It doesn't seem like I've got a choice- he looked decided, which was worst- If I don't go, a lot of people die, friends die- Family dies. Damon!

-Dad- Sam called- the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun it's all we've got, you can't just hand it over!-

-Who said I'm gonna hand it over?- John asked, I looked at him stunned. Was he crazy? Or just depressed and really suicidal- Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like-He was actually making sense. Damn him.

-So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?- Dean was freaking out. I could tell. But my mind was far away, thinking about Damon, and Pastor Jim, and now Caleb I think. She was killing everyone, I was sure

-Antique store- John replied

-You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?- I laughed bitterly- You're crazy- I told him, getting out of my shock. Finally. Because John was as part of my family as Damon and Pastor Jim were. Or, are, or, whatever.

-Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference-

-Yeah, but for how long?- Dean almost shouted- and what happens when she figures it out?-

-I just need to buy a few hours- He answered- That's all-

-You mean for us- Sam said, Dean and I looked at him- You want us to stay here-

-What?- I screamed- No! No way in hell Uncle John, no!-I shook my head in denial- You want us to kill this demon by ourselves?-

-No, Ella- he told me- I wanna stop losing people we love. I want Sam to go to school, I want you two to have a home- His voice broke there- I want Mary alive- his back was to us, but his voice was shaking badly- I just, I just want this over- Me too, I thought.

I wanted to sleep, and never wake up. I wanted to disappear from this fucking world that has always fucked me up. Fucked us up. I, just, wanted it over, it was true. I felt like crying. It was like when my dad died all over again. The feeling that if I let myself fall apart I'll never be back in the game. And, it was true, too. I couldn't give up, not when I had so much on the bet. I needed to protect Dean, Sam, Damon and John. Hell, I had to protect myself.

We were all standing there, I needed someone. I needed to feel the warmth of a person next to me. God! I needed Dean. I thought that if I could just kiss him one more time, everything will be alright.

But that wasn't happening right now. Dean went to buy the antique gun to give Meg. I stayed behind with John and Sam and helped them set things for the fight. John was leaving us indeed, and we had to save the family alone. No pressure there.

-Uncle John- I begged, one more time, even if the others didn't work, I wasn't gonna stop- Please, we need you-

-You need to end this- he told me, hugging me. I hugged him back, that person's warmth I wanted so much sated.

-I love you Uncle John- I said through tears.

-Love you too Ella, always have, always will- he was so much like my dad, it made me cry even harder.

-Okay, okay, stop crying- he murmured softly, getting away from me- It's gonna be okay, I promise-

-Don't make promises you can't fulfill- I told him, wiping my tears with my hand. He didn't answer.

Hey, c'mon- Sam told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder- Dean's gonna be here any second- It was true, he was. Shit. I didn't want him to see me like this. It was stupid, I know, but, anyway.

And, said and done, when we were closing John's trunk with the guns Dean pulled over the Impala. I hid in Sam's wide chest and tried to compose myself. I heard the car door closed

-You get it?- John asked. I sensed Dean walking to us. After a few seconds, he said

-You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone-. Sam squeezed me harder against him, I didn't complain. Maybe Dean would wonder what all was about, but, whatever.

-I can handle her- John answered- I've got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, silver…- he counted, but Dean interrupted him

-Dad- he called- Promise me something-

-What's that?- I turned my head a little to see them, it caught my attention.

-This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed. You're no good to us dead-. I nodded in agreement, and felt Sam doing so too.

-Same goes for you- John replied, then he took out the real Colt and looked at it-All right, listen to me. They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count-

-Yes sir- Sam said, again, I nodded. I still had my arms around Sam, but wasn't hiding anymore. I was ready for action now.

-I've been waiting a long time for this fight- John said- Now, it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you guys now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?-

-Yes sir- the three of us repeated. John handed Dean the Colt, and I hugged him, strongly. I couldn't help it. If this was good bye, then, I'll take the best of it.

-I love you John- I said again.

-We'll see you soon Dad- Sam added, positive. I smiled a little at his attitude.

-I'll see you later- John smiled, let me go, and patted Sam's shoulder. Then he left. I moved to where Dean was standing and grabbed his hand, as we watched John leaving. I felt empty inside, but I ignored it. I had work to do. We had work to do. When we couldn't see the truck anymore, Dean squeezed my hand and murmured

-Later-. I kinda smiled.

We got into the car and drove off to the motel again. We'll have to wait till nighttime for go into action. We readied the guns, everything, and we left.

Now, we were outside the family's house, keeping watch. Neither of us had said anything important since John left. I didn't know what to say I just had kissed Dean, because I needed it. I had hugged Sam, and then I told to myself that it ended tonight.

Sam and Dean were discussing what we should tell the family to get them out of the house. They were coming out blank. The Colt rested between them, waiting.

-Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak- Sam suggested-Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours-

- Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?- Dean rhetorically asked.

-Yeah- Sam murmured, then he got an expression of "what the hell right?"- Could always tell 'em the truth- I looked incredulous.

-Nah- they said together a second later. Thanks you!

-I know. I know, I know. I just…with what's coming for these people…- Sam spoke

-Sam, we've only got only one move, and you know it, all right?- Dean told him- We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then…we get it before it gets them-

-Nice plan- I said sarcastically- You thought that on your own?- He glared at me- What? I'm just saying, we might need something more-. He didn't answer me. I didn't know if it was to avoid snapping at me, or just because he knew I was right. I think the first one is more likely.

-I wonder what John's doing- I whispered, leaning my head against the front seat, in between them.

-I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' him up- Dean answered me, I was glad he wasn't really upset; I didn't want to disturb him, not really. I just, was on edge. Sam kinda chuckled once

-I'd feel a lot better if he were here, backin' us up- He said

-Yeah, also that- I agreed. We kept quiet after that. We watched Monica's house, ready to act any moment.

-This is weird- Sam muttered

-What is?- I asked him, Dean looked curious too

-After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real-

-We just gotta keep our heads and do our jobs like always- Dean told him

-Yeah, but this isn't like always- Sam denied. No, it wasn't, but, we didn't have any other choice but deal with it.

-True- Dean agreed, and I caressed his hair lightly, to distract myself

-Dean- Sam spoke, we looked at him- I wanna thank you-

-For what?-

-For everything. You've always had my back, ya know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone else, I could always count on you. And now…I don't know, I just wanted to let you know…just in case-

-I don't get a pretty talk too?- I mocked pouted.

-You know I love you and that I'd do anything for you Ella, Dean didn't- Sam answered me, I laughed.

-Yes he does, he knows we are here for…-

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kiddin' me?- Dean interrupted

-What?- Sam and I both asked

-You guys are giving me a good bye speech?-

-No, I'm just…-

-Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens to you", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody…except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't gettin' any older than tonight, you understand me?- Dean told us. I nodded, serious. Sam did too.

Then, again, we waited. I felt something then, like when my dad was killed. The demon!

-It's here- I told them. And then the radio, which was off, started making static noises.

-Yeah, it's coming- Dean agreed. The trees started to move, the lights began to twinkle. We got out right then. Sam took the Colt and we ran to Monica's house.

We picked up the lock and got in. Screw protocol, we were gonna save that family. Sam got in first, Dean and I followed. He was intended in killing the demon. I got him, he had killed his mom and his girlfriend. And he had killed my mom and dad. And probably my brother, but that could be a story for later.

Suddenly, a crowbar went flying to Sam's head. I saw it and moved it.

-Get out of my house!- A man screamed to us. It was Monica's husband. Dean got him then and pinned him to the wall

-Listen to me- he told him- We're trying to help you, okay?- his voice was serious, the guy doubted for a moment.

-Charlie?- Monica called from upstairs- is everything okay down there?-

-Monica get the baby!- the guy screamed. Shit no!

-No, don't go in the nursery!- Sam ran upstairs.

I knocked the guy down hitting him with the crow bar, lightly, not to injure him.

-Telekinesis useful sometimes- I told Dean- Get him outside, I'll check on Sam- He nodded and left. I went upstairs, mind ready for anything.

I heard Monica screamed.

-Rosie!- she shouted and then I heard a thud. I got in the nursery and Sam was helping her up. The demon must've done the same he did to our mothers.

-You got him?- I asked Sam, though it was pretty obvious he didn't. He shook his head no. Damn it. Well, at least the family and we were okay.

-Take her out Sam- I commanded- I've got the baby, go!- He dragged Monica outside and I followed with Rosie in my arms, whatever might come for us, I could send it away flying and save us till the guys get to us. As soon as I got Rosie out of the crib, the thing started to burn. Damn that demon to the deepest pits of hell where he belongs!

I ran downstairs trying not to fall down. I got outside, Dean and Charlie were already there, and Monica with Sam too. I got out just in time, the house exploded behind me. I started coughing; the smoke was filling my lungs.

-Get away from my family!- the husband yelled at us

-Charlie they just saved us!- Monica yelled back, looking at Rosie. I handed her to her mom. Monica caught her and they stayed together, looking afraid. And not wonder. They just survived what could have been their worst nightmare.

-Thank you- Monica told us, breathlessly. We didn't answer. Instead, we looked back at the house. The fire was coming from the nursery's window. The place was burning down, but we could see a figure standing inside. Sam looked furious

-It's still in there- He growled. He tried to run to the house but Dean stopped him. I helped, grabbing his other arm.

-Sam, no!- I screamed at him, desperately.

-Ella let me go!- He shouted- it's still in there!-

-Sam no! Stop!- Dean and I yanked him away from the house, I had to use telekinesis, he was really strong.

-Getting into that house it's suicide!- Dean told him- It's burning to the ground-

-I don't care!- Sam kept shouting

-We do!- I said. I felt like maybe I should knock him out, but, didn't. I looked back at the window, and the figure vanished.

I heard sirens coming down the street.

-Let's go!- I told them and grabbed each of their arms.

-Good bye- I called to Monica's family. She smiled.

We got into the car and Dean drove off, full speed, towards the motel. We went in and he instantaneously called John.

I was sitting on the bed, keeping Sam with me. Dean was pacing, making me nervous.

-Dad answer your phone, damn it!- he kept saying. That wasn't good. Not good at all.

-Something's wrong- Dean told us. I looked at him, Sam didn't respond.

-You hear me? Something happened- Dean told him

-If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this- Sam said, his voice dark. I shivered. I put a hand on his face and forced him to look at me

-Sam- I spoke- the only thing you would've ended was your life-

-You don't know that- He indeed knew I was right, he was just too stubborn to admit it. Dean, on the other hand, was fuming.

-So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?- he asked Sam. They looked at each other. Sam stood up. Oh, shit.

-Yeah, yeah, you're damn right I am- he replied

-Yeah. Well, that not gonna happen…not as long as I'm around- Dean told him

-What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only think we've ever cared about- Sam yelled

-Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth _dyin_' over- I interrupted, things were going bad.

-What?- he looked at me shocked-

-She's right- Dean said- If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing- I wasn't gonna say it like that, but, the point was made.

Maybe not for Sam. He looked dangerously angry.

-That thing killed Jess- he hissed- that thing killed mom-

-Don't you thing I know that?- I yelled- it killed my parents too, Sam-

-But you said yourself once…that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back- Dean completed my idea.

In less than a blink, Sam had pinned Dean to the wall. I jerked up, ready to send him flying if he hurt Dean.

-Don't you say that! Don't you…not after all this, don't you say that- his voice was broken; I could feel his pain, underneath everything else. I kept quiet, allowing them their moment.

-Sammy, look- Dean said- The four of us…that's all we have. And that all I have- Sam started to let go of him- Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man- to that, Sam let him go completely-Without you and Dad and Ella…- he trailed off, tears in his eyes. I went to him, Sam had back off, so I had room. I grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him together.

-Dad- Sam murmured- Dad…he should have called by now. Try him again-

Dean took a deep breath and I let go of him. He dialed John's number. Someone had pick up, because he looked freaked.

-Where is he?- he asked, his voice grave. He didn't say anything else. He just stood there, looking scared and, well scared.


	9. Chapter 9

"_He didn't say anything else. He just stood there, looking scared and, well scared"_

I embraced myself for the worst. Dean hung up fast and started moving

-They've got dad- he said. Oh fuck.

-Meg?- Sam asked, I was speechless, it was too much, too fast- what she said?-

-I just told you. Sammy!- Dean snapped. Then he took a breath and sighed.

-Okay, okay- he kept repeating like a mantra. He got the Colt and put it in his back pocket- We gotta go- he said

-Why?- Sam asked, chasing him around the whole damn room.

-Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad and it's probably coming for us next- he explained putting on his jacket. I started packing too.

-So? We've still have three bullets, let it come- Sam challenged. Stupid him! We had to save John!

-Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead-

-We're leaving- he added- now!- I nodded, ready to go. Sam didn't move. I pushed him with my mind.

-Move your ass Sammy!- I yelled throwing his bag at him- we've gotta go! C'mon!-

And he followed. We got into the car and Dean sped off. After a few minutes of driving, Sam said

-I'm tellin' you, Dean, we could've taken him- Oh, was he never gonna shut up?

-What we need is a plan.- Dean replied-Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just gotta figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun-Sam shook his head. What now?

-What?-

-Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?-Sam asked him. Good question, though I didn't care.

-Dad..- he murmured- he might be..-

-Don't!- Dean and I screamed at the same time

-Look guys, I don't want to believe it any more than you, but if he is…all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job-

-You're so focused on that, despite the fact that your fucking father is being held hostage by psychotic demons?- I shouted at him. I had had enough of his stupid ideas. He looked shocked. Maybe I overdid it a little.

-Ella's right, screw the job Sam- Dean defended me

-Dean, I'm just tryin' to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going-

-He's not fucking dead!- I yelled again- stop talking like he is!-

-You two listen to me- Dean interfered- Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything- I nodded. Sam kept quiet for like a minute.

-So, how do we found him?- he finally asked. I sighed. For once, an useful question!

-Maybe we could go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken- Dean answered

-Come on, Dean, you really think those demons are gonna leave a trail?- I couldn't help it then. I took a book of my bag and threw it at him, hard.

-Hey! What the hell Ella?- Sam complained

-Stop being an asshole and make yourself useful!- I shouted him. Dean didn't comment.

-You're right- Dean murmured after, to Sam, I think- we need help-. Sam and I looked at him.

-There's only one person I can think about right now- I told him, cautiously.

-Bobby- he agreed. I nodded; Sam didn't say anything, for once. So, we were going to Bobby's. Great. That should be interesting.

If I recalled correctly, Bobby and John had a huge fight years ago that ended in John getting literally kicked out of Bobby's house. He even got out his shotgun.

Us, on the other hand, were his favorites. I was like a daughter to him, my dad and he used to be best friends. So, maybe he would help us. I really hope so.

We drove to South Dakota, where Bobby's "workshop" was. It was really a place where he sells car parts, but it was legendary to me. The fun me and Damon used to have here. Speaking of Damon, what the hell happened to him?

-Dean- I asked, when we were getting close to Bobby's- Where do you think Damon is?-. He looked surprised.

-I don't know- he answered me honestly- but as soon as we got there, we'll find out, I promise-

-Okay- I murmured, and sat back again.

-I'm sorry Ella, for being an idiot- Sam apologized, to my shock. I decided to laugh it off.

-It's okay- I told him- I'm used to it- He fought a smile that ended up winning over his face. I smiled back. Dean was lost in thoughts; he didn't seem to even realize we were talking.

We parked into Bobby's yard. There was a dog on the door, I couldn't remember his name, but, he didn't jump when he saw us, so well.

We got out and walked slowly to the door, taking in a few breaths. I decided to knock, since I was a girl, and he knew me better, he wouldn't shot me, not really. So I knocked. He shouted from inside

-Who's this?-

-It's us!- I shouted back- Ella, and Sam and Dean!- he opened the door.

-Ella Foreman?- he asked in disbelief- I can't believe it! It's being years! How are you kiddo?-

-Alive- I answered, hugging him.

-That's enough, I think- he agreed, and then he pulled back and looked at the boys.

-Sam and Dean Winchester- he exclaimed- well, I'll be damned- I laughed, they smiled.

-Uncle Bobby- I said, face serious- We need your help-

-Okay, sure- he replied, letting us in- about what?-

-John's missing- I told him

-What?-

-He was kidnapped by demons-

-Oh, damn. That's not good-

-Ya think?- I asked sarcastically.

-Yeah, I do- he didn't pay attention to me- c'mon, get in- he hurried us inside and closed the door. We got to his library, better stocked than a real one. I remembered when I used to spend my afternoons here, reading for hours. He and dad would go out for business and Damon had to look after me. Only, I wasn't a big problem. Again, my mind took me back to Damon. Where was he?

-Bobby- I called as Sam sat down in front of the desk, ready to research whatever he could-have you heard anything about my brother?-

-No, why?-

-I can't contact him, and, I'm worried-

-Don't, I'm sure he's okay, just fighting evil sons of bitches- I smiled a little

-Yeah, I'm sure he is-

-Sorry about your dad, Ella, I really am-

-Thanks- I murmured, and felt Dean's hand on my back, soothing me. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Bobby noticed.

-You guys are together now?- he asked, smiling

-Kinda, yeah- I replied

-You better take care of her boy- he threaten Dean- I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't-

-Yes sir- Dean answered. I smiled.

We got to work then. I sat down next to Sam, Bobby picked up two flacks, handing Dean one. I looked curious.

-What's this? Holy water?- Dean asked

-That one is- he answered- this one is whisky- he took a zip. Same old Bobby. Then he handed it to Dean, who drank too.

-Thanks for everything- he told him

-Nonsense, your daddy needs help-

-Yeah, well, the last time we saw you, you did threat him with a gunshot- Dean smiled. I stopped listening and looked around. It's been a while since I was here, but the place was the same. Books all over it, pages with symbols and stuff pinned to the wall, holy water, knives, and every kind of hunter things.

He was really a pro. He had taught my dad so much. And me. I went on my first hunt with him. I almost got him killed, but he kept supporting me, because I needed him. My dad wasn't around at the time, he was hunting with Damon. And I was felling alone, and I wanted to hunt, so he taught me. He did everything I asked. I loved him for that.

-All that matters is that you get him back- I heard Bobby say. I guess they were talking about John.

Sam was reading a book he got from, somewhere.

-Bobby- he called- I've never seen anything like it- He walked over to us, I moved away to wrap an arm around Dean. I felt like doing that.

-The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right- Bobby said

-And these protective circles…they really work?-Sam asked, referring to the devil's trap

-Yeah- I answered before Bobby could, playing smartass- You get a demon in one, they're trapped, powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel-

Bobby smirked at me

-That's my girl- he said. Dean smiled, and looked kinda shocked.

-The girl knows her stuff- He spoke. I laughed.

-Hell she does!- I agreed. Being back at Bobby's was making me feel better.

-I'll tell you something- Bobby started- This is some serious crap you people stepped into-

-Yeah? How's that?- Sam asked

-A normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops-

-And now?- I asked this time

-This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us…a lot more-

-Really? Those much? Fuck!- I exclaimed.

-Watch your mouth young lady- he censured me.

-I'm a big girl- I said, rolling y eyes- I can curse-

-Yeah, whatever- Bobby let it go for now.

-So, you know why that is?-

-No- he shook his head- but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you three, and John, maybe Damon too…you are smack in the middle of it-. Again, fuck. I didn't have time to say anything, because the dog, I still didn't remember his name, started barking, loudly. We all looked at each other.

-Rumsfeld's gone, something's wrong- Bobby said, waking to the window. And I felt sick then. I didn't know why, but I felt like I might faint.

And then, the blond haired bitch got in. Meg kicked the door of the study open.

Dean took out the flank with holy water, I just stood there.

-No more crap okay?- Meg said. Dean barely moved and she threw him away. I came back to life then. Nobody send my boyfriend flying but me. I didn't even move from where I was standing. Meg hit the wall hard, looking surprised and pissed at the same time

-Well, well, look what we've got here- she said, standing up. Sam was shielding Bobby, Dean still on the floor.

-You're a dead bitch, you hear me?- I threaten, voice sure.

-Now, come Ella, we don't need to be nasty- she said- I just want the Colt, that's all-

-Yeah? Well, dream on- I spitted. She threw me against the wall. I fell next to Dean.

-I want the Colt Sam- she didn't even worry about me getting up- right now-

-We don't have it on us- Sam answered, moving in circles- We buried it-

-Didn't I say no more crap?- Meg asked, the said- I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've gotta tell you, I'm a little under-whelmed-

-Winchesters uh?- I said, getting up- What about me?- And then I threw her in the middle of the room, into the devil's trap.

-Gotcha, bitch!- I told her. She growled out of pain. I got in front of her and looked up. Dean was already next to me

-See that?- she followed my gaze and her face got pale- Gotcha, bitch-I repeated, taking Dean's hand in mine and walking away to Sam and Bobby.

-Are you okay?- Bobby asked, checking on me

-Yeah, yeah I'm fine- I turned to Dean- you?-

-I'm okay, don't worry Ella- I caressed his face, he had a cut on his lip, and a bruise was starting to form, but other than that, he seemed fine.

I felt a short pain on my side and gasped. I almost fall, but Dean caught me. Sam's and Bobby's arms stretched to me as well.

-Hey, hey, hey, you okay?- Dean asked me

-I- I couldn't breathe- I don't think so-

-Let's get you outta here- he helped me to get into the kitchen and sat me on a chair.

-Where you hurt?- he asked, lifting my shirt over my head. There was blood I didn't even felt before.

-My side- I whispered- it hurts to breathe- I gasped for air.

-Okay, okay, I'll get you fix, don't worry- he got an arm around my knees, another at my back and carried me, bridal style. We saw Sam and Bobby and he told them

-I'm gonna take care of her, start without me- They nodded. I didn't even know if this was real. It shocked me that I had held so long. Maybe it was the adrenaline, because now I felt a lot of pain. I couldn't even worry about John, or Damon, or Dean, or Sam, or Bobby, or anything else besides my pain. I wanted it over.

Dean took my upstairs, poor him; he had to support all my weight. He got me to what used to be my room when I was visiting. It still had my Led Zeppelin posters and my books from high school. I spent there my teen years most of the time, it was the moment when Damon started hunting, and Dad went with him. So Bobby took care of me.

He placed me in my bed, and I sighed. I was still hurting, but not so much.

-I'll be right back, don't faint- he told me. I just nodded, leaning my head into the pillow. It was soft, and I felt sleep dragging his presence to my mind. I fought it, just out of stubbornness. Dean came back in less than a minute.

-Hi- I murmured, smiling. I didn't know why, maybe the pain was making me act stupid.

-Hey- he didn't smiled, he was tensed, either 'cause he was scared for me, or, just, afraid of all this. That would make perfect sense.

-Here, let me clean you up, okay?- he said, taking my hand off my stomach. It wasn't bleeding anymore; it just got blood from before. That was good; I didn't want to bleed to death.

-Oh- I complained as the gauze with antiseptic touched my skin.

-Just hold still, okay?- he murmured.

-Are you okay?- I asked him, putting my hand on his face. He looked up at me. I was sure he was about to say something like: I'm great, but instead he just looked at me and then dropped his gaze back to my stomach.

-We'll find him- I told him-and we'll find Damon, and then we'll kill that evil son of a bitch demon and got this over with-. Dean nodded kinda condescending. I sighed. It hurt.

-Fuck- I hissed.

-Just don't move for a while, I think you might have broken your rib-

-No, I don't think so- I replied- it doesn't hurt like that, just like I can't breathe, but nothing feels out of place-.

As I was speaking, he got the wound clean. And, then he cursed under his breath.

-Shit- he said- you have hell of a cut here Ella-

-What?- I moved to look and then I felt sick again. My stomach was almost cut up and down. My right side was, where I had landed, I guess. It hurt.

-Take this- he handed me a couple of what I assumed were pain killers. I took them gladly.

-I'm gonna try to band you up, okay? Keep as still as you can-I nodded and closed my eyes. He cleaned the wound again and started getting it cover. After a few minutes, I could barely feel it.

-Thanks- I whispered, grabbing his face and getting him up to me. I kissed him, deeply. He kissed me back, and I could sense his despair, his pain, and his worry. Too soon, he pulled away.

-You stay here and rest okay? I'm gonna go help the guys-

-Okay- I nodded. He left the door open. I sighed, and looked at the ceiling for a minute. Then I decided I had to be down there. It was stupid, of course. I was hurt, and there was a demon there, but I needed to help somehow, or at least be there.

So I stumbled downstairs, and went to the study.

"Then we're gonna put her out of her misery" I heard Dean's voice full of rage and determination. I shivered. That demon was powerful, not as powerful as Yellow Eyes, but he was powerful.

-Sam, finish it- he commanded. Finish what? I got closer and Bobby caught my eye.

-What the hell are you doing here?- he asked, walking to me.

-Shh!- I hissed, grabbing the wall for support- I had to be here, Bobby, don't argue, please-

-Okay, find, but we stay right here, I'm gonna be with you, those kids are doing something very dangerous there- He told me

-I understand- Wait, I didn't- what are they doing, exactly?-

-An exorcism- he answered- they're gonna get that demon back to hell-

-I can do that- I let out before thinking. Bobby went all rabid dog on me again.

-You're nuts! What the hell do you mean by "I can do that"? You're hurt Morella, you can barely move-

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry- I quickly said- I just meant I could exorcise her, that's all-

-You can?- he looked surprised for a moment. I nodded. Then he was his old self again- Doesn't matter, you're gonna keep out of this-

-Yes sir- I nodded.

I moved a little to at least see. Bobby held me by the waist. It hurt, so I moved away from him.

-My side is hurt- I explained.

-Okay- he said, and put a hand on my back instead. Much better. I heard a breathtaking scream and I looked to see black fog coming out of Meg. That has to be the demon's soul, or, essence, or whatever. My shivering stopped; it must've been because the demon was gone. The girl in Meg's body fell limp on the chair she was tied to. The guys went immediately to help her. I wanted too, but Bobby held me back. She was bleeding. They got her to the floor and tried to keep her comfortable.

-Thank you- she whispered to them

-Shh, just take it easy, okay?- Sam told her.

-A year- the girl said- It's been a year-

-Shh, easy- Sam repeated.

-I, I've been awake for some of it- That was just plain horrible- I, I couldn't move my own body- she swallowed hard-The things I did, it's a nightmare- Against Bobby's wishes, I got into the study. They didn't even notice I was there. Too many things happening all at once, it was overwhelming.

The girl was suffering. I decided to get involved.

-Bobby, call an ambulance- I told him, he nodded and did so. The girl wasn't gonna live that long, or so it looked like. It was really sad, and I felt, kinda, lost, for a moment. Dean looked at me. I saw the same feeling reflecting in his eyes. I went next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was terrible what was happening, but, we couldn't avoid it even if we really wanted to.

Bobby came back to the study with blankets and water. They planned to keep her at least comfortable. Something is something, I guess. I hated this; we couldn't really do anything else. It was frustrating, and I felt bad, because we should be able to help people like this. That was what we did, help people with supernatural things. Damn twisted, sick, evil world.

Dean put the blankets under her head, and Sam made her zip a little water. She swallowed, but I knew it couldn't do much good.

-Was it telling the truth?- Dean asked. I looked at him shocked.

-Dean-Sam warned

-We need to know Sam-

-He's right- I said

-Yes- Meg answered weakly-But it wants you to know…that they want you to come for him-. That made sense. Thank God John was still alive.

-If Dad's still alive, then none of that matters- Dean said

-You know where's the demon we're looking for?-Sam asked

-Not there- she answered- other ones, awful ones- she flinched at the thought I guess. I kneel beside her head and grabbed her hand. I needed her to know she wasn't alone. And I wanted her to know we were sorry we couldn't stop this earlier.

-Where are they keeping our dad?- Dean asked

-By, by the river- she mumbled- Sunrise- was her last word.

-What does it mean?- Dean asked, confused.

-No idea- I responded- but she's gone Dean- I checked her pulse, there was none. We stood up. I wrapped an arm around Dean, and started sobbing, lightly.

Bobby came into the study again

-Hey, you better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here- he told us. He was right, of course. I could still feel Dean hurting over Meg. Another life was lost, and another day might pass before we kill the demon. I felt a little crazy myself. Only I wasn't shutting out, I was just, there, if somebody asked me, I would respond.

-What are you gonna tell them?- Dean asked, getting back to life.

-You think you guys invented lying to the cops?- Bobby asked rhetorically- I'll figure somethin' out-

He handed us a big book

-Here, take this- he said- You might need it-

-Thank you Bobby- I told him, going to hug him now- For everything. Be careful alright?- I almost begged. I couldn't handle much more pain anymore.

-Sure baby- he kissed my head, then looked at the guys- You just go find your dad. And when you do, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time-

-Bye Uncle Bobby- I said as we were going out. Dean was helping me, because I was still hurt.

-Bye kids, see you around-

-See ya- Dean replied. He got with me into the car and handed Sam the keys. I smiled, thankful.

-Sleep Ella- he told me- I'll take care of you, I promise-

-Okay, thanks you Dean- I kissed his chest, which was closest to me.

-Anytime gorgeous, anytime- he replied, kissing my head.

I think I might have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was alone in the car; the guys were outside, talking. I was careful not to hurt myself and sat down. I saw Sam standing by my door; Dean was at the trunk, getting out a gun it seemed. I stood there and listened to what they were saying.

-You've been quiet- Sam commented

-Just getting ready- Dean answered. Even I knew better.

-It's gonna be fine Dean- Sam assured him, he didn't answer.

-Dude, what you're drawing on my car?- Dean asked, then I got out, I was curious.

Sam was drawing a symbol on the Impala's trunk.

-That's a devil's trap- I said, waking slowly to them. They both looked at me.

-Hey, hey, take it easy; get back in the car- Dean told me softly. I shook my head.

-I'm okay Dean, really- He seemed suspicious, but he let me be.

-So, why are you drawing a devil's trap on the car?- I asked Sam.

-Demons can't get through it or inside it-

-Yeah, I know, I have one on my shoulder- I told them

-You have what?- Dean asked, shocked.

-A tattoo, it's a devil's trap, I got it tattooed when I was 18- I explained- It's good for the job-

-Yeah, I bet- Dean murmured

-How come you didn't see it?- I teased him- you pay no attention to me, do you?- I faked being offended. He smiled.

-You know I pay attention alright- he told me- especially to your body- He winked at me and I laughed. Sam cleared his throat.

-Well, that's just too much information- he said. I got closer to him.

-So, why are you drawing it here?- I asked

-It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox-

-And we want a lockbox because…?-

-We need a place to hide the Colt- he replied.

-Are you nuts?- I smacked his head- you think we're leaving the Colt in here, when we're running into a demon infected hole?-

-We have to, we've only have three bullets left-

-But…- I said, he didn't let me finish

-We have to save Dad, Sam-Dean told him, serious

-Dean, you know how pissed Dad will be if he finds we used all the bullets?-

-I don't care, Sam!- he yelled, so much for peace and quiet- I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do _you_ care what Dad wants?-

-Since he wants the demon dead over all- I said, glaring at Sam.

-We wanna kill this demon!- he said-You used to want that, too! Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school. You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just tryin' to finish it!-

Good thing he was acting like I wasn't there, but I was gonna kick his ass anyway. Dean looked down and shook his head, smiling acidly.

-Wow. You and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that?- Ha ha, heavy blow, he kept going-You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge-

-That's not true Dean- I laughed once, humorless, he glared, good.- I want Dad back too, but they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage, and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring this gun. We can't-. I didn't say anything, I just stood by Dean, quiet.

-Fine- Dean agreed, not really well.

-I'm serious Dean-

-I said fine Sam!- He took out the Colt and put it in the trunk. I watched. There was a catch to that, I knew him. He was gonna get it later or something, he cared about John too much.

We grabbed our bags, well, they did, I couldn't carry much, and we walked across the river shore. It was a nice day, too bad we could all die today. Dean had an arm wrapped around me, I could walk on my own, but I didn't mind that position. It could have been a real nice date, walking down the beach, the two of us, except for the demons waiting, and Sam next to me. Oh, well, maybe someday.

He stopped suddenly, tagging me along.

-What?- I asked him, he was looking ahead.

-I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise- he told us. We followed his glaze. There was a building there, named Sunrise. Fucking awesome. There were children playing outside and everything. We got a little closer.

-Son of a bitch- Dean exclaimed- That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside-

-Yeah, and make everybody attack us- Sam completed

-Shit- I hissed.

-Yeah, and we can't kill 'em, a building full of human shields-

-They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they can look like anybody- I said, frustrated.

-This sucks out loud- Dean replied

-Yeah, tell me about it- Sam agreed-All right, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?-

-I've got an idea- I said, they looked at me- I can pull the fire alarm, we wouldn't have to get too close, just eye distance- I explained.

Dean seemed to be contemplating the offer. Sam too. Maybe they were comparing the fact that we could save John, against the fact that I might get hurt.

-C'mon guys, it's the only way- I pressed. Dean looked at me, not convinced.

-Look, we've got all the civilians out…-

-And then the city responds, and what? Seven minutes?- he interrupted me

-Seven minutes exactly- I nodded

-So, let's get going, c'mon- I started walking towards the building.

Against my judgment, Dean came with me. We were less suspicious as a couple, it was true. We got in, and walked to the fire alarm. A guy passed by and Dean pinned me to the wall, kissing me.

-Okay, lover boy- I smirked- let's go- He kinda smiled and we did what we had to do. Pull the fire alarm.

We got out and waited till the firemen came. I stayed inside, hidden while Dean could play the worried boyfriend and get in. Sam was somewhere, waiting too.

I was walking through the hall, and I felt something. It was in room 33. Demons . I was about to go get the guys, but they came in right then, dressed as firemen.

-Nice outfit- I said

-Yeah, I always wanted to be a fireman- Dean commented, handling the EMF. The thing went nuts when they came near me, or the door, exactly.

-There's something there, I feel it- I told them. Dean knocked on the door a few times, loudly.

-This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate- He yelled through his mask and the door.

The door opened and I pushed it hardly with my mind, letting Dean and Sam in. They sprayed the people inside with holy water, and they screamed. They were demons alright.

I got in and closed the door, without touching it. Sam punched the guy and threw him into a closet. Dean got the woman and threw her into another room. Sam put salt on the door, so they couldn't get out. Now, let's look for John.

I started walking to a room, which door was closed. I opened it without getting too close. I took a peek inside. There was John, tied up to the bed, unconscious.

I ran to him and the guys got in right after me.

-John- I said, checking him. Dean was doing the same. John had blood on his face, but nothing bad that I could tell. Only that he was unconscious, that wasn't good.

-Dad?- Dean asked desperate, he leaned over him and said, sighing- he's still breathing- Thank God!

-Dad wake up, Dad!- he called, shaking John awake. He took his pocket knife out and Sam stopped him

-Wait- he said, we both looked at him, I was one second away from untying him myself.

-What?- I snapped

-He can be possessed for all we know- he told us. I didn't want to believe it.

-Are you nuts? What you're talking about?- Dean asked, breaking the rope anyway.

-Dean, we've gotta be sure- Sam said, getting holy water from the bag. I sighed.

-Okay, let him- I told Dean- but hurry, okay?- I looked at Sam. He nodded. I pulled Dean away with me.

Sam splashed holy water all on John's face. Maybe it'd wake him up. Said and done.

-Sam?- John murmured- why are you splashin' water on me?- he asked. I laughed, relieved.

-Dad are you okay?- Dean asked, going to untie him. I was already on it. John was tied up anymore, but he didn't move.

-They've been drugging me- he told us-Where's the Colt?-

-Don't worry Dad, it's safe- Sam answered.

-C'mon John, up you go- I told him, helping him up. He was weak, and he was heavy- Dean, little help? - I asked, breathless. He took John from me, thank god.

We were getting out of the room when two guys, who were possessed, I could feel them, broke in.

-Go, go, go!- Sam said, pushing us back inside. He closed the door, and an axe transgressed the wooden door. Very "the shining" of them. Sam pushed me away and put a salt line on the door. Dean was already out the fire stairs, John with him.

-C'mon Ella!- he shouted- Sam, let's go!-

I jumped, and then Sam and he put a salt line there too. They were trapped, more or less. They could go out by the entrance door. Well, whatever.

We got to the street and jumped down. It hurt like hell, but there was no other way.

Out of the blue, I saw a familiar figure tackled Sam. I let John by the wall and ran to him

-Damon!- I screamed, pain forgotten. He was hitting Sam hard. It struck me as a weird behavior for him to have. I was in shock, because I couldn't make sense of what was happening.

-Ella!- Dean yelled at me, yanking me backwards. I looked at Sam and Damon like an idiot. I could feel it. My brother. He was possessed. And attacking Sam.

-NO!- I screamed as soon as I realized what was Dean gonna do. He ran to Damon, and hit him. Damon didn't even flinch. He moved his head and threw Dean flying into a car's shield. Since when did Damon had telekinesis? I asked myself. See? I was in shock. I started moving towards Dean when Damon caught my eye.

-Hey there, sis- he said, stopping from hitting Sam. He looked at me and I let out a scream. His eyes that were usually green, were pitch black. All black, like a door straight to hell. I couldn't move. He advanced towards me; I was still just standing there. Then I saw Dean behind him, and looked at him with panic. He shot Damon. With the Colt. He killed him. He killed him! I fell to my knees as Damon fell to the ground, dead.

I didn't even think I was right about Dean and the Colt, he had taken it with him after all. I just stayed there, watching blindly. Dean checked on Sam, he helped him up, and looked at Damon. And then he came for me. I couldn't see him. I _saw_ him, but I didn't _see_ him, if you understand.

-Ella?- he asked me, not getting too close. It seemed that the sound of his voice brought me from my shock. I started sobbing. –C'mon- he said, getting me up and half carrying me to where John and Sam were- Let's get outta here- he said.

We got outta there alright. I was still catatonic, but at least Sam wasn't in too bad shape. In some part of me, I felt bad for him. But, that part was totally overshadowed by the part that was crying my brother.

Dean took us all into the car. John in front with him and Sam with me. I didn't know why, nor did I care. He drove to a motel in somewhere. He parked, and the guys went out. I couldn't move. My mind was filled with images of my brother falling to the floor. Then, I saw when Damon was hitting Sam, and I could have stopped him myself, I he hadn't thrown Dean away. That, right there, shocked me to my core. Was I gonna hurt my brother for Dean?

Yes, I was. Because, when I felt he was possessed, I lost all hope. It was a split second, like in a movie, when the protagonist is dying and she sees her life passing by. That's how I felt. I knew we didn't have the time to exorcise him, and even if we did, nothing could guarantee me that Damon would be alive after the demon left him.

-Ella? Ella?- I was too deep into my thoughts, because I didn't feel Dean shaking me, and calling my name. I looked at him, and finally saw him there.

-I'm sorry- he was saying. I fell apart then. I hugged him, burying my face in his chest, crying my heart out.

-I'm so sorry Ella- he kept saying. I needed him to know I wasn't mad at him, or even, hurt.

-You had to- I whispered- I understand- I tried to sound convinced, but, my voice was husky and broken from all the crying.

-Ella? Please, let's get inside- he begged. I couldn't say no. I let him drag me out of the car, and carry me to the motel. When we got in, Sam was sealing the windows and doors with salt. Nothing could come in. Or out. John was laying on the bed, eyes closed.

I saw him, and felt something. I didn't understand it then, but it was weird.

-How are you?- Sam asked me, looking worried. Dean tried to shove him away, but I hugged him, and squeezed him hard.

-Thank god you're okay!- I murmured into his chest.

-What?- he obviously thought I was losing it.

-I'm glad you're okay- I repeated, pulling away. Dean looked at me funny.

-Okay- Sam muttered, going to John.

-How is he?- I asked

-He just needs some rest, he'll be fine-

-Good- I sat down, Dean sat next to me.

-Are you really okay?- he asked. I understood his worry, but it was starting to get on my nerves.

-Aham, it's a good thing we got John back- I told him. He looked suspicious, but didn't comment. Good.

-You don't think we've been followed, do you?- Sam asked Dean. I gasped in horror as I saw his face. Da- I couldn't even think his name- it hit him badly. Poor Sam.

I walked to him, and put a hand on his face. Dean looked at me like I was a zoo animal. I ignored him.

-I'm sorry- I told Sam, tears in my eyes- I , couldn't stop him, I…- I broke down then, tears falling.

-Shh- Sam wrapped his arms around me- it's okay, it's over now Ella- he said. I kept sobbing for a long while. Finally, Dean pulled me away, and replaced Sam's arms for his own. That was more likely. He sat and rocked me like a child, the movement was calming somehow.

-So- Sam started-Dean, you, um…you saved my life back there-. I felt Dean sighed

-So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?- he replied. Sam shook his head.

-Man, I'm tryin' to thank you here-

-You're welcome- Dean answered, not letting me go at all. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but didn't. I would let them talk, I wanted to be alone for a minute.

I started to get up and Dean stopped me

-Hey, where you're going?- he asked lightly

-To the bathroom- I answered, his grip loosening- I want to clean up-

-Okay- he agreed. So I went to the bathroom. I didn't even know where John was. But I couldn't bring myself to care either. I was just so hurt. I, felt so alone. I fell to my knees and closed the door with my mind. I didn't want to move, I wanted to curl there and never move again.

This felt a thousand times worse than when Dad died. Losing Damon, that was my worst fear, next to losing Dean. And now, I didn't have him anymore. I lost him. For a demon. I lost him for a fucking demon! In that moment, I felt murderously enraged. I wanted to go back and kill that son of a bitch myself. I wanted to drag him out of my brother's body and torture it, slowly.

I heard the mirror explode and realized I was doing it.

-Ella?- Dean called from outside- Are you okay?-

-I'm fine- I murmured, not loud enough for him to actually hear. He waited a few seconds, and then he came in. I was still on the floor, glass all around me. I didn't see his face, but I heard him gasp. I didn't move, I felt him kneel beside me. I hadn't noticed before, but my skin was cut. Dean touched my cheek softly, and I looked up. His hand had blood in it. My eyes were wide open, observing him. I was disconnected from my body, I didn't feel hurt. I must've looked like a cartoon, from some gore anime, face cover in blood, eyes red with tears, clothes all fucked up too.

Dean seemed to be in pain. I didn't know why. I knew my own pain, my own loss, but I couldn't recognize his. And that agony brought me back to life. I reached to him and cupped his face, tears froze. I wrapped my arms around him, holding on for dear life. He hugged me, softly at first, and then he lost it. He pulled me to him and entangled his fingers in my hair. I started sobbing, falling apart at once.

-I'm sorry-he whispered. His voice breaking-I'm sorry Ella, I'm sorry- he kept repeating it.

-Shh…- I caressed his face, pulling away-it's okay, I understand-

-No you don't-he replied. I looked into his eyes, pleading; I couldn't take any more drama right now.

-Killing Meg, killing Damon- he said, I flinched-I didn't hesitate. For you, or Dad, or Sam the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just…it scares me sometimes-

-Dean, it's in your nature, you were protecting your brother- I told him, I was sure of this, it wasn't his fault.

-That's not excuse; I killed your brother-

-Don't- I begged-there was a demon inside him, Dean, just, stop saying you killed him. I can't think about it like that, it hurts too much-

-I'm sorry- he repeated. I stood up fast.

-Stop saying that!- I shouted-Stop saying you're sorry! What's done is done, move on-

-But..-

-Don't! Just, just, don't okay?- I walked to the door, but he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him

-Ella, you have to deal with it, it's not sane to deny it-. I narrowed my eyes, and the window broke. I was angry, very, very angry.

-Stop!- Dean screamed at me- Morella, please stop! You're gonna hurt yourself, c'mon!-. Everything around me was shaking. Dean caught me and shook me.

-Morella, stop it- he ordered seriously. I did. He sighed.

-Thank you- he told me, not letting go of my shoulders.

-C'mon here, I'm gonna clean you up- he took me to the bedroom. Sam was there.

-What the hell happened?- He asked, worried and kinda paranoid. He should've known better.

-Nothing Sammy- Dean answered, sitting me on the bed- go get me the first aid kit, would ya?-

-Sure- Sam muttered and left to get it.

-What the…?- I heard his voice from the bathroom. I didn't move. I was disconnected again. Dean just started taking the glass off my skin. I flinched at the pain. As that went through my state of numbness, I realized I was a mess.

-Ella, c'mon, let me do this- he pleaded. I nodded. Sam came back and helped Dean fix me.

-I'm sorry- I said after a while of getting myself together- I shouldn't have done that-

-It's okay- Sam answered- We get it-. Dean searched my eyes for confirmation that I was definitely okay now. I stared back at him.

-I'm sorry Dean- I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away, and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

-I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault, you've gotta know that-I looked at both of them, making my point clear

-He was gonna kill you- I told Sam- I know that. Hell, if he hadn't shot him, I could've thrown him away myself-

-But it was Damon, Ella- Sam said

-I know- I took a long breath-but he died as a demon, I, can't forget that- I felt tears falling and I wiped them away quickly- That's what bothers me the most, that he didn't die fighting, he died possessed-

-Shh, Ella-Dean pulled me to him again. Sam patted my shoulder, trying to calm me down I guess.

I hated myself then. I was a total mess, I wasn't doing anything productive, and I hated it.

-It's enough- I finally said, getting up- I'm gonna change these clothes and be a person again-

-Okay- Dean hesitated to let me go

-I'm serious Dean, there's no time for this-

-Alright- he got me my bag and handed it to me- Here-

-Thanks- I smiled at him lightly. I went to the bathroom and the floor was glass free. Sam must've cleaned it when I was too busy falling apart.

I closed the door and looked at the wall. I took a deep breath and took my shirt, stained in blood, off. It was the bad part of wearing black all the time, it didn't show the blood. Good part, it was less shocking that wearing white, and end up looking like a ghost. I took off my jean and just, stood there. My body was all cut, but it didn't hurt. I reached my shoulder and touched my tattoo. A demon couldn't possess me. I had a devil's trap. My hand fell to my side. Life was such a bitch that that fucking demon took over Damon, who didn't had a fucking tattoo. I didn't remember why he didn't exactly, but now it didn't matter.

I took another breath. Let's wait to get depressed, shall we? I told myself. I got dressed in a similar outfit (jean and black shirt, this one was actually looser, so it couldn't bother my skin) and got out. As I opened the door, I felt something bad. Supernatural bad. In a knee-jerk reaction I got ready for an attack.

I walked out, and what I saw froze my blood in my veins.

Dean was pointing the Colt at John. I didn't move, in case something happened.

-I know my dad better than that- he said- you ain't him- What the fuck was he talking about?

-What the hell had gotten into you?- John asked

-I could ask the same thing- Dean replied, John moved forward- Stay back- he warned. Sam came in then

-Dean!- he yelled, confused- What the hell is going on?-

-Your brother's lost his mind- John answered. But, Dean was right, that wasn't John.

-He's not Dad- Dean told him. I moved to him, making my presence known.

-What?-

-I think he's possessed- Dean said- I think he's been possessed since we rescued him-

-Don't listen to him Sammy- John said. And if that wasn't proof enough.

-Dean how you know?- Sam asked, not taking his eyes off John. I wasn't letting him out of my sight either.

-He's, just, he's different- Dean replied-

-Sam, listen to your brother- I called-I can feel the demon here, and I wonder where he might be- I looked straight into John's eyes. This fucker wasn't messing with anybody else.

John ignored me.

-You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me- He knew the battle was lost with me, I wasn't leaving Dean.

Sam didn't answer, he seemed torn between us.

-No- he finally said, moving to where Dean and I were- No- he repeated, more confident this time.

-Fine- John said, looking at us, shaking his head nodding, like in a "go to hell" movement-You're so sure? Go ahead. Kill me- I looked at Dean. And then at Sam. They weren't gonna shoot his father. That was obvious. Dean's lip trembled, he seemed unsure now. John lowered his head, like in a painful manner, and then, as neither of us did anything, he said

-I thought so- and he looked up, his eyes yellow. Sam moved to him but the demon threw him against the wall. The same for Dean. He dropped the gun and I saw my chance. I tried to get it, but the demon threw me too. I hit the wall hard, my wounds reopening.

The three of us were pinned against it, we couldn't move. I fought and I fought with every fiber in my body. I couldn't move. I tried to focus, but I couldn't either. John took the Colt.

-What a pain in the ass this thing had been- he commented, studying it.

-It's you isn't it?- Sam asked, the demon looked at him- We've been looking for you for a long time- I was still fighting.

-You found me- he answered, his voice cold as ice.

-What about the holy water?- Sam asked, maybe he was trying to distract him, who knows?

-You think something like that will work on something like me?- he asked sarcastically.

-I'm gonna kill you!- I spitted. He turned and watched me.

-Well, well, if it isn't other than Ella Foreman- He touched my chin, Dean growled, I did too- I remember how your father screamed when I killed him. Like a little girl- I narrowed my eyes, and the wall started shaking. The demon looked around.

-Interesting- he said-you're getting powerful there, Ella. Good for you- I tried to focus on him, but I couldn't hold on to something firm to do it.

-Let her go- Dean hissed. The demon pressed him harder against the wall.

-I'm gonna kill you, for real- I repeated. He looked annoyed now.

-Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here- he put the Colt on the table-Make the gun float to you there, psychic girl- Dean and Sam looked at me.

I tried to move it, I did, but I wouldn't get it right. After a few seconds, the demon chuckled.

-Well, this is fun- he said, walking towards Dean. I tensed, even more than before. Sam seemed scared too.

-I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…this is worth the wait- he told Dean, who looked kinda, enraged, and, well, furious-And your dad? He's in here with me-trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way- he got closer to Dean-He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood-.

Over my dead body.

-Let him go- Dean hissed-Or I swear to God…-

-What?- the demons seemed mad now, shit- What are you and God gonna do?-I wanted to burn him like when he killed my dad, but this time he had advantages, like, being threaten Dean

-You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice- he told us. What the fuck?

-You know that little exorcism or yours? That was my daughter- he explained, getting closer to Dean than was comfortable.

-Who, Meg?- Dean asked, he didn't answer.

-And the one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?-

-That was my brother you son of a bitch!- I screamed. He turned to me.

-Oh, I know- he smirked evilly- He tried to stop it, but, he was too weak-

-You motherfucker, I swear…-

-Stop with the swearing okay?- he said-You're not the only ones who can have family- he got closer to me then- You destroyed my children- he hissed-how could you feel if I kill your boyfriend here?- he asked, pointing to Dean

-You touch him, and you're dead meat, you hear me? I'm gonna hunt you down like dog, and I'm gonna kill you, slowly- I threaten. I wasn't being myself, but it felt good, though kinda stupid maybe.

He slapped me then, hard. My head hit the wall, making the world twist.

-You son of a bitch!- Dean yelled. Yellow Eyes ignored him.

-I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?- Sam asked, giving me time to recover. Thank god. I shook my head and focused again, he wasn't gonna win, no while I'm around.

-You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?- the demon asked turning to him.

-Yeah- Sam murmured. The demon looked at Dean and me.

-You know, he never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything- he said. How did he know? Fucking monster was following Sammy around? He walked to Sam and got in front of him, face level.

-You wanna know why?- he asked-Because they got in the way- That sounded familiar.

-In the way of what?-

-My plans for you Sammy- he answered- for you and all the children like you- he looked at me then. That's right! He had told me that in my house, back in April, when my dad died.

Sam was furious, and probably confused, like I was.

-Listen- Dean caught our attention- You mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing-

The demon walked to him

-Oh, you're funny?- he asked, mad- but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth-

-Oh yeah? What's that?- he challenged.

-You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is…they don't need you. Not like you need them. And Sam…he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you .And Ella?- he looked at me- you're just lucky to have her, she should be with a guy who's powerful, like Sammy-. I bit my lip to resist the urge to scream. Who the hell did he think he was? Fortunately, Dean ignored that.

-Yeah, I bet you're real proud of your kids, huh? Oh, wait. I forgot. I wasted 'em-he said, and I knew that was gonna cost him. Everything was silent for a second, then the demon lowered his head, and got I back up and I heard Dean's scream of pain cut through me.

-Dean!- Sam and I both shouted- No!-. He was bleeding, and I was fighting like never before. Dean looked at the demon.

-Dad!- he called- Dad, don't you let him kill me!- he said. Then he screamed again.

-Dean!- we both yelled again. Sam was fighting hard too.

-Let him go!- I screamed, forcing my hand through the invisible wall that held me.

-Dad, please- Dean was bleeding from his mouth, he was gonna die soon.

He fell unconscious, and that was one of the worst moments in my entire life.

-DEAN!- Sam and I shouted- NO!-

-Stop- John said- stop it- And then I could move again. I fell to the floor and got up immediately and ran to Dean. Sam got the Colt and was pointing it at John, who was the demon again.

I got Dean up but didn't move him, in case he was badly hurt.

-You kill me, you kill Daddy- the demon said

-I know- Sam replied, and then I heard a shot. I looked up, and saw John falling. He was unconscious now. Sam got to me and Dean.

-Is he okay?- he asked-Oh, god, you've lost a lot of blood- Dean was awake now, awake enough to ask for John

-Where's dad?-

-He's right here Dean- Sam answered, I pushed Dean back

-Don't move, you might hurt yourself even more- I told him

-Go check on him- he commanded Sam-Go!-. Sam got up and went to John. I was crying now, holding Dean like a safe boat. Please don't die, please don't die, I kept repeating in my head.

-Dad?- I heard Sam calling

-Sammy!- John suddenly yelled- he's still alive! It's inside me I can feel it. Shoot me! Shoot me now!- he screamed. Sam looked torn- You shoot me in the heart now son!- John kept saying. Sam pointed the gun at him.

-Don't do it Sam- Dean said- Don't do it-And it was all a mess, because John kept saying to shoot him, and Dean not to.

-You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer-John said- Son, I'm beggin' you. We can end this here and now-

-Sam no!- Dean shouted, I didn't know where he got the strength from. Sam lowered the gun and black smoke came out of John. The demon was gone. I stood up and got Dean.

-C'mon! – I said, grabbing him. Sam got John and we walked outside. Dean started shaking bad, I almost fell.

-Sam! Hurry!- I shouted. He got John inside the car and then he helped me get Dean. We were in the backseat, I had Dean's head in my lap.

-You stay awake, you hear me?- I cried- Don't you dare die Dean! Don't you dare leave me!- He looked at me, and his eyes closed.

-Sam! Hurry! He's gonna die, c'mon!- I yelled.

-It's just 10 more minutes!- he answered- keep him breathing Ella-

-Yeah, yeah- I checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

-You know, I'm surprised at you, Sammy- John said- Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything-

-No sir- Sam replied, looking at us through the rearview mirror- Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left, We just have to start over, all right? I mean, we already found the demon once…-

He didn't finish. I saw a light coming full speed to us, and in a split second, I heard a crash noise, and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

"_I saw a light coming full speed to us, and in a split second, I heard a crash noise, and everything went black"_

When I came to it, I heard a scream. I looked out the window and there was a man there, a black shadow coming out of him. Demon. It has possessed the guy to kill us. And he had been close. The car was destroyed, Dean was gonna be pissed. And then I thought, if he lives past this. I moved slowly, every part of me hurt. I looked for Dean's pulse blindly. I found it and took a breath.

-Oh, my god!- the guy exclaimed- Did I do this?- I wanted to answer, but didn't.

-Dad?- Sam asked from the driver seat- Dad?- Well, at least he was awake.

-Dean?- Sam tried to look back, but couldn't

-I've got him- I answered

-Ella? Thank god- he said, and then he fainted.

-Sam? Sam?- Damn it. I was on my own now. I got out of the car by the windshield. There was no way out but that one. I stumbled to me feet, checking John and Sam. They were breathing. Good.

So, now I had to call the cops, and get an ambulance here as fast as they can. And Bobby. I have to call Bobby. I got my cell out of my pocket, it was broken, but it turned on when I forced it. Thank god for the little things!

So I called the police and told them. They said they were coming as fast as they could. I walked a few steps towards the car and then fell to the ground, dropping my cell phone. I saw stars, and then, blackness.

When I came back again, there was someone over me, putting a neck brace on me. I groaned in pain and tied to move away.

-Hey, hey, don't move- a man said to me, he was a paramedic, I could see him now- Tell me your name, can you hear me?- I tried to nodded but couldn't.

-Can you hear me?- the guy asked me again.

-E…- I whispered, then I swallowed to get the full word- Ella- I told him

-Ella?- he sighed in relief, at least I wasn't going into shock- well, Ella, we're taking you to the hospital- he explained- just don't move okay?- I didn't. The was a bright light above me, the sky, I realized.

-What time…?- I trailed off, but he got it

-It's past dawn- he answered. Past dawn? Wow. I tried to move to see Dean, or Sam or John, but couldn't.

-Ella, don't- the paramedic repeated

-My…my…family- I muttered

-They're your family?- I nodded softly, my eyes still open.

-They're gonna be transferred to the same hospital as you, you can ask there-

-'Kay- I muttered and closed my eyes, losing the battle against consciousness one more time.

I felt a sharp pain on my side and groaned, trying to move. I couldn't.

-Ella?- I heard Sam voice

-Sammy?- I asked, opening my eyes. He was there, his face was a disaster, but he was there. I sat and pain shot through me again. I hissed.

-Hey, relax, don't move, you're gonna hurt yourself-he leaned a hand on my shoulder and put me back. I agreed, I was hurting.

-Where's Dean?- I asked, worried.

-He's in another room- he answered

-Is he okay?-

-Not really- at least he was being honest.

-Is John alright?-

-Yeah, better than Dean-

-Can I get up? Can you call the doctor to see him? I wanna go see Dean- I pleaded. He looked unsure

-Okay- he finally said- Don't move till I get back- he kissed my head and I sighed. I tried to analyze my injuries clinically. My face sure was cut, even from before the accident. My ribs hurt, maybe from the accident, maybe from the demon. And I felt little cuts all around my body, but nothing magic.

Sam got back then with a doctor behind him.

-Hello Morella- the doctor said- how you're feeling?-

-Fine- I lied- I feel the wounds, but they don't hurt-

-Really?-

-Yes, really- I snapped- I'm not little girl doc, I can tell when I'm in pain- I was in pain, but he didn't had to know.

-Okay- he said- I'll let you up, because he told me your boyfriend is here too- I nodded-but don't exhaust yourself, if you feel tired or sore, lay down and rest-

-Okay- I agreed, it wasn't that bad

-And I'm gonna give you some painkillers, even if you don't feel your injuries, they're pretty bad-

-How bad?- I asked

-You have a broken rib- that made sense- and shallow and not so shallow cuts all over your body, you're lucky to be moving-

-Yeah, I am- I nodded- but I need to see my boyfriend-

-I understand- the doctor said, I smiled at him, thankful. He signed a few pieces of paper and a nurse came in, and disconnected me from the machines I had.

Sam stood there, watching. When she was finally finished I gestured for him to help me get up. He was careful not to touch my right side, and helped me out. We walked, well, I stumbled, to Dean's room. When we got in, I let out a sob. He was connected to all kind of nasty looking machines. He wasn't breathing on his own, I could tell. Sam grabbed me to prevent me from falling. I got myself together, kinda, and went to him.

-Dean- I murmured, and then I could have sworn I felt something touch me. It wasn't evil, or, bad, it felt familiar, and warm. I turned around fast, too fast, my side hurt. I gasped in pain and took a breath. There was nothing there except for us. And Dean's unconscious form. Again, I looked at him. I patted his head, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Again, I felt it. Again, I saw nothing. But that didn't mean there wasn't anything.

I was gonna tell Sam when the doctor came in the room

-Your father's awake- he told us- You can go see him if you like- I looked at Dean, and so did Sam.

-What about my brother?- he asked

-Well, he has internal damage to his liver and kidneys, but it's the head trauma I'm worried about-

-What can we do?- I asked, taking his hand in mine

-Well, we can't know his exact condition until he wakes up- the doctor explained. We nodded, and then he added

-If, he wakes up-

-What?- I looked at him, shocked

-You have to have realistic expectations regarding his condition, his spine damage is very bad, he might not wake up-

Realistic expectation my ass! I thought, there had to be a way to save him. I felt that weird feeling again and I let go of Dean's hand and took Sam's

-Let's go see John- I said.

Sam grabbed me and we almost ran to John's room.

-Hey there- I smiled at him

-Ella!, Thanks god you're okay!- John said, I went to hug him.

-And how are you?- I asked

-I'm fine- he answered

-Hand me my wallet, would ya?-Sam sat me on a chair and took John's wallet.

-Here, give them my insurance- Sam smiled at the name he got and then he sat down next to me. We told John what the doctor had said about Dean.

-So, what else did they say?- he asked as we finished. Was he stupid? We just told him!

-Nothing- Sam answered-Look, since the doctors can't do anything…we'll have to, that's all- I was starting to like his optimism- I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him-

-We'll look for someone- John agreed

-Yeah- I murmured

-But guys, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone-

- Why not? I found that faith healer before- Sam defended

- Yeah, well, that was one in a million- that was a reaper being controlled, I thought to myself.

- So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?-

-Stop arguing!- I told them, jaded- We're gonna look under every fucking stone till we find someone. We've got to save him- My voice broke, and Sam took my hand.

-We will Ella- John told me- I promise- then he asked-Where's the Colt?-

-Are you serious?- I snapped

- We are hunting this demon and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card-

-Fuck the demon!- I stood up and my side hurt- I'm worried about Dean-

- It's in the trunk- Sam ignored me, making me glared- They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83-

- All right, you've gotta clean out that trunk before some junkman sees what's inside- John commanded

- I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place-

-Good- I said-when Dean wakes up he's gonna want to work on it-My denial was getting annoying even to me. But if I lost Dean, then I'd be alone.

- All right, you guys go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me, and you watch out for hospital security- John ordered. I sighed.

-I can't go anywhere, they won't let me- I complained

-Then you stay with me- John smiled.

-Okay- I agreed- Tell Bobby I say hi- Sam got up.

-Hey, here- John handed him a piece of paper- I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick 'em up for me- Sam and I read it together

- Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?- I asked him

-Protection- he answered simply. Too simply, actually. Sam walked to the door, and then he stopped and turned

- Hey, Dad? You know the demon…he said he had plans for me and children like us- he looked at me-You have any idea what he meant by that?-

-No, I don't- John replied. I got up too.

-Do you mind if I go see Dean? I wanna be with him- I asked John

-Sure Ella, go- he smiled at me and Sam helped me out. We got into Dean's room and he brought a chair to the side of the bed.

-Here, sit- he ordered, I obeyed.

-I'll be back in a few, okay?- I nodded and he kissed my head. He took a last look at his brother and left.

And now I was alone with a lifeless looking Dean. I felt tears falling down my face, burning my wounds. A song came to mind then, from HIM, "Salt in our wounds". I shook my head and grabbed Dean's hand. I got close to him.

-Hi- I said, I felt kinda stupid, but did it anyway- I, I never told you this, but, I love you Dean- I let out a sob- I love you more than anything else. I love you enough that I forgive you for killing my brother- I chuckled once, humorlessly. Damon. So much tragedy in a couple of days. How much can a person take, anyway?

-I love you- I whispered desperate, leaning into him, my head in his chest- I love you!- I cried- Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! You're all I've got left Dean, please! Don't leave me!- I kept repeating that until I heard a soft noise at the door. I looked up and saw John standing there.

-Hi- he said softly.

-Hi- I wiped away my tears and sat back up. That feeling ran through me again, but I ignored it. John sat next to him and stayed quiet.

-You're okay?- I asked, pointing at his broken leg and arm.

-Yeah- he murmured. He was looking at Dean. He seemed to be deep in thoughts, so I didn't bother him. I just went deep into my own thoughts. Pleading with Dean again, asking to whatever higher power to save him, to not take everything away from me. I didn't even know what I could do without him. Not when dad dies, or Damon I felt so desperate. Maybe because this was slowly and tortuous, and it gave me time to think about the idea of him dying. With dad and Damon, that didn't happen. I didn't have time to get used to the idea; I just had to, because there was no other choice.

And now it didn't seem like there was much choice either. But I denied thinking that. Dean had to live, period. I couldn't live without him, he wouldn't leave me alone. He just wouldn't. Right? Oh my god! I was so lost. I felt so alone.

John stood up and said

-I'm goin to my room. You wanna come?- I looked at him and shook my head.

-Okay, see you later kiddo- he called as he left. And then I felt something. This time, I didn't ignore it.

-Dean?- I asked out loud, sounding crazy. Of course I didn't get an answer, but I felt it again. It was warm, and familiar. It felt like Dean. If only I could communicate with him. Mi thoughts were interrupted by Sam's yelling. I could hear him from the other room.

-Shit- I murmured. I got up, kissed Dean and whispered

-I'll be right back- and then I stumbled my way to John's room.

"-It was possessing you, Dad. I would've killed you, too-"I heard as I walked in. Why were they talking about shooting people?

- Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!- John shouted.

-What the hell is going on?- I yelled. They both looked at me.

- I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake- John told Sam. And then the glass of water that was in John's table fell to the floor and broke. We all looked at each other.

Dean! I thought.

We didn't have time for anything. A bunch of doctors rushed passed the room and went into Dean's. Oh, fuck. I almost ran to the place. Sam followed, but we couldn't get in. They were working on him; he was just lying there, lifeless.

-No, no, no, no- I murmured. They started reanimating him. No! I fell then, into Sam's arms.

-Ella, c'mon- he said, dragging me away a little. My mind wasn't forgetting that image, of Dean lying there, at the edge of death.

-No- I kept whispering. Sam didn't know what to do. He just held me tight, comforting me. And I heard it then. Dean's voice, telling someone to get back. I looked at Sam. He seemed to have heard it too.

-You hear that?- I asked for confirmation.

-Aha- he nodded, and let me go, walking to Dean's room again.

-We've got a pulse- the nurse said. Oh, thank God!

We stood at the door, just looking. I could feel Dean again, close to me. I wanted to reach and touch him, but I couldn't.

-What should we do?- I asked Sam.

-Let's talk to dad-

-Okay, but you fight again, I'll kick your ass- I threaten.

-Okay-he smiled at me.

We got to John's room and told him what had happened, including the feeling Dean thing.

- What do you mean you felt something?-

-I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something- Sam answered- Do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?- I didn't like the spirit talk, that meant Dean was dying, and he couldn't be.

-Anything is possible- John said

-Well, there's one way to find out- Sam walked to the door then turned around when John called him.

- I promise I won't hunt this demon," John said. "Not until we know Dean's okay-. Sam nodded and took off, leaving me behind. Sweet.

-You want me to stay Uncle John? 'Cause I'd like to see Dean-

-Just for a minute, come here- he told me. I did.

-What?- I sat on his bed.

-You know I love you right? Like you were my own daughter-

-Okay…- I said, confused

-I need you to promise that you'll take care of the boys-

-Uncle John, what's going on?-

-Nothing, I just need you to promise me that-

-I promise- I nodded

-Okay, good- he sighed- you know that Dean loves you, don't you?—What?- That was random, well, not so much, but it was weird coming from him.

-He loves you. He might not show it sometimes, but he does, he'd do anything for you-

-And I for him, what you mean?-

-Just that. Don't forget that. He loves you, and he'll need you. Don't give up on him, never-

-You're scaring me Uncle John-

-Sorry, I just needed to tell you that, for you to remember it in the future, when Dean's being acting like a jerk, you'll remember that. And if he hurt you, you face him, face him and get over it, because without you, he isn't the same-. Well, that was a long speech. And, touchy. I didn't even know John felt all this.

-Uncle John, are you okay?- I walked to him, serious.

-I'm fine baby, just, don't mind me-

-But..- he interrupted me.

-Go- he told me- I'll be alright-

-Okay- I kissed his head and left. I got into Dean's room and my irritation towards Sam came back. Damn him. He didn't tell me what he was going to do. Damn him. I hate when I'm left behind. Hate it, hate it, and hate it.

I sat next to him again and waited. Do I have to say it again? I hated it. And now, I was starting to feel the pain of my injuries again. Goody!

After a few more minutes, Sam came back.

-Hi- I glared at him.

-What?- he asked, defensive

-You left me here!- I accused- I hate being left behind Sam!-He chuckled, he actually chuckled. Damn him

-Sorry Ella, I had to go pick this up- He got an Ouija board out of a bag.

-You're serious?- I asked- Dean's gonna laugh- I told him

-Yeah, well, it's worth the shot-

-Okay- I smiled

- Hey- he said softly-I think maybe you're around, and if you are…don't make fun of me for this, but, um…there's one way we can talk-

-I won't sit on the floor- I warned him- I'm hurt-

-So now you're hurt?- he asked, grinning. I took my tongue at him

-Whatever- he said-if you don't wanna do it, watch-

-Fine!- I sighed. And indeed, I watched as he sat and put the Ouija in front of him. This was gonna be fun! I felt my good humor farther away any minute that passed. I wonder why? See? That sarcasm, right there. Anyway.

- Dean? Are you here?- he asked to nobody. Though, I felt Dean there. I paid attention. Suddenly, the board moved. It fucking moved! I'll be damned.

-Ha, told you so- he smirked at me

-Focus!- I hissed.

-Okay, okay-

- It's good to hear from you. It hasn't been the Sam without you, Dean- Well that was an understatement. Sam kept his finger on the board, and Dean started telling him something

-Dean, what?- he murmured, trying to focus on the board. That wasn't much challenge for a telekinetic person, but for a spirit? Wow. Though, I still denied to call Dean that. After a few seconds Sam talked

- H…U…N. Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?- what could he be hunting? Dean moved the board to yes.

- Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting. Do you know what it is?- Sam hurried to ask. I could just feel Dean rolling his eyes.

The board moved again. If someone would come in now, we'll all end up in a nuthouse. Or, sedated for post traumatic stress.

- A reaper- Sam said, oh, fuck. I didn't like the sound of that. One reaper after you in your whole life, that's how it should be- Dean? Is it after you?-

The board moved to yes.

-Fuck- I said out loud.

- If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it- Sam said. I wanted to punch him.

-Shut up Sammy- I told him instead. He didn't seem to hear me.

-No- he muttered-no no no no- he stood up and started pacing around the room.

- There's gotta be a way- he said- Dad will know what to do-

-You're right, c'mon- I grabbed his arm and dragged him out. We got into John's room, and there was no John.

-What the hell?- I asked, shocked. We looked around, but nothing.

-Where he'd go?- I asked again.

-I don't know- Sam answered and went to John's bag. He took the journal.

-What you're gonna do with it?-

-C'mon- he dragged me back to Dean's room. I wasn't getting annoyed at his lack of communication.

- Hey. So, Dad wasn't in his room. But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's somethin' in here- He said to Dean. Awesome, he wasn't talking to me, but to Dean yes. At least I was there, he could be a little nicer. Whatever.

Sam sat on one chair and I on the other. He passed the pages, stopping at the reaper's. Again, my stupid mind thought of the song "Don't fear the reaper" which makes a good line, but not really a good idea.

I took Dean's hand as a reflex, I didn't wanna let go, in every aspect. I was a little edgy, though, because I didn't feel his presence there. Weird, where he could be?

-Sam, I can't feel him- I said. He put the book down

-I can't find anything in here- he told me- I don't know how to help him-

-You can't go Dean, not now. You can't go, we were just starting to be brothers again- his eyes were full of tears.

-Shh…- I murmured, hugging him- It'll be okay-

-How do you know?- He was hugging me back, tightly.

-I don't, okay? But it has to be, I can't live without him-

-We'll keep tryin- he said, pulling away- As long as you keep fightin' Dean-

-Yeah, Dean, don't give up- I added, just in case. We stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. I still couldn't feel him.

-Sam, I'm worried-

-Me too- he murmured

-What if the reaper took him?-

-No, he would be dead, and he isn't-

-Okay- that made sense, and I took a logical explanation rather than mere comforting words any day. I took Dean's hand again and sat down. Sam stood by the end of the bed.

Suddenly, Dean sat down, gasping for air.

-Dean!- I screamed.

-Dean, hey, hey, take it easy- Sam said, pulling him down on the bed.

-Help!- I called, walking out of the room- I need help!- I repeated. A nurse came running and asked what happened.

-May boyfriend woke up- I told her. She immediately called the doctor.

They kicked us out, and ran Dean more tests, to see what was going on. After a while, they came out, and let us in again. I ran to him, ignoring the pain I was feeling in my rib.

-Dean!- I gasped- Oh my God! You're really here- I was crying again, this time for good reasons. He didn't leave me, he stayed.

-Hi Ella- he smiled hesitantly. I kissed him. I kissed him with all I've got. Sam pulled me away from him, groaning. I didn't wanna be away from him, not anymore.

-We can't explain it- the doctor told us- the internal contusions is healed, the head trauma, everything is healed. You've got some kind of angel watching over you- he told Dean.

-Thanks Doc- Dean said, and the doctor got out.

-You remember anything?- Sam asked, sitting on the bed.

-No, why?-

-A reaper was after you- I told him

-Seriously? How did I ditched him?-

-You've got me- Sam shrugged- You really don't remember anything?-

-No- Dean shook his head- just this thing in the pit of my stomach, something's wrong-

-What is?- I asked, but he didn't have time to answered because we heard a knock on the door. It was John.

-How you're feeling, dude?- he asked, smiling.

-Fine I guess- he answered- I'm alive-

-And that's what matters- John nodded. I started crying again. I didn't know why, something felt off. Not supernatural off, just, off. I squeezed Dean's hand tightly.

-I love you- I told him, looking at him in the eyes. I wasn't gonna waste another day without telling him that. He smiled at me, honestly.

-I love you too Ella- I kissed him, but then I remembered John and Sam were still there.

-Sorry- I said, blushing.

-Don't be- John replied, smiling.

- Where were you last night?- Sam asked John.

- I had some things to take care of- That didn't sound right.

- Well, that's specific- Sam said sarcastically.

-Sam, c'mon- Dean told him. Here we go again. I sighed.

-Did you go after the demon?- He asked, getting mad.

-No-

- You know, why don't I believe you right now?-

-Sam, enough, fight later- I said- your brother's awake and alive, and if you upset him, I'm gonna kick your ass, hard-

-Sorry- he said, backing off. Dean smiled at me.

-She's right- John said, his eyes looked watered, his voice sounded shaky, something was wrong- I mean, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just buttin' heads- he sighed- Look, Sammy, I…I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I don't wanna fight anymore, okay?-

-Uncle John, are you alright?- I asked, walking away from Dean.

-Yeah- he answered and hugged me- I'm just tired- he looked at Sam and me-Hey, would you guys mind, uh…would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?- he asked.

-Sure- I said, grabbing Sam's arm. I knew he wanted time alone with Dean.

-I'll be right back- I said kissing Dean on the head.

We got into the cafeteria and bought the coffee.

-You want some?- Sam asked me. I nodded

-Sure, why not?- We were quiet for a while.

-Was it serious what you said there?- he suddenly asked

-What?-

-That you love Dean-

-Of course it was- I looked at him, trying to understand what he meant- I love you too Sammy, you're my little bro- I joked, he smiled.

-Only for like a month- he complained, he always did.

-Yeah, yeah- I smiled- why you ask?-

-I'm glad to see you two together- he told me honestly.

-I'm glad too- I smiled- why you said that?-

-Nothing special, I just wanted you to know, just in case-

-Okay- this was weird- Get over the girl talk Sam, let's get back-

-Whatever- he rolled his eyes. I chuckled once.

We got to Dean's room and he was alone.

-Where's John?- I asked, getting to him.

-Wait here- Sam said and took off.

-What's going on?- And then I felt it.

-Something's wrong- I said out loud, without realizing it.

-What?-

-I'm not sure- I started walking out when I heard Sam's scream.

-Don't you dare go without me Morella-

-Okay, c'mon- I helped Dean out and we got to John's room. Doctors were working on him, giving him CPR.

-What happened?- I asked Sam.

-I don't know- he answered blankly.

-You can't be here- a nurse told us

-We're his sons- Dean replied, not taking his eyes off John.

-C'mon- he murmured, eyes full of tears. He was leaning on me, and when they stopped doing CPR, he almost fell.

- Time of death…10:41a.m- the doctor said. I was crying freely now, we all were. In my head, I kept screaming: No! Why we? Why we couldn't have a moment of peace? Why?

I hid my face into Dean's chest and cried. I cried, and kept crying. I was just, jaded. I didn't know what to feel. Dean hugged me tightly, almost hurting my rib. I didn't pull away, I needed him. And more important, he needed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! So, I've got a lot of chapters ready, but to upload them, I'm gonna need some incentive... I'd like to know someone is actually reading it.**

**So, please review, and let me know if you like the story...**

**Love, Maggie**

**PS: Sorry ofr any spell mistakes...**

"_I don't ever wanna feel, like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way"_

I was listening to the Red hot chili peppers, and that song just seemed to fit right in my life now. Sometimes, when I'm down, I paint, or I write. This time I was painting, because if I write and the read it, I was gonna fall apart. Like I've been doing often lately.

When I finished, I looked at it, trying to be critic. And the image reflected perturbed me. To a very high level. I use to paint realistic pictures, most of the time, but this picture felt so real, it scared me. I had let myself go, and painted a little girl. She had blond curls, but they were stained red. There was a boy next to her, trying to grab her, he couldn't. And, in front of them, menacingly standing was a man, very tall, very frightening. The girl's expression was frozen, in a one of plain fear. Her eyes were huge and green, with tears in them.

The boy seemed scared too, but brave. But, of all this, it wasn't them what perturbed me. It was the man, long cape, yellow eyes- I took a step back from the lectern and threw the picture through the window. I was hyperventilating. That was exactly why in school I couldn't do free interpretation. My subconscious was way too damaged to get a normal picture out of it.

I got out of my room and went to the kitchen. Cooking would clear my head. We were at Bobby's. After everything that happened, the three of us decided to come here to get back on our feet, take some time off. Turns out, it isn't so easy.

I got downstairs and started to take things out of the fridge. Bobby's kitchen was surprisingly stocked, thanks to me. I was taking care of the house, and the meals. I had thought that cooking could clear my head, but it didn't. While cooking, I got to think about everything that was going on. The boys were a mess. I was a mess. I had been crying myself to sleep every fucking day.

Dean and I were sleeping in separated rooms for now. I, I couldn't explain what happened to us, we just, weren't the same. I knew he needed me, but he was in denial. He didn't talk, he didn't cry. He just ate, worked on the Impala and drink. He was having beer for breakfast these days. It wasn't a nice image, and what was worse, I couldn't help him. Not while I'm still a mess. It'd be hypocrite of me to tell him to move on, when I myself hadn't.

Some days, when I was feeling really down, I went to see him work. It helped me feel close to him in a way. But, this wasn't gonna last forever. I was doing better, and as soon as I could stop crying at night, I was gonna talk to him.

I was cutting down some onions for dinner ( I was making a meat stew) when Sam came in.

-Ella, are you alright?- he asked, worried

-Yeah, it's just the onions- I told him, smiling.

-Oh, okay- he murmured and left, after grabbing a soda from the fridge. I sighed. He wasn't convinced, but he didn't push. Sam. That was another matter completely. Sam was so focused on catching the demon and find out what the hell happened to John, that he didn't grieved him. He didn't cry, except for that day in the hospital. He just kept doing research, fighting with John's old phone to hack them and, doing research. He was worried about Dean, I knew that, but, he wasn't saying anything.

My mind drifted off to the day we cremated John. It was one of the worse, if not the worst, days of my life. Sam, Dean and I were there, in the middle of a field, watching John burn. I couldn't stop crying, and Dean held me. Sometimes, I held him. It was, beyond words. I lost another father, another person I loved. And we were doing a ritual, which I couldn't do with Damon. And of course, it hurt to think about him. It hurt to think, period. It hurt to move, to breathe, it hurt to be alive. I wanted to go with them, but I knew the guys needed me. Dean, needed me. So I was fighting, and I'd be damned if give up now, of all moments.

There was that part of me that knew I had to keep going, and the other that said "what the hell! You've suffered enough". I was torn between them, not really making a decision. And I hated it. So, when we got to Bobby's I pulled myself together and took charge of things. I would leave Dean alone for now, maybe help Sam.

That night, we had dinner in silence. Not a good silence, just, silence. Dean wouldn't talk to anyone, Sam and I didn't know what to do and Bobby even less. So, we ate quietly. I had nightmares that night. Nightmares where I was a child again, running to my mom (my mom?) and screaming for her not to let me. I woke up in hysterics. That had been my first experience with loss. I lost my mother even before I could remember her. Of course, losing Dad, Damon and John just brought that up again. I was a masochist bitch. I woke up and started cooking breakfast. That was what I did when I was upset, cook. Or paint, but since yesterday's fiasco, I wasn't painting anytime soon.

So I made pancakes, and coffee. I cooked bacon for Dean and Bobby, and waffles. I prepared everything, when the guys came down, they were shocked. I ate with them, and after cleaning up, I went to watch Dean work. It was one of those days when I felt down, and I needed him, someway.

He was avoiding me. It hurt a little actually, because I thought he loved me. And then, he probably did, he just, was too, stupid to see that. I don't know. I just, was becoming desperate with him. I wanted him back, to how he was. I wanted a snapping Dean, or a sarcastic Dean, any Dean but this one, who was unnatural.

Dean was under the car, working the engine I supposed. I wanna asked him if he wanted help, but, resisted. I sighed and sat down on the floor, watching. After a few minutes, I went to grab a beer and sat back down. I drank it slowly, enjoying it. I refused to drink like Dean, because I'd end up an alcoholic. But once in a while I drank, it was, helpful.

Dean got out of the car and looked at me for a long time. I looked back. I wanted to reached out and kiss him. I wanted to make him feel. I wanted something, damn it. Finally, he dropped his gaze and went back to under the car. I sighed.

-I'm gonna make lunch- I told him, he didn't answer.

Bobby and Sam were in the study, reading. I prepared some sandwiches and called them to the table. We ate in silence, again, and when I couldn't take it anymore I left. I went to my Eden.

When I was a teen, I spent half my time here, half time in California. Because Dad was hunting with Damon and I stayed with Uncle Bobby. So, when I was around 15, I asked Bobby the garden. I asked him to let me re do it. He let me. It took me almost a year. I planted roses, and lilies, and new grass, greener grass.

It looked good, but something was missing. So, Dad, Damon, Bobby and I planted a maple tree together, as a symbol to keep going no matter what. It was beautiful. My own Eden.

I walked outside and almost cried when I saw my garden. It had been 4 years since last time I came, and it was just like I left it. I stumbled towards the flowers and ran my fingers through them. The roses felt like velvet, red and white velvet. The lilies were gorgeous, blooming. I remembered the first time I brought Dean here. It was my 17th birthday. It was a beautiful day, the sun gave the flowers a new bright, dazzling.

"_I covered his eyes with a strap of cloth, and took him outside. _

_-C'mon Ella!- he complained- I'm not a kid anymore, let me see!-_

_-Nope, not a chance- I giggled- We're doing it my way-_

_-Fine- he pouted, he was 21 years old, and he pouted. He was so cute. _

_-Now- I told him, taking the bandage off. He whistled and smiled at me._

_-You did all this?- I nodded, proud. _

_-Dad, Damon, Bobby and I planted the maple- I told him- It's my safe place, I can have peace in here- I admitted. _

_He looked amazed. I wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him to the center of the garden, under the maple. _

_-Here- I pointed-it's the best place- I sat down, pulling him along, Dean leaned against the tree trunk and I settled between his legs, curling into him. _

_-If you look at it from here- I said-it looks like Eden-_

_-Yeah…- he murmured. I rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I could hear his heartbeat; it was soft, and lulling. Before I knew it, I fell asleep."_

I smiled, coming back to the present. It still was my Eden, my paradise. Then, I remembered something. When I left to school, I buried a metal box under the maple, with my favorite photos inside. I walked to the point where I had buried it and started digging. Finally, I took out the box. It was intact, thank God. I opened it, looking at the pictures one by one.

The first one was one with my dad, me and Damon in it. We were kids, and I was smiling widely to the camera, Dad and Damon too. I felt tears running down my face. On the next one, I saw John and Dad, very young versions of them, they looked so, vital. I cried even harder. Then I took out one of my mom and Mary together, smiling happily, caressing theirs pregnant stomachs. They were pregnant with Sam and me. Our parents used to be best friends before everything happened.

There were two photos left. In one, there were Sam, Dean, Damon and me together. We were children, I was maybe 10. I was spreading in Dean's arms, laughing; Damon was messing with Sammy's hair, making them laugh too. We looked so happy.

The last one was the best. It was a photo of Dean and me when we were little, I was probably 5, and he was 9. We were just standing there, smiling, and hugging each other. I couldn't stop crying. Now everything was such a mess. I hugged the box to my chest and kept sobbing. And that's how Sam found me, on the ground, crying like crazy.

-Hi Ella- he said softly. He came to sit next to me. I wiped my tears away and looked at him

-What's up?- I asked.

-Remember that day?- he asked, avoiding the question, looking at the photo of the four of us.

-Yeah- I smiled- it was your birthday-

-Yeah…- he trailed off. I felt his tension, his worry and his pain.

-Sam, what's wrong?- I pushed, he sighed.

-It's Dean- well, of course it was. I stood up, ready to make a run for it.

-What happened?-

-I went to talk to him after lunch, and I told him about a lead-

-A lead? A lead to what?- I asked, confused

-The demon-

-Seriously' How?-

-I cracked one of Dad's voicemail' code and got a message from this girl called Ellen-

-Ellen?- she sounded familiar

-You know her?-

-Ellen Harvelle, I know a woman called that, she owns a bar in Nebraska, but I don't know if she's the same woman from the message- I sighed- I didn't even know she knew your father-

-Then how do you know her?-

-Hunter's bar, when I went hunting with Damon a few times, we went there- I smiled, remembering- She's got a daughter about our age. She was crazy about Damon- I chuckled once-Jo is a good girl, we were friends once upon a time-

-Then what happened?-

-Lost contact, just like with you guys-

-Hmm, okay- he was lost in his thoughts for a moment, but then he said- so, I told Dean and he agreed to go, wanna come too?-

-Sure, let me change and borrow Bobby a car-

-Already on it- Sam answered, walking me back inside.

So I changed, packed a bag, hugged Bobby and took off, promising to return.

Dean was driving, of course. The thing he was driving could hardly be called a car. It was an old minivan, falling to pieces. We were gonna die on the road because of that.

-This is humiliating- Dean complained

-It's the only car Bobby had running- Sam defended

-Yeah, but I feel like a freakin' soccer mom-

-Hot soccer dad, actually- I smiled at him- stop complaining, we're almost there-

-Yeah, whatever- he sighed and turned on the music.

"I'm on my highway to hell" the song said.

-AC DC rocks!- I exclaimed, making Sam ginned and Dean laughed

-Yeah it does!- he agreed. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He didn't say anything, just smiled. And too soon, we got to "the Roadhouse" that was the bar was called.

We got out, and I took Dean's hand. It felt natural now, because we were both okay, or kinda. So, it was good. I still had a hurt rib and all, but I could walk alone easily.

Anyway, we walked to the bar. It was empty.

-Hello?- Sam yelled- Anybody here?-. No answer.

-Hey, try the lock-

-I can open it- I said- but I wouldn't recommend it-

-Why?-

-Ellen is kinda, protective, of her bar-

-We'll go in anyway, c'mon-

-Fine, but I warned you- I threw the door opened and gestured for them to go in. I wasn't gonna be stuck between a gun and the door if I could help it.

The bar was empty inside, only a guy was just lying in a pool table, asleep, from alcohol maybe.

-Hey, buddy?- Sam asked. Nobody answered. They got closer to him, I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know who he was.

-I guess he's not Ellen- Sam commented. He walked off to look around. Bad idea. Dean did too, and then I saw Joe behind him, pointing a gun at him.

-Please don't let it be a rifle- Dean said

-No, I'm just happy to see you- Jo replied. Same old Jo.

-Don't move-

-Um…not moving, got it- I knew he was lying. Fuck.

-You should really point a rifle at someone on the back- Dean said- It makes very easy to do this- he turned and took the gun from Joe, who punched him in the face.

-Joe, stop!- I called, getting to him, he was bleeding from his nose.

-Ella?- she asked me, surprise.

-Yeah, hi- I smiled at her, still beside Dean.

-Oh, sorry for that- she apologized, Dean glared

-I told you not to do that- I said. And right then came Sam, hands on his neck, Ellen behind, carrying another rifle.

-Ella?- she asked when she saw me

-Yeah, it's me- she let down the rifle and hugged me

-Oh my god it's so good to see you!- she told me.

-You too Ellen- I pulled away and cleared my throat- So, this are Sam and Dean-

-Winchester?- she asked

-Yes, John's sons-

-Oh god! I'm sorry I threaten you- she said to Sam

-No problem-

-C'mon, let's sit so we can talk- Ellen said, pulling a few chairs to a table.

I got Dean's arm and sat next to him. Joe looked at us.

-He's mine- I joked, half serious

-Sorry- she smiled-where's your brother?-

-Damon's gone- I replied, not looking at her.

-What you mean?-

-Damon, is gone. He's dead-

-How? Why? When?-

-Long story, I don't wanna talk about it-

-Fine- she agreed

-Well then, what brings you here?- Ellen asked, handing Dean a towel with ice.

-Poor baby- I mocked coo- hit by a girl, very bad Dean-

-Shut up Ella- I smiled widely and kissed him on the lips.

-You called our dad and said you could help- Sam said-Help with what?-

-Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it- Ellen answered

-Was there an article in _The Demon Hunters Quarterly_ that I missed? I mean, who-who are you? How do you know about all this?- Dean snapped

-Hey. I just run a saloon," Ellen said, calmed-But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once-

-Oh yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?- he was being a sarcastic pain in the ass. I smacked his arm

-Dean, stop-

-You'd have to ask him that- Ellen replied. I glared. I didn't mean to, but I did. Dean and Sam didn't say anything.

-So why exactly do we need your help?- Dean finally asked. Ellen got defensive

-Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…- now the three of us were glaring- He didn't send you- she murmured and swallowed- He's all right, isn't he?-

The guys didn't answer.

-No, he's not- I said, voice breaking

-It was the demon, we think- Sam helped me-It, um…just got him before he got it, I guess-

-I'm so sorry- Ellen said

-It's okay. We're all right- Dean of course avoided the subject.

-Really?- she wasn't buying it-I know how close you and your dad were- that was over the line and Dean was gonna snap at her if she kept it on.

-Really, we're fine- I said before Dean could fuck up- If you can help, we could use all the help we can get-

-Well, we can't- she said-but Ash will-

-Ash's here?- I asked, looking around

-Of course, he's right there-. The guys looked confused, but I got up and waked to him

-Ash?- I moved him- Ash?-

-What? Closing time?- he asked, then he saw me

-Morella Foreman! I'll be damned!-

-Hello to you too- I laughed and he hugged me. I felt Dean cleared his throat. I pulled away.

-Guys, this is Ash- I said- he's a genius-

-That guy's not genius, he's just a bad hangover came to life-

-Dean- I complained-give him a chance- he looked at me and I pouted, giving him my best puppy eyes. He sighed.

-Be right back- he said and left

-He's your boyfriend?- Ash asked me, an arm around my waist

-Yes- I laughed- and if he sees you doing that, I'm not gonna stop him from hitting you- I warned, he pulled away quickly

-Sorry- he said, I smiled. When Dean came back we sat on the bar, Ash with a computer in front of him, Sam on one stool, Dean and I on another.

-All right. This stuff's about a year's worth or our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it- He threw the stuff at Ash. He didn't like him very much I think.

I curled on his lap and made him almost groaned. I smiled again. Ash opened the brown folder with John's stuff and read.

-Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this-

-Our dad could- Sam defended. I think Dean was too worried staring at my breasts.

-Hey!- I called- eyes up here!- He looked at me and kissed me, hard.

-Okay, guys, enough- Sam censured

-Sorry- I muttered, skin going all red.

-These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean, damn. They're signs…omens. Um, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms- Ash explained- You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun-

I laughed- Bet it isn't- he smiled at me-But can you track it or not?-

-Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Uh, give me…- he paused, thinking- fifty-one hours-

-Okay, Mr. random- I murmured, Ash was already out of the room. Dean looked unconvinced.

Jo came in then, making a show of showing her ass.

-Stop it, Jo- I hissed- it's not gonna work-

-What isn't?- she asked, all innocent. I glared

-Okay, oaky- she said, hands up as in surrender- it's not my fault your boyfriend can't keep his eyes to himself-

-Jo, stop being a bitch- I replied, making myself even more comfortable in Dean's lap. Ellen was pouring us a beer.

-Hey, Ellen, what is that?- Sam asked, pointing to something behind her, I stretched my neck to see.

-It's a police scanner- she answered- We keep tabs on things- I saw the police scanner, and the folder next to it too. That was what Sam was talking about.

-No, the folder-

-Uh…I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want-she handed Sam the folder and I got up to read too. Dean growled.

-Don't be a baby- I told him. He smacked my ass.

-Hey!- I complained- are you nuts?-

-You look hot when you're mad- he said

-You are nuts- I laughed and went to Sam. Dean walked to another table. Fine, whatever.

Mmm, it was a case. A married couple had been killed by a _clown_. Left the kid alive. The girl said she saw the clown vanish into thin air. I remembered Sammy's fear and smiled. I hated clowns; hate them with all my immortal soul.

I looked over at Dean and hissed. He was sitting on a table, Jo just too close to him. I took the folder from Sam's hand and threw it at Dean.

-Hey, you might wanna check this out- I told him, he smirked at me.

-Bye Jo- I said, gesturing her to move. She sighed

-Jerk- I accused.

-Her? Why?-

-Not her, you!- I smacked Dean's arm again, this time hard.

-Ouch! I didn't deserve that!-

-Yes you did, stop messing around and read!-

-Sir, yes sir- he mocked me. I lifted the folder from the table and threw it at him. It hit him on the face. Good.

-Hey!-

-Bite me- I said

-If you ask so nice- he replied. I laughed

-You are a jerk, you knew that, right?-

-Nah, I'm cute, and hot-

-Again, bite me-he tried to move his mouth in order to do a bite action, but I closed it. Telekinesis is awesome.

-How you do that?-

-Magic- I answered and took my beer and went sit next to him. He was reading the article. Good.

-So, it might be a hunt- I told him

-So?-

-So? We should check it out-

-Alright- he sighed and stood up. He grabbed me by the waist and got me up too, then wrapped an arm around me

-Let's go Sammy- I said- check this killer clown out-

-Bye girls, we'll be right back- I told them, smiling. Specially to Jo, just to get things straight.

-You've got to be kidding me!- Dean exclaimed, we were on the car now, going to Medford Wisconsin- a killer clown?-

-Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents-ripped them to pieces, actually- Sam said. I was riding in the front seat, Sam was at the back.

-And this family was at some carnival that night?-

-Right. The Cooper Carnival-

-So, how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?-

-The girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air-

-Cops are saying trauma, of course- Sam added. Dean smirked at us

-I bet I know what you two are thinking- he mocked- Why did it have to be clowns?-

-Shut up- I murmured

-Give me a break- Sam defended. Dean laughed.

-You didn't think I'd remember, did you?- he asked, still mocking- I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin' whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television-

-At least I'm not afraid of flyin- I shot back. Ha, got him!

-Planes crash-

-Yeah, well, apparently, clowns kill, so, shut up-

When we got to Wisconsin, we went immediately to the circus. There've been another couple killed, same M.O. So, we decided to find more about Mr. Cooper circus, and Mr. Copper himself. And what was Dean's awesome idea for that? Yeah, getting a work there. I hated clowns, and he was messing with me. Well, me and Sam. Damn him.

Anyway, we talked to Mr. Cooper and that brought a new argument I didn't even knew exist. Sam staying with us or not. Since when it was in trial I didn't know, but apparently Dean thought Sam would leave after we kill Yellow Eyes. He should know better. John's death changed us all, especially Sam, who lived his entire life fighting with the man, and now he's gone. That ought to leave a scar.

But besides that, nothing else was said. We went researching with our new very cute little circus outfits. Needless to say, I hated it. Sam found something, while Dean and I looked in another place. It was nice to work with him, it felt like our old selves, and it helped ease the tension a little.

So, we went to check Sam's lead, and found out that Mr. Cooper used to work with another circus, right when other similar deaths occurred, and now they were repeating. Coincidence? I don't think so.

Problems that came out. Another girl saw the clown at the circus, so now, we were watching out for the family. We were like stalkers, but, good stalkers, the kinds that save you. After a long while of waiting, Dean fell asleep. He looked peaceful when he slept. I sighed and leaned in the seat. But that didn't last long. Sam shook me and pointed at the house. The little girl was in the living room, doing, something. So, we got out, and broke in the house.

The little girl had let him in. How naïve can children be? Anyway, we got the son of a bitch, almost. Dean shot at it, but it didn't die, just, vanished. Fucker. The girl screamed her lungs out, and if we didn't leave fast, we were gonna have problems with the law.

So we ran like hell. We got our stuff out of that freaking van and left. We had to walk all the way down to the circus. Awesome! So fucking awesome that my rib hurt. I was snappy, bitchy and just plain annoying.

And to make things completed, Sam decided to push Dean about John's death. Really smart. I had to stand all the: deal with it shit. And I didn't want to. Now it wasn't the time, maybe when we go back to Bobby's, but not now. But Sam had others ideas. He kept pushing, kept getting salt in the wound, and Dean has snapped. He told him, well, yelled at him, that his whole I want to do what Dad's wants was a joke, and that he couldn't just reverse his entire life of being disobedient to John. He was right, hard, but right. And then Dean threaten to start throwing punches at the next person who ask him if he was okay. So I asked. He didn't punch me, just glared. That got us into a new argument, and then we stopped as Sam came with news about the thing we were supposed to kill. It was an Indian creature that could take any form it wants, like a clown, to make people invite it in. Clever monster.

So, they could make themselves invisible, they ate human flesh, and sleep in a bed of bugs. Nice catch. Ugh, now we had to look for a fucking guy in the circus who slept in a fucking bed of bugs. I'm sure Bon Jovi would be static to change the lyrics to "Bed of roses" to "Bed of bugs", really romantic, what every girl wanna hear.

Anyway, we've got a way to kill it, at least. With a pure brass dagger. Which, we would find with the knife guy who was so fond of Dean. Yeah, he had some trouble with the people at the circus, they're just, oversensitive.

Well, Dean went to that guy for the knife, I went with Sammy. And when you think things can't get any uglier. Cooper was pointing at us, shotgun in hand. But we got away from him, promising we would never come back. And we were planning to fulfill that. Anyway, in our way out, we ran into Dean, who was running like he had seen a ghost. Well, no ghost, but and Hindu creature that feds on humans. Nasty enough. And, this time, like every time something threatens Dean, I felt murderously furious.

Sam had a brilliant idea. A brilliant idea that got us apart from Dean in a fucking fair house of horrors. I tried to move the door, but it wouldn't even flinch. And I could hear Dean from the other side, being chased by that thing. And again, I felt helpless.

We went to the organ, to get a brass stick or something. And Dean joined us. I went to hug him and something flied over my head, almost hitting me. Son of a bitch threw me an ufo, unknown flying object. Dean pulled me to the ground and the fucking thing was trying to kill us throwing knives. And he was invisible, so, good luck catching him.

In the end, though, we did catch him. Well, Sam did, we were on the floor, held back with a knife. I hugged Dean then, holding for dear life. How many times can one escape death in one life time? There've been too many in mine to count.

Sam pulled us up and we left, not looking back, not once. We got back to the Roadhouse. Ellen poured us some beer, thank goodness. And I almost hit Jo. Because she wouldn't back off Dean. But instead, I just told her, nicely and lovely, that she better leave him alone, or I was gonna make her see stars in the sky from my right hook. She got the idea.

Ash told us that he designed a software to catch the demon. You don't hear that every day, or read it in any computer's magazine. Anyway, he told us that if he heard anything from that fucker demon he'd let us know. And for that he asked for my number, which I didn't give him. I was being a bitch to Jo, then Dean would be a jerk to Ash, all fair play. We said good bye, I hugged Ellen, and Jo too, because she was my friend, somewhere deep inside, when I wasn't coping with too much death, I will see that again.

We got back to Bobby's. Dean went back to work on the Impala. He seemed even more focused than before. I went to hug Bobby, change my clothes, and cooked dinner. I needed time on my own. But my plans were interrupted by a loud banging on something metallic. It sounded like car's bodywork. Not good. Not good at all. I dropped the knife I was holding and dried my hands on my shirt. It was red, short; I didn't even realize that it probably showed off all my bruises from the accident.

I ran anyway, short shirt and all. When I got outside, I had to blink a few times to check I was not hallucinating. Dean was hitting the Impala, with an iron bar. What the fuck? Sam was nowhere to be seen; I cursed him in my mind.

-Dean!- I yelled over the noise of metal hitting metal- Dean!- I yelled louder, he didn't stop. He had snapped, badly.

I got closer to him and touched his shoulder. He turned quickly, I took a step back.

-Dean- I pleaded. He let the iron bar drop. I sighed.

-Why are you vandalizing your car?- I asked, not moving from my spot. He didn't look at me; he was staring at the floor.

-Dean- I repeated

-It's my fault- he whispered

-What is?- I said, now really moving closer to him, he didn't answer, I got closer-What is it baby?- I was worried sick. I knew he snapped, I just had to know how bad.

-He died- he whispered, shaking- for me-

-No Dean, I won't allow you to-

-You don't get it!- he shouted at me. He fucking shouted at me.

-What the fuck Dean? I fucking get it, okay?- I yelled back, getting angry now- I fucking get it!- he didn't say anything, which made me more furious.

-You fucking idiot- I hissed-you think you're the only one suffering?- Again, no answer.

-Answer me damn it!- I lifted the iron bar and pointed at him, he back off.

-Now I have you attention?- I asked

-What you want me to say, uh?- He yelled, getting closer to me, ignoring the iron bar hanging in the air- You want me to say I'm sorry? You want me to say I miss him? Because I do! I fucking miss him Ella- his voice broke then, but he kept going- What do you want from me?- he murmured.

-I want you to deal; I want you to fucking do something! Besides working on the car, which you just destroyed- I looked at the Impala

-I can't- he replied- I don't know how-

-You don't know how?- I barked sarcastically- Do you really think we're just happy, dancing around musical songs? Are you stupid or they pay you? I don't know how to either Dean!- I was close to tears now- I feel like I'm dead, I feel alone, broken and lost- This was hard, but it needed to be said- I just, you're all I've got- I whispered, my eyes on the floor now too. He didn't move. I looked up after like a minute. He was just standing there. And then I lost it.

-You son of a bitch!- I shouted- why are you doing this Dean? We were alright; we hunted that damn thing together, why now? I need you-. He didn't answer. Damn him. He started walking away from me, but I wasn't having any of that. No way in fucking hell.

-Don't you walk away from me Dean!- I yelled, furious- You want to feel alive? You want to stop thinking about your father?- He stopped but didn't turn- You be a man and take me!- I challenge, and then he did turned away. Good.

His eyes were free of tears now; he just looked between angry, sad and, desperate? I could see the despair in him, I could taste it. I hated it.

-Do something! Or do I have to do it for you?- I got to him in one long stride. I turned him around without touching him. And then I jumped. I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning all my weight in his body. My arms went around his neck, and grabbed his hair, pulling at it, trying to get a respond of him.

It took him a few seconds to answer. He grabbed my ass, lifting me up higher to feel him. I kept kissing him like my life depended on it. It probably did right now. He pushed me against the Impala, hitting my back with the door. I didn't complain. I didn't even feel it. I was just happy because he was responding.

-I need you Dean- I murmured, gasping for air- I need you now, please- My voice was husky, shaky.

-I love you- he replied, I froze for a second then kissed him harder. I could feel him against me, the friction getting me lightheaded. I needed more. I needed him touching me, no clothes in the middle. I needed him over me, making me feel alive.

-I wanna forget- I said- I wanna be lost in you so deep that I wouldn't remember my name, only yours- I begged. One arm let go of my waist and ran through my exposed skin, getting to my breast, grabbing them and making me moan. At that sound he laughed. He fucking laughed.

-What the fuck is so funny?- I snapped

-We're still outside- he said simply

-Shit- I whispered, realizing now that he was, indeed, right. Damn it. I unwrapped my legs and touched the floor, standing up shakily.

-Let's get inside- I told him, smiling for once. He nodded. I took his hand and dragged him upstairs, ignoring if Sam or Bobby were there. Too bad if they were.

I walked into my room, pulled him along, and closed the door with my mind. I even locked it. Then I shatter his shirt apart. I didn't mean to, I just got carried away.

-Shit- I hissed- sorry, I didn't mean t- but he cut me off kissing me. His tongue pressed against my lower lip and I opened my mouth. He started massaging our tongues together, in a very sensual way. I moaned again. Without letting him go, I undid his jeans, then mine, and took off my shoes, lucky for me I was wearing only sandals, so I kicked them off and I was free.

He was almost naked in front of me. I looked at him and smiled. That gorgeous man was mine. All mine. In a impulse, I threw him to the bed, being careful I didn't hit his head in the process. He landed in the middle, perfectly. I smiled widely. I realized the windows were letting in all the light, and I wanted more privacy. So I closed them. Talk about telekinesis being useful.

I stood there then, enjoying Dean's gaze glued to my body. He was sitting now, on his boxers only, waiting. I smiled teasingly, and slowly, took off my shirt and threw it to him like a rockstar. I giggled when he grabbed it and smelt it, closing his eyes and doing a sound deep in his throat close to a purr.

I got closer to him, walking slowly. I took of my bra, and slide one arm out first, then another, and then I threw it too. I fell somewhere, I didn't care.

-We're even- I said, smiling. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I straddled his lap, moving up and down. I heard him moan this time. This wasn't exactly new to us, but it felt good. I pushed him to the bed, laying him down.

-I love you- I whispered in his ear, biting his lobe softly. He swallowed hard once and then his hands were at my breasts, making all kind of wonderful things to me. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. This was what I wanted. Lose myself so far into him that I wouldn't remember who I was, only him. I wanted to feel every part of my body alive, because this is what life's about.

I pulled his hands off me, to his head, and kept them there. When I looked up, I smirked. I had him under my control, completely at my mercy. Oh well.

-That's not fair- he complained, even though I could tell he wasn't really against the idea. I smiled. I ripped off his boxers. Too bad.

-Those are the advantages of being me, or with me anyway- I replied, running my hands through his chest, letting my nails scratch him a little. He moaned again. I got all the way down, hands followed by mouth.

Without any warning, I got him into my mouth. He hissed and moved his hip up. I held him back. I was doing this my way. I tasted him, all that was Dean, pure and sweet. I moaned from the feeling. It felt wonderful. I didn't let go of his hands yet, but was gonna, soon. I moved my mouth almost all the way up his cock and then went back down, fast. He shivered. I started doing it harder, letting go of his hands. He didn't notice. I ran my tongue through the tip of him to the back and then he grabbed my hair, setting a rhythm he liked.

It only took him a few more thrust to climax. I taste him again, feeling great. After it was done, I got to my knees and kissed him. I felt his cock against me, again.

-Well, that's fast- I giggled, mouth around his

-It's all you- he answered me, taking a breast in his mouth, biting down my nipple softly. I moaned

-Yes- I whispered, not able to resist. His hands were at my hips, keeping me still. I was straddling him again, feeling desperate for his touch. He brought a hand to squeeze my breast and I cried out in pleasure. Bobby and Sam were probably gonna hear everything. I couldn't care less.

He spent a while with my breast, before I urged him elsewhere.

-They're just perfect- he told me-I can't get enough- I smiled

-Put that pretty mouth of yours to use- I groaned, kissing him hard. He broke apart, his lips going to my jaw, my neck, and all the way to my breast. He didn't actually touch them, he just ran his tongue lightly, teasingly, and a shiver ran down my spine.

-Please- I begged, breathless- I want you-he took my word, and laid me down on the bed, grabbing my hands in one of his.

-What are you- he shut me up with a kiss

-Let me- me murmured, looking straight into my eyes. I shivered. His were so green right then, more than mine probably, and they were full of lust and love. I kissed him again. He pulled away and ran a finger down my body. One single finger was enough to drive me insane.

-Dean- I moaned. He got to my panties, and smirked.

-Nasty girl- he said, getting them off. They were red, and lacy, maybe that was what he meant as nasty girl. Whatever.

His fingers ghosted against my skin, making me shake from the need.

-Dean- I moaned again. And then, without any warning, he plugged a finger into me, making me gasp.

-Yes!- I hissed, arching my back. He pushed me back, a hand over my stomach to keep me down. He started moving his finger in and out.

-Please- I moaned-God yes!- I exclaimed when he curled them, hitting a spot that nobody hit before.

-My name's Dean, by the way- he said, smiling, I tried to laugh, but it just came out as another moan. He was good.

When I felt his tongue against my clit I think I broke a lamp with telekinesis. God, yes, yes, yes I kept repeating in my head. I was moaning out loud, none coherent words coming out of me. I was way too lost to form any thought. Dean started to move his hand along with his tongue and I fell over the edge.

-Yes!- I screamed, my hands free now, and grabbed his back strongly- God, Dean, yes. Yes, yes!- He came up and kissed me, maybe to shut me up. He didn't give me any time to recover. He thrust into me then, deep, hard. I arched and climaxed again. My nails were leaving marks on his back, but I didn't care. He didn't seem to either.

We started moving together, both moaning. I bit his lower lip, pulling it into my mouth. When he hit another new spot I bit him, drawing blood. I couldn't even form a coherent apology. Another time maybe. A couple more thrust and I was starting to feel my stomach tighten again, my eyes got semi closed and my mind could think of one name only. Dean, Dean, Dean, I kept repeating. I climaxed for the third time and kissed him, feeling him release inside me.

I was totally happy in that moment. I felt Dean in me; felt us connected to each other on a whole new level. I kissed him sweetly; I didn't have any lust left anymore.

-I love you Ella- he murmured to me, eyes piercing mine. They were calmed, almost peaceful.

-Love you more- I replied, smiling. He buried his face on my shoulder and we stayed like that for a while. It might have been hours, or minutes, it felt eternal, and, beautiful.

He finally slide out of me, my body protesting at the loss of contact. I pouted without even realizing it. He chuckled.

-You're so cute- he said, kissing my nose. Dean wrapped an arm around me, and got a blanket to cover us. I curled up against him and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The last thing I felt was a kiss on my head, and a murmured I love you. I smiled, and sleep took over.


	12. Chapter 12

I was dreaming I was in an open field, a soft breeze blowing my hair, making it wave. Suddenly, the fog of the dream vanished and I actually felt a breeze on my neck. I shivered and half opened my eyes.

Dean was blowing air to me, trying to wake me up maybe. I groaned and he smiled. He knew how sensitive my neck was, he was doing that on purpose. He stopped when I turned around, my back to him. He got closer and started kissing me, his hands running through my body teasingly. I leaned into him, still half asleep. I purred in contentment and he chuckled.

-Mmmm…- I murmured- what time is it?-

-Don't know- he answered- open the window or levitate a clock-

I smiled and did exactly what he said. I levitated my clock to me and looked at the hour.

-We should take you to Vegas- Dean told me, smirking.

-Yeah…- I muttered –It's ten past six- I stretched, rubbing my eyes-we should get up-

-What if we take a shower first?- he suggested. I didn't answer. I kissed him and wrapped a leg around his waist, making him groan.

-You're tryin' to kill me?- he asked rhetorically. I laughed.

-Let's take a shower so we can finish this-

-Let's- he agreed, getting up. I covered my body with a sheet, and walked out, leaving him there.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom, running into Sam on the way.

-Hey- I called, he looked really, surprised, or embarrass, or something-order a pizza, would ya?- I told him- I don't wanna cook today-

-Okay- he answered, smiling suspiciously.

-What?- I asked, blushing a little.

-Nothing- he shook his head, still smiling. Dean got out of the room and hurried to us. He walked pass his brother and came to me, grabbing me by the waist.

-What you're doin' here Sammy?- he asked. He had a towel around his waist, and that was it. Really nice image for Sam.

-Just arranging dinner- I answered, having mercy of poor Sam. He smiled

-Yeah, so… I'm gonna go now- and he couldn't had run any faster. I laughed.

-I think you scared him- I told Dean, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

-Ya think?- he smirked- Let's get you wet- he said, picking me up into his arms, bridal style. I giggled like a ten year old.

He turned the water on. I t was hot, the steam clouded the mirror in a minute. We got into the shower and I leaned my head back, wetting my face. Dean started by kissing my neck, then he added his hands to tease my breast. I moaned, not opening my eyes yet. He kept doing that for about a minute, then he wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me, and got the other down to my leg, bringing it up to wrap around him. He started touching me in a perfect angle, my mind foggy with desire.

I did some handling on my own then, grabbing him and squeezing a little. He moaned while kissing me, teeth biting down my lip. I returned the bite and he seemed to snap them. He pushed me to the wall, hard. I moaned loudly. I took both of my legs up and wrapped them around him. He slide into me then, I hit my head with the wall from the sensation. The window and the mirror glass started shaking. I was losing it. I took my hands to his back, calming down. He kept thrusting into me, harder every time, deeper. I was gasping for air and screaming his name all at once.

Bobby and Sam were gonna be scarred for life after this. He bit my breast softly, making me fall over the edge. He kept moving into me, and I felt his release, strong as mine had been. I kissed him, tongues massaging each other.

-We should actually shower- I said, his lips against my neck- we, uh…-I trailed off, unable to form a coherent thought, Dean stopped.

-We, what?- he asked, looking into my eyes. I stared back; his eyes were a soft green now, all tension apparently gone.

-We should eat after- I said, clearing my mind for a second.

-Yeah- he kept kissing me for a while, and then he pulled away. He got me under the shower, and reached out for something. He came back with my shampoo. He cleaned my hair, massaging my scalp slowly, making me moan. He got conditioner in it later, and started cleaning my body with a sponge.

He washed my arms, going to my fingers and back. He ran the sponge through my collarbone, kissing it before, then my breasts, running circles on them, making me moan again. He made a path down my stomach to me hipbone, getting all soapy. Then he lift my leg, started washing it by the ankle, and got higher, and higher, but not where I wanted him. I was becoming kind of an addict to him.

After he washed me, I washed him. It was only fair. He relaxed, and I was just happy to see him like that. We took our sweet time finishing, and then we got back to the bedroom. We didn't come out till Sam called us for dinner. We got, distracted. I dressed in a denim shirt and a black tank top. It wasn't gonna stay on longer, so why bother? Dean was almost his normal self now. Bobby and Sam seemed please, although Bobby did took me away and told me to keep it down a little because there were other people in the house. I blushed, and apologized, promising to not be so loud anymore.

After dinner, we went back to our room fast, after saying good night.

-Tomorrow we're gonna have to star fixing the Impala again- I told Dean as he took off his clothes. He looked at me and grimaced.

-Yeah, poor baby- he murmured, I smiled

-Don't worry- I told him, kissing the top of his head- I'm gonna help you, we'll finish faster-

-Thanks- he smiled a genuine smile that left me breathless. He was beautiful, really.

-I love you- I said as I pulled him to the bed with me. I laid down and looked at him, caressing his face.

-Love you too- he answered and kissed me. And so we did it again. After that, I fell asleep quickly, whispering love words that I wasn't even sure Dean would hear.

Next day, we woke up early to work on the Impala. We needed a few things, so I took my Corvette to town, to do some shopping. I'd missed him. When I came back, the guys were talking. I didn't wanna intrude, so I left to cook lunch.

After lunch we kept working on the Impala. It was fun working with Dean. I was doing the bodywork job and he was rebuilding the engine. I was a pretty good mechanic, but art was my thing, so I used it on Dean's baby. It was looking good till now. We've still got a few more days, but it was gonna be an awesome work.

Anyway, we took breaks, of course. To drink, most of the time. I was drinking a beer while he still was under the car one time and touched his leg, he jumped.

-Hey, easy!- I warned- It's me Dean-

-Jeez! Don't do that again-

-Okay, sorry- I handed him the beer- here- He smiled

-Thanks-

-So, what you wanna do now? Keep it up until we're tired enough to sleep or…- I trailed off because he was distracting me.

-What you're looking at?- I asked, kinda self conscious.

-You look hot in that- he said simply. I was wearing an old jean that was all ragged and a Metallica T-shirt that was tight because it was old.

-Right back at you- I smirked at him. And we started kissing, until he almost touched the Impala and I freaked.

-Don't touch it!- I shouted- You're gonna ruin the paint!-

-Okay, okay, sorry-

-Let's get inside, nowhere near the perfect paint of that car-

-Yeah- he laughed at my cockiness.

And so the days went by. The Impala was ready and we were going on a hunting trip to Montana. Some people got their head's cut off and some cattle were mutilated.

So we took off. I left Bobby food on the fridge; I feared he might starve without me there. He just rolled his eyes when I told him that. It was a seven hour drive from Bobby's to Red Lodge, Montana, where the case was.

After a few miles into the road Dean started getting all lovey to his car. Sam and I laughed. AC DC made a weird love band.

-Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?- he said, caressing the dashboard.

-Ya know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean-Sam mocked him

-Oh, don't listen to him, baby- Dean murmured to the car- He doesn't understand us-

-I'm feeling a little left behind here- I teased, earning a chuckle from Dean.

-You're still my number one Ella-

-Yeah, okay-

-Wow- Sam chuckled- Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine- Dean chuckled.

-How far to Red Lodge?- he asked

-About three hundred miles- Sam answered

-Good- he pressed on the accelerator and kept singing along to "Back in Black".

When we got to Red Lodge, I had to dress up as a journalist.

-You're not going alone- Dean told me, I rolled my eyes.

-Dean, I'll get much more information without you. Pretty girl beats crazy guys- I smirked

-Dean, c'mon- Sam pushed- let her go, she can do it much faster-

-Fine, but I didn't like the look of that sheriff.

-He's gonna be a gentleman, I'm sure- I replied- not every man is like you Dean, jumping at the first pretty girl they see-

-You're my girlfriend; I have the right to jump you-

-Okay, okay, enough- Sam was getting grossed out by the conversation I think.

-Yeah, enough. I'm ready- I looked into the mirror and fix my makeup and clothes- I'm looking decent, so, till later boys- I smiled at them. They dropped me off at the sheriff station.

-I'm Sarah O'Donnell, from _Weekly World News- _I said to the secretary- I have an appointment with the sheriff-. I smiled kindly, and she just glared. Bitch.

-Have a seat, I'm gonna let- but she didn't get the chance to finish.

-Miss O'Donnell?- a middle aged man asked, he was wearing a police uniform, so, that must be the sheriff. Dean was right, he looked kinda pervert.

-Sir- I shook his hand, nodding and smiling lightly- Nice to meet you-

-Nice to meet you too- he gestured to his office- we should go inside, get started with the interview-

-Yes, sir, of course- I followed him in. I sat down in front of him, the desk between us, just in case. I took a pad and pencil to write down notes, or pretend to do so.

-So, what can you tell me about the investigation so far?- I asked, my voice professional. I was good at my job, even if this wasn't it. He told me what we already knew, not very useful.

-Anything else?- I asked, pouting a little. He looked at me, his mouth hanging open a little bit. He shook his head and said

-Sorry, that's all I'm about to share with the press-

-I understand sir, but just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?-

-Yes- he nodded his big head

-Okay, and the other, a Christina Flannigan?-

-That was two days ago-. I was about to ask something else when the secretary came in

-Sheriff- she said, and the man nodded.

-Sorry- he told me- time's up-. I stood up.

-Thank you sir, but, I have one last question if you don't mind- I didn't let him answer just in case-what about the cattle?-

-Excuse me?- he looked confused

-The animal that were found dead, there were over a dozen of them-

-Yeah, what about 'em?-

-Well, first cattle mutilation and now murderer? Sounds like a ritual thing- I said, serious. He laughed at me.

-You…- he stopped laughing- you're not kiddin'- he realized just now. Well done Sherlock.

-No, I'm very serious- I replied, still professional

-Those cows aren't being mutilated-the sheriff answered-You wanna know how I know?-

-Yes, please- I nodded

-Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean, it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground, get soaked up, because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan- He was mocking me and I didn't like it.

-Okay sir- I smiled falsely- good bye- I didn't even shake his hand. Stupid fatso.

I got out of the station and got into the car. I told the guys what happened and Dean said

-Well, that was a wasted trip-

-Yeah, tell me about it- I shook my head in denial. How stupid cops were!

-What do you wanna do now?- He asked Sam.

-Well, there's a few more hours of daylight left, so why don't we go check on the bodies? See if there are any marks or somethin' like that-

-Like symbols? Pentagram and stuff?- I asked

-Yeah-

-Hey, those Satanists in Florida-they marked their victims, didn't they?- I didn't get it, but, whatever.

-Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead-

-So much fucked up things happen in Florida- Dean said

-Amen- I agreed- why don't they just go listen Marilyn Manson and leave us alone?-

-You've got a problem with Satanists?- Dean asked me, smirking

-I just don't think they're real, so I'm not very tolerant to idiots who want attention-

-Okay- they answered. I rolled my eyes.

We went to the hospital to check the corpses. Oh goody! Excursion to the morgue! Fabulous. We got some white coats from the laundry downstairs and put them on.

There was a guy in the reception of the morgue, "J. Manners".

-John- Dean said

-Jeff- the guy corrected

-Jeff. I know that. Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away- he lied

-But Dr. Dorkin's on vacation- Jeff replied. Shit.

-Well, he's back. And he's pissed and he's screamin' for you, man, so if I were you, I would-

-Okay- Jeff didn't let Dean finished. He took off, not before taking a look at me. I smiled, showing my teeth a little. Dean glared.

Sam closed the door and locked it, and we took gloves from Jeff table.

We got the body of Christina Flannigan out. The three of us looked at it. The head was separated from the body. Ugh.

-Okay, open it- Dean told Sam

-You open it- Dean took the box.

-Wuss- he told Sam. He finally opened it. It was a nasty, nasty view.

-Well, no pentagram- Dean commented

-Poor girl- Sam said, looking kinda freaked.

-Maybe we should look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat- Dean suggested- Ya know, kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs- he hit Sam's shoulder

-Yeah, go ahead- Sam said

-No- he replied, turning the box towards Sam- you go ahead-

-What?-

-_Put the lotion in the basket- _Dean smirked

-Right, yeah, and I'm the wuss, huh?-

-You're both babies- I complained, taking the box and looking into it. Ugh, I was so gonna regret this.

I got my finger inside her mouth, it was disturbing.

-Ugh- Sam murmured

-You wanna do it?- I asked sarcastically. I opened her mouth a little wider, being careful with the post mortem vigor and I saw something.

-Hey, lift her lip up- Dean told me. He must've seen it too. I did as was told and Dean looked closer.

I touched his gums, and a whole new set of teeth came out. I yanked my hand away.

-Guys, those are fangs- I told them

-It's a retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kiddin' me- Dean said.

-Well, that changes things- Sam commented

-Ya think?- Dean and I said in unison.

We went back to the car, and went to check in a motel. Then we decided to go to a bar in town to see if we could find out something. I stayed, I case something happen. I was in the middle of changing my shirt when a guy came out of the bar, looking suspicious. He sounded familiar. I put my shirt on and got out of the car slowly, taking my gun.

The guy seemed to be waiting for someone to get out, and he didn't look nice at all. It just, was, annoying, he looked familiar, but I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know.

I hid behind a van and waited till the guys came out. It took a while, so I took off my phone and called Dean.

-Ella?- he answered

-Dean, there's a guy out there, looking really odd. It's no coincidence that you go in, he comes out. Be careful, I've got you back

-Okay, but, wait, okay? Don't do anything crazy-

-Won't, bye!- I hung up, and pointed my gun, getting ready. I didn't really need a gun, but, just to scare him off before expose my abilities.

Sam and Dean came out then and walked to an ally. The guy followed, I followed the guy. He was black, fit-build and dressed as a hunter. I hope he wasn't who I think he was.

The guy turned in the corner, but they were gone. I kept my distance. Suddenly, Sam and Dean had the guy against the wall, asking him to show them his teeth. Odd request. But, whatever. I got closer to see the guy.

And oh shit! He was Gordon fucking Walker. He saw me too, and smirked, making Dean looked my way.

-Well, look what the wind brought- his voice was annoying-Ella Foreman, good to see you kid-

-Kid's your momma- I replied, lowering my gun- Guys, he's no vampire, in fact, he's a hunter-

-What? How you know?- Dean asked me

-I met him once, John did too-

-Yeah- Gordon interrupted, I glared

-Shut up, I'm talking- Dean looked confused at my tone

-I don't like him- I explained- he's a jackass, and he almost got Damon killed once-

-That wasn't my fault- he defended

-I said shut up!-

-You're on your period or something?-

-Hey, back off man!- Dean said, knife ready

-It's okay Dean- I kept glaring at Gordon, who was now watching Dean in awe

-What? You've got a crush on him?- I asked sarcastically- he's not into bestiality, find your own freak- I mocked

-Dean Winchester?- Gordon ignored me. I rolled my eyes, Dean nodded, confused

-You must be Sam- he looked at Sam- Ella's bff-

-Stop calling me Ella, or I'm gonna make having kids very hard for you-

-Ella calm down- Dean told me, I glared, but said nothing.

-So, Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. Ya know, I met your old man once. Hell of a guy, great hunter- he paused-I heard he passed. I'm sorry. I narrowed my eyes at him-It's big shoes, but, from what I hear, you guys fill 'em-great trackers, good in a tight spot-

-You seem to know a lot about our family- Dean said, good, at least he was suspicious.

-Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk- he replied, nonchalantly

-No, we actually don't- Dean answered

-I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?-

-Mind your own business- I snapped at him, getting close to Dean. He noticed that.

-So, you're with the Winchesters boys now, uh? Nice promotion-

-You talk about my brother again and I swear I'll shoot you- I threaten.

-Okay, okay, easy Ella- Sam said, and changed the subject- o, those two vampires…they were yours, right?-

-Of course, he's such an idiot he won't even clean up his mess- Dean gave me a censuring look.

-Did you check out that Barker farm?- Dean asked. I just kept staring at Gordon.

-It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone- Gordon answered

-So where's the nest?- Sam asked

-I think I've got this one covered- Gordon smirked. Cocky bastard.

-Okay, well, are you sure you don't want us to come along?. Why was Sam suggesting that? Was he nuts?

-Yeah, we could help- Dean added. Oh yeah, they were nuts.

-Thanks, but I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure seein' you three. But I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it-

-Come on, man, I've been itchin' for a hunt- Dean complained. I felt like smacking his head.

-Sorry- he said-Buy, hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out-

I narrowed my eyes again, a rock in the street floating. Sam noticed and touched my arm

-Easy Ella-

-Yeah, okay-

-It was real good seein' you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flipside-

Gordon got into his car and drove away, leaving us there.

-Does anybody else feel like we should follow him?- Sam suggested.

-I thought you'll never ask- I replied, walking to the Impala.

We followed Gordon to an old mill outside town. We didn't wait longer. We heard a fight, and we got in. Just in time too, because, Gordon was under a chopping machine, and was about to lose his pretty head. Against my wishes, Dean pulled him out and stabbed the vampire, throwing him under the chopping machine like Gordon had been. And just like that, he beheaded him, bloody. I closed my eyes just in time, vampire or not, I wasn't gonna watch Dean do that. I even resented Gordon to force him. Well, give him the opportunity. Dean didn't have to be push to kill a vampire.

I looked at Sam, who was looking at Dean, who didn't look very frighten. I didn't like this, not at all. I didn't like people messing with Dean. Ever. I walked to Dean, who has blood on his face. I took out a tissue and wiped it away.

-So, uh…I guess I gotta buy you that drink- Gordon said. I glared.

-Are you nuts?- I asked Dean when he actually said yes to Gordon's offer.

-Ella, leave the guy alone, okay?-

-No, you don't know him-

-Everybody deserves a second chance-

-Are you serious?- I laughed sarcastically- you're even listening to yourself?-

-Drop it Ella- he told me and walked away. I ached to stop him right in his tracks, but Sam stopped me.

-Leave him-

-But…-

-It's not about you-

-Then what is it about?-

-It's about Dean and hunting, let him get it out of his system-

-Fine- I growled, and shut up. I understood what he meant. It was that Dean had found someone like him. Not completely, Dean wasn't a psycho hunter, but someone with who he could relate. Someone who enjoyed the hunt as much as he did. Or at least, that was what he was telling himself. I didn't like it and didn't want him near Gordon. But, it wasn't fair to tell him what to do.

So now, we were in the same bar as before, drinking. I was sat next to Dean, in front of Sam. Dean and Gordon were having shots, I had a beer, and so did Sam. I kept looking at him for help. He kept looking at me without any answer.

-So, another one bites the dust- Gordon said, I just, glared at him, I felt really angry right then-You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend-

You sarcastic piece of shit! I wanted to scream at him, but didn't. Just, just hang on in there Ella, we'll figure this out. Of course, getting away from him wasn't gonna be easy, especially when Dean was being his new buddy.

-Thank you!- Dean agreed, drinking his shot. I growled under my breath.

-That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful- He really was a sick bastard. I looked at Sam for help, he seemed just as freaked as I was.

-You're alright?- I whispered to him. I didn't want them to hear us, but they did anyway.

-I'm fine- Sam lied.

-Well lighten up a little, Sammy- At that, I snapped

-You don't get to call him that- I hissed, Sam nodded

-Okay- he said sarcastically-No offense meant. We're just celebrating a little, job well done. Live a little Ella-

-Don't you- I didn't finish because Sam kicked my foot. Damn!

-Decapitations aren't our idea of a good time- Sam said, then he looked at Dean-Or they didn't use to-

Dean ignored that look. Coward.

-C'mon man! It's not like it was human-Gordon said-You've gotta learn to have a little fun with this job-

-Yeah? Like you? If we didn't get there and save your ass you'd be the new "Headless Horseman"- I told him sarcastically

-Yeah, I fucked up, okay. But you should enjoy killin' those things. They aren't human-

-That's what I've been tryin' to explain them- Dean said, then he looked at Sam- you could learn a thing or two with this guy-

-Are you fucking kid…-again, Sam kicked my foot.

-Yeah, I bet I could- Sam said, unconvinced, then he started to get up-Look I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel- he looked at me- Ella, you're coming?-

-Yes sir!- I jumped from my sit, Dean glared at me.

-Sammy!- Dean called, Sam turned around and he threw him the car keys

-Remind me to beat that buzz kill outta you later, all right?-

I glared. I was doing that a lot. He was gonna have hell when he gets back.

-See ya- I told them as I grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him outside.

-Well, that was, no words- I said, once alone. He chuckled once

-Yeah-that guy's weird-

-Yep, not good company either-

-So what happened to him and Damon?- he asked, we got into the car

-It's a long story- I sighed

-We're gonna have to wait him for a while- he looked at the bar

-Fine- I sat down in the car and started talking. Sam pushed the accelerator.

-It was years ago, I was still in high school. One time, Dad was on a hunting trip alone, and Damon got all weepy, saying he left him behind, blah blah, typical Damon. So, he left with this guy that told him he'd show him a good hunt. Damon was a brat, always been, so he went. I don't know the details of the experience, but he came home looking like shit, broken arm, ragged throat. His vendetta against vampires has a history, you know?- I said, referring to Gordon- his sister was turned into one, and he killed her-

-Oh, that explains things-

-Kinda, I mean, you've gotta make your choices, alright, but, take responsibility for them. If he had to killed his sister, well, I had to see my brother dying at the hands of my boyfriend- my voice was acid, but sad- We all have our story, sad, miserable, hurtful, but you've gotta move on, if not you're fucked. Especially in this job, you just can't hold onto the past, it's gonna end up killing you-

-And that's why you hate him?- he asked me, serious

-Sorta- I answered- I mean, he almost got my brother killed, but besides that, the time I met him, he just went over the line. Alcohol isn't for everybody- I hinted. Sam looked at me, shocked

-He made a move for you?- he asked, kinda smiling.

-Yeah- I murmured, shyly. He laughed.

-Dean's gonna kick his ass- he said. And then I laughed.

-Yeah, I'll pay to see that, now that they're best buddies-

-Don't strain yourself Ella, he's doing it because he's a jerk, and even if you helped him last time, he's still struggling with it-

-Okay, okay. I'm sorry- I admitted- I know I'm being a bitch, but I just, he's not good for Dean, Sammy. I'm worried-

-I get, and for reassurance, not to me, but for Dean, I'm gonna call Ellen, see if she knows him- I chuckled sarcastically once

-She knows him alright- I said

-What?- he was confused

-You talk to her- I told him, shaking my head. Sam pulled over the motel's parking lot and we got out.

-I'm gonna shower, I don't wanna see Dean wasted when he comes-

-Okay- he nodded

-You make that call Sammy- I mocked threaten- if it is what it takes to get Dean far away from that guy, make the damn call-

-Okay Ella- he sighed

I got my bag and went into the bathroom. It was relaxing, the water hitting my skin. My muscles were tensed, from the whole situation, I guess. I sighed and threw my head back, enjoying the feeling. I must've been in the shower for a long while, because when I came out to the room, Sam wasn't there. I didn't worry much, but when 20 minutes passed and he still wasn't there, I did worried.

I called his phone, he didn't answer. I was about to call Dean when he and Gordon came in the room. Fucking awesome. And, I was still in my pajama's short and tank top. Shit.

-Hey- Dean said, as he came in-where's Sam?-

-Wish I know- I murmured, not really wanting to talk with Gordon there.

-What?- Dean repeated

-He's gone, I don't know where-

-How? Why…?- he was interrupted by Sam, getting into the room. I ran to him and hugged him

-Hey, are you okay? What happened?-

He looked at Gordon and sighed. I looked too, if only stares would kill.

-Can I talk to you alone?- he asked, gesturing to me and Dean

-Yeah- I answered- let's go outside-. Dean seemed unhappy, but he went too.

-You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?- he asked Gordon. He shook his head in denial.

-Awesome- I murmured, getting out.

-So? What happened?-

-Maybe we ought to rethink this hunt- Sam said, shocking me

-What? Why?-

-Where were you?- Dean asked in return.

-In the nest-

-What?- I freaked- Alone? Are you crazy?-

-They found me; I didn't have much choice-

-Well, how'd you get out? How many did you kill?- Den inquired. His whole "I'm gonna kill everything that doesn't breathe" was getting old, and annoying.

-None- Sam shrugged.

-Well, Sam, they didn't just let you go- Dean said. I just, stood there, listening.

-That's exactly what they did-

-All right, well, where is it?- Dean pushed, I glared at him

-I was blindfolded, I don't know- Good answer Sammy. I trusted Sam more than Dean tonight.

-We'll you've gotta know somethin'- he kept pushing

-We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen, maybe we shouldn't go after them- Sam suggested. I looked at him oddly.

-Why not?-

-I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people-

-You're joking- Dean said, skeptically, Sam just, stared-Then how do they stay alive. Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?-

-They said they live off of animal blood-

-The cattle mutilations- I murmured, Sam nodded- That's it. It' true then-

-Woah, woah, woah- Dean got his hands up, in a "wait a minute" gesture, I sighed-Why are you two so happy to just not kill this vampires?-

-I'm not happy with killing them or not, I don't really care, but if they're not hurting anyone, then…- I trailed off suggestively. Dean looked not convinced.

-Dean- Sam got his attention-They let me go without a scratch-

-Wait, so you're sayin…- He shook his head, not buying it- No. No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find em' and we waste 'em-

-Why? Why are you so eager to kill them?- I asked, getting tired of waiting him

-What part of vampires don't you understand? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job-

-You're gonna kill us too?- I snapped- because, you know, I can move things with my mind-I nodded to Sam- and he has visions. So, whenever you want us dead, just let me know, okay? And prepare me a nice burial-

-That's not what I meant- he defended- it's not the same-

-Look, Dean, our job is hunting evil, this things aren't killing people, they're not evil- Sam said

-Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them-

-Hang on there, Van Helsing- I told him- Is that you talking or Gordon?-

-What?-

-You heard me- I replied- you're being extremely, accepting of his philosophy. He's bad news Dean, even Ellen knows that-

-You called Ellen?- he asked, getting mad

-No- Sam said- I did-

-We barely know her, Sam. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon-

-Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?- this was going straight to hell, I could see it.

-What are you talking about?-

-He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one- Oh, right there, Sam crossed the line.

-Shut up, Sam- Dean turned away

-He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day- he was pushing him in the wrong way, I just wish he would stop-You know what, you slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it. 'Cause I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead…and he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory-

Dean turned around to leave again, but then he turned right back, fast, punching Sam

-Hey!- I shouted, moving him away from Sam who was grabbing his face in pain

-Are you okay?- I asked him, he ignored me. He looked at Dean again, he was hurt, and, shocked

-Ya know, you can hit me all you want. It won't change anything-he told him

-I'm going to that nest- he said- You don't wanna tell me where it is? Fine. I'll find it myself-

He turned away and went in the motel.

-Ass hole- I murmured- you should have hit him back, hard-

-It wouldn't have solved anything-

-So you say- I sighed and we got into the room too. It was empty.

-Damn him, he's gone-

-You think he went after them?- Sam asked

-Stupid question Sammy- I said- of course he did. He's a shameless bastard that listens into people's conversations-

-Dean, we have to stop him- Sam said

-Really, Sam? 'Cause I say we lend a hand-

-Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that-

-Yeah, we'll see- he looked at Sam- Give me the car keys, I'll drive-. Sam walked to where he had left the keys before

-They're not here. Gordon snaked the keys-

-I can't believe this- Dean sighed

-Yeah? Well, I can, c'mon, we've got to stop him-

The Impala was there, so he hotwired it and we got in

-I just fixed her, too- he said, heavily, I felt like saying "I told you so!", but I didn't

-So, the bridge…is that all you got?- he asked Sam

-The bridge was four-and-a-half minutes from their farm-

That's, exact- I said- how do you know?-

-I counted- I smiled at his response-We took a left out of the farm, then turned right on a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill, then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge-

-You're good," Dean said. "You're a monster pain in the ass…but you're good-

Both Sam and I just glared. Dean was beyond being a jerk now, to being just, a stubborn motherfucker.

We got in the car, and about a minute into the drive I got tired

-Just, get it over with and apologize- I told Dean- Do it or I swear I'll punch you. If he didn't before, I'm gonna now-

-All right, all right. I shouldn't have hit you, and I'm sorry-Dean finally said

-Yeah, next time you hit me, I'm hittin' back- Sam warned. I smiled sarcastically

-Or I'm hitti' for him- I added-and without even touching you- Dean glared.

-Don't you dare glare at me Winchester- I snapped at him- It's all yours this time-He sighed

-Yeah, sorry- he admitted. I patted his head, not really forgiving him, just implying we were gonna talk about it later

-We'll gonna talk about it- I told him- I'm gonna talk, you're gonna listen, then you're gonna talk if you want-

-Fine-

-Fine- I repeated.

We got to the farm following Sam's indications. Gordon was already there.

-Shit- I muttered, getting out of the car. I ran inside, not caring if they followed or not. I wasn't gonna let Gordon get away with this. He shouldn't have messed up with me. Or Dean.

When I entered, the living room was a mess. He was here alright. The guys came in after and we searched for Gordon. We didn't search for long.

He had Lenore (that was the vampire's name) tied to a chair, and was torturing her. Fucking monster. If he wanted her dead, he didn't have to make her suffer.

-Sam, Dean, Ella, c'mon in- he invited us. How nice of him. I was ready to throw him head first against the wall.

-What's going on?- Dean asked, walking towards him. Maybe to stop me from hitting him, maybe just to stop the entire situation.

-Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood- Gordon answered

-Hey, Blade- I hissed- why don't you fight fair? I'd like to see you two in a fight, I bet she'd kick your sorry ass-

-Ella- Sam warned me. I t was too late, I was already angry.

-Why you're doing this?- Dean asked, ignoring my comment

-She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are- he looked at her, then back at Dean-wanna help? Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers- He cut into Lenore's arm, she whimpered.

-You're not gonna drag him to his Gordon- I hissed. He was about to answer but Dean interrupted

-Whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?-

-Oh, I'm completely chill- he replied. And the cold son of a bitch was. I, on the other hand, just wanted him away from my sight.

-Gordon, put the knife down- Sam said, steeping out, Dean stopped him

-It sounds like it's Sammy who needs to chill- I clenched my teeth, fighting the urge to throw him away.

-Just step away from her, all right?-. He looked at Lenore, and put the knife in the table

-You're right, I'm wasting my time. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery-he took a bigger knife, it didn't look pretty-I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane- I was ready to just, move him. I was sure this vampire was gonna walk, because she hadn't hurt Sam. She had my gratitude, not like this fucker.

-Gordon, I'm letting her go- Sam said, convinced

Gordon pointed the knife to Sam chest

-You're not doin' a damn thing- he told him

-Hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this- Dean playing diplomatic just wasn't gonna work.

-What's there to talk about? She's not human. There are not shades of gray-

-Yeah, I hear you. And I know how you feel- That conversation didn't include Sam and me.

-Do you?-

-Look, the vampire that killed your sister deserved to die. But this one is different-

-Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her into one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself-

-You did what?- Dean was shocked. His philosophy didn't include killing family.

It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink…and neither would you- I wanted to correct him but Sam beat me to it

-So you knew all along then. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle-

-You just didn't care- I completed

-Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Takin' a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it- He grabbed Sam's arm and cut him, then he let his blood fall into Lenore's mouth.

She was fighting the thirst, I could see that. And that was all I needed to see. But that wasn't all I saw.

Her fangs goy out, making her look really scary.

-You still think she's different? Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same-evil, bloodthirsty-. Suddenly, Lenore seemed to focus, and she turned her head, and said

-No- with a weak but sure voice

-Heard that, Blade, she said no- I told him. Gordon looked confused, and Sam took his chance to take the knife from him.

-We're done here- He picked Lenore up and began carrying her away. Gordon tried to follow, but Dean stopped him.

-Uh-uh- Dean pointed his gun at him-I think you and I got some things to talk about-

-Get out of my way- Gordon hissed. Dean shook his head in denial

-Sorry- he said

-You're not serious?-

-I'm having a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. You want those vampires, you're gotta go through me- And me, but I was waiting to see some guy to guy action. No telekinesis involved.

Gordon stabbed the knife into the table

-Fine- Dean looked kinda taken aback. He took out the bullets from the gun and threw it at me. I catch it. And then, just like that, Gordon punched him. He punched back, and so on, and so on, and so on. I fought the urge to just not let Dean get hurt, but it was his fight, he had to move past it, and the whole Gordon's cool phase. I got a little nervous when Gordon grabbed the knife, but Dean got it covered. He made him drop the gun.

- You're doin' this for a fang?- Gordon asked-Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here!-

-I don't think so, you sadistic bastard- That was the Dean I know and love. And that was enough. Dean's face was all fucked up, and he was too hot to waste it. So I finally used my power and threw Gordon away from Dean. His head hit the wall and he fell.

-Ha- I snorted- he deserved it- I ran to Dean

-Are you okay?- I asked, worried.

-Yeah- he answered- let's tie him up-. And we did so. And then I took care of Dean. As good as I could anyway.

I sat him down and leaned to kiss him, being careful not to hurt him.

-You did good- I told him, smiling- I could've kick his ass earlier, but you needed to see what the job could do to you if you let it-

-You think I'm like him?- he asked. He looked honestly worried

-Of course not- I replied, looking into his eyes- You're the most awesome person in the world- I teased- I'm serious Dean, he's just fucked up. And even if you're more complex than quantum physics, you're a good guy. You'd never hurt your family, or any innocent person. That's what makes you different-

-Thanks- he murmured

-It's true; I wouldn't lie to you Dean-

-I know. Thank you- I kissed him, and he kissed me back, but then he hissed in pain

-Maybe we should wait till Sam gets back, I'll clean you up- I looked around the house, but of course, what would a vampire want a fist aid kit for, right?

-When you're immortal, you don't use fist aid kits- I sighed, returning to his side

-Sorry, I'll fix you as soon as Sam gets the damn car here-

-Okay- he kissed me again, ignoring Gordon completely.

We must've been waiting for hours. The sun was up when Sam got back

-Finally!- I shouted, exasperated. Sam looked from Gordon, who was still tied up, to Dean, whose face was, let's say hurt.

-Did I miss something?- he asked

-Nah- Dean replied- Lenore got out okay?-

-Yeah, all of them did- Sam looked at Gordon.

-Then I think our job here is done- Dean stated

He walked over to Gordon

-How, you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?- he paused and stabbed the knife in the table-All right…well, get real comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have 'em come out, untie you-

-Ready to go Dean?- I asked him, smiling

-No, not yet- he answered. He was up to something, let's see what it was.

-I guess this is good bye then- he told Gordon- Well, it's been real- and then he punched him in the face, making the chair fall backwards. I laughed.

-Okay. I'm good now, we can go- he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I kissed him.

-Let's go-. The three of us walked to the car.

-We should go check out the motel- Dean said

-I could use some sleep- I suggested. He didn't bite

-I want this place far in my rearview mirror-

-Okay- I agreed. We got into the car.

-Are we going back to Bobby's now or what?- I asked

-I don't know. We might. If we can't find another job soon-

-Okay- We were silent for a while, then Dean said

-You know, I wish we never took this job, it jacked everything up-

-What you mean?- Sam asked, I listened, carefully

-Well, think about all the hunts we went on…our whole lives-

-Right- I murmured

-What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? Ya know, I mean, the way Dad raised us. It…- he trailed off. I got closer to him and kissed his cheek.

-We were all raised like that Dean, we've earned the right- I answered- it doesn't mean we never made mistakes, I'm just saying, what's done is done, don't torture yourself over that-

-Yeah, but still. The way he raised us to hate those things, and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it-

-Look, if you don't wanna do something, you don't. Just, have clear ideas in your mind and you'll do fine-

-Besides, Dean, you didn't kill Lenore-

-Yeah, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her, I was gonna kill 'em all-

-Yeah, Dean, but you didn't-Sam replied-And that's what matters-

-Yeah, because you're a pain in the ass- he was referring to Sam, not me. I think.

-Guess I might have to stick around and be a pain in the ass then-

-Thanks- he said and looked at me too, smiling

-Don't mention it-Sam said. I just kissed his cheek again.

-Can I chose the music?- I asked, giving him puppy eyes

-You know the rules Ella- he warned me. I pouted eyes wide open. I looked like the cat from Shrek.

-Okay, okay- he gave in- what you wanna hear?- I looked at Sam and winked.

-Bon Jovi!- I clapped my hands like a little girl, making Sam chuckle.

-C'mon!- Dean complained

-Pretty please?- I pouted again.

-Fine- he groaned.

-Yey!- I smiled, then got close to him- I love you- I told him, kissing him. He tried to fight a smile, but he couldn't.

-Yeah yeah- he said- if you loved me, you wouldn't make me listen to this- He pointed to the stereo.

-C'mon man, best Bon Jovi cd ever- Sam defended me

-You too?- Dean seemed shocked

-We're a clan- I told him serious

-Yeah, you are-

-Shut up and drive, blondy- I said, messing his hair.

-You're so gonna pay for it later Ella- he warned me

-Can't wait- I winked evilly at him. He shook his head in a "she's amazingly crazy" kinda way. Half fascinated, half amused.

We left town listening to one of Bon Jovi's classics, "Livin' on a prayer".

I started to sing along quickly, laughing as Dean rolled his eyes. But then I could hear him murmuring along too, and I chuckled. He was amazingly crazy. Or maybe just amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

-Look, man, no one ask you to come- Sam was saying to Dean, who was still complaining because we were going to Kansas to see Mary's gravestone. Since annoying Sam into not going didn't work for a while, he changed tactics.

-Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse instead?-he suggested, I rolled my eyes from the backseat-I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down-

-That's a good idea-Sam agreed, but I knew there was a "but" coming-You should. Just drop me off. I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you there tomorrow-

-Sam- I finale step in, I was tired already- last time you hitch a ride, you ended up with some demon chick on a bus station. There's no way we're letting you go alone- I looked at Dean, who nodded

-Fine- Sam gave up. Dean turned on the radio and Metallica music filled the car. We got to Kansas in record time.

-You drive like a maniac- I accused Dean was we got out.

-Yeah, like you don't like it- he replied, grabbing my waist making me walk with him

-I didn't say that, I was just stating a fact-I smiled at him, kissing his neck. I was kinda short compared to him. And even shorter compare to Sam. Who was now walking fast to Mary's grave.

-What's his hurry?- I asked Dean. He shrugged. I saw a bench and dragged him there.

-Hey, cheer up- I said taking his face in my hands. I sat on his lap and looked into his eyes. He didn't grin or anything, he just, stared.

-Dean, please- I begged-this is fucking depressing. Next time Sam wants some time off, we will let him go-

-No we're not- he answered, and he was right, I was bluffing.

-Fine, but, there's gotta be something I can do to distract you- I hinted at him. I started kissing him, first his jaw line, then his cheek, his cheekbones, till I got to his lips. Those very sensual, very, kissable lips. He let me do as I wish, but he wasn't into it, so I gave up.

-You wanna walk around?- I didn't know what else to suggest.

-Okay- I was kinda surprised he had agreed to that actually. But, whatever. We walked around the cemetery, my hand in his, not breaking the contact once.

The place was nice, well kept. Well, all but one grave. We came across this grave on the ground, with dead grass around it. The flowers were dead too. There was a tree next to it, which, guess what, was dead too. Dean and I looked at it. He must've been thinking same thing I was. Something strange happened there.

I got closer, letting go of his hand. The space around the grave was all dead, in a circle. I stood in the middle, and check, that, indeed, it was a perfect circle. Weird.

"Angela Mason" read the gravestone. Dean came after me then.

-I'm gonna talk to the groundskeeper, go look for Sam- he told me

-Okay- I walked to Sam and he was sat in front of his mom's grave. That must really hurt.

-Hey- I smiled at him softly, he looked at me

-Where's Dean?-

-Went to check something out- I replied-c'mon, let's go get him- I helped Sam up and wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. No one said anything. We didn't have too. I lost my mother too, and I didn't get to know her either. That was part of why we were so close, Sam and I. We carried the same weight on our shoulders. The fact that our mothers were dead because of us.

We found Dean saying good bye to the groundskeeper

-So?- I asked

-Angela Mason-her name I already knew-She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago-

-And?- Sam asked

-And? You saw her grave. Everything's dead around it in a perfect circle. You don't think that's a little weird?-

-Maybe the groundskeeper when a little agro with the pesticide-

-No. I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it-

-Unholy ground- I murmured, still hugging Sam.

-Unholy ground?- he asked skeptically

-Yeah, why? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground-

-A demonic presence- Dean said

-Or the girls spirit- I added

-Yeah, well, we'll check, c'mon- He took my hand and we walked to the car.

-Sam, don't strain yourself jumping to help- I said sarcastically. He glared at me and twisted his gesture

-It's just…stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?-

-So?-

-So, are you sure this is about a hunt and not about something else?- I got into the car

-What else would it be about?-Dean asked, getting in too. He might be imagining things, or he might not. So, whatever. Sam sighed at Dean.

-You know what? Just forget it-

-You can believe what you want, Sam. But I let you drag my ass out here, the least we can do is check this out-

-Guys- I called- stop. Dean, where are we goin'?-

-Local college, the girl's dad is a professor there-

-What does he tech?-

-Ancient Greek or somethin' like that-

-Okay- I trailed off, leaning against the seat. This was gonna be a long hunt. If there was one.

Dean drove to the college, and we found Dr. Mason's office. Sam knocked.

-Let me handle it- I murmured to them. They nodded.

-Hello?- an kinda old man asked

-Dr. Mason?- I asked, smiling sadly- Hi, I'm Ella- I stretched my hand for him to shake it- I Angela's friend. This are Sam- I gestured to my right- and Dean- I gestured to my left- We just wanted to give you our condolences, we don't wanna intrude-

-Not at all, please come in- he said, taking a step away from the door

-Thank you- I smiled again. We sat down, I sat with Sam to look through some of Angela's photos. Dean was looking at the library.

-She was beautiful- Sam commented

-Yes she was- Dr. Mason agreed, tears forming in his eyes. Dean had a book on his hand, he closed it with a thump

-This is an unusual book- he told Dr. Mason, showing us the book in question. It was weird alright. From my experience, it looked like symbology, because of the symbol in the front, or maybe myths, if he teaches ancient Greek culture it made sense.

-I teach ancient Greek here at the school-Dr. Mason answered, I was right. Dean put the book back -Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh…- the poor man was devastated

-That's gotta be hard…losing someone like that- Dean said, I glared-Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?- He was being an insensitive jerk.

-I do, as a matter of fact- Dr. Mason replied. I kept glaring, that wasn't playing fair. He looked at Sam like telling "told ya" but Sam ignored it

-That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason- he told the man-Especially with what you're going through-

-You know, I phoned her. The phone was ringing before I remembered that, uh…- it was wrong to mess with this man, he was suffering, I wanted to leave-Family is everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her-

-I'm so sorry- I sympathize, I really did. I patted his shoulder, smiling lightly. Dean was looking to the other side. Asshole.

-It's just, she was so young, ya know?- he looked at me like he was getting his point clear, I was young like her daughter-And to have her life thrown away like that…-

-I am very sorry Dr. Mason- I said before getting up- We're leavin', we don't want to bother you anymore-

He didn't answer. I patted his shoulder again and nodded my head for the guys to leave.

We found a motel nearby and checked in. Dena was looking through John's journal, Sam was washing his hands, and I was, sitting on the bed, watching them.

-I'm tellin' you, there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet. I mean, something turned that grave into unholy ground- He told Sam. He knew I was mad at him for disturbing that innocent man.

-Hey- Sam answered-There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. I mean, Angela died in a car crash; she was nice girl, that's not really vengeful spirit material. I mean, you heard her father-

-Well, maybe daddy didn't know everything about his little girl-

-You're being an ass to a dead girl- I snapped at him

-We should've never bothered that poor man- Sam agreed. Dean turned his back to me and Sam.

-Hey, don't walk away- I told him, grabbing his shoulder, making him turn. He looked at me

-So what do you want us to do, uh? We just bail? Get out before we found what's goin' on?- he asked me

-I think nothing is goin' on here- I didn't have time to answer, because Sam did it for me- This isn't about a job, this is something else?-

-Yeah?- he challenged- what's that?-

-This is about mom's grave-. Dean looked mad, like whenever he knew we can see right through him. He shook his head in false disbelief.

-This has nothin' to do with it- he denied

-Oh yeah? You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look…maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so that you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad-

Dean dropped the journal on the table and I saw the storm coming. Fuck that. He looked at Sam defiantly, in a "I'm gonna punch you if you keep pushing" kinda way. He didn't say anything. Sam sighed sadly

-You wanna take another swing? Go ahead. If it'll make you feel better-

-I don't need this crap- Dean replied and grabbed the car keys.

-Dean, where you're goin'?- I asked him

-I'm gonna go get a drink- he answered-alone- Ouch, that hurt. I said nothing, just, let him go.

I sighed loudly.

-What we're gonna do with him?- I asked Sam.

-I don't know- he replied, sitting down on the bed. I sat down next to him

-Damn him. If he would just, talk- I began- I would do anything to help him, I would, but he wouldn't take my help. He's a stubborn son of a bitch-Sam smiled at that.

I sighed again.

-I'm gonna go shower, prepare to deal with him later-

-Okay-.

It was the second time he did this. Dean. He left me before, for Gordon. Now, he was alone at least, but I didn't know what was worse. I wanted to help him, in any way, but, he just, kept, denying it.

I got dressed in my usual sleep wear and got to bed. I was tired. Sam was already asleep when I got out.

Half an hour later, I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Dean. Damn him. I waited for like, two hours. I was pacing like a maniac, next to the window, for him to get there. When I saw the Impala headlights I sighed. He got in, trying not to make noise.

-'Bout time you show up- I told him, mad

-What you're doin' up?- He took off his jacket and swung it on a chair.

-I was waitin' for you, what a stupid question-

-Why? I told you I was fine-

-You're not fine- I snapped- but I don't care, I was just worried, I couldn't sleep- I looked at him, straight into his green eyes.

-Sorry I took off like that- he said-I just, need some time-

-It's okay, c'mon- I took his hand-let's get to bed-Dean took off his clothes and got under the covers. I rested my head on his chest, feeling him close. That was what I needed to calm down. He kissed my hair and I drifted off, dead tired.

When I woke, it was early, I could tell. I saw Dean changing into new clothes.

-What you're doin'?- I asked, yawning.

-I'm gonna check Angela's apartment, go back to sleep-

-No, it's okay, I'll go with ya- I got up and got dressed super fast.

-I'm done, let's go- As we were walking outside I asked

-What about Sammy?-

-He doesn't trust me on this, so, let's let him sleep-

-Okay- I got into the Impala, sitting close to Dean on the front seat. When we parked outside Angela's place, I let out a groan. It was a community building, for college students. Well, we could pull that off, luckily.

Dean forced the lock and we entered. The living room was neat, some boxes, I believe they were Angela's stuff, were on the table. Dean walked around, looking to a picture of Angela. Another girl came out of her bedroom, screaming she was gonna call 911.

-I'm Angela's cousin!- Dean told her- I smirked at that, she didn't see me, because she was on the other side of the door-Yeah, her dad sent me over to pick up her stuff. My name's Alan…Alan Stanwick-

- Sure you are- I muttered, he glared warningly at me. The girl opened the door slowly

-She's my girlfriend Bella- again with the false names, ugh.

-Her dad didn't say that you were coming-

-Oh. Well, uh- Dean mumbled, looking for his keys in his pockets, he held them up for her to see-I mean, how else would I have a key to your place?-. She looked at them, apparently deciding we weren't psychos

-Okay, um, well, I'm Lindsey. Angela was my roommate- I softly cleared my throat, she looked at me, then followed my gaze to her not very covered body-Um, let me go change and, uh, I'll be right with you. You guys make yourself at home-

We sat down, waiting for her.

-Try to think other name other than Bella, I hate it-

-Sorry, it's, a moment thing, I improvised-

-Well, improvise better then-

-It isn't so far from reality- he replied

-I don't like it-

-You're being a baby-

-Eat me- I told him, he smirked

-Later- he said. I rolled my eyes. And then Lindsey came out, all dressed now.

-So…- Dean said-I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of the family got to see. Tell me, what was she like? I mean, wh-what was she really like?-

Lindsey started crying. I didn't get why, I mean, yes, she was hurt by her friend's death, but crying in front of strangers? No way.

-She was great- she answered, wiping her tears-just…great. I mean, she was so…-

Exaggerated? I thought, no wait, that's you. I didn't trust her, don't really know why.

-Great?- Dean completed, trying to hold back a smile

-Yeah…-

-Yeah- Dean repeated, she handed her another tissue-here you go- the girl took the tissue, I smiled because Dean looked really uncomfortable-you two must've been really close, uh?-

-We were- she answered, then shook her head-but it's not just her, it's Matt-

-Who?- I asked, speaking for the first time

-Angela's boyfriend-

-Yeah, Matt- he looked at me like saying "how could you forget great old Matt"-what about him?-

-He killed himself last night. He cut his own throat. I mean, who does that?- So she was suffering for this Matt guy. Mmmm, suspicious-He was taking Angela's death pretty hard. And I guess…I mean, he'd been messed up about it for days-

-How messed up?- I asked

-He kept saying that he saw her everywhere- Well, that was something.

-Well, I'm sure that that's normal- Dean said-I mean, with everything that he was going through- copycat; he just repeated what Sam had told Dr. Mason.

Lindsey shook her head again

-No, he said that he saw her. As in, an acid trip or something-

That was weird. Maybe we were dealing with something supernatural here.

-Were Angela and Matt a happy couple? I mean, was there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?- Dean asked. Probably vengeful spirit.

-What? No, of course not- I might not be a psychic, but she was too defensive-Why do you ask?- Yes, definitely defensive. Maybe over defensive.

-Just asking- Dean answered, shrugging.

-Allan- I called, he looked at me-we should get goin'-

-Yeah, right- he turned to Lindsey-Angela's stuff would be…?-

-Oh, um, it's in her room, but I haven't packed it yet-

-No problem, we can get it later, but, um, do you mind if I take a few minutes?-

-Sure, come on. I'll show you where it is- She took Dean to Angela's room, I stayed in the living room. She came back quickly and sat in front of me

-So, he seems nice- she said

-Yeah- I smiled-like Matt- I hinted, she swallowed hard, gotcha!

-Were you close to Matt too?-

-Yeah- she murmured-I mean, we went to school together, and lately we've benn closer, because of all that happened-

-He studied here?-

-Yes, he lived just two blocks over. On Washington Street. He lived by himself, which is probably why no one stopped him from…-

-Yeah, probably-. In that moment, Dean came out from Angela's room. I got up

-It was good to meet you- I said, smiling

-You too-

We said good bye and left.

-You wanna go eat somethin'?- Dean asked me

-I'd like to go check this guy's house. Lindsey said it's just two block from here, on Washington street-

-You know where that is?-

-No idea-

-Okay, we'll ask- we got into the car-here- Dean handed me a pink little book

-You stole her journal? What kind of freak are you?- I teased. Dean glared, but didn't answer. We drove past a house with yellow tape on the front.

-Must be it- I said,

-Yeah, c'mon- He took my hand and we walked into the house. We found the room where Matt had been killed, it was stained in blood.

-He couldn't have done that himself- I told Dean

-Yeah, check this out- he pointed to a dead plant n a table

-Interesting-

-Now you believe me?-He asked sarcastically

-I never said I didn't- I defended- I just wanted to know if you were okay-

-Yeah-

We checked the place, but, besides that, there wasn't much to see.

We stopped by a diner to have breakfast, then went back to the motel.

When we got in, Sam was watching a freakin' porno movie.

-You're a nerd- I told him, teasing- Get your own girls, don't watch it!- I punched his arm lightly.

-Awkward- Dean murmured.

-Where the hell were you?- Sam asked, ignoring the whole situation.

-We were workin' imaginary case- Dean replied

-And?-

-Well, you were right, I didn't find much-He threw his jacket on the bed, Sam nodded in a "I told ya so, but, I forgive ya" kinda way. I felt like, hitting him-Yeah, except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Ah, let's see, what else did we find Ella?-

-He saw Angela everywhere before he died- I added. I might have been on Sam's side, but not anymore.

-But, ya know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings-Dean said sarcastically

-Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here- Sam admitted

-Maybe?- I snapped-you're one stubborn porn-watcher jackass-

-Sam- Dean took over the conversation then- I know how to do my job, despite what you might think. I mean, I did it just fine by myself while you were in college-

That gotta hurt, he was hitting below the belt.

-We should check out the guys house or apartment or whatever- Sam said, looking down

-Already did- I said-we found dead plants, dead goldfish, dead boyfriend, the whole package-

-I've been reading her diary and…-

-You stole a dead girl's diary?- Sam interrupted

-Shut up- I snapped-She seems too nice, actually. And her roommate didn't seem too honest either-

-So, what now?- Sam asked

-Now we find more about her, talk to her friends, blah blah blah- I said

-You got any names?-

-You kiddin' me?- Dean smirked-We have her best friend in the whole wide world-

-Best friend who wanted to jump her- I added

-How you know?- I threw him the diary, without touching it

-The way she writes about him, the things he did for her. He definitely loved her. Was in love with her-

-You got an address?-

-Nope- I answered-but, he's a T.A. at college, so maybe he lives here. You mind checkin'?

-Sure- He took his lap top and got to work. I went to sit with Dean on a chair.

-Hi- I smiled

-Hi- he replied. I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him, slowly and building. After a while of that I grew bored and started nipping at his lip, biting softly. He kinda moaned, and I giggled.

-Mmm, guys?- Sam asked, I glared annoyed

-What?-

-I found the T.A's address- he said-guess whose T.A. he is?-

-Whose?-

-Dr Mason, Angela's father-

-Well, that's interesting, let's go- Dean jumped of the chair, grabbing me so I wouldn't fall. He kissed me and swatted my ass

-Chop chop Ella, c'mon- he hurried me

-Bite me- I replied, smiling

-Don't tempt me-

-Guys, please- Sam said

-Shut it- I smirked

We got to the car and left to Neil's, that was Angela's friend name, place. We were supposed to be grief counselors. I knocked the door. A girl would have a better response than one of them.

-Hello- I said, smiling brightly-we're from the psychology department, we're here as grief counselors-

-I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors- Neil said, confused. He was an average looking guy, very, college-ish.

-Oh yeah. You talk, we listen. Maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever helps jumpstart the healing- Dean answered. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I was ten times smoother than him.

-Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks- he tried to close the door but Sam stopped him

-Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison- he said

-Yeah, I did- he nodded

-We just wanna make sure you're okay-

-Grief can make people do crazy things- I added. He turned a little defensive-offensive then

-Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself, it wasn't 'cause of grief-

-No?- Dean asked- then what?-

-It was guilt- he said-Angela's death was Matt's fault, and he knew it-

-How was Matt responsible?-

-She really loved that guy. But the night of the accident, she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car-Neil explained

I'd bet my whole collection of Bon Jovi cds that the girl was Lindsey, Angela's roommate.

-Uh, look, I've gotta get ready for work. So, thanks for the concern, but seriously, I'll be okay- he got in, avoiding us.

We walked to the car

-Well, that vengeful spirit theory is starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and all that- Dean said

-So, if Angela killed Matt, she had her vengeance, shouldn't it be over?- I asked

-I don't know, but there's one way to be sure-

-What?-

-Burn the bones-

-Are you nuts? That's perturbing in a level I can't even explain- I told Dean-she died last week, there will be a rotting corpse in that coffin, no pretty image, let me tell ya-

-We'll we've gotta stop her somehow-Dean replied- And unless you know how…- he trailed off suggestively.

-I…-I narrowed me eyes at him-Fine, but I'm not gonna dig-

-Okay- he chuckled once-Alright, so Sam and I- he looked at me-dig her up and torch her-

So we waited till night, have something for dinner quickly and took off to the cemetery. It was all very horror movie scenario. I wasn't a coward; I just thought that bothering the dead would bring consequences.

-This isn't your first body Ella- Dean teased me

-I don't like to burn people's corpses Dean-

-Hey, I don't like either, but we've gotta do it anyway-

-You've got to do it, I'm just gonna stand far away and wait-

-Chicken- he muttered. I pick a rock and threw it at him, moving it with telekinesis, of course.

-That's not fair- he complained, grabbing his head in pain.

-Yeah, well- I walked away from him, to Angela's grave. Sam was already there, he even put the flashlights around the tomb.

-Pretty organized Sammy- I said-want me to hold it for ya?-

-Nah, it's okay, I've got it-

-Alright, just let me know-

-Since when you're all buddies with him?-

-He's my best friend- I said, hugging Sam and kissing his cheek childish. Dean rolled his eyes.

He threw a shovel at Sam and said

-Move your ass Sammy, we don't have all night-

I laughed, and sat down on the ground, far from the unholy part. After about an hour of Sam and Dean digging and I teasing Dean nonstop, they got to the coffin. But, oh, oh, it was empty. Sam was panting for air, exhausted from the activity I guess.

-What the…?- I asked, getting up

-They buried the body four days ago- Dean said-So, uh, where'd it go?-

I looked closer, and took the flashlight from his hand, making it levitate where I wanted it

-Show off- he murmured

-Hey, what's that?- I pointed at some weird symbols in a little part of the coffin's fabric cover.

-I've seen those symbols before- Dean said, taking a better look. And just like that, he took off, leaving us there, standing.

-Damn it!- I hissed and gestured Sam to go. I made our things floated next to me. If someone saw it, probably would think he or she was too drunk, or too high.

Dean was already on the car when we got there.

-What the heel was that?- I asked, putting the things in the back seat with me.

-Don't do that on public, someone might see you- he told me

-Don't change the subject, what was that?-

-I saw those kind of symbols in Dr. Mason's office, in that book he said was his-

-So? You think it's him who's doin', what?-

-I don't know, but I'm gonna find out-he pushed the accelerator and drove down town, that was still totally asleep.

-Dean, it's late, we can't wake him up like this, tomorrow morning we'll go pay him a visit- I said, trying to be nice-now, head back to the motel, I wanna shower, I feel dirty-

He smirked at me, Sam rolled his eyes

-Shut up!- I told them both, even though they didn't actually say anything. Dean parked in the motel parking lot and we got out. The night breeze felt good against my skin. I stood there, against the car for a minute, enjoying the feeling. I think I heard Sam walking to the room, I didn't care. Suddenly, someone pushed me, putting me between the car and him.

-Dean- I murmured as I opened my eyes. He was just too close to me. All I could see right then was his eyes, shining green in the night like a cat's. He kissed me, hard, deep. I moaned and grabbed his hair, pulling at it a little. He kissed my neck, I leaned my head against the Impala's window.

-You mind if I join you on that shower?- he asked, not a hint of tease in his voice.

-Thought you'll never ask- I answered, making him chuckled.

We took the shower together, and well, you can imagine how that ended. The problem was, Sam was in the room, so, we couldn't do what we wanted.

-Next time, we're takin' two rooms- I said as I was getting dressed for bed, Dean nodded

-Oh, yeah- he agreed. When we got out, Sam was already asleep.

-Aw…- I cooed-he looks so cute when he's sleepin'-. Dean laughed. He sat down on the bed and reached a hand to take mine

-Come here- he said, smiling. And, how could I resist that? I went, gladly. He kissed me for a long time, and then put me under the covers, cuddling next to me.

-This is how we should go to sleep everyday- I whispered to him

-Yes, agreed- he started kissing my neck softly, and then he nibbled my skin. I moaned.

-Don't tempt me- I repeated his words from earlier.

-Oh, but I want to- he replied. I giggled.

-Go to sleep Dean- I turned around to look at him and kissed him on the lips, for a long while actually. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and I felt his tongue massaging my own.

-That's enough- I said, pulling away

-You're a tease- he groaned

-I'd love to fulfill the destiny, but, you're brother is in the other bed-

-Next time, we're really takin' two rooms- I smiled and kissed him, making myself comfortable on his chest. He wrapped and arm around me and kissed my hair softly

-Night Ella- he whispered

-Night Dean-

-Hey- I heard someone call- wake up Ella-

-Mmm?- I murmured, opening my eyes. It was Dean who was shaking me-What?-

-We've gotta go- he stood up from the bed and threw me my bag of clothes.

-Why? What happened?- I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up a little bit

-We went to the library- he told me- those symbols? They're used for necromancy rituals-. That woke me up pretty fast

-Like in summon the dead?- I asked, sitting in the bed, taking a shirt off my bag and putting it on, next were my jeans.

-Yeah, like in summon the dead-

-Okay pass my shoes, would ya?- He did and I jumped from the bed, ready.

-C'mon- I got outside; Sam was already in the car.

-That was fast- he said, surprised

-Hello to you too, sunshine- I replied, smiling a little

-Oh, yeah, hi-

-Hi- Dean drove off to Dr. Mason's house. He looked pissed

-So you think he's doin' it?- I asked him

-Yeah, I do-

-Okay- I felt his anger, and I didn't like it-just take it easy, please. You can't go around accusing people of performing necromancy just like that-

-Yeah, sure-I knew he hadn't listened to me. Whatever.

We got to Dr Mason's house; it was nice, old Victorian type. Dean knocked on the door hard.

-Dean- I hissed warningly. He ignored me and did it again. I looked at Sam, who shrugged.

Dr. Mason came out, in a sleeping robe. It made sense, since it was 9 in the morning.

-You're Angie's friends, right?- he asked

-Yeah, we were just…-

-We need to talk- Dean said, curtly.

-Come in- the man actually let us in. In that moment, I knew that whoever was messing with dead bodies, it wasn't him. If only Dean would see that too.

-You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me. What are these?- he handed him a piece of paper with the symbols from the coffin drawn in it. Dr Mason looked at it, confused

-I don't understand- he said, looking at us-You said this had something to do with Angie- I wanted to clarified that we hadn't but, whatever.

-It does, please, humor me- Dean smiled kinda sarcastically.

-They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual-he explained

-Used for necromancy, right?-Dean pushed, getting to the point.

-That's right- Dr Mason answered, looking confused. If he was the one behind this, he wouldn't let us in, or tell us all this. I started to feel guilty about tormenting this man. Dean wasn't on the same page I was

-Uh-huh. See, before we came over here, I stopped by the library and did a little homework myself. Apparently, they used rituals like this for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action-

If I was Dr Mason, I'd be freaked already, and would have probably called the police. I looked around; see if something didn't fit in, just in case. It was all very average looking, sofá, TV, bookcase, your average living-room set

-Yeah. I mean, according to the legends-Dr. Mason said-Now, what's all this about?-

-I think you know- he took the paper away from him

-Dean- I got closer to him, to stop him if I had to, Sam was on his other side

-Look, I get it, okay? There are people who I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?-

-Dean!- Sam and I said in unison, this was getting out of control. Dean ignored us

-What you're talkin' about? - Dr Mason asked him.

-What's dead should stay dead- he hissed, angrily. So, this wasn't about Angela anymore

-What?- Dr Mason was shocked

-Dean, stop!- I grabbed his hand but he shook my off

-What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Sematary?-

-You're insane- the man told Dean. And, he might be right. He walked past us, Dean turned and followed him with his gaze. He had that look on his face, that defiant look that rarely was good for anything.

-Where is she?- he asked. Dr Mason took the phone and was dialing some number. Probably 911.

-Get out of my house- he told us firmly. Dean walked to him and grabbed the phone kinda violently.

-I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?- he yelled.

-Dean- I grabbed his arm again, and again, he shook me off- Dean, look- I made him turned kinda unnaturally-See, beautiful, living plants-

He looked at them, and then he pushed me away

-We're leaving- Sam apologized-we're sorry-

-I'm calling the police- Dr Mason warned

-Not necessary- I said- really we're leaving, please forgive us-

And then I ran after Dean.

-What the hell is the matter with you?- I asked him as we went to the car

-Let it go- he told me

-The hell I will!- I finally had had enough, I turned him, not touching him. I knew he hated that, so, good-You're gonna listen to me, okay?-

-Let me go- he hissed

-Careful who you're talkin' to here, Darlin' because I'm not Sammy, you won't ignore me- I threaten. If he wanted to play nasty, we would play nasty.

-That man's innocent- I said, I heard Sam coming behind me-he didn't deserve it-

-So, she's not here, maybe he's hiding her somewhere else- he was just plain blind, and, stubborn. No, he was beyond that now

-Stop it!- Sam interfered- That's enough!-

-Sam, I know what I'm doin'- I let him go, and he glared at me

-No, you don't! At all- Dean just smiled sarcastically at that

-You're scarin' the crap out of me- Sam said

-You're being overly dramatic Sam- Now we were moving. Towards the Impala, so Sam and Dean were almost running, I was keeping up pretty good.

-Ya know, you're lucky this turned out to be a real case, 'cause if it wasn't, you would've just found somethin' else to kill- At that, Dean stopped-I mean, you've on edge, you're erratic. Except for when you're hunting, 'cause then you're downright scary. You're tail-spinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you-

-I can take care of myself, thank you- he spat at us, and then kept walking

-Bullshit!- I told him-You can't! And you're the only one who thinks he has to. You don't have to handle this on your own Dean- I said

-Shut up- he snapped at me, which only made me angrier

-It's killin' you- I soften my voice- Please-

-Dean- Sam caught his attention-we already lost Dad, we lost mom, I lost Jessica, Ella lost her entire family, and we don't wanna lose you too-

I nodded in agreement, eyes filling with tears. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He didn't know what to say.

-We better get out of her before the cops come- I glared at him, so did Sam-I heard you, okay? I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry, but right now we've got a freakin' zombie running around and we need to figure out how to kill it- Sam made a strange sound that sounded like a laugh- Right?- Dean pushed

-Our lives are weird, man- Sam said, looking at me-

-Tell me about it- I sighed

-C'mon- Dean called, walking to the Impala.

-Damn him- I murmured, Sam got it though, and looked sympathetic.

We went back to the motel. Sam and I were doing some research on our laptops.

-We can't just waste her with a headshot?- Dean was pacing around the room, making me wanna hit him

-Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks- Sam replied

-You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em?-

-No!- I interrupted- there's too fuckin' much!-I sighed, putting my laptop away.

-I mean, there are a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them. Some say setting them on fire,, one said feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. Who knows what's real and what's myth?- Sam took his sweet time to explain. I was getting to that bitchy state I hated. It was Dean's fault, for making me worry about him

-Is there anything they all have in common?- Dean asked, sitting down on a chair. Sam sat too. I stayed where I was.

-No, but a few said silver might work-

-Silver's a start- Dean said-Now, we've just gotta figure out who brought her back-

-Neil- I said, matter of factly

-Neil?- Sam looked confused-How'd you come up with that?-

I sighed

-The guy was so fuckin' desperate to get her he brought her back from the dead. He's the only one besides the doctor who has access to the books-

-Good enough for me, c'mon- Dean took the keys from the Impala and we left.

We got to Neil's house, and we had to force the lock because nobody answered.

-Neil!- Dean called once we were inside-We're the grief counselors, we've come to hug!- I laughed, shaking my head. There was nobody there. I didn't feel anything strange either.

Dean took out his gun and I smiled at him

-You're paranoid- I told him

-Hey, it's a zombie walking around somewhere, I'm not takin' any chances-

-_Pet Sematary _traumatized you-

-No- he denied, but he was a little uncomfortable

-Hey, I was with you that day, you were scared shitless-

-Shut up Ella, and start lookin' for dead walkin' chicks-

-Fine- I agreed. We looked around, and found nothing. A couple of dead plants in the living room, but not much else. We went to the kitchen.

-Is he really so desperate to get laid that he brought a girl's zombie back to life?- I asked sarcastically. Sam looked at me like I've lost it

-You shouldn't be mockin' him Ella- he censured me, I snorted

-C'mon! The guy's an idiot, you shouldn't play with dead things, you might get hurt-

-You have a very dark humor-

-Yeah, so, now you notice?-

-Guys- Dean called from somewhere behind me. I turned and saw him in front of a door.

-I bet here's where he keeps his porn- And Sam was scolding me, ha. Sam walked to him and I followed. I opened the door, to keep a prudent distance from a possible zombie.

There were stairs that led to a basement.

-Nice way to treat your lady- I commented. We went down, and I didn't like it. Everything was dark, I could easily trip and fall into my gorgeous face. Or into Dean.

There was a bed in the basement; it looked like it was used recently.

-It sure looks like a zombie pen to me- Dean said

-Yeah, an empty one- Sam added-You think Angela's going after somebody?- Dean walked to a kind of weird window that was there. It was broken, like someone used it to get out. He turned to Sam

-No. I think she went out to rent Beaches- he replied. I laughed

-It's not funny- Sam scolded again-she might kill someone, we've gotta fine her-

-Yeah- Dean agreed, he wiped sweat of his front head and said-All right, she, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?-

-Yeah- Sam and I answered

-Well, it takes two to, ya know, have hardcore sex-

-You should know- I teased, he smirked. Sam looked kinda, grossed out-Don't strain yourself, Sammy- I patted his head condescently- It's the roommate-

-How you know?-

-She's way too hurt 'cause of Matt's death. But Angela's? Not so much-

-Okay, so, we've gotta get there soon, she already has a few heads up-

-Yeah, let's go-

We got into the Impala and Dean sped off, breaking a lot of traffic laws I'm sure. But, we got there in record time. I heard screams, girl's screams.

-She's already here- I told them. We packed our guns with silver bullets and kicked the door open.

Lindsey and zombie Angela were in the kitchen, on the floor, Angela was holding a scissor and I'm pretty damn sure she was gonna cut her ex friend's throat. But because we're awesome at what we do, Dean shot her just in time. It didn't seem to bother her much, but it did stop her. She turned around and face us. She looked kinda pale. Well, of course she did, she was a freakin' zombie.

Too fast, she turned and got out the window that was broken, by the way. Dean and I followed, Sam stayed back with Lindsey. After running a few meters I stopped.

-Let's get back, we're not gonna catch her- I told Dean. He nodded and we got back.

-What happened?- Sam asked, still holding Lindsey

-Dude, that dead girl can run- Dean commented- I say we go have a little chat with Neil.

-Yeah, let's go see the zombie lover-I agreed. Lindsey looked scared at my words. I rolled my eyes. She was almost killed by her dead friend and she was scared at me? Cheating bitch and kinda stupid too, nice package. I was judging, I knew it, but cheating wasn't cool in my vocabulary, I mean, if you love someone, why would you cheat?

Anyway, we got in the car again and drove to Neil, again.

-So, the silver bullets did somethin', right?- Sam was asking, looking through John's journal I think.

-Yeas, but not enough- Dean answered-what else you've got-

-Mmm, let's see- Sam looked a little more at the journal and said

-Besides silver, we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire-staking lore came from-

-Their grave beds? Seriously?- Dean asked- How the hell we're gonna get Angela back to the cemetery?-

-First we find her, then we see- I replied.

Back in Neil's we found the guy sitting in the living room. We just, got in, without asking anything.

-What are you guys doin' here?- he asked, confused. Dean walked towards him and said

-"I've heard of some people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you? You take the cake- I smiled widely. That was why we were together; we were pretty alike in some ways.

-Who are you?- He asked, that sounded so cliché.

-You might wanna ask Angela that question- I answered

-What?-

-We know what you did- Sam said, another horror movie cliché-The ritual, everything-

-You're crazy- Neil told us lightly. He seemed to be denying the fact. Well, we couldn't have that; we had a zombie to find.

-Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy? When someone's gone, they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff- Dean spoke to him directly, leaning close to him, in a menacing kinda was

-Angela killed Matt- I told Neil-She tried to kill Lindsey-

-I don't know what you're talkin' about- I felt like punching the guy on his fucking face. He was being an idiot, and a very useless necrophiliac. Dean walked around the desk and grabbed Neil by his collar, getting him out of the cahir to face level

-No more crap, Neil. This blood is on your hands. Now, we can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is- Neil didn't answer- Tell us!-

-My house- he said afraid- she's at my house- Dean let him go.

-Dean- I called, he looked at me and then followed my gaze to another table with dead plants on it

-Your sure about that?- he asked, in a "Stop the crap" kinda tone. Neil nodded. Dean's eyes were fixed in something behind Sam and me. I didn't wanna turn and gave him away. He walked away from Neil and started talking

-Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've gotta perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did- he said. He was improvising, setting a trap. He looked at me and Sam-We're gonna need some black roots some scarweed, some candles. It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours-

-I think you should come with us- I told Neil, getting close to him

-She's serious Neil, leave with us, right now- Dean came next to me and intimidated Neil some more.

-No- Neil shook his head in denial-no-

-Listen to me- I said, seriously-Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. And don't make her mad- he looked confused, I turned and walked to the guys

-Let's go, we've got a zombie to bury- We left Neil alone, or not so alone, because I was pretty sure Angela was there.

-He totally bought it- I said, once in the car

-Yeah, but that's not important- Dean replied-what matters is that Angela buys it-

-True- I nodded- So? What now?-

-Now we go to the cemetery, set things up and wait for her-

-Okay-

So now, we were at the cemetery, near her grave. We needed space to get her back to her coffin and keep her there.

-You really think this is gonna work?- Sam asked as we were lighting white candles.

-No, not really- Dean admitted-But it was the only thing I could come up with to get her to the cemetery-

-You did good- I smiled at him- she'll come. A crazy zombie doesn't want things in her way-. And as on cue, we heard noises near us. We all looked around.

Slowly, we got up, guns in hand. I was ready to throw her face first into the damn coffin, but first I needed to actually see her. Dean went to the right, Sam to the left, and I to the middle. I walked trying not to make any noise.

I heard a click of a gun at my left and looked at Sam. Angela was there

-Wait!- she pleaded- It's still me, I didn't ask to be brought back, but I'm still a person-. Sam was quiet, maybe considering what she said. And then, he shot her. I almost jump from the sound. He shot her right in the middle of her front head, but it only pissed her off. Sam started running and so did she.

She chased him for a few feet, and then she tackled him, making him lose his balance. She got on top of him and then, when she was about to break his neck I threw her away.

-You leave him alone, bitch- I hissed, she was already standing. I kept moving her, but she was being hard. Inch by inch I got her into her coffin. Dean came then and staked her in the heart with a silver stake. Very Van Helsing of him.

Things were silent after that.

-What's dead should stay dead- Dean said, to nobody specifically. He got out of the grave and walked to Sam and I.

-You okay?- he asked. Something was off about him

-Yeah- Sam answered- thanks- he said to me, smiling

-Anytime Sammy- I looked at Dean, who avoided my gaze. Yeah, something was wrong with him.

-C'mon- he said-we've gotta cover the grave again-

-Okay- Sam agreed.

They worked till morning, I was standing there, watching.

-Rest in peace- Sam said after they were done

-Yeah, for good this time, okay?- Dean commented. I walked to him and took his hand, not saying anything. Sam got the shovels and we began to leave.

-You know the whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp- he told Dean

-Thanks-

-But did you had to use me as bait?-I laughed at him.

-I figured you were more her type- Dean smirked-She had pretty crappy taste in guys-

-I think she broke my hand- Sam said, rubbing his wrist

-Dude, you're too fragile- I mocked him, but smiled- I'll get a look at it later-

We were almost to the car when Dean stopped and turned around. I followed his gaze. There was Mary's grave.

-We can stay for a while- Sam suggested. I knew Dean wasn't gonna agree with that.

-No- he answered simply and, sadly too. He let go of my hand and walked to the Impala. I sighed and followed. So did Sam. Dean opened the trunk and we got everything inside. Then we got in.

Dean didn't talk. He just drove, and looked straight ahead. Even the radio was off. When we were a few miles outside town, he pulled over. I looked at Sam confused. He was watching Dean. Dean got out and leaned against the hood of the car. Sam and I followed. I walked next to him and just stood there. Sam was a little farther, next to the door.

-Dean, what is it?- he asked. Dean kept looking ahead.

-I'm sorry- he said

-For what?-

-The way I've been acting-Sam walked over to him and leaned against the car too.

-For dad- he suddenly said, I looked at him. He seemed hurt, tears shining in his green eyes- I mean he was your dad too- he said to Sam-It's my fault he's gone-

-What are you talkin' about?- I let Sam do the speaking part, I'd wait till they finish this chat, it was important. Lucky for me, they didn't seem to be bother by me presence. That was good, I didn't like to feel like an outsider.

-It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I mean at the hospital, the full recovery, it was a miracle- he looked at Sam- and now dad's dead and the Colt is gone-

-Dean- I murmured at the same time that Sam

-I don't know how he did it, I don't know if the demon helped. All I know is that dad's dead, and it's because of me-

-No, we don't know that- I told him, grabbing his face in my hands, making him look at me

-I shouldn't come back- he murmured-it wasn't natural. I was dead, and I should've stay dead-

-No!- I said firmly- never say that again-

-You wanted to know how I was feelin'?- he asked- well, that's it- he turned to Sam then-Now, tell me. What can you possibly say to make that alright?- Tears were falling from his eyes. I felt like crying too. His pain was my pain, always had been, since we were kids.

Sam didn't answer. And I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged Dean, and kissed his tears away. He looked at me like I was crazy, trying to make him feel better. Truth was, I'd do anything for him. And, even if John had done something to bring him back, I didn't regret it. I was happy Dean was here, with me. I couldn't lose another person I loved, I just couldn't.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. At first, he didn't respond, but then I felt his arms around me, squeezing me tight to him too. I buried my face into his chest and began crying softly. If I could just tell him how much I needed him. I f he could just understand that I couldn't live without him.

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us said anything.

-I love you- I murmured to him, I didn't even know if he heard me. But apparently he did, because he squeezed me harder then, making me cry harder too. This was far from fine, but there we were, on a side of the road, in a beautiful but somehow sad place. Because the view was gorgeous, but it only made me sadder, it was such a contradiction to my life.

I pulled away, and looked into his eyes. I could see the reflex of mine there, shadowed by pain, and loss. I ignored it.

-Listen to me- I said in a whisper-you can't keep this up. I need you, okay? I can't feel bad because you're back, because you're the only thing I have left- I didn't mean to exclude Sam from my life, but my relationship with Dean was different- If after everything that happened I couldn't have you next to me, knowing you were just there, I'd gone mad, maybe never even recover like I did-

I let things set in him and looked at Sam

-You know I love you like a brother- I told him, he nodded- But it's not the same- I was referring to Dean and I, and I think he got it, because he smiled lightly and nodded. I went back to Dean.

-Dean- I forced him to look at me- I love you, and really, I need you. Please, just, don't give up, okay? I need you, please- I kept repeating. I couldn't stop myself- I need you!- I broke down, my hands at his chest. He grabbed my head and pulled me closer to him. He whispered in my ear

-I need you too- I breathe, trying to calm down- and I love you-

I wiped my tears and pulled away, looking to Sam.

-You mind drivin'?- I asked him

-No- he replied

-Good- I tried to smile but failed-you and me- I said to Dean- we're ridin' in the backseat. You're not leaving me for a second, okay?- He nodded.

-Good, Sam, let's get in the car- We did. And Dean stayed with me, like I told him.

Sam put on some music. I didn't know what it was, but it was low, and soft. It helped me relax a little. Dean sat down behind the driver's seat and I curled up next to him, legs over his.

He started caressing my hair softly, soothingly. I smiled in contentment and closed my eyes, feeling his heartbeat behind my head. I kissed his chest, then his neck. He kissed my hair and I fell asleep, grabbing him tightly against me. I felt sure that way, I needed him near me.


	14. Chapter 14

-Sam, c'mon!- I yelled from outside a gas station bathroom. He didn't answer.

-Dean!- I called, he walked to me- He's been there for a while, why don't you go check on him?-

-Okay- he agreed walked inside. After about a minute they came out, looking, tensed, and, freaked.

-What?- I asked. Nobody answered. They got in the car and I had to run to catch up. Dean was in the driver's seat again, Sam looked focused on, something.

-What the hell happened?- I asked again, getting angry. Dean pushed the accelerator and we took off.

-I had a vision- Sam replied

-Oh…- That was what this was about- what you saw?-

-A man shooting another, and then himself. This is gonna happen-

-Whoa, whoa, okay. Why don't we just chill out and think about it?-

-What's there to think about Dean?-

-"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea- that didn't make sense.

-Dean, this is gonna happen. And it might have something to do with the demon, my visions always do-

-He's right- I defended

-That's my point- Dean replied-there's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?-

-So I'm a freak now?- Sam looked kinda offended, but most of all, he looked like he already knew that.

-You've always been a freak- Dean joked, patting Sam's knee. Sam seemed unconvinced.

-So we're goin' to the Roadhouse then?- I asked

-Yeah- Sam answered, Dean just sighed. I sighed too. In my opinion, Sam was right; we had to find out what this was about. If it was about the demon, or more people like us, then we had to know. We had to figure what the demon meant by the plans he had for children like us. It still freaked me out to think about it.

Sam moved his hand to grab something and stiffen. His wrist was bandaged, it was twisted.

-What you need?- I asked.

-A pencil and paper, I'm gonna draw the sign I saw on the vision-

-Okay- I looked for it in my bag, I had many of those, being an artist and all- Here- I handed him the paper and pencil and he got to work. I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes. Then my cell phone rang.

-Hello?- I said, surprised.

-Darlin', it's been a while- a voice said, I sat up quickly.

-Penny?- I asked, totally shocked now. Dean looked my way but I ignored him

-Who else?- Penny replied, laughing.

-God, it's so good to hear you. You're alright, aren't you? You're not callin' to tell me Soph's dead or something?- She laughed again

-No! Hell no!- I let out a breath in relieve- No, Soph's great, she's gonna get married-

-What?- I screamed, making the guys jump.

-Jeez, relax!- she laughed again- She's getting marry this January-

-Seriously? With who?-

-A guy she met after you left-

-What's his name?-

-Eric LeMarc, he goes to school here too, or, went, anyway-

-Right, you're already graduated, aren't you?-

-Yeah- she seemed sad-we missed you sis-

-God, I miss you too. I can't believe I didn't know all this. I emailed Sophie a while ago, 'cause thing's been kinda hard around here, but she never told me-

-I know, she didn't want to-

-Why not?-

-She said you were busy, she didn't wanna intrude or anythin'-

-She's nuts- I laughed-I don't mind. I guess, things had been really crazy lately, but I wanna be there for her-

-I told her that, she wouldn't listen. So, I decided to call you instead-

-Good choice. When is it exactly?-

-I'll email you the invitation; you can print it and use it-

-Oh, great, thanks Penny-

-No problem- she was quiet for a minute-so, what you've been up to?-

-Nothin' interesting- I answered, Dean looked at me again- I've got a few news, not good-

-What happened?-

-Damon died-

-What?- she was shocked-How? When?-

-A few weeks ago, that's why I've been occupied; it took me a while to get over it-

-Yeah, I bet- she seemed sad-Poor you! I mean, first your dad, then Damon? Wow, it's like too much if you ask me-

-Yes, it is- I sighed-but I've gotta cope, don't have a choice-

-Why didn't you call me?-

-I, didn't wanna bother you with my drama. I wasn't alone either, don't worry-

-The guy I saw last time is with ya?- she asked shyly.

-Yeah, he is- I smiled-his name's Dean, by the way-

-Yeah- she chuckled-sorry- We were entering town right then, so I had to hang up.

-Pen?- I called- I gotta go. But email me that invitation and I'll be there, save my bridesmaid dress- She laughed

-Yeah, will do-

-Okay then, I really gotta go. I love ya, thank you for callin' really-

-Don't mention it. Love ya too sis. And sorry about Damon-

-Thanks. See ya later Pen-

-See ya Ella-. And I hung up.

-Who was that?- Dean asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror, Sam paid attention too, also wondering I guess.

-That was Penny, one of my roommates, remember?-

-The brunette or the semi-blond one?-

-The semi-blond one- I chuckled at his phrase.

-So, what's up?-

-Sophie's getting' married this January-

-Really? How old is she?-

-23, like me- I answered

-Isn't she a little young?-

-Dean- I warned-there's no such thing as being too young-

-Okay, okay, fine. Anyway, you're plannin' to go, right?- I smiled at the question and got closer to him, head next to his head

-You're gonna look hot in a tux- I teased

-So, you're plannin' on bring me, too?- He smirked-You sure you don't wanna take Sam? He's better at the whole meetin' people thing-

-Shut up- I laughed-I'm takin' you, end of the story-

-Okay, if you say so-

-how long to the Roadhouse?- I asked

-10 minutes tops-

-Yeah, I bet, with your drivin' it doesn't surprise me-. I leaned back against my seat and thought about everything Penny had told me. Wow, Soph's gonna get marry. That's just big. I tried to imagine myself as a bride, but failed. Anyway, I wasn't the marry type, and neither was Dean.

We got to the Roadhouse in exactly 9 minutes. I got out of the car. It was cold outside. I shivered, walking in.

-Here- Dean said handing me his jacket

-Thanks- I smiled at him and kissed him. The place was crowded, not like last time. Jo was the first one to meet us.

-You can't stay away, can ya'- she said, looking at Dean

-Yeah, looks like it- I answered, earning his attention- Hi Jo-

-Hi Ella-

-Where's Ash?- Sam asked, in a hurry

-In his back room- she looked as Sam left- I'm fine, thanks-

-Sorry- Dean said-He's…we're kind of on a timetable-

-We are too, so- I took Dean's hand and left.

Sam was already knocking on Ash door. Or, Dr. Badass' door. I laughed at that.

-Hey, Dr. Badass!- I called. Ash opened the door a little, enough to see he wasn't wearing clothes. And I mean none, not even a tiny piece.

I laughed again and looked away from him

-Sam, Dean- he greeted-and Ella- he smiled-hi sweetheart-

-Hi Ash-

-Ash, we need your help-Sam told him

-Okay, then I need my pants-

-Yeah you do- I answered. He smirked but closed the door. We went to the bar and took a seat by a table that was far away from the others customers.

-Ella!- Ellen called, hugging me

-Hi Ellen-

-Sam, Dean, good to see ya- she smiled-can I get you guys a beer?-

-That be great, thanks- She left to grab us those beers. Jo was standing lose to us, pretending to clean a table. I rolled my eyes but ignored her, I wasn't in the mood to fight.

Ash came out after a few minutes, holding his laptop. Sam handed him the draw he made and asked Ash to look for the company that had it.

-We've got a match- Ash said after a few moments, I was sitting on Dean's lap, so I straighten and looked at the screen.

-Let's see…it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma- Ash said

-Do me a favor- Sam said-Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that-

-You think the demon's there?-

-Maybe-

-Why would you think that?-

-Just do it alright?- I told him, smiling lightly.

He checked, and then said

-No, ma'am, no demon, no nothin'-

Sam thought about it for a minute

-All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday- Well, that was specific. Dean looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

Ash did too

-Okay, that's just weird, man. Why the hell would I be lookin' for that?-

Sam put a beer bottle in front of him

-Cause there's a PBR in it for ya- I smiled.

-Give me fifteen minutes- Ash answered, and I smiled wider.

Dean and I went to sit at the bar, drinking another beer. We weren't talking, but I saw Jo going to the music machine there was in the bar and put on something. When I heard it, I laughed. Jo came to me, looking like she didn't know what was funny.

-What?- she asked. I arched my eyebrows.

-REO Speedwagon?- I said sarcastically

-Damn right, REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart-

-He sings it from the hair. There's a difference- Dean told her. I laughed harder. Jo ignored me. She looked to Dean.

-That profile you've got Ash looking for? Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?- That was a pretty touchy subject. For me and for Dean.

-It's kind of a family thing- Dean answered

-I could help- she suggested

-I know you could- Dean said, I wondered if he was being honest. But we've gotta handle this one ourselves. Besides if we ran off with you, I think your mother might kill me-Jo smiled. I looked at Ellen, who was looking at us and smiled

-You're afraid of my mom?-

-I think so- I smiled again, messing his hair

-You little coward- but right then Sam came to us and patted Dean's arm, getting my attention as well, and Jo's.

-We've got a match. We need to go-

-Alright- Dean stood up and I did too-well, I guess we'll see ya later Jo- I said

-See ya- she replied.

We got into the car. Fifteen minutes into the ride, Dean started singing the REO's song. I was on the driver seat, because Sam wanted place to research.

He kept singing till Sam looked up, annoyed because he wasn't letting him read in peace

-You're kiddin' right?- he asked Dean, and I had to bit my lip to stop laughing. Dean seemed guilty for singing.

-I heard the song and can't get it outta my mind- he defended. Then I laughed.

-Yeah right- I snorted

-Shut up!- he exclaimed- you listen to Poison!-

-Bret Michaels rocks!- I said, smacking his head, then I decided to tease him a little bit. I got closer to him, so close that I was actually feeling his breath on my face

-Ya know?- I asked in a husky voice- I wouldn't mind you singin' for me in bed- Sam burst out laughing and Dean choked on, something. I laughed harder this time, watching him

-You're a teasing bitch- he told me

-You're callin' me a bitch?- I faked to be offended and looked away-Jerk!- I shouted at him, sticking my tongue out. He laughed.

-Anyway- I said-Sammy? You've got somethin'?-

-Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me- Sam commented

-You think is the same as us? The demon killed his mother?-

-Sure looks like it-

-How can you be so sure?- Dean asked, unconvinced

-The premonitions I get, they're usually related to other people like me. It happened with Max- oh yeah, the telekinetic guy-and it might be happening the same with this guy-

-How do we find him?- I asked, if this guy was like us, I needed to see him

-Don't know- he seemed kinda frustrated-No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills…phone, credit, utilities- I mentally applauded Ash for what he got.

-Collection agency flags?- Dean said

-Not in the system-

-They just let him take a walk?- Dean was surprised, so was I

-Seems like it- he sighed-There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there-.

So when we got to Oklahoma that morning and I was in a very strong need for caffeine, we stop by the diner this guy Gallagher used to work. I thank him inside that he had worked here. Thank God for the little things.

We were at the diner now, the waitress was serving us coffee. Dean had asked about Andy.

-You won't get anything on Andy guys, they never did-

-They?- Sam asked, confused

-You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back-

Okay, so the guys were in a suit indeed, and I was on my professional clothes too, but, debt collectors? C'mon! Still, the whole "I get away with not paying" was weird.

-Actually we're lawyers- Dean lied-we represent his aunt Rita, she passed, God rest her soul, but left Andy a sizable estate-

-Yeah- Sam and I nodded

-So, you're a friend of his?- I asked her. She looked kinda sad then

-I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore- And right then a guy walked by and sat on our table, right next to me, by the way

-Andy?- he asked in an annoying voice-Andy kicks ass, man-

-Is that right?- Dean asked him, looking kinda mad, I pulled away from the guy, I didn't like him

-Yeah! Andy can get you into anything, man. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro-

-Aha- the waitress nodded, condescending- How about bussing a table or two, Webber?-

-Yeah, you bet boss- he said and got up. I relaxed.

-Look, if you wanna find Andy, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a Barbarian queen painted on the side-

-Barbarian queen?- I asked. She looked amused by that

-She's riding a polar bear. It's kinda hard to miss- A barbarian queen on a polar bear? Who sell to this guy? It must be good.

So we went looking for the paint of this peculiar man. The waitress was right, it was hard to miss.

-I'm sorry, but I'm startin' to like this dude. That van is sweet-

-For a drug user, sure- I smiled-if you smoke enough pot to draw that, then you're an artist, I'd never get to do that, dad wouldn't let me- Dean laughed at me

-You'd like to have a van like that?- Sam asked, amused

-Nah- I shook my head-maybe in my room..- I trailed off, they laughed.

After that laugh, Sam went back to tensed and serious looking. Not fun.

-What's wrong?- I asked him

-Nothing- he replied, yeah, right

-Dude it looks like you're suckin' on a lemon, what's goin' on?- Dean interfered.

-This Andrew Gallagher…he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people-

-You don't know if he is killin' anybody- I defended- give him the benefit of the doubt Sam, they're not all criminals or psychos-

-My visions haven't been wrong yet-

-Who says your visions are about him?-

-My point is- he avoided-I'm connected to them, the demon said he had plans for children like me-

-Like US- I clarified-Stop being a narcissist Sam, I'm in this too remember? My mom died the same way. I have powers too-

-Maybe this is his plan- Sam said-maybe we're all a bunch of, psychic freaks. Maybe we're alla supposed to be-

-What? Killers?- I was getting mad now- Give me a break Sammy, would ya? I'm getting' tired of your attitude-

-You're not a murderer Sam- Dean told him-and neither are you, by the way- he looked at me- you don't have it in your bones, neither of you-

-No?- Sam asked like a child asking if he was really getting a present today. I rolled my eyes

-Last time I checked, I kill all kinds of things-

-Those things were askin' for it- I said-there's a difference. And that was the end of the conversation. Dean looked across the street, where a guy my age was getting out of a house, in a pajama robe. I looked upstairs and laughed. There was a very attractive blond in that room, waving at him like he was Brad Pitt or something.

The three of us looked at each other. That must be Andy. And now he was talking to a guy with a coffee on his hand. They spoke for less than a minute and the guy handed him his coffee. What the hell? Then he walked to talk to a guy in the corner of the street. Sam followed him with his eyes and tensed

-That's him- he said- that's the guy's the shooter-

-He doesn't look like one- I said

- Well- Dean told Sam you keep on him, we'll stick with Andy- Sam nodded and got out of the car. I took his place in the passenger seat. Dean was looking at Sam, and I saw Andy leaving.

-Dean, drive!- I smacked his arm-he's leavin' c'mon!- He started the car and followed Andy.

The ride was silent; we were both focused on Andy's car. And then, he suddenly pulled over, and we were forced to do so too. Andy got out of his van and Dean caught the gun he always use and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Andy walked to us, and smiled at Dean.

-Hey- he said, cheerfully

-Hi- Dean answered back

-This is a cherry ride- He said

-Yeah, thanks- Dean was kinda, hesitant about him

-Man, ya know, '67...Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic-Andy told us. Dean smiled

-Yeah, I just rebuilt her, too. Can't let a car like this one go- He was being over confident now, he didn't reach his gun or anything.

-Damn straight!- Andy said-Hey…can I have it?-

What the fuck?

-Sure man- Dean said, getting out.

-Dean!- I shouted, getting out too, I wasn't riding with a psycho.

-Hop right in there…there ya go- He was being the guy's fucking maid!

-Dean!- I caught his arm-what you're doin?-

Andy looked at me confused. I glared back.

-He's gonna let me use his car- he said, like talking to a kid

-Yeah, I noticed- I hissed-but- I looked at Dean-why? Are you nuts?- Andy drove away then, leaving us there. I smacked Dean in the head, hard

-What the fuck is wrong with you?- I asked-you just gave him your baby!-

-I…I, he must be mind controllin' –

-Oh, Dean, shut up!- I walked away, took my cell out and was gonna call Sam, because his stupid brother left us without a car. But he beat me to it. My cell rang just right then.

-Hello?- I answered

-Ella?-

-Who else would it be Sam?-

-Whatever. Andy's got the Impala-

-Yeah, your stupid brother gave it to him-

-What?-

-Yeah, like mind controllin' or somethin'- I explained, then it occurred to me- It didn't work on me-

-What? How?-

-I don't know, but it didn't- Dean was next to me now, listening, he took the phone from me

-It's mind control, man- he told Sam. And then something happened, because Dean asked him if he was okay. He listened for a few seconds then hung up and started walking, dragging me by my jacket.

-What?- I asked.

-We've gotta go see Sam-

-Why? What happened?-

-The guy threw himself in front of a bus, he's dead-

-Oh- so we walked to where Sam was. The paramedics were taking the guy's corpse and Sam was sitting on the street, looking shocked, guilty, and, sad. WE walked to him, I put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't look at me, just spoke

-I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least-his voice was shaking-I should've stayed with him-

-It's not your fault Sammy- I told him, hugging him-you wouldn't know-. He didn't answer. Dean patted my shoulder and I got up, Sam followed. We walked in silence for a few blocks. And suddenly, Dean screamed

-My car!- and ran to the Impala. It was just parked there, without a scratch.

-Oh, I'm sorry baby- he said-I'll never leave you again-

-At least he left the keys in it- I said

-Yeah- Sam scoffed-A real Samaritan, this guy-

-Sam…- I warned

-Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitchin' his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands- Dean interrupted.

-The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus- Sam was mad-Andy must have called him or something-

-I don't know, maybe- Dean said, softly

-Beg your pardon?-

-I still don't know if he's our guy, Sam-

-"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and you have doubts about this guy?-

-He doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type- Dean defended-And O.J was guilty!- he added. Sam shook his head

-Whatever, how are we gonna track this guy down?-

-Not a problem- he looked across the street. I saw Andy's van parked there.

-This isn't exactly an inconspicuous ride, we're gonna have a look at it- He forced the lock of the back door and we looked inside

-You've got to be kiddin'me-I said, the van looked like a freaking hippie, pervert room.

-This is magnificent- Dean told me-Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though- we looked around. There was a mattress, a mirror ball, like they used in clubs and, in the seventies.

-I mean, there's no little clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. And I like the tiger- Dean added. There were some books there, and Sam took them

-Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean-

Dean got a glass thing, that Andy must use for smoking pot

-Yeah, and, uh…Moby Dick's bong- I laughed. The thing was huge.

-I told you he must smoke something to paint that!- I smacked hi arm, he smiled.

We stopped by the diner and Dean grabbed a burger. He ate it in the car, and we followed Andy again. He finished it and threw the bundle to me.

-Hey!- I complained, getting the thing- Throw your garbage somewhere else!- I stuck it in his jacket, so he wouldn't touch it.

-Oh, nice Ella- he said sarcastically, I smiled. He was still struggling to get it out when Sam spoke

-What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him- he said suddenly

-If it is Andy- Dean clarified

-Dude, enough- Sam complained

-What?-

-The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math-

-I still think the guy it's not evil-

-How you know? I mean, why are you defending him?-

-'Cause you're wrong about this- Sam was gonna answered but then Andy showed up at his window, scaring the hell out of me

-Hey! You think I haven't seen you guys? Why are you following me?- He asked, kinda upset

-Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed away- Sam answered

-Tell the truth!- Andy commanded, neither me or Sam seemed affected by it. But Dean was

-That's what I'm…-

-We hunt demons- Dean confessed, I looked at him like he maybe did lost his mind

-What?- Andy asked

-Dean!- I hissed

-Demons, spirits…things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother- he looked at me-That's Ella, she's my girlfriend-

-Dean, shut up!- Sam told him

-I'm tryin'- he muttered, but continued

-He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to Hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right- He was telling the story of our fucking lives!- And Ella, she can move things with her mind, even get demons out of people and all. I killed her brother- Right then I put a hand over his mouth and shut him up myself. Andy looked freaked.

-You know what? Just leave me alone-

-Okay- Dean agreed

-Alright- Andy said and he left. Dean was grabbing his head. I smacked him

-What the hell?- but before he could answer, Sam got out of the car, to chase Andy I was sure. Me and Dean followed, though I didn't think it was a good idea. We were almost to them now, but Sam held a hand to stop us.

-You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think?- he accused. Andy laughed nervous.

-That's crazy-

-It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it- Now, Andy was shocked

-How you know that?-

-Cause the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities, too. You see, we're connected, you and me-

Andy was pulling at his hair, desperate

-You know what, just get out of here, all right?-He tried to walk away but Sam followed

-Why'd you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?-

-What?- Andy looked confused. Sam was about to answered when he grabbed his head in pain. Oh, shit, another vision. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

-Sammy?- I asked desperate-What is it?- Sam started falling to the floor, dragging me along. Dean ran to us and got down too.

-I didn't do anything to him- Andy defended.

-What did you see?-

-A woman…a woman burning alive- Sam murmured

-Did you see anything else?- I pushed, maybe something that tell us what to look for

-A gas station. A woman's gonna kill herself- that's just, nasty. Andy was looking kinda scared

-What does he mean going to? What is he…?-

-Shut up- I snapped

-She gets triggered by a call on her cell-

-When?-

-I don't know- Sam started to get to his feet, he was looking at Andy, madly-But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her-

-Sam, stop- I said

-I didn't hurt anybody- Andy defended

-Yeah, not yet- Sam spat. And right then, we heard a firemen siren. Oh fuck.

-Go- Sam told us, Andy tried to follow but he stopped him

-No, not you- he said menacingly- you stay here with me-

Dean followed the sound of the sirens and we got to a gas station, indeed. I didn't like what I saw. We got out; the firemen were covering the woman's body and putting out the fire. That near a gas station was pretty dangerous.

Dean called Sam and told him what had happened. It couldn't be Andy; we were with him when everything happened. It's gotta be somebody else. But, who?

-C'mon, let's see what we can find out- I dragged Dean along with me and started asking questions around. Who had seen what happened to the lady, anything. The only lead was the guy who worked on the gas station, but he only said he'd seen her soaking herself in gasoline and burn herself.

Something interesting we heard from the firemen. The victim's name. She was Holly Becket, forty-one, single. Not the suicide by burning material, but whatever.

-Let's head back to the guys- I suggested. Dean nodded

-You mind callin' Ash to see what he can get us about this lady?- he asked me

-No problem- I took off my cell phone and called Ash. I got in the car and Dean started driving.

-Hello?- A voice answered from the other side

-Ash, it's me, Ella-

-Oh, hi beautiful, what can I do for you?-

-I need you to get anything you can about this lady- I told him the name and waited. After a few minutes he had a lot on her.

-Please remind me never to get on your bad side- I joked- you're worse than the freakin' FBI- He laughed at that

-Ya bet-

-Okay, I gotta go, talk you later?-

-Indeed, good luck darlin'-

-Thanks, bye- By the time I hung up Dean was already parking in front of Sam and Andy.

We got out of the car and walked to them. They seemed to be getting along well, weird. Maybe Andy convinced Sam he wasn't a murderer.

-Victim's name was Holly Beckett. Forty-one, single- Dean said as we neared them

-Who is she?- Sam asked Andy

-Never heard of her-

-I called Ash on my way over here- I told them-He came up with a little somethin'. Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy-

-Andy- Sam asked-were you adopted?-

-Yeah, actually-

-You were?- Dean asked-And you neglected to mention that?

-It never really came up- he defended, it made sense, you don't go around the world telling people you're adopted-I mean, I never knew my birth parents. And-and like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a…baby. Do you think this Holly woman was actually my…-

-I don't know- Dean said quickly-I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county office-

-Well, screw that- Andy said. I really liked the guy, even if he took the Impala from us.

The four of us were in the Impala now actually. Andy was riding in the back with me. Dean kept throwing glances my way. It was cute, and annoying as hell.

-So, Andy- I said-you compelled that blond who was treatin' ya like a rockstar?- I joked. He laughed

-Nah…- He shook his head-believe it or not, sometimes I don't have to do it-I laughed

-I believe ya alright- I said, trying to get Dean mad. It worked, kinda, he glared at me and I smirked

-Anyway, I think you're a cool guy, but if you take the Impala away from us again, I'm gonna kick your ass, without touchin' ya-

-Seriously? You can do that?-

-'Course I can- I smiled- Let me show ya- I opened my bag and pull out a few pictures. I started to make them move, like I'd done with Dean the day my dad died.

-Awesome!- Andy said, I laughed, dropping the pictures.

-Thanks-

-We're here- Dean announced, parking the car in the county office.

I got out and Dean was there, waiting. He took my hand and we walked inside. I laughed at him

-You're such a jerk- I told him

-Why?- he faked to be offended. I shook my head and kissed him

-Nothin'- I said- you can't help it, it's in your nature to be a jackass-

-Hey, watch it! I can do things to you while you're asleep- he threaten

-Oh yeah?- I asked, getting closer to him-I can do things to ya while you're awake- I turned and left to follow Sam and Andy.

It was fun to see Andy convincing the poor guard to let us in. The guard left and we got to research. Iupi!

Sam, of course, was the first one to sit his ass down. Nerd. After a few minutes he said

-Andy, it's true- I looked at Andy-Holly Beckett was your birth mother-

He kinda chuckled in disbelief.

-Does anyone have a Vicodin?- I smiled, but sobered up quickly.

-Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them- Sam said

-Yeah, but I didn't kill 'em-

-We believe you- I told him- but who did it?-

-I think I've got a pretty good guess- Sam commented-Holly Becket gave birth to twins- Oh, well, that made sense, I guess.

Andy got his hands up to his head and said

-I have…an evil twin- that sounded like a bad movie plot, but, actually, was true. Scary true too. Sam started pacing while he read, making me nervous.

-Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate-

Andy started shaking hi head lightly.

-Hey Andy, how you're doin'?- Dean asked him-Still with us?-

-Um- he mumbled, then he seemed to focused-what was my brother's name?-

-Ansem Weems. He's got a local address-

-He lives here?- Andy was surprised, to say the least.

-Look at him- Dean said-there's a picture coming off the DMV right now- he gave us the picture and we looked at it.

-Holy shit!- I exclaimed-that's the guy from the diner!-

-Yeah, he is- Dean nodded. We got out and into the car fast.

-All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy- Sam told him

-Not much, I…Webber shows up one day, like, eight months ago, acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kind of weird, like…tryin' too hard, ya know?- He seemed overly nice, it was true.

-He must have known you guys were twins- Dean suggested-But why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?-

-Hey, if you were a psycho killer and had a twin brother, you'd tell him that?- I asked rhetorically.

-Okay, makes sense- he admitted. And then Sam started grabbing his head in pain again.

-Sammy- I moved behind him in the back seat. Dean pulled over and we got out.

-Sammy? C'mon, talk to me- I supported his weight and got him out to have some air or something.

-Sam?-Dean came to us fast, what happened?-

-We've gotta get to the dam, fast- he said-he's gonna kill Tracy-

-Tracy?- Andy was scared now

-The waitress?- I asked

-Yeah-

-Okay, let's go- We got back into the car and drove to the dam. When we got there, we went to get the guns out of the trunk.

-Dean, you should stay here- Sam told him. He looked at me but accepted anyway

-No argument here. I've had my head screwed with enough for one day-

-I'm comin' with you- Andy announced.

-Andy no- I started

-If it's Tracy out there, then I'm comin'- and I understood him, so he came.

-I love you- I said to Dean, kissed him and followed Sam and Andy.

We get there and we saw Webber and Tracy in a car. Sam snuck up silently to the car. He hit the window with the gun and it broke

-Get out of the car- he commanded-Now!-

-You really don't wanna do this- Webber said, trying to get his mojo to work on us.

-Not a chance pretty boy- I told him and punched him in the face. I didn't like him much. Andy got to the other side and took Tracy out.

Sam and I got Webber out of the car and put tape over his mouth, just in case, you know? He might still hurt Tracy. Sam pointed his gun at his head and I shut him up with the tape.

And the Andy came and started kicking him.

-Andy stop!- I said, getting him away from Webber –Let us handle it, please- I asked. I wasn't looking behind me of course, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back and the world went black.

"The man with the yellow eyes" I heard, and opened my eyes. My head hurt, and I was a mess, but I was awake now. Andy was talking to Webber, about the demon, I was sure. I got up slowly, trying not to drag attention to myself. Sam was next to me and he helped me up.

-What…?- I tried to ask-What happened?-

-Shhh- Sam held me back, away from the danger I guess. Tracy was on the edge of the dam, ready to jump. I concentrate on Webber.

-He came to me- he said-in my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'til you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us. See, he's the one who told me I had a brother, a twin-

So Yellow Eyes was talking to him in his dreams? That was some fucked up shit. Nobody was immune in their sleep.

-Why did you kill our mother?- Andy asked, ignoring the whole "big plans for us" thing. Webber seemed frustrated-And-and why Dr. Jennings?-

-Because they split us up!- Webber yelled-They ruined our lives, Andy. We could've been together this whole time, instead of alone. Always alone. I couldn't…I couldn't let 'em do that. I couldn't let them get away with that-

Webber suddenly turned and my breath caught. Please don't let it be Dean, please.

-I see you- he said, oh shit-bye bye-

Oh no, no, no, no! I stood up and was about to throw him right to hell when I heard a gunshot. I froze. I looked at where the sound had come from. It was Andy. He was holding a gun, Sam's gun, and he had shot Webber.

I could hear Tracy crying. Andy dropped the gun and went to her. Sam stood up next to me.

-Dean- I murmured.

-He's okay- Sam told me, but I needed to see him. And I did. He came walking normally to us and I ran to him and wrapped my legs around him, kissing him.

-Oh, thank God you're okay!- I said, still kissing him

-Hey, easy tiger- I smiled and got off him. I heard Andy and Tracy talking. She didn't trust him anymore. And, she had every right not to. I mean, Andy was a good person, a cool guy even, but Webber had ruined everything for him

I took Dean's hand and walked to Sam.

Andy had called the paramedics and they were treating Tracy and me now. Tracy looked hurt, but beyond physically. She looked like the guy she was in love with had betrayed her. And, that was how she probably felt. I felt sorry for her, she didn't deserve it.

Andy talked to the police and convinced them that Webber had shot himself. I didn't know how someone could hit himself on the back, but, whatever. Sam, Dean and I were close to an ambulance. When they finished treating my head injury, Andy came to us.

-Tracy won't even look at me- he told us, sad.

-Yeah, she's pretty shaken up- Sam agreed

-No, it's…this is different. I never used my mind thing on her before…before last night. She's scared of me now- Andy explained. Oh, that was even worse. He really loved her.

-Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but, um…we have to get out of here- Sam took a piece of paper and handed it to him-I wrote down our cells, you don't have to be alone in this, all right?-

-If anything comes up- I said-you call us-

We started walking towards the Impala

-Wow- Andy exclaimed-what am I supposed to do now?-

-You be good, Andy- Dean told him-Or we'll be back-

We turned and started walking again.

-I guess I was right- Sam said

-About what?-

-About Andy, he is a killer after all-

-What? He saved his girlfriend life- I looked at Dean- he saved Dean's life-

-Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody- he wasn't gonna give in. Damn him

-Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was pushed into that- Dean kept defending him, because he knew that if I talked, I would send Sam to hell quickly.

-Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death- We stopped walking

-What's your point Sam?- Dean sounded tired

-Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us, finding ways to break us-

-Sam we don't know what the demon wants- I said

-"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am-

-That was mind control!- Dean defended-It's like-like being Roofie'd, man. That doesn't count. I'm callin' do-over-

-What you're so? Seven?- Sam asked indignant.

-Doesn't matter. We've gotta keep doing what we're doin', find that evil son of a bitch, and kill it-

-Yeah, I guess- Sam said, getting into the car. Dean's phone rang then, so I stayed out to listen.

-Hey, Ellen- he greeted. He listened for a minute and then said-Yeah, we'll be right there-

-I guess we're goin' to the roadhouse, right?- I asked, getting into the Impala.

-Yeah we are-

-You mind tellin' why?-

Yeah, I do-

-Jerk- I murmured, he smiled.

We got to the Roadhosue in record time. Dean and his maniac driving. Now we were sit at the bar, drinking a beer. Ellen was on the other side, and she looked kinda ready to jump us.

-Jo? Go pull up another case of beer- She asked JO

-Mom- she complained, like a child

-Now, please- Ellen said and Jo left. I turned to look at her

-So, you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?- She asked us. To be honest, she was kinda scary, in a good mom way. I never had that, and always wondered how it'd be.

-No, not really- Dean answered, Ellen glared- No offense, but it's kinda a family thing-

-Not anymore- she said, pulling some papers from behind the bar. She showed them to us.

-I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon those times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family-

We looked at each other, then I answered

-Yeah, we think so-Dean and Sam were looking at the papers.

-Ella- Dean warned

-Why?- Ellen asked

-None of your business- Dean snapped, I looked at him, glaring actually.

-You mind your tone with me boy- Ellen warned, he made her mad-This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together, no secrets or half-truths here-

Interesting way of shutting Dean up. This time, Sam talked

-There are people out there, like Andrew Gallagher…like me- he looked at me- like Ella, And, um…we all have some kind of ability- he explained

-Ability?- Ellen seemed confused

-Yeah, psychic abilities- Sam replied, Dean sighed and looked away- Me- Sam continued- I have, um, visions- he looked at me again

-I can move things, like telekinesis- I added- it's different for everybody-

-The demon said he has plans for people like us- Sam told her

-What kind of plans?-

-Wish we knew- I murmured-we're not sure-

-These people out there, these psychics…are they dangerous?- Ellen asked, worried now

-No- Dean answered, earning a look from Sam and me-Not all of them- and we wasted the other ones, I wanted to add, but didn't.

-Some of them are very dangerous- Sam said

-Sam- I warned

-Okay, how many of 'em are we lookin' at?-

-We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kids six-month birthday- I was glad Dean was cooperating now.

-That's not true- Sam said, Dean and I looked at him-Webber, or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name was…I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. He was nothing out of the ordinary-

-Which breaks patron- Ellen commented-So, if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down-

-And so, who knows how many of them are really out there?- I looked at Dean. He seemed really, scared, or, worried about these kids killing everybody. I didn't like that either, but, they weren't all the same. Sam and I are hunters, so why do all of the other have to be bad?

-Joanne- Ellen called

-Yeah-

-You might wanna bring the whisky down-I smiled at her and walked over to Dean.

-Hey- I murmured softly, he looked at me. His eyes were different, more distant. I couldn't handle that. So I kissed him. I kissed him hard, letting him know I was desperate too. Because, he had his brother in the fire line, I had myself. And, I realized then, he had me there too. So, he must've been suffering for us

-Don't worry- I told him-we're gonna figure this out-

-How?- he looked, sad, and, resigned.

-No- I begged-don't do that to me Dean, please-

-Do what?-

-Don't give up on me- I sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. Well, that clearly was a sign that he wasn't gonna leave me

-I'm not- he denied

-Then stop talkin' like that, it scares me-

-You're not scared of anything- he tried to joke

-I'm scared to hell of losing you- I admitted. Ellen and Sam weren't listening to us, and Jo was, nowhere to be seen.

-You're not gonna lose me-

-You can't say that- I shook my head-Don't make promises you can't fulfill- I remembered with a sharp pain in my chest that I had told John the exact thing once, when he was about to die.

-Okay, so, I don't promise that you won't lose me- he admitted- But I will promise you I won't leave, is that good enough?-

-Yeah- I smiled a little, making him grin too.

-Cheer up- he said, kissing the corner of my lip. He tasted like beer.

-I love you- I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck- I really do- He kissed me, deeply, lovingly.

-Love you too- he replied after a few kisses. And then I smiled a genuine smile, because every time he said that to me, I thought: I'm a lucky bitch, to have someone like him. And I was. I totally was. Tracy had freaked at Andy's powers. Dean didn't even flinch when I strip him off his clothes, or, throw someone on the air.

-You know how lucky I am to have you?- I suddenly asked

-Why?- he seemed honestly curious

-Because you're awesome- I teased-no, seriously, you didn't run away when I told you I could move things with my mind. You didn't run away when you found out where those powers came from. And you're not running away now, after all that happened-

-Ella- he murmured- I can't leave anymore you can leave me. You're stuck with me Foreman; you'll have to get over it-

I smiled and kissed him again.

-I guess I can get used to that- I sighed- thank you-

-For what?-

-For being you. It's what I need-

-Yeah, and you're what I need- he replied-you put up with my shit every day, and at the end, you're always there. You don't imagine how important that is-

-I do, actually- I smiled-but enough heart-talk, let's have some fun!- Dean laughed at me. I stood up and he did too

-What you wanna do for fun?- he asked, smiling

-Mmmm- I pretended to think about it, and then I clapped my hands like a little girl-We should dance!-

-No!- he chuckled-no way! You're gonna make me dance Bon Jovi! No, no way-

-Please?- I pouted my lip, making him sighed

-No, no Bon Jovi-

-Fine!- I turned away and crossed my arms on my chest, trying not to laugh at my own acting. I felt Dean's hands on the exposed skin on my waist. My shirt was kinda short, and my jeans were hanging low, belt around them. He ran a finger over the tattoo I had there. The rose and the two guns.

-You know how sexy you look?- he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He nibbled my neck, I closed my eyes.

-And that tattoo- he continued-it just, drives me crazy. It makes me wanna look at it while I'm…- I stopped him with a kiss. I couldn't handle more dirty talk without actually doing it.

-You better keep your word then- I said, making him smiled

-Oh, you bet I will-I laughed and kept kissing him. Thank God for these little things. He was always an oasis in the middle of the desert. An oasis of which I planned to drink from. Or, another metaphor more accurate.


	15. Chapter 15

-Dean- I called again-Dean, c'mon!- I was getting tired of this whole 2 hours shower thing-Dean!- I decided that as long as he was in the shower, I could just get in. I mean, it's nothing I haven't seen before.

So I got in, without asking.

-Hey! You're a pain in the ass, you knew that?- he told me, peeping his head around the shower curtain. I smiled

-Bite me- I replied and got to brush my teeth, that was the main purpose of me getting here. Dean sighed and returned his shower. I laughed

-You take longer than a girl!- I accused him

-Gotta have my beauty shower- He answered me, I laughed even harder and shook my head. I finished brushing my teeth and began brushing my hair, because it really looked like a rat nest.

I heard the curtain sliding and a wave of steam came to cloud the mirror. I wiped it clean. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around me, pulling me closer.

-Dean- I warned-you're wet-

-Yeah, so?-

-So? You're gonna get me wet- He chuckled at that and I smacked his arms-Not in that sense! Pervert-

-You said it, not me- he kissed my neck and pulled away-fine- he sighed-I'm gonna get change. You mind steppin' out?-

-Not at all- I smiled, checking him out. I nodded my head in approval.

-Not bad- I said and he grabbed my hand and got me closer to him, smacking my ass.

-Hey!- I complained, laughing

-You've been a bad girl- he said, I looked at his face that, shockingly was serious. Well, kinda serious.

-Whatever you say- I answered, then I got serious too

-How you're doin'?- I asked him, hugging him.

-I'm okay, I guess- he sighed-it's just, there's a lot about dad what we didn't know-

-Yeah- I agreed-but you can't blame him for that-

-I know-

-And maybe Jo's dad did died while workin' with John, but nobody said it was John's fault. We you work with people you don't really know, bad things happen. My dad always said, work with your family only, they're the only ones who won't betray you-

-He was right-

-I know, he was always right- I smiled sadly, Dean hugged me tighter-I miss him- I admitted. Dean didn't answer.

-I'm gonna let you get dress- I smiled to him and got out, walking over to the bed.

-How you're doin' Sammy?-I asked, he was sitting in the bed, going through something in his laptop

-Fine, I think- he didn't look up, I didn't push either.

They were kinda shocked and maybe a little hurt. Ellen had told Jo that her dad died while hunting with John. And now they felt lost, I suppose, because there were so much they don't know about John. I wasn't too worried. I knew him; he wouldn't risk a human life for anything, except his own.

And that brought a whole new memory. Last week we worked a job with Jo. We didn't want to, but she came anyway. We had to trap a ghost, and, even if me and Jo almost got killed, we got him. But then came the worst. Ellen came rushing to scold us all. I almost got into a fight with her, but then she dropped that bomb about John on us, and I shut up.

So now things were awkward. Sam was looking desperately for a job, and I didn't argue. We needed some time active, because thinking about everything wasn't working.

When Dean got out of the bathroom, we went to a café for breakfast.

Dean was reading the newspaper, pen in his mouth. I went to get the coffees for us.

-Two regulars, one latté- I asked the waiter. He looked overly friendly.

-Comin' right up- he said. I paid, he handed me the coffees.

-You sure you can handle all that?- he asked. I smiled lightly

-Could use a little help, if you don't mind- I replied, thinking about Dean watching from our table. That was gonna be fun. The guy followed me outside, where our table was. Sam and Dean were sitting, looking over the news.

-Thanks- I smiled when he put the coffees in the table. Dean glared at the guy.

-No problem- he said, and handed me a piece of paper

-What's this?- I asked confused

-My phone number- he answered simply

-I don't even know you-

-Yeah, well, that can change-

-But it won't- Dean interrupted

-What's your deal, man?- the waiter asked Dean, who looked annoyed, and, a little mad

-My deal? I'm her boyfriend, man- he mocked. The guy looked at me, I smiled, trying to keep from laughing and nodded. He didn't say anything, just went away, fast. Then I laughed

-God, that was fun!- I said

-Yeah, very fun- Dean said sarcastically

-C'mon!- I smacked his arm lightly-it's not my fault I'm so irresistible- Sam laughed at that, I did too. But Dean just glared.

-Fine, I'm sorry- I admitted, then changed the subject- what you've got?-

-Anthony Giles-

-Who's that?-

-A Baltimore lawyer. Working late at his office and that happened- I read the article he was showing me, Sam did too.

-His throat was slit but the room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints- Sam said

-Keep reading. It gets better-

-Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant- I added, and then looked at Dean

-So I'm thinkin' either somebody tampered with the tapes…-

-Or it's an invisible killer- I completed

-My favorite kind- Dean smirked-what you think, Scully? We should check it out?- he asked Sam

-I'm not Scully, you're Scully- Sam complained, like a ten year old

-No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman- he said, and then got up- C'mon, let's go to Baltimore-

I sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, he kissed my head.

When we got to Baltimore, we found a motel and started researching. Sam found out the widow's name.

-Karen Giles- he said suddenly. Dean and I were fooling around, bored. I sighed annoyed and looked at him

-Got an address?- I asked him

-Yeah, let's go check it out-. I sighed again, louder this time, making Dean chuckled. We had to pull off insurance employees. So, the guys were in suits, I was wearing a black corduroy pant and a white dressing shirt. I looked like an idiot.

-I hate this- I said, rolling my eyes- I look like some FBI chick-

-You're missin' the plate for that-Dean mocked

-Bite me-

We got to Karen Giles's house. She let us in, and we told her why we were there.

-The insurance company has to conduct its own investigation- Sam explained

-We're really sorry to bother you in a moment like this- I apologized. She smiled sadly

-I totally forgot about the insurance- she said

-We are really sorry ma'am- I repeated

-If you could you just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died- Sam started

We were sitting in the living room table. She began talking

-Uh, Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said that he was having computer troubles…and that he had to work late. And that's it-

-You've got any idea who could've done this to him?- I asked lightly. She sobbed softly

-No- she murmured-No. It's like I told the police. I-I have no idea-

-Did Tony mention anything unusual to you in the days before his death?- I glared at Dean. He was just, not sensitive.

-Unusual?- She asked, wiping her tears away

-Yeah, strange- Dean said

-Strange?-

-Yeah, like weird, noises or visions, or anything like that- I cleared my throat for him to shut up. Karen looked at me and I smiled sympathetically. Then I glared at Dean some more

-Well, he had a nightmare the day before he died, but…- she trailed off, confused at how this had to do with her husband's death

-What kind of a nightmare?- Sam asked. She seemed to be thinking we'd lost our minds.

-Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of his bed. He blinked and she was gone. I mean, it was just a nightmare-

-Did he say what she looked like?- Karen looked at him like he'd grew an extra head

-What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?- she asked, upset

-Uh, it's just…our-our company is very thorough- Start lying better Dean, I thought. Karen looked mad now, not that I blamed her

-He said she was pale, and she had dark, red eyes- she told Dean

-Thanks so much for your help- I said, getting up-we won't bother you again- I smiled and grabbed Dean's arm, dragging him out.

-What the hell?- I said when we got to the Impala, smacking his head-when a person losses someone, they don't think it was a freakin' ghost Dean!-

-Okay, sorry- he apologized. We got in the car

-So, what you think? Ghost, really?-

-Might be- I answered, not really sure

-Or vengeful spirit-

-It's the same thing!- I complained-Yeah, well, we'll gonna go check out Giles' office. And so we did.

We broke in, and looked around. It was a crime breaking in a crime scene, but, we'd got to find out what was the deal.

-If she saw that woman at the foot of his bed- I began, looking around-it might be a vengeful spirit. Looks like creepy ghost description to me-

-Hey, look at this- Dean said, handing me a piece of paper. Sam got closer to see too.

-Danashulps?-I asked confused. It was written all over the page, repeatedly-what's that, a name?-

-Don't know- Dean replied, grabbing another piece of paper-but it's everywhere-.

Sam was sit at the guy's desk, and when he moved something from it, I saw something weird in the glass. He saw it too, so he breathe on the glass and there was the same word written there too

-Okay, so her disc just jammed or this is our kinda stuff- I said

-Yeah, I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird- Sam agreed

-Maybe the guy knew her-Dean suggested

-Maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl- Sam added

-Well, let's see what we can see- Dean said- Ella? Mind giving me a hand here?- I walked over to him he was going through the files cabinets, to see if we could find her name there.

-I can give you two, baby- I smirked at him, and he laughed. We started looking through the files.

Like an hour later, we've got nothing. We walked to where Sam was, sitting comfortable in the computer chair

-There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere- he told Sam-There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of freakin' Shulps-

-Great- Sam sighed

-Yeah, great, science boy- I said sarcastically-what you're doin'?-

-Lookin' for some info that'd be useful-

-Got anything?-

-Nothin'. No Dana Shulps lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years, at least-

-So what now?- Dean asked, leaning against the wall

-Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, ya know?-

-By close you mean…?- Dean arched his eyebrows

-Thirty minutes, maybe- Sam replied

-Awesome. So, I guess I just get to hang out- Dean said. He went to sit in front of Sam and started making annoying noises. I smiled

-Dude, seriously!- Sam complained

-Alright- he said, getting up-I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?-

-Great- Sam agreed

-I'm stayin' here- I said, even if he didn't ask

-'Kay, your funeral- he smiled and walked away, then turned and added-"Keep goin', Sparky- and pointed his flashlight to Sam. I laughed, earning a glare from Sam

-Ow, stop bein' a baby!- I complained, he kept glaring-alright, Bill Gates, I'm not gonna bother you- I promised-do your magic-

-Thank you- he replied sarcastically.

-Anytime kiddo-

-I'm just…-

-A month younger than me, yeah, I know, broken record-

-You should've gone with your boyfriend- Sam said

-Aw… -I faked being amazed-poor little Sammy feels left behind- I cooed, earning another glare. I laughed

-I'm just kiddin'- I said-c'mon, chop chop, get to work, we don't have all day-. He didn't answer. I smiled and leaned against the chair, looking through some papers we already looked through. At least I wasn't annoying Sam.

-Maybe it's an anagram- I said suddenly. Sam looked at me funny

-An anagram?-

-Yeah, same letters, different words, if we cracked it, we've got it-

-Yeah, good luck with that- he said

-Hey, you're not the only college student here Sammy-

I started to write some words that came to my mind then, trying to re-arranged the letters from the paper. Nothing came up. Well, nothing useful at least.

-I think we're done here- Sam said after a few minutes

-You found somethin'?-

-No, nothin'- I sighed

-Okay, we should get goin'-

-Yeah- We cleaned our prints and we left to the motel. Dean wasn't there yet, and he wasn't answering his phone

-Where is he?- I asked out loud after ten times of getting his voicemail

-Don't know- Sam shrugged-maybe Karen was awake and he's still there-

-Sam, it's one a.m- He shrugged again and I sighed louder.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and wake up a little and then I heard a noise. Like when glass is being broken. I ran out and saw Sam, surrounded by police officers and SWAT team members. Oh, we were so fucked.

-Goin' somewhere Morella?- A police woman asked. I wanted to threw them all out and ran like bat outta hell, but I couldn't. They arrested us, read our rights, it was all very Hollywood for a minute.

They took us to the police station. I was worried about Dean, thinking they probably already got him. Shit, what kinda mess we've got ourselves into? I asked myself.

Sam and I were in separated interrogation rooms. Fun! I planned to ask about Dean as soon as someone came through that door, but for like an hour, nobody did. I was sit at the table, bored, looking at the table when the police woman who arrested us came in.

-Finally- I murmured. She was carrying a cup of coffee.

-I thought you might be thirsty- she told me. I glared

-Where's Dean?- I asked her bluntly.

-Dean's being held on suspicion of murder- she answered. I stood up and hit my hands against the table

-What?- I asked- Dean's no killer!-

-I know you must love your boyfriend Morella-

-Hey, pardon me, but I don't even know your name, don't call my Morella if you didn't even introduce yourself to me, it's rude- I was trying to be a brat, annoy her or something, but she seemed unperturbed.

-My apologies- she said-I'm Detective Ballard. Nice to meet you-

-Yeah, a delight really- I replied sarcastically.

-Morella, I want the truth-

-And I want to see Dean, but we just can't have whatever we want sometimes-

-Stop playin' nasty, I know you're not like this-

-Oh yeah? You know all about me, do ya?- I said, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms

-In fact, I do- she answered. She started reading from a piece of paper-Morella Foreman, art student in Berkeley, father died few month ago, mysterious death, brother missing, mother killed in a fire when you were a baby. You left college when your dad died, and left with Sam and Dean Winchester-

-Okay, so you over strained yourself going through my entire life. Awesome, I'm flattered. Now, we all know you don't have a case, so, why don't you let me go?-

-We can hold you for up to forty-eight hours without formal charges-

-And Dean and Sam?-

-We don't have anything against Sam yet, but Dean? Your boyfriend is a real sweetheart-

-Dean didn't kill anybody- I defended, getting angry

-Sure you think so, it's your boyfriend- she sat down at the table, I kept my distance-what really makes me wonder is, did he do to you what he did to those girls in St. Louis?-

-What?- I was confused, that was just, out of the blue

-Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talkin' about. Dean was accused of murdering and torturing a poor woman in St. Louis, but they hit a dead end when he was found dead. I'd love to know how he faked his own death-

-Dean didn't kill anybody- I repeated. The case in St. Louise had been a shape-shifter who had taken Dean's form and killed girls. So, now Dean was on the FBI most wanted for that. Really awesome world, when you fight evil everyday and it kick you hard in the ass.

-You keep sayin' that, but we ran Dean's fingertips through IAFIS. Got over a dozen possible hits-

-So? You said possible, meaning; you've got nothing yet-

-Yeah, but it makes you wonder what would we got if we run your prints, or Sam's-

-You'll get nothing; I don't have a criminal record-

-No, you don't. But if you keep traveling with them you're gonna-

-Don't threat me, I'm smarter than that-

-You are?- I narrowed my eyes at her but didn't answer.

-Look, I just wanna know what happened after your dad died-

-Nothin'- I said-I've known Sam and Dean all my life, they were there when my dad died, and I left with them to deal. I needed some time alone, far from my house-

-Okay, nut you knew what you were getting' yourself into?-

-I told you I've known Sam and Dean all my life, and our parents knew each other before that too-

-So you know them-

-I'd say so-

-And you still have a relationship with a sadistic killer-

-You mean Dean?- I asked- he's no killer, I already told you. Besides, who did he kill, by the way?-

-Tony Giles-

-Tony Giles was killed before we got into town- I answered, sitting down-we read about it in the paper, and since he had been our dad's partner in the army, we came here to help Karen, she was goin' through a lot-

-yeah, and she was killed by your boyfriend-

-What? Dean didn't kill her!-

-We'll see that- she said and the door opened- Morella, this is my partner Detective Sheridan. He's the other leading officer in this case-

-Case? You don't have one-

-We're getting there, trust me-

-So, tell me, why did you broke into Giles' office-

-We didn't- I answered-After visiting Karen she asked if we could get her a few things from Tony. Some photos of the two of them in Paris of somethin'. She gave us the key, we didn't break in-

-Okay- I had shut them out, good.

-There's still one more thing- the male detective said-We found Dean leaning in front of Karen Giles' corpse, any way to explain that?-

-Yeah, he went to check on her, Sam and I went back to the motel. He must have found her that way-

-You really believe he's innocent?-

-Absolutely-

-We'll see about that- he said and they got out. I sighed. I wondered where Sam was. I needed to find a way to get out, or, do something. I had to help Dean, if not, we were fucked.

For now, I could use the time to think about the case. This ghost was trying to tell us something. I took a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote the letters down ,and started forming words with it, like I did in Giles' office.

I was getting something, but was interrupted by Detective Ballard, running into the room.

-Your boyfriend confessed- she said, sitting down.

-Is that so?-

-Yeah, he said a shape shifter killed that woman in St. Louis, and that a vengeful spirit is killing people here- Oh, god, what was Dean doing?

-And I've got another new. Sam got away-

-What? How?-

-We don't know, but we're gonna find him, I can assure you that-

-Okay, then, why are you tellin' me this?-

-No special reason, just to let you catch up-

-Oh, jeez, thanks so much! You're a little angel- I said sarcastically. She glared, and stormed out. I wasn't her favorite person, I knew that. But I was in a fucking police station, Dean was being held for murder, and Sam was gone, so, yeah, I was being a bitch.

After a few minutes, she stormed back in. She looked scared now-

-The name Dana Shulps means anything to you?- she asked. Oh-oh, what now?

-Should it?-

-Your boyfriend said it was a vengeful spirit who killed Tony and Karen, I wanna know what he meant-

-Vengeful spirits are born of violent deaths, and they usually come back to take revenge of the people that hurt them, or, in some cases, prevent from something like that to happen again. But that's weird to run into-

-And this, spirits- she asked, grabbing her neck, revealing a nasty mark on her wrist-they can kill people?-

-Where did you get that?- I asked her, looking at her wrist. She seemed freaked.

-I don't know- she showed me the entire marks, they didn't look good- they weren't there before-

-You've seen it, haven't you?- I said-the spirit-

-How did you know?-

-I know lots of things-I told her-like the other two people who saw that ghost died-

-You think I'm gonna die- she said, really scared now

-No if we can help it- I answered-but I need Dean, he knows more about the case-

-No way, I can't do that-

-Then I need to get out and find Sam, he must be already checkin' things out-

-That's what your boyfriend told me- she seemed surprised-he said to look in the first motel in the yellow pages-

-Yeah- I nodded-that's where Sammy is. And he needs me-

-Okay- she whispered- I can get you out, we don't have anything on you- I looked at her surprised-but Dean stays-

-Okay- if that was the best I could get, then so be it. I had to help Sam, and then get Dean out.

So she got me out, and we went to find Sam. Detective Ballard drives like Dean, meaning, a maniac. So we got to the motel fast.

I asked the manager about Sam and he gave us the room I knocked and yelled

-Sammy! It's me! – He opened, looking really surprised to see me, and detective Ballard.

-Sammy, no time for questions, we've gotta find the ghost- I said, getting in. Detective Ballard followed and closed the door.

-Show him your wrist- I ordered. She did.

-These showed up after you saw it?- he asked. He was fast.

-Yeah, I, I guess- she answered

-Alright, you have to tell me exactly what you saw-

She walked away from Sam and I

-You know? I must be losing my mind, you're a fugitive, I should be arresting you-

-But you don't wanna die, so, get over it-

-You can arrest me later- Sam added-after we finish this- I glared. He wasn't going anywhere into that station after this.

-But right now, you've gotta talk to me, okay?-. She nodded.

-Okay, so, the spirit, what did it look like?-

-She was, um…really pale, and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were this deep, dark red. And it appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. There was just…a lot of blood- She sat down on the bed, looking tired and scared.

-Come here- he told me, he walked to his laptop, me and the detective followed-I've been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street-

-And?-

-How did you get those? These are from crime scenes and booking photos- Detective Ballard said

-You have your job- I replied-we've got ours. Show me what you've got Sammy-

-Here- he handed me some papers, I showed them to the detective.

-I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize someone-

She looked unconvinced, but did it anyway. She must be really scared. She passed through the photos and stopped in the third one, looking up at us.

-This is her. I'm sure of it- It was a girl with pale skin, that dead would be even paler, and, well, that made sense. I took the photos from her and handed them to Sam

-Claire Becker?- he asked, he had been doing his homework apparently-Twenty-eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago-

-But I don't even know her- Ballard said-I mean, why would she come after me?-

-Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin- Sam replied-You ever work narcotics?-

-Yeah, Pete and I did, before homicide-

-You ever busted her?- Sam asked, holding the picture up

-No- she shook his head-not that I remember- Sam sighed, I did too.

-It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. The police searched the place, didn't find anything- he read

-Guess we have to go check it ourselves- I said, walking to the door.

-Yeah, see if we can find her body- Sam stood up and Ballard did too

-What?- she asked, shocked

-Well, we've gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest- Sam explained, putting on his jacket

-Well, of course it is- she said sarcastically. I smiled

-You'll get use to it- I told her

-I wish I won't-

-Yeah- I nodded my head and got out. We took the detective's car, since the Impala was at a impound lot. Dean was gonna be pissed when he got out.

We got to the place the girl was supposed to be last seen. It was abandoned, and just perfect for playing ghost-busters.

We look around, flashlight in hand, shot gun loaded with salt on the other. The place was a mess, it was supposed to had been some kind of store, but I couldn't tell what kind from the remains. After a while of looking around, Ballard asked

-So, what exactly are we looking for?-

-I'll let you know when we find it- Sam replied. My eyes went to a staircase that went up.

-Sam- I called, pointing my flashlight at it. He walked to me and then went upstairs.

-Stay here- he commanded and left. I sighed and walked to the detective. I looked around some more, and I saw a blood print on the floor. My gaze went up, and the detective's too. We heard a noise, and I got closer to her, in case something happened.

And, all of the sudden, we were face to face with Claire's spirit. It looked really, creepy and scary. Pale skin, red eyes, blond hair made a mess. In a second, she was right in front of us, we took a few steps back. She tried to reach us, and I screamed

-Sam! Get your ass here!-The spirit was trying to communicate, but couldn't.

Sam came running to us and the ghost disappeared.

-What is it?- he asked us, looking around. I looked to the detective

-It was just here- I murmured, confused

-Did she attack you?-

-No- Ballard answered; breathless-She was just reaching out to me. She was over there, by the window-

I walked towards the window and moved the case that was covering it. The detective looked at me strange.

-Don't ask- I said. I looked to the window glass. Light was filtering through it, and there were letters engraved there too.

"ASHLANDSUP" it read

-Our little mystery word-The detective said. Sam was next to me now. He turned to looked around. In the front wall, the words reflected differently. He looked shocked.

-Now the extra letters make sense- he murmured and took out the EMF.

-What's that?- Ballard asked

-Spirits and certain remains give of electromagnetic frequencies- Sam explained

-So if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?- she asked

-Yeah- I replied-in theory anyway- but I didn't need to clarify that, because as soon as Sam got near the wall, the EMF went nuts

-Okay, find me something to break this wall with- he told us. I found a crow bar and grabbed it

-Sam, I could do it, you're gonna re-break your wrist-

-It's okay- he answered. I could use telekinesis, but, I was sure he didn't want me using it in front of strangers. So I handed him the bar. He broke a few bricks so we could see inside

-There's definitely something in there- he said, looking in. Detective Ballard and I got closer. He started breaking the wall again.

-Ya know, this is bothering me?- he asked

-Well, you are digging up a corpse- the detective answered.

-He's used to it- I said, she looked freaked, even more than before.

-No, not that- Sam continued-Um, it's just…I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense-

-Maybe she's not a vengeful spirit- I suggested- maybe she's trying to tell us something else-

-Maybe- he broke some more bricks and finally asked for help

-'Bout time Sammy- I joked and began taking out a few more bricks.

We got out a bag, which I was sure had a corpse inside. It was tied with rope- Sam took his pocket knife and cut them. There was an skeleton inside. Not a nice view, if you ask me.

The detective looked at her wrist and the compared them to her own. Sam was curious too.

- Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours- he commented. Ballard nodded, and then her gaze fixed on something else. She reached out and grabbed a necklace that was hanging off Claire's neck.

-That necklace means something to you?- I asked

-I've seen it before- She said, letting it fall-It's rare. It was custom-made over on Carson Street. I have one just like it- she showed us her necklace.

-Who gave it to you?- I asked

-Pete did- she answered

-Detective Sheridan?-

-Yeah- Sam got up and started pacing. Ballard looked kinda angry, sad, scared and lots of more stuff together.

-Now this all makes perfect sense- Sam said

-I'm sorry?- the detective asked

-Ya see, Claire's not a vengeful spirit. She's a death omen-

-Excuse me?- Ballard got up, looking shocked

-Claire's not killing anyone- Sam said. And then I got it. Claire wasn't killing them. Peter was. The guy knew Tony, and Karen. And he knew Claire too. Poor girl, all she went through, all because of that fucker.

-She's tryin' to warn them- I completed-You see, sometimes spirits…they-they don't want vengeance, they want justice, which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is- I explained and looked at Sam

-Detective, how much do you know about your partner?- he asked

-Oh my God!- she exclaimed

-What?- I got closer to her, but she started walking away from us-about a year ago, some heroin went missing from lock up. Obviously, it was a cop. We never found out who did it, but whoever did it would need someone to fence their product- she said

-Someone like a heroin dealer- Sam added-someone like Claire-Well, that made sense, really. But, if that guy was the killer, then, he had access to Dean. And I didn't like that.

-Where's your partner right now?- I asked, getting worried

-I don't know, in the police station-

-We've gotta find him. He wants Dean- I told Sam

-What?

-Yeah, he wants to cover his tracks, Dean's the perfect scapegoat for that-

-Let's go- the detective said and we ran to the car. She drove off and called the station, to find out where Pete was.

-Pete just left the precinct- she said, then looked at me-With Dean-

-What?- Sam and I asked in unison. If that fucker laid one finger on him, he was gonna know the wrath of Morella Foreman.

-He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling, but he won't answer the radio- she explained

-Radio?- Sam asked-He took a county vehicle?-

-Yeah- Ballard answered

-Then it should have a LoJack. You've just gotta get it turned on-

Well Einstein, get to work!- I told him- if this guy hurts Dean, I'm gonna kill him myself-. I was on edge, I was worried, scared, and, angry. Not a good combination.

Sam tracked the vehicle and we ended up in a wooden area. Perfect place to kill someone. Damn cops.

We ran as fast as we could. At least I did. When we reached them, Sheridan had Dean on the floor, gun pointed at him.

-Pete!- Ballard shouted-put the gun down!- she commanded. He looked at her

-Diana?- he asked- How'd you find me?-

-I know about Claire- she replied

-I don't know what you're talking about- I hissed. Fucking coward.

-Put the gun down!- she shouted again. Pete looked between Dean and Diana

-No, I don't think so. You're fast. Pretty sure I'm faster-

-Why are you don' this?- she asked. I was ready to take the gun from him, but didn't. If I could help it, I didn't like to risk exposure in front of a psycho cop.

-I didn't do anything Diana-

-It's a little late for that- she replied

-It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in, I had no choice- Aw, poor guy, she was gonna turn him in! If he hadn't done anything wrong, he shouldn't have to worry about it.

-And Tony? Karen?-

-Same thing!- he shouted-Tony scrubbed the money, then he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess, I had to clean it up. I just panicked-

-How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?- Diana was shaking her head in disapproval.

-There's a way out- he said. I looked to Dean, he shook his head lightly, telling me to stay calm. Yeah, right.

-This Dean kid's a freakin' gift. We can pin the whole thing on him, okay? No trial, nothin'. Just-just one more dead scumbag-

Dead scumbag? There was gonna be a dead scumbag, him!

-Hey!- Dean complained and he threaten him with the gun. Fucking coward was getting me angrier, and nobody wanted to see me angry. Now I sounded like the Hulk, awesome.

-Diana, I still love you- he said. Oh, c'mon! Let's just step away and have a slow dance! To my surprise, Diana put the gun down.

-Thank you- he said- thank you-

Pete turned to Dean, he was about to shoot him. Not if I could help it. I was about to threw him against the fucking tree when Diana shot him. Dean rolled to the other side and I stood there, frozen for a second. Diana walked over to Pete.

-Yeah why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass!- she hissed. And Pete grabbed her leg and made her fall. Sam and I ran forward but Pete stood up and pointed his gun at us

-Don't do it!- he shouted. I was tired of this circus. I took his gun from him, not moving an inch. He looked confused, but didn't have time to really wonder. Diana fixed her eyes behind Pete, I followed her gaze and saw Claire's spirit. Pete turned too, and looked ten shades of freaked.

That gave Diana time to shoot him again. This time killing him. I ran to Dean and broke the handcuffs easily, not touching them.

-Are you okay?- I asked him, kissing his lips.

-Yeah, I'm fine- he got up and I hugged him tightly. Diana was crouched over Pete's body. Sam walked to us and we stood there, watching. She walked to us finally.

-You're doin' alright?- Sam asked. Stupid question, she just lost her partner.

-No, not really- Yeah, well, that made sense-The death omen, Claire…what happens to her now?-

-It should be over- Sam answered-she should be at rest-

-So, uh…what now officer?- Dean asked. Diana looked at him

-Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed- She answered. Good for me, I didn't have an actual case. No problem there.

-You can take care of that for us?- I asked her, smiling

-I think so- she said, then pursued her head-But the St. Louis murder charges-that's another story. I can't help you- she paused a moment-Unless…I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could tell them that the suspect escaped-

I smiled widely at her.

Wait, are you sure?- Sam asked

-Yeah, she's sure Sam!- Dean and I said in unison

-I mean, you could lose your job over something like this-

Dean laughed nervously and looked at her

-I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. And listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be lookin' for both of you right now. So get out of here. I've gotta radio this in- She said.

We started to walk away but Dean stopped

-You don't happen to know where my car is, right?- he asked

-It's at the impound yard on Robertson- She replied-Don't even think about it- she warned. I smiled. He was so gonna think about it.

-It's okay. Don't worry-Sam said- We'll just improvise. I mean, we're pretty good at that-

-Yeah, I noticed- she smiled at us. We walked away then, I wrapped an arm around Dean's waist.

-Nice lady- Sam commented

-Yeah, for a cop- Dean replied. Sam punched him in the arm. I laughed and kissed his neck.

-You shouldn't be doin' any magic tricks around strangers Ella- Dean told me

-What?- I stopped and looked at him- Are you serious? He was gonna shoot you!-

-I'm just sayin' don't get used to it-

-Shut up Dean!- I smacked his arm- just, shut up! You were about to get killed, what did you want me to do? Just stay there and watch you die?-

-No, just, save it, for special occasions-

-You're a jerk- I accused- you won't even let me enjoy the reunion, because you start acting like a jerk!-Sam laughed, though it wasn't funny.

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry- Dean apologized, I started walking again- Let me make it up to ya- he suggested. I smiled

-How?-

-Whatever you want, just say it-. Well, I could think of a few things, but for now…

-I want my guitar back- I said-it's in your car's trunk, and I want it back-

-Deal- he smiled. He got closer to me, and whispered in my ear

-As soon as we find a motel, I'm gonna make it up to you- his voice was husky and delicious- big time- I smiled and giggled once. I guess we were getting our own room tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, here's the promised chapter, number 16, I've got till 45, but I didn't finish the story, it goes till season 4, episode Heaven and Hell, I think.**

**Anyway, if you want me to post the story, I will, no problem**

**And thanks for reviewing n.n**

**XO, Maggie**

**And sorry for grammar mistakes, I suck at editing**

It's been a few days since we left Baltimore. We stopped at a motel in a town nearby and, indeed, took two separate rooms. Dean made good on his promise of making it up to me.

When we first got there, it was the afternoon. After leaving our bags inside, we went to have some late lunch, or early dinner. Then we returned to the motel, said goodbye to Sam for the day, and told him not to disturb us, we weren't gonna answer. He laughed, and rolled his eyes, but left us alone.

-So...- Dean said as soon as we got into the room- what you wanna do?-

-Mmm…- I pretended to hesitate, I put my bag on the bed and took some clothes out- I wanna take a shower- I said. Dean smiled at me

-You mind if I join ya?- he asked, getting closer to me and putting his hands in my hips.

-I don't think so- I answered, making him groan, I smiled. I pulled away from him and walked to the bathroom. I felt him follow. He just wouldn't give up.

I got in, put my clothes on the floor and turned around to face him.

-If you wanna get in the shower with me, you're gonna need to take off some items, my friend- I teased. I wrapped my arms around him, slowly lifting his T-shirt. He let me do, and took care of my shirt then. He grabbed my breasts, making me moaned. It felt so good. My bra was in the middle, so I undid it without even touch it. It fell down my arms. He lowered his head to kiss them, hands teasing them mercilessly.

-Dean- I moaned loudly. I closed my eyes and threw my head back.

-You know what?- I asked, pulling away-this whole shower thing is useless, let's just skip it- I suggested- He smiled at me

-If you want- So I pushed him out of the door, and into the bed. He fell making the mattress bounce. I got on top of him. I kissed him, tongue going to taste him, hands exploring his body.

He got tired of it soon enough. He rolled us over, pinning me to the mattress. I looked at him. His eyes were a furious green, like they were burning with desire. He kept kissing me, slowly, and then building. I took off my jeans, and then his. Our shoes were god knows where. So, now, we were in our underwear, looking at each other. Dean made a strange noise, it sounded like a purr, and pulled me to him, grabbing my tights strongly. He lifted me up, and pulled down my panties, throwing them away too. My hands went to his boxers and got rid of them. They were just in the way.

He started kissing my body, inch by inch, leaving a trace of warmth behind him. He started by my legs, and then went up, making breathe hard for me. He got to my hip, where my tattoo was. He kissed it too, and ran a finger over it

-You still believe in the good and the bad in life?- he asked, voice deep and husky.

-Yeah- I answered, breathlessly- I do. You're a livin' proof of that, you're my good part of life, what keeps my alive and sane-

-Sane? Really?- he joked, I kissed him

-Yeah, really-. He kept traveling my body. He kissed my stomach, my breasts, then my collarbone and my neck, going to my arms. He stopped again at the tattoo I had there

-What's this?- he asked, looking into my eyes

-This is a tribal bracelet- I answered- it's shaped after a real one, and the charms are the initials of my family-. He looked at it closer

-There's an L, an S- he started counting, he was turning my wrist as he went- a D, another D, another S, a J and an M- he looked at me curious- what do they mean?-

-L, for Lillian, my mom- I answered- S, for Sean, my dad, D, for Damon, another D, for Dean- I smiled at him-S for Sam, J for John and M for Mary. Those are my family, always have been, always will-

-You've got my initial tattooed?- He asked surprised.

-Yeah- I nodded-like, 5 years ago-

-You're awesome, you know that?- he told me, I laughed

-Thanks- I replied. He smiled and returned to his previous actions. He turned me over, I leaned down on my stomach, relaxing. Now he changed his patron, he kissed me, and ran a hand over my skin, right after he had kissed it. When he did that on the back of my knee, I shivered.

He got up, slowly, deliciously. I had my arms under the pillow, head resting on it. He was kinda, studying me, I guess. He was asking about my tattoos, trying to learn from them. It came the turn of my waist tattoo.

-Two guns and a rose?- he asked against my skin-somethin' to do with the Guns 'N' Roses?-

I laughed.

-Yeah, actually- I answered-they're one of my favorite bands. I designed it myself-

-It's beautiful- he said simply. I smiled at him. He then continued to do his magic. Again, he got up to my shoulder, kissed it, and asked about the tattoo there.

-You know what that is- I said-It's a devil's trap-

-How you came up with that? Is brilliant-

-'Curse it is, is my idea- I smirked-no, seriously- I turned around do see him and leaned on my elbows- I was readin' some book at Bobby's when I was like, 14. I saw the symbol, told dad, and of course, he sent me right to my room when I suggested having it tattooed. Anyway, I never forgot that, and when I turned 18, I did it. Dad was pissed, but, I already had others tattoos he didn't know about- I laughed at the memory-he was even more pissed when he learned that-

-Sounds like Sean- Dean agreed.

-Yeah…- I trailed off, caught by surprise at the pain of the memory

-You missed him?- he asked. It was strange, because we were totally naked, about to have sex, and he just, asked that, like we were having coffee.

-I miss him- I admitted- I miss him more everyday-I laid down on the bed now, and so did Dean, we were next to each other. I rolled so I could see his face.

He kept looking to the ceiling, thinking.

-A dollar for your thoughts- I teased, he smiled, only a little.

-I was just thinking about Dad-

-What about him?-

-Nothin' special, just, everythin', ya know? How we used to be- He chuckled once-remember the time when we sneak out to see an AC DC concert?-

-Yeah- I laughed too

-Dad almost killed me when we got back, he told me not to ever take you away- he paused and turned to look at me-He really loved you, you were special to him, the daughter he never had-

-I know- I smiled-He was special too. I had my dad, but John made everything more fun- I looked at him smiling again-He ever told you he let me drive the Impala when I was 16?-

-What?- Dean sat up, shocked

-Yeah, he did- I laughed at the memory-In my birthday, actually. He took me for a ride, to buy me my gift, and asked if I wanted to drive it. Of course I said yes. And he let me; never even complain about my driving-I sighed-that was my best birthday ever-. Dean smiled at me, although not completely

-I can't believe he let you drive her before me-he said

-Before you? When I was 16 you were 20!-

-Yeah, but I got to drive her at 21, you beat me to it-I laughed hard then

-No way! Ha, I'm awesome!- I yelled. Dean shook his head and kissed me

-Let's shut that awesome mouth of yours- he murmured while kissing me. I pulled away

-Hey, let's do this, I can tell you about my last tattoo so we don't have to stop anymore, okay?- Dean chuckled but agreed

-Okay- he nodded

-Okay- I repeated-It's for Bon Jovi- he made a face-Hey, it's my body! I can do whatever I want with it!-

-You're right- he held up his hands in surrender- Can I see it?-

-Yeah- I moved my hair from my neck, where the tattoo was and turned so he could see it

-It's small- Dean commented

-Yeah, but I found it a good home there, so, I'm happy with it- He started kissing me, running a hand over my entire body. He touched my nipple and it perked. I gasped in pleasure. I grabbed him, and squeezed a little, making him groan.

-Ya know? I've still gotta fulfill a promise-he told me

-Really? Which one?-

-The one that says that I had to do this- he said while turning me again, I screamed in surprise. And then I felt him between my legs, so ready. I moaned and rubbed against him, getting closer. He didn't need anything more; he thrust into me, hard, making me scream again

-Dean!- I screamed, hands fisting in the sheets. He got his rhythm, fast and deep, fast and deep. It was driving me crazy. One of his hands went to my breast; the other was around my waist, supporting me. I was so close my toes curled. His name was like a mantra on my mind. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, over and over again.

I screamed like never before and hang from his neck, I was panting heavily. I kissed him while he kept moving inside me. Another orgasm hit me, hard. I let myself fall, hands on the headboard, holding for dear life.

-God! Yes!- I was screaming without even realizing it. I felt Dean's hand running through my tattoo on my waist and I climaxed again. He was a God! Nobody ever made me feel this way. It was, wow, I was speechless.

I felt him climaxing too, his front head against my back. I was still holding the headboard. I let myself fall completely into the bed, Dean on top of me. He slide from inside me and caressed my sweated hair.

-We could take that shower now- he whispered. I shook my head

-Too tired- I yawned-You wore me out- I accused him, smiling. He chuckled

-Yeah, well, right back at ya baby-

-I love when you call me baby- I said, getting closer to him and wrapping a leg around his-it's sounds sexy-

-Okay, good to know- He chuckled again, amused at my logics. I yawned again. I was so tired I didn't even care that we were naked.

-Night Dean- I whispered, resting my head on his chest, like always. He kissed my head and covered us with the sheets and blanket.

-Night, baby- I smiled, happy, and drifted off to wonderland, when I could do this all day without getting tired. Yes, my dreams could be dirty, especially after this.

The next few days went on in a similar way. We would have breakfast with Sam, hang out together for a few hours, then go back to our room, and have time to ourselves. It was paradise to me. But, good things don't last forever.

Sam wasn't complaining, he seemed to agree with me that we needed time off. In fact, we had agreed that, both of us, without Dean, because he would say we were just fine. And, after the whole Jo thing, I think we weren't. Especially them.

Now, I was walking around the room in my underwear, drying my hair with a towel and looking for my makeup case. I found it and started putting some mascara and eye liner on. Dean was laid on the bed, watching me.

-I've gotta go through Damon's accounts- I was telling him-he had the house money in his account, I'll have to transfer it to mine-

-You know his password and stuff?- he asked me, I looked at him strange

-Yeah, why?-

-You can use it, and don't have to change it- he replied-it'll be easier-

-You're right- I nodded my head-it's hard to explain his death anyway-

-Yeah, it is-

-Okay then, but I'll have to stop by a bank sometime, get some money for us to live. Since you're an FBI fugitive- I teased. It wasn't really funny, if you thought about it

-I'm like Billy the Kid, only without the horses- I laughed

-Yeah, no horses, but an Impala. Good deal- I winked at him and he got up and walked to me. He kissed my neck softly

-You're done?- he whispered against my ear

-Yeah- I answered, voice shaky- Let me change and I'll be there, go now if you want, I'll catch up-

-Okay- he kissed me again and left. We were gonna have breakfast with Sam.

I got changed and got out. Sam and Dean were already in the car. We drove to a diner in town and Sam took out his computer.

-So much for a low profile- he said. I was sitting next to Dean, in front of Sam. I knew what he was talking about right away. We had agreed to take time off to let things chill a little. After the whole busted by the police we had to be careful.

-You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database- Sam told Dean, he smirked

-Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something- I smacked him in the head, making him stop from drinking his coffee.

-Dean, it's not funny- Sam scolded him-It makes our job harder, we've gotta be more careful now-

-So what do they have on you?- Dean asked Sam. He looked kinda disappointed.

-I'm sure they haven't post it yet- he murmured

-What, no accessory? Nothing?- Dean smirked again

-Shut up- Sam replied

-You're jealous- Dean told him

-No, I'm not!- he defended, but his voice was too high to be true. I laughed along with Dean.

-Uh-uh- he nodded, swallowing a piece of pie-All right, what do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?- I shook my head lightly, smiling. Sam closed his laptop and took out the newspaper

-Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home- a condominium he designed- HE read

-Hm. Build a high-rise then jump off the top of it. That's classy- Dean mocked-When did he call Animal Control?-

-Two days earlier-

-He actually said black dog?- I asked-He's doin' a bad use of Zeppelin's song- Dean smiled in approval.

Sam explained the situation

-A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes the swan dive-

-You think we're dealing with an actual black dog?- Dean asked, non convinced.

-Maybe- Sam admitted-The lore on it is pretty vague, I mean, there's spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits others say death omens. But, anyway, whatever they are, they're big and nasty-

Dean was going through a couple sheets of myths with black dogs. They were a lot actually.

-Yeah, and I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg- He said, I laughed, it was ridiculous- I mean, look at that- he showed us the picture. It looked like a mad street dog. I didn't like it.

Sam didn't get the joke, or he did, but didn't laugh. .

-And where exactly did this happen?- I asked

-Mississippi- Sam answered

-Awesome- I said, and we took off to Mississippi. We were gonna interview some guy who knew the one that thought was superman. I was sarcastic, and cynical, yes.

On the way, I looked through the black dog folklore. It wasn't very helpful. They described the thing as big, black as night, nasty, creature straight from hell. Now, I did believe in hell, but the whole black dog thing was creeping me out. I ran into one page that said they were executioners from hell. Like in I'm coming to get your ass down there deal. I liked that even less.

We got to Mississippi fast. We had to stop to change our clothes. We were pretending to be from some newspaper or magazine and interview the architect's partner. The guys were in suits, and I got a skirt this time, some hills, and a tight dressy shirt, that made me look really good. Dean even whistled at me. I hope we could get what we needed from the guy more easily.

We knocked on the guy's door. It was a nice house, elegant and modern. He let us in after we introduce ourselves. The inside looked very modern, fashion even.

-So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?- Sam asked looking around. We were in the kitchen, which could be any chef's dream. I was sure this guy didn't even cook his breakfast here. Such a waste.

-That's right- Adam Sant, that was the guy's name- answered-Now, one more time, this is for…?-

-A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest- I replied, he looked at me and smiled. I didn't smile back, wasn't in the mood to misunderstand anything. The guy laughed humorlessly when I spoke

-What?- Dean asked

-Nothing, it's just…a tribute. Yeah, see, Sean always got the tributes- Sean? Like my dad? Damn it, that was just, I sighed. I should have known before getting here, but I didn't pay attention. Dean looked at me sympathetically

-He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind. But he gets another tribute- the partner continued. He was jealous of a dead man. Get over it, he's dead.

-Right- Sam said-any idea why he'd do such a thing?-

-I-I have no clue. I mean, he lived a charmed life- Adam said

-How so?- I asked, getting his attention

-He was a flat-out genius- he answered-I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, uh…and it wasn't always like that, either-

-No?- I was curious now

-You wanna know the truth?- he asked me, I nodded, he didn't seem to be a bad guy-there was a time when he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago, he was working' as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's. It was a complete dive- Lloyd's, I wrote that down. It was important.

-So what changed?- Sam asked

-You've got me- he answered-but overnight he gets this huge commission and he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like the level of Van Gogh and Mozart-He stopped kinda abrupty

-What?- Dean asked

-It's funny- he said, like he was just realizing something-true geniuses always die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent, and throw it away- he trailed off.

-Okay, thanks for your time sir- I said, reaching my hand to shake his. We said good bye and left.

-So? What now?-

-Now, we stop by the Animal Protection Agency- Sam answered

-Great- I said sarcastically. We got in the car and drove off. Dean got out to go find out if others complains about big black dogs running around were made. He took a few minutes, while Sam and I waited.

I saw Dean walking to us and he got in the car, handing Sam some papers.

-So, the secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty-three, she kayaks, and, uh, they're real- He grinned and I smacked his head

-You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?-Sam asked. Dean held out a sheet of paper.

-Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black or dog-like- he said and I got closer to have a look-and, uh, I don't know what this thing is-

I took the tiny piece of paper from him and read it. I laughed and showed it to Sam.

-You mean Carly's MySpace address?- He asked like he was talking to a Neanderthal.

-Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?- Dean looked kinda confused. I laughed at him and so did Sam

-Seriously, is that some sort of porn site?- He asked and I smacked him because he sounded hopeful.

-What?- he defended

-Shut up!- I told him, smiling.

After that, we drove to the first address that seemed close to what we were looking for. Now we had to be animal control. On the way there, I changed my skirt for a jean and my shirt for a more casual one.

We knocked on the door of a house that looked huge. Like, MTV cribs huge. A woman opened the door and we introduce ourselves again. She let us in, but said that the doctor, a female, who owned the house, had left.

-Where did she go?- Sam asked

-I'm not sure- the girl said, she was the maid-she just packed and went, she didn't say where- he looked at the three of us-That stray dog, did you find it, finally?-

-Uh, not yet- Sam smiled a little-Ya know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?-

-Well, no, I never even heard it- that was weird-I was almost starting to think the doctor was imaging things, but she's not like that, so…-

Dean was looking at some photo on a board.

-I heard she was the chief surgeon on the hospital-Dean commented- She's gotta be what? 41, 42? That's pretty young for that job-

The maid smiled and nodded her head

-Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position ten years ago-

-Uh- Sam smiled to us significantly-An overnight success, ten years ago-

-Yeah we know a guy like that- Dean replied and walked to us-well, look at this- he was holding a picture of the doctor. He showed it to us and then turned it to see the back-Lloyd's bar, November 1996-he said. Sam and I were kinda shocked.

-Well, thanks for your time ma'am- Sam said-we're gonna get goin'-

The maid nodded and walked us to the door. When we got in the car I said

-Anyone else wants to visit this bar?- I asked

-Yeah- Dean answered, Sam just nodded.

When we got to the bar, it was the middle of the afternoon, and the sun was burning me through the glass window.

We got out and looked around. It was desolated, but, for some reason there were flowers planted on the side of the roads. Yes, roads, there was a crossroad there.

-You think someone planted these?- Dean asked, walking to the flowers

-In the middle of all that weed?- Sam said

-Yarrow flowers- I said- these are yarrow flowers-

-Use for rituals right?- Dean asked. I nodded

-Yeah actually- Sam added-summoning rituals-

-So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago, right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's- Dean said. I knew where he was getting at.

-Where there just happens to be a crossroads- Sam added-Ya think?-

-Let's find out- Dean answered. He walked to the center of the crossroads and looked around. Sam and I followed

-Seem like a dead center to ya?- he asked

-Yeah- I murmured. He went to the Impala to get e shovel. And, just like that, he started digging. In the middle of the road. It was luck that we happened to be in the center of nowhere, because you couldn't even see the ball of yarn rolling, like in the movies.

After about a minute of digging, the shovel hit something.

-Yahtzee- Dean said, looking at us. We bend down to see what was there. Dean took out a metal box. Inside there were a bone, some jar of dirt, a picture and some hair. Sam grabbed the jar with dirt and watched it.

-What you wanna bet this' graveyard dirt?- he commented. I grabbed the bone and analyzed it. To what would it belong? It was small, but it could be human.

-Black cat bone- Sam told me. I looked shocked, and drop it.

-That's serious spell work- Dean said, I nodded in agreement-I mean, that's deep south hoodoo stuff-

-Used to summon a demon- I added

-Not just summon one-Dean replied-Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing- He scoffed a little-Ya know, 'cause that always ends good-

-And they're seein' dogs, all right, but not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds- Sam explained

-Hellhounds?- I was a little confused at what we were dealing with

-Demonic pit-bull- He answered me. That was unfair, I actually liked pit bulls. Just not demonic ones.

-And whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting- Dean said-And that doctor lady, wherever she's runnin'…she ain't running fast enough-

This was a mess. I mean, why would people made pacts with demons? To be successful? That's vane. You only have a few years to live after you make the deal. Apparently, ten years here. People could be so stupid sometimes. It's not worth the worst torment to be a surgeon chief. Or a star architect. And who know how many people made deals? They were going to hell. Literally. Like, burning, full of demons, Satan's home hell.

I didn't get it. I really didn't. If you aren't born with talent, there's gotta be a reason. You can't just get it from a demon. A demon that will torment your soul for eternity.

Anyway, we were sit in the Impala, waiting to get into that bar.

-So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads kind of deal?- Sam asked

-Yeah, except that wasn't a legend-Dean said-I mean, you know his music- He looked at Sam, who looked kinda lost, I rolled my eyes

-You don't know any Robert Johnson songs?- I asked-there's occult references all over his lyrics. I mean, Crossroad Blues, Me and the Devil Blues, Hellhound on my Trail- I named a few but Sam didn't seem to recognized them. Kids nowadays.

-Story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and-and muttering about big, evil dogs- Dean added

-And now it's happening all over again- Sam commented

-Yeah- I nodded my head

-We've gotta find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here- Sam suggested

Dean scoffed

-Great. So, we've gotta clean up these people's mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Deal or No Deal-

-He's right- I agreed-nobody can force you to do that. If you're stupid or desperate enough, that's your problem-

-So, what, we should leave them to die?- Sam and his hero complex was getting old quickly.

-Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?- Dean asked. It was a good comparison, if you ask me.

-Dean- Sam complained, like shocked he could think that

-Alright, fine- he gave up-Rituals like this, you've gotta put your own photo into the mix, right?-

-Yeah- I nodded. I thought of the photo of the guy in the metal box. He was black, middle aged now maybe?

-So, this guy probably summoned the thing. Let's see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive-

So we walked away. I followed Dean and sam just stood there. I turned around

-You comin'?- I shouted. He did. We got in, and found out the guy's name and address. George Darrow was his name.

So we drove to a very ugly part of town. That guy sure didn't ask for money. We walked into the place. It wasn't nice, it was full of cobwebs, and, just falling apart.

-He's isn't gonna be on MTV cribs, that's for sure- I commented, as we got in

-Yeah, but who knows? Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis- I laughed at his face. I wasn't gonna dress like princess Leia, no way.

-I'm just sayin', this guy has got one epic bill come due. I hope, at least, he asked for something fun- he continued.

We got to the 4C door. There was something weird in it. It looked like powder, some kind of, black thing.

-Look at that- Sam said, pointing at it. We bent down to take a closer look. Dean touched it and smelt it

-What is that, pepper?- he asked and then the door opened. A black old guy came out. We stood up, he checked us out.

-Who the hell are you?- the guy asked

-George Darrow?- Dean asked back

-I'm not buyin' anythin'- the man tried to close the door but Dean stopped him

-Ya know, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there- he pointed at the powder on the floor-usually, when you want to keep somethin' evil out you go for the salt-

The guy hesitated but denied

-I don't know what you're talkin' about- he said. Dean took out the photo of the ritual and showed it to him

-What about this?- he asked, the man looked freaked-tell me, you've seen that hellhound yet?-

-Look- Sam interrupted-we wanna help, please, just five minutes-

The man nodded and let us in. The place looked like an art studio. It'd be my dream come true if I ever get to paint like that. He was really good. Sam and Dean looked less amazed by his art and more amazed at the black powder in the door.

-So, what is that stuff out front?- Sam asked while the guy was pouring himself a scotch.

-Goofer dust- Darrow answered-What? You think you know somethin' 'bout somethin' but not goofer dust?- The three of us looked confused.

He threw Dean a bag.

-Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous- Dean tried to sound scary, but in my opinion, didn't succeed.

-What is it?- I asked

-Hoodoo- he replied-My grandma taught me…keeps out demons-

-Demons we do know- I said

-Well, then, keep it. Maybe it'll do you some good- he walked to a table with a chair next to it-Four minutes left- he announced, turning to see us

-Mr. Darrow- Sam said-We know you're in trouble-

-Yeah, that you got yourself into- Dean added. Sam glared at him

-But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do-

-Listen- he said, sitting down- I get that you wanna help, but sometimes, a person makes their bed and they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one that called that demon in the first place- He took another zip of his scotch.

-What'd you do it for?- I asked, curious.

-I was weak- he replied-I mean, who don't wanna be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just…- he trailed off, looking lost, but then he came back to us-I just never thought about the price-

-Was it worth it?- Dean asked

-Hell no- Darrow answered-Course I asked for talent. Should've gone for fame. But I'm still broke…and lonely. Just now, I've got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst- I actually liked his paintings, they looked real, and, kinda cold, but beautiful. He continued-The demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chattin', makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who's gonna listen to an old drunk-

-How many others are out there?- I asked him, worried

-Uh, this architect, a doctor lady. I kept up with them, they've been in the papers- he drank another zip-Least they got famous-

-Who else George?- I pushed-c'mon, think!-

-One more. A nice guy, too. Hudson…Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. It doesn't matter now. He's done for-

No- Sam said-no, there's gotta be a way- I didn't even know why he was so stubborn about saving this people. They made their beds, like George said. Now, they had to lay on them.

-You don't get it!- George said, putting the glass in the table- I don't want a way-

-Look- Sam interrupted. George stood up

-I called that thing!- he shouted-I brought this on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell one way or another- he turned his back to us, then after a few seconds, he turned again- I just wanna finish my last paint- he said, looking at an unfinished frame-A day or two and I'm done. I'm just tryin' to hold 'em off till then. Buy a little time- he sighed sadly-Okay, it's time you went. Go help somebody that wants help-

We looked at each other. I took a step closer to the guy.

-I know it wasn't worth it- I told him, he looked at me funny- but you're really good- I pointed at the pictures-they're great, they're beautiful, really-

He didn't answer, and didn't seem to know what to say anyway. Dean grabbed my hand and we left. Next move was to find Evan Hudson's house and pay him a visit.

It took us a few hours to find the guy's house. It was already dark when we got there. We knocked, and a middle aged guy opened. He was shorter than Dean, maybe a little taller than me.

-Yes?- he asked

-Evan Hudson?- Sam questioned seriously

-yeah-

-You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?- Dean asked-It would've been about ten years ago-

As soon as he said that, the guy closed the door in our faces, hard.

-C'mon!- Dean yelled-we're not demons!-. Sam looked at Dean

-Any other bright ideas?- he asked sarcastically

-Shut up- I murmured and got the door opened.

-Cool- Dean smirked and we got in. We followed the sound of the footsteps. We got upstairs and to a hall with doors. We turned and saw the door we were looking for. I was about to open it but Sam caught my hand, stopping me. He turned the handle and it was unlocked. Interesting.

-Evan?- Sam called. The guy came from behind a wall shouting

-Please!- he held up his hands, and so did we, in a reflex-don't hurt me!-

-We're not gonna hurt you, all right? We're here to help you- Sam tried to calm him down.

-We know all about the genius deal you made- Dean said. The guy looked shocked

-What? How?-

-Doesn't matter- I replied

-All that matters is we're trying to stop it- Sam added.

-How do I know you're not lying?-

-Well you don't- I said-but you're kinda low on your options here-

-Can you stop it?- he asked scared

-I don't know- Sam answered-we'll try-

-I don't wanna die- Evan said, grabbing his head in despair.

-Of course you don't-Dean scoffed-not now-

-Dean- Sam warned, but he kept going

-What'd you ask for, anyway, huh? To never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?-

-My wife- Evan replied, simply. Dean laughed sarcastically

-Right, getting the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to Hell for- he commented

-Dean, stop- Sam repeated

-No- Evan said, shocking me-"He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That, uh…woman, or whatever she was, at the bar…she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but- he trailed off, looking sad-I don't know. I was…I was desperate-

-Desperate?- Sam asked. I looked at him surprised. You had to be desperate to make a deal with a demon, duh! It was what all this was about. Evan turned around and walked away from us, putting his hands on the desk. I heard him sigh.

-Julie was dyin'- he explained. So he made the deal to save her. Well, that hit close to home. I knew what Dean was thinking right then

-You did it to save her?- he asked

-She had cancer. They had stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice. They kept saying "Matter of days". So, yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot- Evan turned to look at us then

-You ever think about her in all this?- Dean asked. This wasn't going to a nice place. I knew him; I knew what he was thinking. John. John and the deal he must've done with the demon to save Dean.

-I did this for her- Evan replied, sure of himself

-You sure about that?- Dean asked, getting closer to him. Sam and I looked at him- I think you did it for yourself, so you wouldn't have to live without her-. That made sense, but in the guy's defense, his intentions were good. I mean, he did it to save her, no matter my opinion, he save her anyway. Dean must have another opinion, because I wasn't the one brought back to life with my dad's death.

-But guess what?- he kept on-she's gonna have to live without you now. And what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?- This was getting out of hands. He shouldn't be thinking that. If John made the deal, it was his decision, not Dean's. It was his responsibility too.

-Okay, that's enough- I said, grabbing Dean's arm

-Sit tight, all right? We're gonna figure this out- Sam told Evan. I went out with Dean. Sam followed.

-Are you alright?- he asked. I glared, because that was a stupid question. One I wouldn't have asked.

-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?- And that was the way Dean answered it. I just knew it was helpless arguing this now.

-Hey, I've got an idea- he said suddenly, making me looked at him. He took the bag George had given him out

-You throw George's hoodoo at that hellhound. Keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon- he told us, handing Sam the bag

-Summon…- Sam looked at him-are you nuts?-

-Maybe a little- he answered-but I can trap him, I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent-

-Yeah, but how much time?- I asked

-I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from Hell and into the sunshine-

-No- I said-no way-Sam nodded his head in agreement.

-You're not allowed to say no, at less you've got a better idea-

-Yeah! I do! I'm goin' with ya-

-No, you're not- he shook his head

-Why not?-

-Because you can do more good here?-

-What? That's not true-

-Dean, forget it- Sam said-I'm not letting you summon that demon-

-Why not?-

-Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not-

-What you're talkin' about?- he acted surprised, but I was sure he knew what Sam meant.

-You were on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why-

-You know what? I don't have time for this- he walked away. Oh, but you'll make time for this. I stopped him right on his tracks.

-Dad!- Sam shouted-you think maybe dad made one of those deals, uh?- Dean turned around to face him

-It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved- he paused. He looked so, sad, again, and, broken-What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul-

Right then, we heard Evan screamed.

-Just keep him alive, okay?- Dean said, walking away

-Dean wait! You can't go alone!-but he was already gone

-Damn it!- I hissed, grabbing Sam's arms.

-C'mon, let's help the guy-

I ran into Evan's office dragging Sam along.

-Put that in the door, don't let them get close!- I ordered-I can feel them, can't you?-

-No- Sam shook his head. That was weird, why could I feel them and he couldn't?

Anyway, Sam and I put the powder on the windows and door, sealing every entrance.

-What is that stuff?- Evan asked

-Goofer dust- Sam answered, starting to make a circle around Evan with it

-Are you serious?-

-Yeah, I'm afraid so- Sam gestured me to go there and I did-believe me or not, doesn't really matter, just whatever you do, stay inside this circle- Sam told him.

-You too- I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside-You stay close to me, alright?- I turned to Evan- if you see them, point me the direction, I'll see what I can do-

-You can't move them?- Sam asked, shocked

-I don't know- I shrugged, annoyed-but as sure as hell I'll try- This was for Dean. He wanted me to do take care of this man, then I was gonna. I just hoped he didn't get in any trouble. Or find out something he shouldn't have to. I wanted to be with him, but, maybe he needed to do that on his own. I sighed.

Suddenly, Evan asked

-Did you hear that?- I didn't hear anything, but I could feel them. The door started to shake, like they were trying to get in. I held onto Sam's arm strongly. It looked violent; I didn't wanna face one of those puppies.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. I loosened my grip in Sam's arm and asked

-It it over?- No way, Dean wouldn't have fix it that fast. Besides, I could still feel them.

-Can you hear them?- I asked Evan

-no- he shook his head, and then turned, quickly. He seemed scared at something that was there. And, yes, I felt them there. The air vent went exploding from its place and the chair next to it fell.

-They're here!- Evan shouted. I couldn't hear them, just feel them. I still didn't like it. It was a nasty, horrible way to die.

-Stay inside the circle!- Sam yelled, trying to shield us from whatever was coming. I saw claws marks on the floor forming, and it freaked me out. I took a step towards Sam.

-Let me do it- I said. I didn't even think I could do it, but I was gonna try. But before I could, air started blow from the air vent, papers flying. It looked like an exorcism. I held onto Sam and Evan, not letting them go. The air started wiping the powder away, and we were fucked if it happened. I grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it

-They're getting' through it!- I yelled-go!- I tried to move them as well as I could. It actually worked. I was breathless for a second, they were strong, but it worked.

-Run!- I shouted and we ran. We got into a storeroom at the end of the hall. Sam locked the door and leaned against it, trying to stop hold them off.

They torn the door for a few seconds, and then it stopped. I was shocked, not daring to move yet.

-Is it really over now?- I asked, voice shaky. I felt really weak, tired.

-I think so- Sam answered, then turned to Evan-Can you hear them or see them?-

He shook his head-No- he replied simply. I sighed. We quickly said goodbye and left Evan, he thanked us and we took off. Dean was waiting outside in the car. I got in the back seat, like usual. I noticed something different about him. I didn't like that. Sam seemed to notice too, I mean, you didn't need to be a psychic to tell.

-Dad made that deal- Dean suddenly said. He didn't even asked about Evan.

-Demons lie all the time- I replied-maybe she was lyin'-

-It's a little late for that, don't ya think Ella?- he didn't look at me at all.

-How could he do it?- he murmured

-He did it for you- Sam answered

-Exactly- Dean agreed-how am I supposed to live with that?- Well, that was actually easy, it wasn't his fault. But of course Dean would think differently.

-You know, the thought of him, wherever he is right now…I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, ya know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this- he sounded so fucking broken that I wanted to slap him into reality and say it wasn't his fault. I wanted to scream that John made the deal, not him. That he couldn't have changed it anyway. I wanted to make him see reason, making him see what John's sacrifice really was. He sacrificed for his child, for his son. He did what every father would, he saved his son. And now we were in this mess.

-How many people do you think Dad saved, total?- Sam asked, I looked at him, confused

-That's not the point, Sam- I felt like crying. His voice was dead, empty. It made me feel hopeless, and helpless. I wanted to help him, but didn't know how.

-Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we're still here, man. So, we've gotta keep goin'. For him- Sam said, and I agreed. Most of all, because what's done is done, you can't fix it.

Dean didn't answer. He just, kept driving.

-Hey Dean- Sam asked

-Yeah?-

-When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?- he asked. Dean didn't answer. I didn't need an answer though. I knew him better than I knew myself. I knew he had considered it, because that's who he is. He can't help it. He'd give anything to get John back. I knew it.

Dean turned the music louder and Sam looked scared. More than scared, he looked, freaked. He was about to cry, I could see that. He was worrying about his brother, thinking he might lose him for this. I was thinking the same, actually. Except that, I already lost my brother, my father and my mother. Dean and Sam was all I've got left.

And though I loved John deeply, it didn't compare to how I loved Dean. And he had to know that. Somehow, I had to let him know that.

We pulled at a motel, at my request. And since I took care of the money (I had managed Damon's account and was pretty comfortable now) I asked for two separated rooms. If Dean didn't like that, well, too bad. I smiled at Sam when I gave him the keys, and he nodded lightly, letting me know he got what I wanted. That was good. Dean looked at my hands and saw the other keys and he sighed. Not the response I was hoping for, but, whatever.

I didn't touch him. I mean, any normal day, I'd grab his arm and make him walk with me, or hold his hand. But not today. Today I left him go. In a literal way more than figurative. Because even dead I wasn't letting Dean go. I opened the door and he got in, putting his bag on the bed. Yes, there was only one bed, which could make things difficult for him, if he wanted to avoid me.

He didn't talk. He just went straight to the bathroom. I got in and sighed, closing the door with telekinesis. I left my bag on a chair and took out my pajamas. I had the feeling that I wasn't having any tonight. Not that I minded. I just wanted Dean to be fine, nothing else.

I changed my clothes, brushed my hair, and got the bed ready. Dean wasn't coming out yet, so I turned on the TV. I laid there, not really watching it. After a few more minutes I was afraid he'd run off or something. I got up and walked to the bathroom door just as he was getting out. He crushed into me, making me fall backwards. I'd had fallen if he didn't catch me.

-Sorry- he murmured and put me back on my feet.

-No problem- I replied and got into the bathroom. I needed a minute. He was worse than I imagined. He was just, too lost in his own thoughts to even let me know them. I sighed, frustrated. This was gonna be tough. I didn't enjoy talking my heart out, especially with Dean. I just, felt like I needed to do it anyway.

I brushed my teeth and my face and put my hair into a pony tail. I took one last breath and got out. Dean was technically asleep. It was bullshit, of course. He wouldn't be asleep that fast. And with everything going through his head, he didn't have a prayer to fool me. I sat down next to him and touched his back that was to me. He didn't respond. I sighed. I turned him over to face me.

-I know you're not asleep Dean- I told him-Give me some credit, I've known you all my life-. Now it was his turn to sigh.

-Fine- he groaned, sitting down.

-Hey- I held my hands up-I'm not forcing you into anything here, I just wanted to say a few things-

-I'm listenin'-

-No, you're not- I replied-I know you, you're not gonna listen to me because you have your own precious opinion and you ain't gonna change it- I rolled my eyes dramatically-God forbids you to change it, right?-

-What you want?- he was being rude, and an asshole, but I started it, so. It was hard for me, talking like this. So I was being offensive, and, well, it didn't seem to be working. Hell, it never did. I sighed. I was doing that a lot lately.

-I'm sorry- I said, my voice honest. He looked at me

-For what?- he asked really curious.

-For bein' a bitch- I smiled lightly and looked at him shyly. He wasn't grinning or anything like that. He was just, staring.

-Dean- I began-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that all this happened, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help it-

-What you're talkin' about?-

-I'm talkin' about John- He turned his head and hid from me. I grabbed his face softly, lowering my head to see him. There were tears in his eyes. For a second, he looked at me and I could have sworn his lip trembled. And then I lost it. I threw myself at him, hugging like my life depended on it. He hugged me back, pulling me tightly against him.

-I'm so sorry- I whispered-but I love you Dean-

-I love you too- he answered. Well, not everything was lost then. I pulled away, wiping some tears from my face. There were tears in his cheek too. I kissed them away.

-You won't wanna hear it, but you have to- I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me-I love you, you hear me? I love you, and whatever it is you're thinkin' right now, it ain't true. If John decided to make the deal, then it was his choice, really, you wouldn't know- I moved him when he tried to pulled away-You're not shuttin' out Dean, I'm serious, I won't let you-

-You don't get it- he said, pulling my hands away from his face with his own-He's in hell, because of me-

-I do get it, I get it in a total, horrible way. And I know why he did it- He looked at me strange then, like I was nuts to say that-he did it to save you-He started shaking his head but I stopped him

-Tell me somethin'- I said, sitting down on the bed- If the same happened to Sammy, what would you do?- He looked down and didn't answer.

-See? I'm right. I do get it. And you do too-

-Yeah, but it doesn't mean I accept it- he replied

-And that's okay, you should take your time. But takin' your time doesn't mean you're on your own. Let us be there, just, bein' with you-

I got closer to him, grabbing one of his hands. He looked at it in amazement.

-I don't deserve it- he said, still not looking at me- He shouldn't have done that. He should have let me die, and he should have been here with Sam, and take down that demon-

-That's not what he thought- I answered-and that's not what happened. You're not gonna win anythin' by actin' like this. John wanted us to keep goin', he wanted us, especially, to be together. He told me that himself-

-He told you that?- he repeated, not trusting me.

-Yeah, he told me that when you were unconscious. He told me to take care of you two, especially you. He told me not to leave you, not to give up on you- I put a finger on his chin and lifted it-and now I'm tellin' you the same. Don't give up. Don't do it. There's gotta be somethin' worth livin' for- I said the words from my tattoo: A life worth living for.

-I don't know- he answered-I just feel like we're doin' this for nothin'. Our whole lives we spent huntin' that son of a bitch, and now he's gone, and so is dad. And we lost more people in the fight. I just, I just feel it's too much-

-I believe you- I said, getting away from him- I feel that too. But you know what help me when I'm down? Thinkin' of Sammy, and you. You're my reason to keep goin'. I remind myself every day, that you are what make my life worth living for-

-Really?- he asked shyly

-Really- I answered honestly-I've got nothin' left, I get that, but if I spent every day of my life feelin' sorry, then I wouldn't live it. Its' stupid to mourn forever. Sometimes is harder than others, sometimes you really have to fight-

-You're amazin'- he said, grabbing my hand

-Why?- I looked at our hands together, and saw my reason to live. Honestly, I saw it.

-Because you keep savin' me from myself- he replied, lifting my hand and kissing it. I smiled.

-And you save me from myself too, we're a team-

-I guess we are- he agreed. I smiled, really smiled at him.

-I love you. I don't get tired of sayin' it, I love you-

-I love you baby- he kissed me then, but pulled away fast. I pouted.

-Can I tell you somethin'?- he asked me

-Of course- I nodded my head in encouragement. He took a breath. Whatever he was gonna tell me, it wasn't easy to let out.

-Dad told me somethin' too- he confessed-before he died. He told me to save Sam-

-Save Sam?-

-Yeah, he told me to do anythin' to save him, or I'll have to kill him-

-Why?- I asked suspicious.

-He didn't really say. He just drop that one on me, I haven't known what to do since then-

-You've kept that to yourself for this long? You're nuts! I could've help-

-I know- he admitted-but it's hard to talk about it. It scares the hell out of me-

-I can imagine- I murmured-but he didn't say to kill me too? I mean, I'm like Sam-

-No, he just said Sam. Not Ella- he tried to joked, but failed.

-Okay, this is weird. Why would he say that?-

-I have no clue, and it's drivin' me nuts. I mean, it's hard enough that we don't know what Sam can do. And if he's evil, or will be or whatever, what hope do I have?-

-You have every hope- I said fiercely- I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save Sam- I promised

-Thank you- he sounded honestly moved by that.

-You were really scared, uh?-

-You've got no idea- he sighed-I always looked after Sam, I don't care, really. But he becoming some sort of evil thing, that I care-

-Okay, I care too. Did you tell him?-

-Hell no!- he shook his head-if I can avoid it, then I will. It's not somethin' to say lightly, ya know?-

-Yeah, makes sense- I was lying. I knew that Sam had to know about this. After all, it was his life we were talking about. I sighed again.

-Come here- he said, opening his arms to me. It was a very important gesture. So I went. I curled up against him and rested my head on his chest. I kissed his neck, and he lowered his face to kiss my lips.

-Night Dean- I murmured, yawning.

-Night baby- it was crazy how every time he said that I'd smile.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few tensed days since we left Oregon. Dean had told Sam the truth about John's "message "and I felt kinda relieved. I mean, I wasn't actually relieved, because it was bad, it was, way too bad. John's secret. And it made me wonder what else John really knew. I was sure that if he knew something important about us he'd tell us. It was his son after all. And well, me.

I'd told Dean all this, he was in the same page I was. John couldn't know much, otherwise he'd tell us. But I couldn't help my mind to doubt. I felt awful for it. I did. Because I was doubting a man that had been like a father to me. A man who couldn't even answer because he was dead.

And Sam, on the other hand, was hurt. Hurt and mad and confused and to sum it up, a mess. And all this happened because we encountered a town when people were infected with some demonic virus that made them crazy. Murderous crazy. And, just because life's too good, Sam got infected but it didn't work on him. So, he was immune to a demonic virus, good to know.

That was sarcasm. Dean and I were freaked. Sam was freaked, and I was sure if anybody else knew, they'd be freaked. In my case, it was worse, I think. I was so similar to Sam in some aspects, like having abilities that came from a demon for example. And if he was immune to this thing, then I should be too. We never had time to prove that point. As suddenly as the virus started, it stopped. And we got the hell out of there.

And now, everything was fucked up. Dean and I were worried, Sam too, but he had another way of showing it. Maybe worried was an understatement. Dean was miserable, I was miserable, and Sam, most of the time, was pissed.

I still the remember the conversation. We had pulled over a nice place; we could see the lake from there. We were having some beers and then everything went to hell. Dean told Sam the truth, and he just, exploded. He kept saying that he'll turn evil, that Dean was gonna have to kill him. After a while of that I grew tired and interrupted. Because if Sam was evil, odds said I was too. And I was a lot of things, but evil, no.

So after much discussion and some begging from Dean, we decided to stay low for a while, try to decide what to do next. I sensed something off about Sam. I just knew him too well. He wasn't gonna give up that easily. Just had to keep an extra eye on him. I hated that. I hated that I had to be the one to look after everything. If they just didn't have so many issues. But I couldn't say that with a straight face even to myself. I knew I was bitching about something I shouldn't. We all had our issues, and that was why we were together, to handle them better. If I was in trouble, they'd help me. So now I was taking the responsibility to look after Sam. Even if no one asked me to.

There was something that connected us. Besides what happened to our moms, and our powers. Sam's been my best friend forever. When we started speaking, we were already together. Things got tougher, but we kept that, we held on to that. Because God knows I needed a friend. And so did he. But now, now I felt like a stranger. I felt hurt, and surprised at his attitude. And, most of all, I felt guilty.

Yeah, guilty. Because I knew I had to take sides. And I just, couldn't. I mean, c'mon, walk my shoes for a block here. If your boyfriend and your best friend are fighting, who would you support? Better yet, let's say they're brothers, what would you do then? See? I wasn't crazy. I just, couldn't pick a side. It'd be wrong in so many levels. And, because of that, I was playing detective with Sam instead of helping.

This sucked big time. I would talk to Dean, and nothing came out of that. I couldn't talk to Sam because he snapped at me all the time. I felt useless and, angry. I wanted to punch Sam real hard. I really did. But, part of me related to him like nobody else. Not even Dean. And that, made me feel guilty, and then the circle began again.

So I was on edge, and so were they. Needless to say, the situation was shitty. Right now, Dean and I were in a different room from Sam, at his request, and we were going through some things to see if we could find out more about Sam and me. Till now, nothing. I was getting frustrated, because in my dad's journal wasn't much about it.

Dean was searching John's contacts and my dad's to see if anyone could help. Again, nothing. I thought maybe Ash, but, that had to wait till I talk to Sam. Who was being stubborn, like always.

-There's gotta be another way- I hissed, annoyed. Dean didn't answer. I sighed and said

-I'm gonna talk to Sam- at that, he did looked at me.

-You sure?- he asked

-Yeah, be right back- I kissed his head and went to Sam's room. I knocked, but nobody answered. I got worried. I opened the door, and went inside. There was nobody there. He was gone. Shit! He was gone! I ran to Dean and told him.

-Where he'd go?- Dean was freaked, and I got it, I mean, I was even more freaked than him. If that was possible. An idea came to me.

-Ash- I said-that's where I'd go if I wanted to know more about me, he'd help-

-I'm gonna call Ellen-Dean replied and took out his cell.

-Okay- I went to the bathroom, to make my own call.

The phone rang a few times, and finally he picked up

-Dr Badass here- Ash southern drawl said

-Ash, I need your help- I was in kind of a hurry to be nice

-Whatever you need, name it-

-Sam, have you seen him?-

-No- I sighed loudly

-Okay, if you do, call me, no matter when-

-Okay, what's up with him anyway?- he asked

-Can't tell, what I can tell, is that we're headin' your way, expect us there by noon-

-We? Who's we?-

-Dean and I, Sam's gone-

-Okay darlin', you're weird, but, that's part of your charm. See ya in a few-

-See ya Ash, thanks- An I hang up. I got out.

-Any luck?- I asked Dean, who was packing fast.

-No, she didn't see him, but promised to call if she did-

-Okay, then let's go-

After a few miles into the trip Ellen called.

-Hello?- Dean greeted. I didn't know who it was.

-Ellen?- Oh ,so, it was Ellen, thanks god.

-You've seen him?-

-Ellen, c'mon! Somethin' bad could be goin' on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid-

-Thank you- he hung up. I looked at him

-So?- I asked, anxious.

–Lafayette Indiana- he answered

-That's where he is? Why?-

-He said somethin' about findin' who he was and all that crap- He took a deep breath-I swear to god, if he get in trouble I'm gonna-

-You're gonna nothin', because we're already on our way. We'll find him- I took his hand and breathed. I was so on edge that if I happen to see Sam right now, I'd fucking throw him right into his fucking face for making us worry like this.

-I'm gonna call Ash- I said, Dean looked at me funny. I took out my cell and dialed

-Dr. Bad-

-You were supposed to call me!- I interrupted him-you saw Sam, and didn't call. As soon as I see ya, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass Ash-

-Hey! Wait! Gimme a minute here, would ya?-

-Fine, what you've gotta say?-

-He came here lookin' for kids like him, or, you, or, whatever-

-Okay, what else?-

-I found this guy's address, Scott Carey, he fitted the patron and was killed a month ago. Sam went to check it out-

-Oh, well, why didn't ya call?-

-Ya didn't give me any time Darlin'-

-Sorry- I was a little ashamed-I'm just freakin' out 'cause of Sam, I'm sorry-

-Nah, no problem, I get it. But a little more trust won't hurt anybody- I chuckled once

-Yeah, you're right. Sorry again. I do trust ya, against better judgment-

-That's 'cause you're awesome-

-'Course I am- I laughed-Okay, Ash, gotta go, we're in our way to Indiana-You find out anything else ya let me know, okay?-

-Yeah, deal. Good luck Princess-

-Thanks- I smiled and hung up

-What was that about?- Dean asked, kinda shocked

-I talked to Ash before, he said he'd call if he saw Sam, when he didn't I called him. I'm a bitch sometimes, but I don't care. Anyway, thing is, Sam went to find out about other kids like us. Ash found some guy in Indiana who fitted the profile and was killed last month-

-So Sam went to check it out- Dean completed.

-Bingo- I nodded

-Well, that makes sense-

-yeah, but at least he could've told me-

-Us- he corrected

-Yeah, but, if he didn't wanna talk to you, he could talk to me. I'm like him, I've got questions and doubts too-

Dean didn't answer.

-What's wrong?- I asked, worried.

-Nothin'- he replied-it's just, that, you two are really similar; I haven't realized that till now. You should be with him-

-You're nuts. This doesn't have anythin' to do with who I should be with. This is about Sam and I, and we are best friends, he shouldn't let me out. Not out of this, it's too important-

-Don't worry- Dean said-we're gonna have a little chat when we catch him-

-Yeah we will- I smiled and sighed-That kid's gonna drive me nuts-

-Ya tell me- Dean answered.

We stopped for gas a few times but we got to Lafayette fast.

-Hey, do me a favor, check the motels, see where Sam might be-

-Okay- I took out my laptop and went to work. It took me a few minutes, but I had a short list of possible motels he could be in. I showed it to Dean.

-This one- he pointed at a motel called "Blue rose". So that was where we were now. Dean parked outside and we saw Sam inside one of the rooms. With a girl.

-Thank God you're okay- Dean murmured, then saw the girl and laughed-you're better than okay, Sam. You dog!- I chuckled once, but didn't have time for much more. A shot broke the window of the motel room and I saw who it was right away.

-Dean!- I screamed, getting out of the car-it's Gordon! C'mon, move! You get him, I'll get Sammy- He nodded and ran to where Gordon was. If he hurt any of them, he was dead meat. I was gonna make sure of that.

So like I promised, I ran to Sam's room and got in. He and the girl were on the floor, though they didn't seem hurt.

-You do that again, and I'm gonna shot you myself!- I said as greeting. He looked shocked

-Ella? What you're doin' here?-

-What you think I'm doin'?- I asked sarcastically- lookin' for you, dumb ass!- I got closer to him and helped him up. I checked he was fine then turned to the girl

-I'm Ella- I smiled and reached my hand. She took it hesitantly.

-Ava Wilson- she said

-I'm sorry I had to broke in like that, but I had to- I looked at Sam-it was Gordon-

-What?-

-Yeah, I saw him. Dean went after him, I went after you-

-You left Dean alone with that guy?- he was mad

-Hey, he wouldn't let me go, so, yeah-

-Okay, we've gotta find out where they are-

-Good idea Sherlock- I replied bitterly. I saw Ava looking kinda shocked at me

-I'm sorry- I said to her-This guy over here made me chase his tail for like two states, minimum; I get moody when that happens-Ava chuckled, to my surprise.

-I understand- she nodded

-C'mon! Let's go!- Sam rushed us

-Sam, calm the fuck down or I'm gonna calm you, okay?-I threaten, but got out anyway. We went to a roof in a building in front of the motel.

-Wait, I don't understand-Ava said uncertainly-Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?-

-Trust me, they wouldn't do us much good- I replied, looking around for any lead at to where Dean or Gordon were.

Sam picked up a bullet from the floor.

-These are .223 caliber, subsonic rounds. The guys must have put a suppressor on the rifle- he commented. I repressed a laughed

-Dude!- Ava said, surprised-who are you?-

-Oh, I just…uh, ha, I just watch a lot of TJ Hooker- he replied shyly. He got up and took out his phone.

-What you're doin?- I asked

-I'm callin' Dean-

-Oh, good idea- I took Ava's hand and walked a little farther, so he could talk alone.

-So?- I said-how you two met?-

-I saw him dyin'- she answered

-Oh, well, then you're one of us, right?-

-You're psychic too?- she asked, incredulous

-Yeah, kinda- I replied-but I don't have visions. I move things-

-How? Like, telekinesis?-

-Yeah, exactly that- I smiled a little.

-Wow, that's so cool!-

-Thanks- I said, laughing. But then Sam walked over to us and I saw from his face that he was worried.

-5637 Monroe Street- he told us. I didn't know what that meant.

-What's there?- I asked

-Dean-

-What?-

-Dean said to meet him there-

-Why?-

-I don't know- he answered

-My vision- Ava reminded him-you blow up, maybe that's how it happens, maybe is in that house!- Sam eyes locked with mine. We had to get Dean out of there, fast.

-It doesn't matter; I gotta find my brother-

-Maybe I can help!- she suggested, hopefully

-You've done all you can. Just…just go back to your fiancé- Sam told her

-Are you sure?-

-Yes, I'm sure- we walked her to her car and watched her leave. She asked us to call her after all this to let her know how things went.

-Nice girl- I said, once in the Impala

-Yeah-

-How you found her?- We were on our way to Monroe Street

-She actually found me- he replied-she followed me to the motel, and then, well, she told me about her saying me dyin' and all-

-What about the other guy? Scott…-

-Carey- he completed, I nodded-he was seein' Yellow Eyes, I think. I mean, his closet was full of yellow eyes' pictures-

-Ugh, freaky- I murmured

-And he also said he saw him in his dreams, that he told him a war was comin' and we were soldiers-

-We? As in, you and me?- I asked, kinda scared

-I think so-

-You think it's true then?-

He looked at me. He could sense my fear, I was sure

-I don't know- he replied- I don't know what this is-

-But we've gotta find out- I said-Sam, after we get Dean, we're gonna do some serious research, ya hear me? And if you took off on me like that again, I'll never speak to you-

-You don't get it- he murmured-I needed to find more-

-I get, okay? I get it- I interrupted him-Sam, I can't do this without you- He looked at me then, from the corner of his eyes-this is how everythin' started, don't you remember? When my dad died, I told you we were gonna find answers together-

-Yeah, but you've got Dean-

-Sam, don't be a kid. The fact that I am indeed with Dean, doesn't mean I still don't have the same doubts I always had. And you're the only one how understands me, completely. Don't leave me, because I need you. And as my best friend, you've got that responsibility- I teased. He smiled a little

-Okay, we're gonna do this together-

-Hell yeah!- I smacked hi arm lightly, being careful with his wrist cast.

We got to a very old, very broken house.

-Sure he knows how to pick 'em- I murmured sarcastically. Sam began to walk away.

-Hey!- I whispered-where you're goin'?-

-To see if Dean's alright-

-I'm comin' with ya- And we saw through a loophole on the front door that Dean was alright, just gagged and tied to a chair. This was gonna be the last time this guy messes with us.

-Back door- Sam said

-He's gonna be ready for that too-

-Yeah, Ava saw me blowin' up. That's why I can prevent this-

-You sure? Let me do it, I don't even have to get too close- He thought for a minute then nodded. And so we walked to the front door of the house.

-Let me- I said when he was about to force the lock. I opened it, announcing our entrance. Or whatever.

-There- he pointed to a string on the floor. I moved it slowly from where I was standing and a bomb blew up.

-Holy shit!- I hissed, walking away a little, covering my head-he's fuckin' nuts! He was gonna cook you like a thanks giving turkey!-

San took my hand and dragged me inside.

-Wait here- he commanded and took off.

-Sammy!- I whispered, no answer-Damn it!- I hissed, hiding behind a column.

Sam did something and a second bomb blew. Fucking psycho! He really wanted to kill Sam.

Suddenly, I saw Gordon walking to me, shotgun in hand. But Sam was faster. He pointed to Gordon's head with his own gun.

-Drop the gun- he threaten in a deep, scary voice. Gordon looked a little surprised, but like he might be expecting this after all. I didn't know if he counted me.

-Put it down, now!- Sam shouted. And Gordon obeyed. He slowly put the shotgun on the floor. And then I acted. I moved it to my feet and took it.

-Hello, Gordy- I smiled sarcastically

-Ella- he greeted-long time no see-

-Last time you mess up with us Gordon- I said, pointing his own gun at him

-You wanna shot me?- he asked-go ahead, any of you. Dean there thinks you're some kinda of saint-

-I wouldn't be so sure- Sam responded

-See that's what I said- he replied and grabbed Sam's wrist and twisted. He hit Sam a few times till I dropped the shotgun and ran after them. They were already in another room. Gordon was knelt on top of Sam, knife in hand. Sam was bleeding. I was furious. I saw red, like when my dad was killed. I was gonna end this motherfucker's life, right, now.

I threw the knife away without even moving.

-All psychics are murderers?- I asked-you're gonna be my first human kill Gordon- I threaten, getting closer to him. He looked helpless. I smiled madly.

-You shouldn't have mess with Dean- I commented. He reached for the knife again.

-No, no- I shook my head and levitated the knife to my hand-this isn't yours anymore. I'm gonna play with it for a while-

-Ella, don't-Sam said from the floor.

-Are you okay?- I asked, worried. He got up

-Yeah, I'm fine- Gordon took advantage of our chat and tried to run.

-Not so fast Gordy- I hissed and threw him to the floor, face first. He turned quickly and Sam stood in front of him, shotgun in hand.

-You're gonna kill me?- Gordon asked-do it!- he screamed-show your brother the killer you really are!-

I looked at Sam. He seemed to be considering it. But instead of shooting, he just hit him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

I ran to Dean then and undid his ties quickly.

-Dean!- I whispered, hugging him. He took a look and me, then at Sam.

-Son of a bitch!- he hissed and walked away

-Dean!- Sam called

-I let him live once, I'm not makin' the same mistake twice-

-Gordon's taken care of- Sam said. I looked at him confused

Sam walked out. I grabbed Dean's jacket and dragged him with us outside.

We were walking when we heard a shot.

-Run!- I screamed, grabbing Dean and Sam's hand

-You call this taken care of!- Dean complained

-Trust me, alright!-. I wanted to take away his gun, but I couldn't stop running.

We hid behind a trench on the ground.

-What the hell are we doin'?- Dean asked

-Just trust me on this, all right?- Sam replied

I took a look. Gordon was near us now, but suddenly a few police cars came skidding through the ground. I laughed. He was so fucked now! I looked at Sam and smiled. We stayed hidden till the cops left.

Dean looked shocked.

-Anonymous tip- Sam murmured. I smacked his arm in congratulations.

-You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam- Dean replied.

When the cops left we walked to the Impala.

-I'm gonna call Ellen- Dean said

-Okay- I looked at Sam-c'mon, I'm gonna take care of you-

I took the first aid kit and got to work on his face cuts.

-Sorry- I said-I shouldn't have let him get this far-

-It's okay, I'm gonna live- he dismissed. I smiled. Then I heard Dean's shout.

-He almost killed us 'cause somebody over there can't keep their freakin' mouth shut!- he must be talking about Gordon.

-Okay- I said as I finished-all done-

-Thanks- Sam smiled at me and took his phone out.

-Ava?- I asked him, getting out of the car. He nodded. I put the first aid kit in my bag and then walked to Dean. He had hung up now.

-You okay?- I asked, arms going around him.

-Yeah- he answered

-I'm not convinced- I replied, he looked at me

-Stop thinkin' about it- I told him, pulling him close-We're not becomin' some psycho killers Dean, I promise-He was serious for a minute.

-You had him good- he said, I was confused-Gordon- Oh, yeah-I heard you-

-Oh, well, he really shouldn't have mess with you-

-Thanks for savin' me- he said honestly

-Anytime baby- I smiled and kissed him, he flinched. I pulled away and saw his lip was swollen

-Motherfucker!- I hissed-I should've given him a broken leg, and some broken toes and fingers, that way he wouldn't forget about me-

-I'm sure he won't- Dean joked, I glared

-C'mon, let's get goin'- he wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me to the car.

Dean started driving and then the real heart to heart talk began.

-Dude- Dean said-if you ever take off like that again, I'm gonna-

-What? Kill me?- Sam replied and I laughed

-That's so not funny- Dean murmured, and it was Sam turn to laugh now.

-Alright- Sam sighed, I leaned my head against his seat-what next?-

-One word- Dean said and smirked-Amsterdam-

-Dean!- Sam complained

-C'mon man, there's a coffee shop that doesn't even serve coffee-

-I'm not just gonna ditch the job-

-Screw the job!- Dean said-Screw it man. I sick of the job anyway. We don't get paid, or thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck-

-C'mon Dean- I said-you're a hunter! That's what you're meant to do-

-I'm not meant to do anything- he defended-I don't believe in that destiny crap-

-You mean you don't believe in our destiny- I clarified, he looked away

-Whatever-

-Look Dean- Sam spoke-I've tried runnin' before. I ran all the way to California and look what happened-

-He's right, you can't run from this- I completed- And you can't protect us, as hard as that might be to you-He glared at me

-I can try-

-Thanks for that- I responded, kissing his cheek

-Look, Dean- Sam started-whatever it is it's comin', I'm gonna be ahead of that. I guess you'll have to stick around- Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye

-Bitch- he told him

-Jerk- Sam answered. I smiled. Sam took out his phone again.

-You're callin' that girl again?- Dean asked, smirking- you've got a rush on her or what?-

-She's engaged- Sam answered.

-So? What's the case in savin' the world of you can't get lucky once in a while- Dean's logic of the world was funny. And even more because that wasn't actually his case. He'd never cheat on someone he loved. I was completely sure about that. We were made of the same wood.

Sam hung up looking worried.

-No answer?- I asked.

-No- he murmured

-Sammy, what's wrong?-He just seemed to be thinking.

-Just a feelin'- he answered-we've gotta get to Ava's-

-Why?-

-Just, please- Dean nodded and sped away, following Sam's directions.

We broke in, Sam forced the lock, he didn't want me using my abilities if someone might be around. Anyway, that didn't seem to be the problem. There was nobody there. Even when we shouted to see if somebody answer, no response.

We walked slowly into what I guessed was Ava's and her fiancé's room. And, what I saw was a very perturbing image. Ava's fiancé was laying in the bed, blood all over the place.

-Oh my God!- I whispered. Sam was in sync with me. After I got over the whole shock of seeing that, we got to look for leads, or, something to tell us where was Ava.

-Hey!- Dean called from behind me. Sam and I looked at him. He held up his hand.

-Sulfur- he said simply. So it'd been a demon. It made sense, since Ava was apparently one of us. Sam got closer to Dean looked ten shades of freaked.

-Demon's been here- Dean stated. I saw Sam bending down to pick up something. It was Ava's ring. Oh God! What the hell happened in here?

-Ava- Sam murmured.

-Sammy- I got him up and wrapped an arm around him-we've gotta go, c'mon-

I gestured Dean to get out and so we did. We got in the car fast. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that Ava probably killed her fiancé. That was sick. Or worse, it was, just, plain evil. Oh God, was that what this was about? Evil? I mean, Ava might have snap, and so did a lot of other guys like us we've met. So we were doom then? We had no hope?

There was total silence in the car. After a while of standing that, Dean sighed, desperate.

-Guys, c'mon! – I snapped out of my fog state at the sound of his voice.

-Stop by a motel, we need to talk-. He looked at me, trying to guess what I was talking about. But he sighed again and sped off, looking for a motel. After a few miles, we found it. This time, we took one room only. Dean carried my bag inside because I was kinda catatonic. He opened the door, let us in, and closed it. He dropped the bags on the floor and said

-Okay, now you're gonna talk?- he was looking between Sam and I. I was staring at the door, sitting on one of the beds.

-I wanna go to sleep- Sam said

-What? Hell no. You made me stop, to talk, so we're gonna talk-I looked at him, he flinched. It must be something in my eyes.

-Are we lost?- I asked, voice barely audible

-What?- he seemed confused

-Are we lost? Doom? Fucked?- I re-asked

-Why?- I heard Sam's voice

-Because it all points to us becoming killers-

-Weren't you the one who told me we were what we wanted to?-

-That was before!- I yelled, scaring them both. I jumped from the bed-that was before this whole mess! Sam, answer me somethin', would ya?-

-Okay- he was in better shape than me, though for little difference. I started pacing around the room.

-The demon killed Jessica, right?- He looked shocked at my question. He nodded-And now, somethin' evil killed Ava's fiancé- Dean was trying to figure out where I was going with this-Are we all doomed to lose who we love?- I fell back to the bed then, exhausted and mad. I didn't look at them. I just, watched the cover of the bed, concentrating on the sounds instead of sight.

-Ella- Sam murmured-what's this all about?-

-I made it pretty clear Sam. Are we cursed to lose the people we love? Because, if that's the del, I want out-

-Since when you want out?- Dean asked me, reading between the lines.

-Since I saw what happened to the people who are in the middle of Yellow Eyes' plans- I replied, coldly. I felt anything but, actually. I felt mad, burning with my own rage.

-Ella, that's not true-

-How can you say that even to yourself?- I asked in disbelief-Sam's girlfriend died, Mary died, my mom died too, Dad, and Damon. And now Ava's fiancé, the only thing in the middle between the demon and her. You take your own conclusions-

Both Sam and Dean were speechless.

-I'm not doin' this if it means you're gonna die- I said sincerely. I looked at Dean straight into his eyes-I can't tolerate the idea of losing you, I'm sorry-

-You don't have to apologize- Sam said, sitting beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder-you're right. People around us die, but we don't know if with the correct information we can stop it- I looked at him, desperate

-You really think that? You really think we can stop it?- There was a little hope in my eyes I guess.

-I think so, yes. But I'm not promising anything here, I'm just sayin'-

-It's okay- I nodded slowly-it's all we've got- I got up and he dropped his arm. I walked towards Dean and he glared at me

-I know you're mad at me- I told him-you're right to be. We've got to protect Sam. But we've got to protect you too. I'm not leavin' you Dean, not ever-

-I'm not the issue here- he replied simply-it's you. This is about you two, not me-

-Dean, you're a part of our lives- Sam said. I nodded

-And we're all we've got. I mean, we've got each other. And that's it-

-It's complicated, you know?- Sam said-'cause we don't know what we're dealin' with, and, here we are, livin'. We're gotta make the best of it-

-You honestly feel that?- I sighed-I know I'm being a fucking emo, but, there's just, I'm just- I almost fall apart, but Dean caught me-If she killed him, and no demon was involved, then, really, what hope do we have?-

-A demon was involved, that's for sure- Dean told me, laying me on the bed and supporting my weight-we don't know the details, but there was sulfur there, and that only mean demon-

-Yeah, but, she left her ring. That's gotta mean somethin', right?-

-We don't know- Sam repeated-that's buggin' the hell out of me, but we don't know-

-If she killed him, then…-

-Hey, you're not gonna kill me- Dean said. He was just so right to tell me that.

-I…- I swallowed-what if I can't help it?-

-Ella, I'm serious, you're not gonna kill me-

-Okay- I gave in, but in my mind, I was still thinking the same.

-Ella, stop it- Dean ordered-it's late, we're tired, let's go to sleep, alright? We can talk tomorrow, when everythin' isn't so fresh-

-Okay- I nodded and hugged him. I turned my head to look at Sam

-Sorry for being an emo Sammy- I said

-No problem- he smiled at me and went to the bathroom.

-I'm tired- I told Dean

-Then sleep-

-I still have my clothes on- I murmured, yawning.

-I can take care of that- he replied and laid my down on the pillows. I closed my eyes and felt when his hands touched my skin. They were hot, and felt even hotter on me. He took off my shoes, my jeans, and then my shirt. Then he took off his shirt, and put it over my head.

-You'll be more comfortable- he said.

-It's huge- I noticed, smiling a little

-Yeah, well, you're small-

-Maybe- I looked at him and saw my own thoughts in his eyes. The despair, the fear, the need to save the people I loved. I kissed him, trying to forget everything. For a while, it worked. But then he pulled away and kissed my head.

-I love you- he said, caressing my skin

-Love you more- I whispered, closing my eyes and curling up to him

-That's it baby, sleep- I heard him murmuring. And then all my strength gave up and I fell into unconsciousness. I was glad. Because there I couldn't have to deal with all this. There I could be happy with my family, happy with Dean.


	18. Chapter 18

-You're really draggin' our asses to that wedding, aren't ya?- Dean complained, for the tenth time. I rolled my eyes.

-Dean, if you don't wanna come, nobody will make you, just say it-. He sighed, loudly.

-Fine- he repeated, again, for the tenth time-but I'm not wearin' a tux-I laughed

-Okay, no problem- I was getting my bag ready to go-Where's Sam?-

-Somewhere outside- Dean answered me-Hey, I'm gonna go shower, look after him, alright?-

-Yes, I will- I smiled at Dean and he walked over to me and kissed me. He went in and I got my phone out to call Sophie. I walked outside and saw Sam sitting in a bench, drinking a beer. No, no way, too early for that. I took the bottle from him and he complained

-Hey! That's mine!- He tried to reach out to it, but I'd already thrown it away

-Last time you drank, you made a hell of a mess, you're not drinkin' again anytime soon-

-Ella, I'm a big boy-

-Yeah? How so? Or is tellin' your brother he'll have to kill you some day what big boys do?- I asked sarcastically- I'm still mad at you, you were an asshole, Dean didn't deserve it- Hell, I didn't deserve it!-

-I said I was sorry- he defended

-Yeah? Well, sorry it's not enough Sammy- I walked away from him. He didn't get up. Good. I opened my phone and dialed Sophie's number.

-Hello?- her sweet voice answered. I hadn't heard her in month!

-Hi, it's me- I said softly

-Ella?- she screamed and I heard someone behind her telling her to relax- Ella? For fuck's sake, is that you?- I laughed at her language

-Yeah, it's really me. Did Penny tell you I'm comin'?-

-Yeah!- she shouted-sorry, yes. She told me you were comin', didn't say when though-

-Well, I think we're goin' like, now- I joked-seriously; I'd like to know what time is the rehearsal dinner to see if we can make it-

-We?- she asked, confused

-Yeah- I let out a nervous giggle, Sam looked at me- um, I guess I've never told you I'm kinda, um, in a relationship?- I was being and idiot. And that sounded so corny and stupid. I heard Sam laughed

-What? With who?-

-Dean, you remember? The guy you met when we last saw each other?-

-Oh, the Bret Michaels' guitarist?-I laughed

-Yeah, that one. Though, he's not a guitarist, he's, um…- I tried fast to think a profession for Dean, nothing came up.

-He's like you? I mean, he does what you do, so that's why you left with him-

-You're good- I said-yeah, it's complicated, but yeah- Penny and Sophie didn't know I was a hunter, just that I was in something weird, and dangerous. They trusted me enough to never ask.

-Okay, no problem, he's welcome too of course-

-Yeah, somethin' else I'd like you to know- I cleared my throat-Um, you remember Sam? My friend from Stanford?-

-Yeah- she answered hesitantly. They knew Sam that way, we were both college students, so we could get together sometimes and hang out. That didn't happen often, but, they met him alright.

-Well, he's Dean's brother and he's comin' too, if you're okay with that-

-Of course I am!- she answered-besides, I think Penny liked him- I laughed

-Yeah, maybe- I didn't remember how she'd taken him, but at that time, Sam was with Jessica, so he wasn't interested. But now…

-Okay, so, rehearsal dinner?- I asked

-Yes, let me see- She paused and then spoke-7 o'clock today, you'll make it?-

-I think so. It's in San Diego, right?-

-Yeah, in the Plaza Hotel-

-Well look at you, all fancy- I teased, she chuckled

-Yeah, what can I say? Love changes you-

-Amen- I agreed-So, I guess I see you tonight-

-I guess so. And by the way, you're bride maid dress is waitin' for you-

-Thanks sis- I smiled, though she couldn't see me

-Anytime, hurry up, I miss you. And I want you to meet Eric-

-Yeah, I want to meet him too. Lookin' forward to, actually-

-He's nice- she said with love in her voice-you'll like him-

-I'm sure I will. Okay, Soph, see you later, okay? I'll call when we arrive-

-Yeah, I'll text you the house address in case you've forgotten, so you guys can change-

-Thanks-

-And, you're stayin' in my house, there's enough room for everyone-

-Oh, thanks, but you don't have to-

-No, I want to. It's my wedding, and you're doin' the effort to come, so, you're stayin' with me-

-Okay, whatever you say. Love you sis-

-Love you too- And I hung up. Sam was looking at me.

-As soon as your brother gets out, we're leavin'- I told him. He nodded.

I went inside, grabbed the bags, and got them into the Impala. Then I went back in

-Dean!- I called-you're done?-

-Yeah- he said, stepping out of the bathroom. I smiled

-You look hot- I told him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He wasn't fully dress yet, only a jean and shoes-All clean and wet- I teased, kissing him. He kissed me back.

-Okay- he pulled away first-Let's get goin'- he put on his shirt and we took off.

I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes to rest. We were in Arizona, had driven all the way here since the last case in Connecticut. That had gone well. If by well you understand hellish. There was this old Inn in Cornwall, that was hunted by a ghost. A little girl ghost who was trying to stop the owner to sell the Inn. Unfortunately, the ghost killed a few people in the meanwhile, and Sam got all softy and thoughtful. And drunk, of course. We got to our room one day and he was sitting there, drunk, and started telling stupid things. It went like this:

-_Sam- Dean and I went into the room, looking for some papers to see what we knew about hoodoo-another guy died, hung himself in his room. We've gotta stop this, fast-. Sam didn't answer. I looked at him, Dean did too._

_-C'mon Sam! We've gotta get to work!- he commanded_

_-You're bossy- Sam replied, I looked shocked_

_-What?- Dean turned around to face him. Sam held his arms up, in a "what?" gesture_

_-You're bossy- he repeated- and short- that time he chuckled_

_-Are you drunk?- I asked_

_-Yeah, so? Stupid-_

_-Dude, what're you thinkin'? We're workin' a case!-. Sam was quiet for a while, then he looked down and said_

_-That guy that hung himself, I could've saved him_

_-No you couldn't- I replied, _

_-You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything- Dean completed. Sam snapped then_

_-That's just an excuse, Dean. I should've found a way to save him. I should've saved Ava, too- So that was what this was about. _

_-Yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that- Dean answered, Sam hit the table with his fist, the one that wasn't in the cast, he wasn't stupid._

_-No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change-_

_-Change what?- I asked, getting closer to him, and so was Dean_

_-My destiny!- he shouted. Okay, so, now he lost it. He was drunk, emotional, and just plain fucked up._

_-A'right, time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch- Dean told him, getting him up the chair and to the bed. But Sam wasn't having any_

_-Dean, I need you to watch out for me- he said, not moving. Dean pushed him to the bed_

_-I always do- he didn't look into his eyes, maybe afraid of what might see there_

_-No, no, no. You have to watch out for me, all right? And if I ever turn into somethin' that I'm not…you have to kill me- I froze when he said that, and Dean did too. It was all fresh, and Dean didn't really need this right now. So fuck it all, I was gonna interfere._

_-Sam, c'mon- I grabbed his arm but he shook me off, still looking at Dean_

_-Dean, Dad told you to do it. You have to-_

_-Yeah, well, Dad's an ass- He snapped. I looked at him shocked-He never should've said anything. I mean, you don't do that. You don't - you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids-_

_-No, he was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!- Ouch, that hurt. _

_-Everyone around me dies too, ya know?- I snapped, getting mad_

_-Yeah- he murmured, looking at me with sympathy. Dean was jaded_

_-Well, I'm not dyin', okay? And neither are you. Now, come on. Sit down- he pushed Sam down_

_-No, please, Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise- Sam begged. It was so unfair of him to ask that_

_- Don't ask that of me- Dean pleaded_

_-Dean, please. You have to promise me- They stared at each other for a while. Then Dean nodded_

_-I promise- he said. Sam was relieved now_

_-Thanks- Sam said, grabbing Dean's face-Thank you- he sounded so relieved. God, this was a mess._

_-Yeah. Whatever. Go to sleep- Dean got Sam's hands off him and put him into bed. Sam rolled over, giving his back to us. Dean was sit on the other bed. He looked worried_

_-Hey- I whispered, hugging him and sitting on his lap-he's just being an idiot, he doesn't mean that-_

_-Yeah he does-_

_-But you don't- I replied-you're not gonna kill him- He didn't answer me._

_-Well, if you kill him, you'll have to kill me too. I'm a psychic too- I reminded him. He stared at me with despair in his eyes._

_-Ella, please, don't talk about this right now- he begged me-I can't-He almost broke down then_

_-Shh…- I murmured, caressing his hair and kissing him-it's okay, you won't have to worry, because nothin's gonna happen- Again, he didn't answer. It was a very, unsettling silence. I was just as fucked as Sam. _

"Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!" That phrase was burnt into my mind. Everyone around me dies. So true I didn't wanna believe it. But Sam was right. Everyone around me died. Dad, Damon, Mom. I shook my head and got back to the present. It was Sophie's wedding. There was no place for my craziness here.

-How long to San Diego?- I asked Dean

-Hey, I thought you were asleep- he replied

-I was, I think. Anyway, how long?-

-An hour maybe less- he answered

-Sammy?- I asked

-Sleepin'- Oh, he was. His head was against the window, he was snoring softly.

-He looks like an angel when he's asleep- I joked, Dean smiled

-Yeah- I got closer to him and ran my hand though his hair

-How you're doin'?- I asked. He sighed

-I'm alright-

-Okay. I know you're not, but I'm not gonna push you. As soon as we leave California, we're gonna figure this out-. Dean didn't answer. That was his response to that topic. Not answering. Not saying anything at all.

Half an hour later I woke up Sam. We were near Sophie's house. We were in Columbia Street now, looking for it.

-Wow, these are beautiful houses- Sam commented

-Yeah, Sophie's parents are, wealthy-

So we kept looking till we got to 656 Columbia Street, the Morrison's home.

-This is it- I said, pointing to the house with the white balloons on the door and garden. The entire house was decorated, at least from the outside. The garden was showing off Mrs. Morrison's best attribute, gardening. It was full of lilies, and jazmin flowers. All white, all perfect.

-She overdid it- I declared, now totally shocked. I felt so out of place, I can't begin to describe it.

-No kiddin'- Dean answered. He parked the Impala and sighed.

-Let's go- he said, getting out. I took the bags with me and gave them to him. Sam followed us as we walked towards the door. It was full of people, doing, something. I didn't really look. I knocked, and Sophie's little sister, Louise, answered.

-Ella?- she screamed too and hugged me, strongly.

-Hi Lou- I greeted back .Sam and Dean has amused looks on their faces. I pulled away from Louise and checked her out

-Wow, Lou, you're all grown up! Brides maid material, I'm tellin' ya!- I joked. She laughed

-Yeah, Soph asked me to. And I said yes!- she did a little jump up and down-I'm 18 now!-

-Officially adult? Can't believe it!-

-Yes!- she still was jumping up and down, but then her mother walked behind her and saw me

-Morella?- she asked with that, special, voice. I smiled. She never once called me Ella.

-Hi, Mrs. Morrison- I smiled lightly

-Louise- she said in a correctional tone-what are you doing out there? Let them in-

-Yeah, mom, sorry- she looked at me apologetically and let us in. I greeted Mrs. Morrison and she hugged me.

-Oh, dear! I'm so sorry about your family- she said to me

-Thank you- I nodded and pulled away from her to make the introductions

-Mrs. Morrison, this is Dean- I gestured for him to come forward. He reached his hand

-Hello- he smiled politely

-And this is Sam- Sam did the same as Dean

-Nice to meet you boys- Mrs. Morrison nodded in approval-Please, make yourself at home- she told us and walked away

-Yeah, tu casa es mi casa- Louise said. I laughed

-C'mon, I'll show you your rooms-

-Thanks Lou- she started to almost jog to the guest area of the house. Dean seemed shocked at the size of it.

-I call you they're wealthy- I murmured to him

-I believe ya- he replied

-Here- Louise opened a door that led to a beautifully decorated room

-Wow!- I exclaimed, totally taken aback. Louise smiled

-You've been here before-

-No, not _here- _I specified. She giggled

-Well, here you're now. This is yours and Dean's room, Sam's is next door, come, I'll show you- she gestured Sam to follow her and he did, looking surprised.

-She wasn't kidding when she said she'll be keepin' me with her-I looked around the room. It was breathtaking. I mean, the bed itself was gorgeous. It was a king size bed, with a gold cover and a lot of pillows. It looked so, comfy, I couldn't wait to try it. There were too night stands next to the bed, each with it lamp. And the dresser was of cherry wood I think, so as the other furniture. It was all very nice looking.

-I could get used to this- Dean said, putting the bags on the floor.

-Yeah, me too- I looked at him-too bad I'm stuck with ya, I could've marry a millionaire and live like this- I gestured to the whole room, he smirked

-Yeah, I could've find a nice old lady who's desperate for company and marry her, then when she dies, fortune's all mine- I laughed and smacked his head

-You're an opportunist! I was talking about marry for love-

-Yeah, right- He scoffed

-Shut up- I murmured- Okay, what time is it?-

-Half past five-he answered

-Alright, one hour and a half to prepare for dinner. I'm gonna go find Sophie, you mind hangin' with Sam for a while?-

-No problem, do your thing- I kissed him and left.

I walked the halls for a while, till I was afraid I might be lost. But then, I saw Bruce, Sophie's older brother.

-Morella Foreman?- he asked, smiling. I grinned back

-Who else?- I replied. He ran and hugged me

-Girl, it's been a while!-

-Yeah- I agreed, hugging him back for a minute then pulling away-how you're doin' Bruce?-

-Good, good- he took a few steps backwards and checked me out-lookin' nice Ella-

-Thanks- I laughed-you're not bad yourself- I was kidding, of course. Even though Bruce was far from ugly, he was Sophie's brother, so, off limits for me.

-I'm lookin' for your sister, actually-

-The bride? Yeah, come here, I'll lead you there, you're gonna get sucked by all the people workin' here- He grabbed my hand and he led me to a room I've never seen before, didn't even know it existed.

-What's this?- I asked, surprised. He smirked at me

-My parent's room. The biggest in the house-

-Wow- It was really, really, spacious. And so well decorated that it made you feel like a queen. Mrs. Morrison had great taste, that's for sure.

-Ella! I heard someone screamed. I didn't have time to react. Two people came crushing against me and almost made me fall.

-Ella! Oh, my God!- Sophie was in hysterics.

-Hi, beauty- I answered, hugging her back

-Good to see ya sister- Penelope said

-Good to be here- I replied and we pulled away. I looked at Sophie

-Wow, you look radiant!-

She giggled

-Thanks-

-So, where's this groom of yours? I wanna meet him-

-Eric's outside, somewhere- she answered-but that's not important! What's important is this- I haven't noticed Penny was gone, but now she was back carrying a red dress.

-Is this mine?- I asked, shocked

-Yep- Sophie smiled at me

-Oh God! It's gorgeous!- I looked up to Penny-you're wearing the same?- she shook her head

-No, I'm wearing pink-

-Pink? You're weird-

-Tell me somethin' new- she smirked

-Every bridesmaid is wearing a different color. I'm not making them look all hideous so I can stand out-

-Nice lady- I winked at her

-Always- she smiled-so, I didn't see those guys of yours yet, where are they?-

-Oh, around- I replied, too focused on the dress to notice anything else-are there shoes to go with these?-Penny laughed at me

-Yes, of course there are- she picked a box from a table nearby and gave it to me. I opened it.

-Wow, this is even more beautiful! I'm keeping these- I pointed at the shoes. Both of the girls laughed

-Hey, you're gonna give me some time to prepare for this. I'm not ready to showing off this outfit-

-No, problem. Tomorrow morning a stylist is coming to get us ready. Well, various stylist, and today, you're wearing something else- she handed me another dress. This one was black and short. It wasn't too short, though, it was elegant and sexy. Sophie handed me another box of shoes. These ones were silver, stilettos.

-I'm gonna fall right into my face with these- I said

-Nah…give yourself more credit, darlin'-

-Okay, okay- I looked at Sophie, smiling widely-thank you! You're awesome!- I hugged her and she hugged me tighter.

-I've missed you Ella-

-I've missed you too, you have no idea-

-Penny said Damon died, how?- I sighed and sat on the bed

-He was shot-

-When? Why?- I looked at them pleading

-He was on a fight, very ugly, very nasty, and he was on the wrong side-

-I'm sorry- Sophie said, at the edge of tears

-Hey- I caressed her hair-don't cry, you're gonna make me cry too- She chuckled and wiped her tears

-Alright, now, can I see Dean?- she sounded like a five year old asking for her new toy

-Yes- I laughed-but only if I met Eric in return-

-Deal!- she ran out of the room

-Jeez1 Who gave her ecstasy?- I murmured, Penny laughed.

-She looks good- I commented to Penny, Sophie was too busy looking for Dean.

-Yeah, she's happy. I think he's what she needs-

-How is he? I mean, really-

-He's nice- Penny said, but I noticed something off in her voice

-What?- I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye

-Nothin'- she shook her head-it's just, I don't know, it was all too fast, ya know? It makes you wonder-

-I get it- maybe the guy was dangerous, maybe he was hiding something-I'm gonna take care of that-

-Thanks- she seemed relieved

-That's why you called me, right? To check this out?- She looked guilty, but answered honestly

-Yeah, I know you're the best for that. You could put my mind at ease-

-I'm not mad- I told her-seriously. I don't regret coming here. And I get what you mean. I'm gonna check him out, have the guys checking him too-

-Good- she nodded, convinced

-Why you think there's somethin' wrong with him?-

-I…- she sighed-I don't know. Call it sixth sense, or, women intuition, I'm just, not, comfortable with him around-

-Oh, well, we'll see that. Does Sophie know?-

-Hell no! She's happy, I'm not gonna ruin her moment. It's just, I'd like to take all the precautions I can-

-You're a good friend- I said, then added-If you ever investigate Dean, I'm gonna kick your sweet ass, I swear- she laughed

-Nah, I trust you to take care of yourself, Soph's a little more vulnerable-

-When did you get all Solomon wise?- She chuckled

-Since you left, I've been tryin' to keep track on you. It wasn't easy, but I saw the news, I talked to Damon, till he disappeared and then, I don't know, I sensed you were in danger. But I couldn't reach you, so I sucked it up-

-Hey- I stopped her-how you knew I was in danger?- I asked, serious

-I didn't. Were you?- she was worried

-Not the point. How did you know?-

-I sensed it. And, after Damon's disappearance it was kinda logical-

-There's a lot you don't know about me, Pen, don't push it, you really don't wanna be dragged into this-

-I believe you- she said, very simply-but I just want you two to be safe. You're my sisters, I need you up and jumpin', kickin' asses- I laughed

-Yeah, thanks for that- I smiled at her and then heard a scream

-Ella! Come here!- it was Sophie, of course

-What, what?- I asked, running to her, Penny on my hills.

-Here's Dean-

-You made all that noise for Dean?- I asked, seeing him there, standing, looking, just, uncomfortable.

-Hi baby- I murmured, going to him and kissed him

-Hi- he replied, smiling lightly.

-So- I turned around, his hand in mine-time to meet the girls. Sophie, this is Dean, not Bret Michaels guitarist, he left that job- I smirked. She reached her hand and he shook it-Okay, Penny, remember him right? He's got a brother worth checkin' out- I joked, Dean laughed. As in on cue, Sam appeared

-Hey, Dean…- he trailed off, seeing the four of us there-um, hi- he said. He looked between Sophie and Penny. For my delight, his gaze rested on Penny a while longer. Then he shook his head, still looking

-I don't believe we had the pleasure- Penny said, reaching out her hand- Penelope Gaviria, nice to meet you- Sam shook her hand and smiled.

-And you did had the pleasure- I teased-you met years ago guys, get over it- I gestured to Sophie-here's the bride- I said-Sophie Morrison, this is Sam-

-Hi, good to see you-

-Hey, congratulations- he said politely. Dean smirked

-So, why don't I take Sammy and give you girls some time to catch up?- He offered.

-That's nice. Okay, yes, we're gonna get changed for dinner- I looked at him- I'll meet you right here at 6:30?-

-Yes, ma'am- he nodded

-Good- I kissed him-now, go!- He smiled and pushed Sam away from Penny. They weren't talking, just, staring at each other like two kids. When they were gone I turned to Penny

-You're out of trainin'!- I teased- you know, he's like my little brother, and you're like my sister, isn't that incest or something?- I laughed, Sophie laughed, Penny just blushed

-Oh, my God! You totally fucked! You fell for Sammy!- I said in disbelief-aww… my best friends, together!- I joked

-Shut up- she murmured, going back to her old self

-We lost her, Soph- I whispered, walking behind her to the main room.

-Yeah, definitely- Sophie seemed out of herself with joy. I was so happy for her. And wanted so badly for Eric to be good.

Anyway, we got changed, we did our hair, and make up, and we left. It was 6:25 when I walked out the door again. I had the black dress on, it was nice, with slim strips and a black gem that was the middle point of the bra section. It was beyond beautiful And my hills were silver, very elegant and nice. Sophie even did my toe and finger nails, black too. My hair was up, in an intended to be messy but classy bun. A few strands of it were hanging around my face, making me look like a hot secretary on a cocktail dress. I had the whole package, my rings, that wouldn't change for anything, and Sophie had lent me a long sparkly earrings and no necklace, the dress was just fine the way it was.

When I saw Dean, he stopped on his tracks. I smiled and checked him out. He was wearing a black trouser, don't know where he'd get it, and white dressing shirt with a suit jacket. He looked elegant and hot, but not to formal. I loved it.

-Well, look at you!- I teased, going to kiss him-You can walk down the red carpet and belong- He smiled at me and kissed me

-You're beautiful- he murmured against my lips. I blushed a little. I turned to see Sam's mouth hanging open. Penny was there too, looking like a sea mermaid out of a porn movie. Yeah, I couldn't be totally romantic. No, seriously, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a blue dress, strapless, and tight to her body, that made her look like a mermaid, except that this dress was short, just, perfectly short. She was a few inches taller because of the hills. I was too, but with Sam it was more obvious. Her long light mahogany hair was hanging loose around his waist, with curls. Just a few hair combs holding it out of her face. Her electric blue eyes were dazzling with that dress.

-I think you should wear blue to the wedding- I told her, looking at Sam meaningfully. He looked away quickly, making us all smile.

-Yeah, maybe- Penny answered-hey, you mind if I go with you, I don't wanna leave you alone Ella-

-No problem- I looked at Dean-we're takin' the Impala?-

-Mmm…- Penny cleared her throat-actually, I think they already arranged that-

-How?-

-We're takin' a car, they'll be drivin' us there-

-So I can drink?- Dean asked I chuckled

-Good news for you, right?- I smiled then turned to Sam

-You stay away from the alcohol, Sammy- I joked. Well, kinda. He just, didn't answer.

-Okay- I aid, getting tired-we're takin' this car to the hotel, and, yes, whatever, you're comin' with us- I told Penny

-Thanks-

-Don't mention it- I smiled and grabbed Dean's hand to walk away. In the entrance of the house were a long line of cars waiting.

-Oh, God! What's this?-

-This is Mr. Morrison's doin'. He wants his girl to have a princess wedding- Penny answered

-I bet he does- I chuckled-well, then we're the, um, what are we? Like the fairy, right?-

-Yeah, I think so- she said, laughing.

Then Mr. Morrison came to us.

-Ella!- he greeted me-It's been a while!- he hugged me and smiled

-Hi, Robert- I said. I always call him by his first name, at his quest.

-I'm sorry about your family-

-Thanks- I smiled-Robert, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend- I gestured to Dean- This is Dean, Dean, Robert, Sophie's dad-

-Nice to meet you sir- Dean said, shaking his hand

-Nice to meet you too boy-

-And this is Sam- Sam shook his hand too-they're brothers-

-Oh, well, welcome to my home- he said, then he smiled at me and took my hand and Penny's-Dears, you're taking one car, am I right?-

-Well- I said-since they're all sedans, and we are four, of you don't mind maybe we could take two- I suggested, looking to Dean and winking. He winked back.

-Sure, darling, no problem- he nodded and left us. Penny didn't have time to argue because two cars stopped before us and two guys came out of them. They looked professional.

-Hello, good evening- they greeted us, the one in a black BMW shook my hand and Dean's-My name is Joshua- he said-I'm going to be your driver for the night-

-Well, hi Joshua- I smiled and walked to the car- Good luck guys!- I called to Sam and Penny-see you there!. They didn't answer. Oh, well, someday they'll forgive us. I think. We got in the car and Joshua sped off.

-How you're doin'?- Dean asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist. We were in the back seat.

-I'm good- I answered-I'm happy for them, ya know? For Sophie and her fiancé-

-What?- he could sense my anxiety.

-Penny asked me to check on him, on Eric, Sophie's fiancé- I whispered, in case the driver might hear.

-Why?-

-I don't know, she just said she sensed something off about him. I believe her Dean, I'm gonna check this guy out. And you might help me-

-Sure, no problem- he nodded. I smiled and kissed him

-So…- I started-you think Sammy's gonna get lucky tonight?- He laughed

-I hope so!- he replied-maybe that way he'd be less cranky and annoyin'-

-True-

-And your friend's hot-I laughed

-Yeah, she's gorgeous- I agreed. By then we had arrived in the Plaza Hotel. Joshua opened our door and we walked out.

-Thank you Joshua- I said to him. He nodded and went back to the car. I took Dean's hand and led him to the reception. Sam and Penny were already there

-Hey!- I called, they turned around. They didn't look nervous, or, anything. Well, damn, we were right. Sammy was gonna get lucky. And Penny too.

-Hi- Penny replied, smiling

-You've seen Sophie?-

-No, she must be inside already-

-Yeah, c'mon- I dragged Dean inside. He looked at the open bar with hopeful eyes. I smirked

-Wait till we find Eric and you can go – I said

-Okay- he smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waits again. And like that, we walked the salon. It was full of people. We had left Penny and Sam on the bar, saying we were gonna find Sophie and Eric. After walking around the ballroom for a while we did, in fact, found them. Sophie was in an ivory cream dress that looked so, innocent on her, it was lovely. And I guessed that the man who was hugging her was Eric. I squeezed Dean's hand and pointed at them

-Finally!- he complained. Sophie and Eric were chatting with some other couple, but as soon as Sophie saw us they left.

-Hi- I said, smiling. Eric looked at me, guessing by Sophie's reaction who I must've been

-Honey- she told him-this is Ella, and her boyfriend Dean- she introduced us

-Nice to meet you- Dean said, shaking hands with him

-Same here- Eric answered then reached out to shake my hand. When my skin touched his, it shocked me. It literally shocked me. Like an electric current. I almost fell to my knees, if Dean hadn't had caught me. I looked at Eric stunned. I could've sworn I saw his eyes go black. No, no way, this wasn't happening. But I had to be sure. I straighten myself and Dean looked worried about me. Like maybe I was sick or something. Oh, but this was so much worse.

-Cristo- I whispered under my breath. Eric heard that. And, this time, his eyes did turn black. Pitch black, scary and horrible black. I gasped and narrowed my eyes, holding onto Dean for support.

-Nice to meet you- I said, smiling falsely, then I looked at Sophie-I'm gonna go to the rest room, gotta fresh up-

-Of course, go, we'll be right here- she replied. Yeah, I don't think so.

I dragged Dean to where Sam and Penny were.

-Fuck!- I hissed

-What? What happened? Why'd you say Cristo?-

-He's a demon-

-Who's a demon?-

-Eric-

-What?-

-Yeah, he is. I can prove it, I just need you two to watch my back-

-Okay- he seemed kinda shocked actually. Well, wasn't I lucky? My best friend's soon to be husband was a demon. Couldn't get any better than that, could it? We reached Sam and Penny quickly. They looked pretty friendly. Too bad I had to screw that up for them

-Hey- I said- Sammy, I need you-He was surprised

-For what?-

-Long story- I looked to Penny-you were right, there's somethin' wrong with him-

-I knew it- she murmured-what is it?-

-Can't tell, but I'm gonna fix it, I promise you. Sam, Dean c'mon. You stay right here okay? I don't want you to move-

-Okay- she nodded her head. I dragged Sam and Dean to the restroom area.

-So, this is the plan- I whispered when we got to the hall-I'm gonna go in, he's gonna follow, I'm sure of it-

-Who's gonna follow?- Sam asked

-Eric-

-Why-

-'Cause he's a fuckin' demon- I answered

-What? Are you serious?-

-Do I look like I'm jokin'?- I snapped, he shut up.

-Okay, so you're gonna face him alone? No way- Dean said

-You've got no choice- I smiled at him a little- I know you worry, I do too. So, this is what you'll do. When you see him enter, you watch out for any weird noises. Hear anything, you run inside to save my ass, okay?-

-Yeah- They both nodded their heads

-Okay, I'm gonna exorcise my best friend's fiancé- I sighed-you don't get to say that everyday- I kissed Dean and walked in the lady's room.

I gave my back to the door, leaning in the sink, watching my reflection, and most important, watching the entrance. Not even a minute later Eric indeed came. Lucky for me, there was nobody there except us.

-What do you want?- I asked, turning around. He chuckled once, sarcastically

-You might be a little more creative- he scoffed; I narrowed my eyes-I want you-

-What?-

-I want you, somebody sent me to get you, I'm gonna get you-

-And leave my best friend on the aisle?- I glared at him-I don't think so. Why are you here? Why her?-

-She was the easiest, and, this meat suit actually has feelings for her, he was just too much of a chicken to admit it-

-Okay, so you provided your help, how humanitarian- I said sarcastically

-Look, I was here to get you here, I knew you wouldn't miss your friend's wedding-

-You're a dead son of a bitch- I hissed

-You gonna kill me? Really? And ruin poor little Sophie's wedding?-

-Fuck you-

-Nah, that's what she is for- I glared at him furiously and he twisted in pain

-You do anything to her, I'm gonna kick you so hard you won't stop in hell-

-Bitch!- he growled and threw himself at me. I dodged his swing and he fell. Some demon he was. And then I heard the door open and a shout.

-Ella!- It was Penny's voice

-I told you to stay there!- I scolded her

-Fuck that!- she looked at Eric-you, leave my friends alone!-

-Mind your own business- he murmured and Penny flew to the wall, hitting it hard.

-NO!- I screamed- you're really dead, motherfucker- I clenched my fist and he bend over in pain. Sam and Dean broke into the room but I kept going

-Who sent you?- I asked. Sam ran to help Penny

-You know who!- the demon answered

-So, Yellow Eyes wanted you to seduce my friend, for what?-

-I don't know!- I clenched my fist harder and he gasped in pain- I don't know!- he shouted-alright? I don't know!-

-You're useless- I hissed and ended what I begun. Black smoke left Eric's body and he fell to the floor. I almost fell too. My strength was weak, I felt lightheaded and lost. I leaned against the wall and Dean ran to grab me.

-Hey, hey- he said, wrapping an arm around me-Are you okay?-

-I don't know- I murmured, eyes closing

-Ella? Ella, look at me!- Dean commanded-Are you hurt?-

-I, I don't think so- I shook my head, and it shot pain through it-My head!- I groaned, grabbing it-it hurts-

-Come here, sit down-he led me to a chair and sat me down.

-How's Penny?- I murmured, looking for her

-Sam's got her- Dean answered

-Oh, good- I closed my eyes again-Dean, I'm tired-

-It must've worn you out- he explained. Oh, well, that made sense. Take a demon out of somebody must require a lot of strength.

-Eric- I said-we've gotta help him-

-Wait, until Sam's back…-

-No, Sophie is gonna notice somethin's off-

-Okay, don't move- he told me and went to pick up Eric

-Hey, are you alright?- he asked, the guy was barely opening his eyes

-Yeah- he stuttered- what- he coughed-what happened?-

-What you remember?- Dean asked, sitting him down on the floor

-I, there was this, this, thing inside me, I remember what he did, Sophie- he cried-What I've done?-

-You haven't done anything- Dean told him-not that we know of-

-He wanted you- he looked at Dean and then he noticed me-and you! He really wanted you here-

-Why?- Dean asked

-He needed her here for someone else, someone more powerful-

-Okay, look, I'm sorry for all this, but, you're kinda getting' married, you know?-

-Yes! I know!- he was becoming more sure as time wnet by

-What you're gonna do? I mean, it's gonna be kinda hard to explain all this-

-I'm not going to- Eric answered- I'm going to marry her-

-What?- I asked from my seat

-I love her, that's why he chose me. So, no one is going to know anything about this-

-Are you sure?-

-Yes, I am-

-Okay, okay, calm down- I said-I already let my friend with a demon once, is not happening again- I looked at him, serious-you know how to avoid it' How to protect you?-

-I picked up a few things, but not enough, no- he shook his head

-Alright- I got up-we're gonna teach you that, but after dinner. Now, you're going back to Sophie-

-Yes- he stood up too, Dean helped him-thank you!- he told me, real gratitude in his voice

-Any time- I replied and walked to Dean.

-Are you okay to walk?- he asked Eric, who nodded-okay, let's get out of here- He wrapped an arm around me and supported my weight. We made it to the ballroom again. No one seemed to notice our little incident. Dean took us to the table were Sophie, Penny and Sam were

-Are you okay?- Sophie asked me

-Yeah, fine- I smiled lightly and looked at Sam, who was holding Penny- How are you?- I asked her, caressing her hair

-I'm fine- she replied-what was that thing anyway?-

-Hard to explain- I answered-some day, Pen, I swear. I just wanna say, that you were right, trust your instincts, they're good- She smiled proudly.

-Thanks-

-You wanna take her home Sam? She should rest-

-No, no, no!- she shook her head-I'm stayin'-

-Okay- I sighed. I wasn't gonna argue, it was useless.

I sat down on a chair and leaned my head against Dean's shoulder. He kissed my hair softly

-You did amazing back there- he commented. Nobody was paying attention to us. Penny was too focused on Sam, Sophie was hugging and kissing Eric, who looked kinda freaked, but okay.

-Thank God this ended up fine- I said-I couldn't have stand Sophie's crying if he left her-

-He seemed nice. I mean, his intentions were good, he just had the bad luck to be there in the wrong place at the wrong time-

-Yeah- I nodded my head.

After that, we had dinner, and, even if I was kinda exhausted, it was delicious. Penny recovered pretty quickly, and even danced with Sam a little. I watched them and smiled. Sophie and Eric were just as adorable. Now that he was himself, he could appreciate Sophie better. And everything looked good, except for the fact that Yellow Eyes wanted me here for a reason. And that got my attention. I wondered what would he want from me this time? The party lasted a couple of hours. At the end of it, Dean and I took one car, Sam and Penny another. We said goodbye to Sophie and Eric and promised to be up early tomorrow because the wedding was at noon. I almost fell asleep on the car. Dean had to half carry me into the house and into the room. I didn't even see Sam and Penny. I hope they were socializing alright.

-Okay, gorgeous, here we go- He put me in the bed and my head fell to the pillows. It felt so comfortable. I felt Dean's hand on my feet and giggled.

-It tinkles- I murmured between giggles. He chuckled once and then got the shoes off. He sat me up and unzipped my dress, leaving me on my underwear and tights and garters.

-Oh, God!- he gasped, staring at me. I giggled again

-Like what you see?- I joked

-Hell yeah!- he laughed as I yawned-I got the idea, don't worry-

-'Kay- I got under the covers and curled up beneath them. They were warm, and comfy, and just, perfect. I felt Dean behind me. I leaned against him and purred in contentment. He wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled me closer.

-Night Dean- I murmured

-Night baby- he answered. And I drifted off to sleep.

The next day went by smoothly. We got up early, like at 7 o'clock and started to get ready. A stylist came to make us beautiful and we spent a few girl's our alone. It was good to see Sophie happy. I asked Penny about Sam, but she only blushed. I noticed in her that glow you have after a good night of sex, but she didn't comment. Well, I'll have to ask Sam then. We catch up, talk about everything we've missed in each other's life. By noon, we were ready and dazzling. Sophie in her wedding gown looked breath taking. Her hair was up, veil covering her beautiful face. We hugged together and cried a little, trying not to ruin our make up. Then we left. We got into the back garden, where the ceremony was. Eric was on the aisle, looking really happy. I smiled at him and got into my position at the side of the minister. I caught Dean's eyes and winked. He smiled and made a show of checking me out. I resisted laughing. I was wearing the red dress Sophie picked up for me. It was short, but classy, it cascaded to my right tight, making my legs look great. The black shoes had a little stone in the middle, where the stripes were seized. They were high, but, gorgeous.

The minister said all the normal stuff, and then Sophie and Eric repeated the usual vows, as cliché as that sounded. By the time of the "Yes, I do" Sophie was in tears. I was just happy, no tears had place in my eyes, because there was no reason to cry. Not even of happiness. They put the ring on each other's fingers and walked out down the aisle.

Sophie blew us a kiss, and the party began. This time we were all drinking, and dancing, and joking around. It was hard to get Penny apart from Sam. They looked good together. We were staying one more day and then we'd take off, back to the road. By twilight, Sophie and Eric left the house, rice all over them and shouts of congratulations and "I love you" coming from everywhere.

-It was beautiful- I said Sophie, hugging her

-Thanks- she smiled-when will I see you again?-

-Next time I'm around, I'll stop by-

-You better- she kept grinning and hugged Dean

-You take care of my girl- she told him, I laughed, but Dean looked shocked. He nodded anyway.

-Love you Soph, take care- I told her

-Love you too- she looked at Penny-bye sis, see you later-

-See ya- Penny waved, Sam close beside her.

-So- I said, turning around-I'm calling it a night, what about you guys?-

-Yeah, we're goin' to bed- Penny replied and I laughed

-I bet you are- I teased-okay, see you tomorrow. Take care of her Sammy- I took Dean's hand and walked inside. We got into the bedroom and I closed the door with telekinesis, using my hands to push Dean to the bed

-I'm not wasting this beautiful bed anymore- I told him, kicking off my shoes. He took his off and so it went.

Next morning, I woke up to the sound of Dean's voice

-Ella?- he nudged me a little-Ella, wake up, it's late-

-What?- I groaned, opening my eyes

-It's 'bout mid day, we should go-

-Oh, right- I sat on the bed-Hey, we still have time for a shower, right?-

-You do- he smiled-I'm gonna get you something to eat-

-Thanks- I touched the floor with my toes-hey, look for Bruce if you need anything, tell him you're with me-

-Okay- he kissed me and left. I took my bag and walked to the bath room. And, wow, it was big. I decided I could take a bath since we weren't in such a hurry. I let the tub fill and threw some foam gel on it, along with some sea salts. The steam was clouding the mirror. I took off my clothes, cleaned my face free of makeup and got in. I leaned my head against a towel I put on one side of the tub. It was paradise. After a few minutes of pure bliss, someone knocked on the door

-Ella? Are you in there? I don't hear the shower- Dean asked

-Yeah, come in- I replied. He opened the door slowly, carrying a tray in his hands. It was full of good smelling better looking things. I saw a coffee pot with steaming coming of it, croissants, toasts with different types of jams and a glass of orange juice.

-Well, aren't you a sweetheart- I teased Dean. He put the tray on the table next to the sink and moved it to me.

-Yeah, I'm the perfect boyfriend- he smirked. I laughed

-Thanks- I said, reaching out to grab the coffee cup. It was hot, and sweet, and just delicious. Dean took a croissant from the plate and brought it to my mouth. I set the cup down and bit it. I made a hmmm sound, indicating it was incredible.

-Those are the best I've have- I commented. Dean sat on the border of the tub, that was very wide, by the way, and chat with me while I ate.

-You've seen Sam?- I asked, drinking the orange juice

-Nah, not yet- He smirked again-I bet he's comfy with that girl on his arms-

-Yeah. I'm glad they made it, I mean, he needs that once in a while-

-Yeah, he does. And your friend is awesome. How you're gonna explain her what she saw- He was referring to the fact that Penny saw me taking out a demon.

-I don't know- I sighed-but she trust me, she's like my sister. I just, don't want her getting sucked into this-

-You're right, but she deserves to know-

-Explaining that to her will lead to Damon, to my dad, and, who knows what else. I just, I'll see her again, soon if possible, so, I'm gonna ask her to wait for me a while-

-That'd be good- he agreed

-Well, I'm finished- I said-I'm gonna wash my hair and changed, and we can go. Take the tray and look for Sam-

-Yes, ma'am- Dean mimicked the army salute and I laughed

-Just go!- I said, splashing water to him.

-Hey!- he complained, getting the tray. He left and I finished my bath. I brushed my hair, teeth and put some clothes on. I got out and Dean wasn't there. So, I took the bags and carried them outside.

I saw Sam and Penny, but no Dean.

-Where's your brother?- I asked Sam, scaring him I think.

-Jeez!- he jumped-I don't know! He might be in the kitchen. Poor family never saw it comin'- he shook his head in false remorse.

-Shut up, lover-boy- Dean told him, walking to me

-Hi- I kissed him

-Hi- He turned to Sam-you ready to go?-

-Yeah- Sam looked at Penny and then at me. I got it. He wanted time alone.

-Pen, come here- I said, gesturing for her to come-I love you, okay? I'll see you soon, as soon as possible, I promise-

-I believe you- she hugged me-I love you too sis-

-Okay, chick moment's over, let's go Dean- I smiled-Bye- I told Penny, she smiled back a me

-Bye-

An so we waited for Sam in the car. After a few long minutes, he came out.

-Finally!- I complained-you were havin' goodbye sex or what?- he looked shocked, but didn't answer-Oh my God! You were!- I laughed-you nasty little man!-

-Yeah Sammy, we didn't expected it from ya- Dean added

-Just, shut up, okay?-

-I'm sorry- I said honestly-I'm sorry we have to leave her. I don't want to either-

-You knew she feels things?- he asked

-Yeah, I bet she feels all kind of…-

-Dean!- I shouted, he stopped-what things?-

-Well, she felt Eric's demon, right?-

-Oh, so, you think she has some kind of ability?-

-Maybe-

-Or maybe you're too into her-

-Yeah- he nodded, thoughtful

-Don't worry, we'll figure something out, we always do-

-Yeah, you're right-

I smiled at him. I guess he was really into her then. Good for Penny. And for Sam. If only things would be that easy.


End file.
